Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black I
by Orlane Sayan
Summary: Nouvelle version. Harry et ses amis entament leur troisième à Poudlard mais le célèbre trio se transforme très vite en Quatuor. Une nouvelle élève fait une rentrée remarquée: il est des années où il ne fait pas bon se nommer Black. UA
1. Prologue

_**Titre **_: Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane Sayan

_**Disclaimer**_: Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

_**Disclaimer :**_Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

_**Résumé:**_

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait de toute façon commencé de manière bien trop originale.

_**Note:**_

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence?_

_Pour les récidivistes: Chose promise, chose due! Les vacances maintenant passées, il était de mon devoir de vous présenter ma nouvelle version de cette fic. J'espère que ça vous plaira (et que ça vous aidera à attendre la suite ^^)_

_Pour les curieux (ou les fous qui ont cliqué jusqu'ici, cela dépend des points de vue ^^):_

_Cette fanfiction est la nouvelle version de la première fic que j'ai écrite, il y a de cela quelques années déjà. A l'époque, je l'ai écrite en une poignée de semaines, en faisant abstraction de tout sens logique et en oubliant jusqu'aux règles de grammaire élémentaires...Pour un premier essai, ça aurait pu être pire._

_Voilà pourquoi je la reposte aujourd'hui. _

_Pour une rapide présentation, elle vous fera suivre les aventures de... et bien de la fille de Sirius Black (mon titre est d'une originalité TT_TT). C'est donc un UA, mêlé d'un Cross-Over (très léger) avec le monde de Charmed et de celui de Buffy contre les Vampires. _

_C'est également la première partie d'une saga qui en compte quatre pour le moment (toutes postées et complètes), la cinquième étant en cours d'écriture ;)_

_Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, je posterai toutes les semaines tant que la correction ne sera pas achevée. Et peut-être deux chapitres par la suite._

_Voili voilou!_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

_"La gloire est le soleil des morts" _

Honoré de Balzac

* * *

_LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES EST MORT!_

_LE ROYAUME-UNI LIBÉRÉ!_

_HARRY POTTER, LE SURVIVANT!_

_Albus Dumbledore repoussa la Gazette du Sorcier d'un geste lasse et passa une main devenue lourde sur son visage fatigué. La nouvelle de la chute de Voldemort s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre à travers tout le pays et les célébrations des sorciers ne cessaient plus depuis trois jours._

_Partout, on buvait à la santé d'un enfant-héros de tout juste un an, et l'on oubliait déjà son jeune passé. Harry Potter était devenu le survivant, le sauveur du monde magique. Qu'importe qu'il soit aujourd'hui orphelin. Qu'importe que James et Lily Potter soient morts._

_Qu'importe le décès de Sarah Black, la trahison de Sirius Black, la disparition de Peter Pettigrow..._

_Trois coups secs donnés sur la porte de son bureau le firent sursauter._

_- Entrez._

_Severus Rogue apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, plus pâle que jamais mais bien malin celui qui aurait pu deviner une seule de ses pensées._

_- Lupin est arrivé, monsieur le directeur._

_Difficile de mettre plus de froideur dans une voix. Severus était encore sous le contre coup de la mort de Lily et il savait pertinemment que jamais il ne la lui pardonnerait. _

_Il ravala son soupir et remercia le jeune homme d'un signe de tête. Severus s'effaça sèchement pour laisser entrer Remus Lupin et quitta la pièce sans attendre dans un tourbillon de cape noire._

_Albus s'obligea à se lever pour accueillir son ancien élève. Le loup-garou faisait pâle figure, son visage était mangé par des cernes sombres, son teint cadavérique et seule la petite fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras semblait le connecter au présent. L'obligeait à se tenir droit et à avancer._

_- Je vous remercie d'être venu, Remus._

_Il acquiesça, incapable de prononcer un simple mot._

_Albus le conduisit jusqu'au siège qui faisait face à son bureau et détailla la petite fille au coeur de ses préoccupations._

_Des cheveux d'un noir de jaie encadraient un visage aux rondeurs enfantines et retombaient en mèches indisciplinées devant un regard cobalt saisissant._

_Elle avait tout juste un an pourtant son visage était plus grave que celui d'un vieillard._

_- Bonjour Mélindra, souffla-t-il doucement en posant sa main sur celle de la fillette._

_Elle cilla avant de détourner le regard et d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Remus._

_- Moony... Où Maman? Où Papa?_

_Remus se figea et Albus crut qu'il allait s'effondrer. Il connaissait le passé difficile du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Les épreuves qu'il venait d'affronter en l'espace de quelques jours l'avait vieillit de dix ans et qu'il soit venu aujourd'hui témoignait d'une force de caractère insoupçonnée jusqu'alors._

_- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, professeur Dumbledore? Demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix d'outre tombe sans le regarder directement._

_Albus prit le temps de s'asseoir dans son haut fauteuil directorial avant de répondre._

_- Je vous ai demandé de venir ici pour discuter du sort de Mélindra._

_- Je ne peux pas la garder avec moi, professeur. Ma... condition la mettrait en danger._

_- Je savais que vous me diriez cela, Remus. Même si je suis toutefois convaincu que tout se passerait à merveille, le problème est ailleurs. Mélindra, tout comme Harry, risque de devenir la cible de Mangemorts désespérés et..._

_- Comment va Harry? Le coupa brusquement le jeune homme, sa voix comme son corps semblant retrouver un élan de vie._

_- Bien, il va bien..._

_- Où est-il?_

_- Je l'ai confié à la soeur de Lily. On s'occupera très bien de lui et..._

_- Je croyais que Pétunia et Lily se haïssaient?_

_- Elle a tout de même accepté de le recueillir._

_Remus fronça les sourcils mais se résigna bien vite._

_- Pour en revenir à Mélindra, sa situation est compliquée... Sarah n'avait plus d'autre famille que James et Sirius a été déchu de ses droits parentaux... Saviez-vous si les Black étaient au courant pour la naissance de Mélindra?_

_- Ce n'était pas un secret... Tout le ministère doit savoir que Sirius et Sarah ont eut une fille._

_- C'est bien ce que je craignais... _

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Les Black ou même les Sforza pourraient très bien faire valoir leur droit de sang et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait advenir de Mélindra. Les sang-purs ont des idées très arrêtées sur la façon dont doit être élevée une Illégitime. Je..._

_Albus se figea et écarquilla les yeux derrières ses lunettes en demi-lune._

_- Papa?_

_Si la question avait été prononcée sur un ton colérique, ce n'était en soi qu'un détail comparé à l'étrange bulle bleutée qui clignotait pas intermittence autour de Remus et elle._

_- Qu'est-ce que..._

_- Je pensais que c'était pour cela que vous m'aviez fait venir, professeur. Depuis que... Depuis l'article sur... Enfin, depuis la mort de Peter... Cette bulle apparaît quand on parle de Pat... de son père._

_Albus fronça les sourcils et tendit sa main vers le phénomène._

_- Magie Acathlante... C'est étrange. Normalement, cette magie se transmet de génération en génération._

_Remus voulu poser une question mais l'air pensif de Dumbledore le retint. Il se contenta de caresser les cheveux de Mélindra, en espérant que cela réussirait à la calmer suffisamment pour qu'elle fasse disparaître sa protection._

_- Qu'allez-vous faire pour Mélindra? Demanda-t-il finalement après de longues minutes de silence._

_- Je dois faire une déclaration publique sur ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit du 31 octobre. Millicent Bagnold me l'a demandé en personne. Elle pense que cela permettra surement aux Mangemorts les plus septiques de se faire une raison. Je pense que le plus simple sera d'annoncer la mort de Mélindra. Je connais un couple de moldus qui sera ravie de l'accueillir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Elle ne sera jamais plus en sécurité que du côté moldu... _

_

* * *

_

_Alors?_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, que ce soit pour me vilipender ou pour m'encourager, je réponds toujours!_

_Pour la petite histoire: je ne supprime pas la première version de mon compte (c'est sentimental) mais elle reste atroce._

_A la semaine prochaine!_

_Scribouilleusement vôtre,_

_Orlane Sayan_

_Mis en ligne le 06/03/2011_


	2. Le Poudlard Express

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

**RAR:**

MAHA1959:_Coucou! Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une petite review! Contente de t'entendre dire que ce prologue-ci est meilleur que l'ancien :D J'espère quece sera pareille pour la suite!_

Cicou:

_Tchou!_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review!_

_Je suis d'accord avec toi, pauvre Rémus... Juste, Mélindra n'est pas sa filleule... _ (C'est James le parrain) mais ce n'est pas facile quand même. Mélindra est comme sa nièce... Le dernier lien qui le relit à ses amis._

_Alors les Sforza, aussi connus sous le nom de Paoli (là, j'ai fait une bêtise et je vais corriger dans le tome 3 parce que... je préfère « Sforza »), bref, est la famille de Walburga. (J'ai aussi changé quelque chose ici, je sais. Mais ça m'arrangeait que Walburga vienne d'une famille italienne...)_

_Pour le dôme: oui, il est apparu pour la première fois quand Voldemort a lancé le sortilège mais Merry ne l'a utilisé devant Remus qu'à partir de la parution de l'article ^^ ''_

_En espérant avoir répondu à toutes tes questions :D_

_J'espère que la suite te plaira! J'ai moi aussi hâte de lire tes commentaires qui, s'ils sont superbement longs (tu dois être la recordwoman du site), sont loin d'être stupides!_

**Note:**

Bonjour tout le monde!

Comment va la vie de votre existence?

De mon côté, ça roule :D (si j'avais le courage d'écrire un peu plus ce serait presque le nirvana)

Un nouveau chapitre donc. Qui, à vrai dire, n'a pas subit beaucoup de modifications, à part qu'il est sans fautes d'orthographe, ce qui est déjà splendide, non?

En espérant que cela vous plaise ;)

* * *

_"C'est le début je le sens"_

Anastasia_  
_

* * *

**Le Poudlart express**

_Douze ans plus tard_

Mélindra se leva tôt, c'était le grand jour. Elle allait enfin entrer à Poudlard et rencontrer Hermione Granger. Une fine excitation résonnait en elle. Poudlard : le château le plus connu dans le monde magique. Dire qu'elle avait hâte d'y être était un doux euphémisme… Qui plus est, sa rencontre avec Hermione promettait d'être mémorable; la Gryffondor lui était déjà chère, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontrée.

Elle s'habilla simplement : un jean et un débardeur bleu qui mettait ses yeux en valeur et regarda attentivement son reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'était pas très grande sans être petite et sa silhouette menue ne laissait pas présager les muscles fins que son Observateur avait polit ces deux dernières années. Elle eut une grimace en avisant sa tignasse brune qui lui arrivait presque dans le milieu du dos. Elle les ébouriffa un peu plus, essaya vainement d'en faire quelque chose avant de se résigner à les natter avec soin, dégageant ainsi l'ovale de son visage et son regard bleu cobalt.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se détaillait dans un miroir, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander à qui elle pouvait bien ressembler. Ses yeux lui venaient de sa mère tout comme la forme de son visage, pour le reste, c'était une autre histoire... Dur de ne pas connaître l'identité de son père.

Elle soupira pour éloigner ses pensées moroses de son esprit: elle n'allait certainement pas gâcher sa rentrée en pensant à son père biologique inconnu et à sa mère, Sarah Black, morte lorsqu'elle avait un an.

Non, mieux valait laisser ses idées noires au placard pour aujourd'hui: elles n'étaient pas du tout assorties au soleil radieux qui se découpait dans le ciel de Londres.

Elle entendit la voix de sa mère adoptive, provenant certainement de la cuisine, un étage et quelques pièces plus loin.

- Dépêche-toi de descendre, le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

Elle sourit et descendit rejoindre ses parents.

Après avoir prit un petit déjeuner copieux, son père l'emmena à la gare King Cross. Hermione lui avait expliqué comment se rendre sur la voie 9 ¾, même si elle doutait encore de son talent pour traverser les murs… Après avoir dit au revoir à ses parents avec un pincement au coeur d'appréhension, elle s'y rendit.

Quand elle déboucha sur le quai, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par le train. Elle avait plutôt l'habitude de voir des TGV et l'ancienne locomotive à vapeur était vraiment…énorme.

Elle s'approchât du train et se mit en quête d'Hermione. Cela faisait trente minutes qu'elle la cherchait lorsqu'en regardant l'heure, elle s'aperçut que le train partait dans moins de cinq minutes. Elle pesta contre elle-même et se dépêcha de monter dans le wagon le plus proche, se débattant au passage avec ses bagages : pas une fille pour rien, elle n'avait pas réussit à tout faire rentrer dans une seule malle. En même temps, elle avait presque emmené sa bibliothèque et la moitié de son coffre à armes diverses. Le train s'ébranla très rapidement et Mélindra dû se résoudre à appliquer un _locomortis barda _sur ses affaires.

Elle se remit donc à la recherche d'Hermione en jetant de discrets coups d'œil dans chaque compartiment, ses trois malles flottant derrière elle. Quand elle vit un garçon de son âge, des cheveux blonds et plaqués en arrière, elle sourit intérieurement et décida de donner une leçon à Draco Malefoy... Si Hermione lui avait transmit sa passion pour Poudlard, elle l'avait également achetée quant au sort de l'héritier d'une des plus grande famille de Sang Pur...

Et s'il y avait une vérité en ce bas monde, c'était qu'il ne faisait pas bon être dans le collimateur de la jeune fille.  
Elle frappa au carreau du compartiment et entra, sans attendre une quelconque autorisation de la part des passagers. Le Serpentard la dévisagea puis sourit :

- Bonjour… A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Dit-il, avec une expression de courtoisie qui sonnait faux et qui fit grimacer Mélindra…

- Je suis nouvelle et je rentre en troisième année et bon, je voulais savoir si vous sauriez où je pourrai trouver Hermione Granger.

- La Sang-de-Bourbe ? Elle doit sûrement être avec le balafré et ce sale Weasley, répondit Malefoy, d'un air dédaigneux. Mais si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de traîner avec ce genre de racaille. Comment as-tu dit que tu t'appelais déjà ? Demanda Malefoy qui s'était levé, espérant sans doute qu'elle lui serrerait sa main tendue.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit Malefoy, répondit-elle, d'une voix aussi glaciale que la Sibérie. Elle n'avait pas tellement apprécié le Sang-de-Bourbe.

Puis elle saisit Malefoy par le col et lui murmura à l'oreille avec un ton menaçant

- Et si j'étais toi j'éviterais d'insulter Hermione Granger ainsi que ses amis si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à l'infirmerie pour une durée indéterminée.

Elle le lâcha puis reprit, sur le ton de la conversation

- Alors, où puis-je trouver Miss Granger ?

Malefoy la regarda de haut en bas et finit par répondre après une petite hésitation. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le fait que cette parfaite inconnue l'ait humiliée de la sorte devant ses amis mais il était un Serpentard. Et un Serpentard se devait de répondre à une humiliation... Par la ruse!

- Elle est passée devant notre compartiment, tout à l'heure. Elle et ses _amis_ se dirigeaient vers la fin du train, lui répondit le jeune Serpentard tout en gratifiant la jeune fille d'un regard aussi polaire que le sien.

- Et ben tu vois quand tu veux. Au revoir Malefoy!

Sur ce, la jeune fille prit la direction que lui avait indiqué le Serpentard. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle vit trois adolescents, une fille et deux garçons.

La fille avait des cheveux en broussailles, un nez retroussé et Mélindra nota son visage inquiet.

Pas de doutes possibles, il s'agissait d'Hermione. La jeune Black sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. La jeune fille avec qui elle avait échangé de longues lettres durant plus de deux ans se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle et elle allait enfin la rencontrer en chair et en os!

Mélindra lissa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et observa les deux garçons qui entouraient Hermione.

L'un était roux, plutôt grand de ce qu'elle voyait et avait le visage recouvert de dizaines de tâches de rousseur.

Ronald Weasley.

L'autre était brun, ses lunettes rondes cachaient des yeux que Mélindra savait d'un vert émeraude étonnant alors que sa tignasse emmêlée et pleine d'épis dissimulait la cicatrice la plus célèbre au monde.

Harry Potter.

Mélindra nota que la discussion qui se déroulait derrière la vitre semblait des plus importantes. Elle hésita quelques secondes à l'interrompre mais l'envie de rencontrer Hermione fût la plus forte. Elle frappa au carreau et entra.

_..._

Lorsqu'il avait entendu frapper, Harry s'était tu et avait regardé dans la direction de la porte. Une jeune fille brune qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant n'avait pas tardé à apparaître. Elle semblait trop âgée pour être une première année. Elle lui sourit malgré tout et Harry remarqua qu'elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. A sa grande surprise, Hermione se leva et la salua comme si c'était une fille qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours.

- Ron, Harry, je vous présente Mélindra Black qui rentre d'une formation assez spéciale et qui va allez en troisième année avec nous.

Harry échangea un regard surprit avec Ron et dévisagea successivement la nouvelle venue puis Hermione.

La fille allait directement en troisième année? Cette nouvelle le surprenait, il ne pensait pas que c'était possible... Enfin, il aurait tout le temps de questionner Hermione plus tard.

Il marmonna un bref _salut _du bout des lèvres en même temps que Ron et attendit que quelqu'un d'autre se dévoue à prendre la parole.

...

Mélindra rangea ses malles dans les filets à bagages avec une grimace quant aux poids de ces dernières et se lova ensuite sur la banquette, ses yeux détaillant avec rapidité son nouvel environnement.

Elle prit conscience de la présence d'un homme endormi, installé près de la fenêtre. Mélindra remarqua ses cernes, son teint blanc et ses vêtements rapiécés alors que déjà, son regard se posait sur sa malle. _R.J. Lupin_. Mélindra eut un froncement de sourcil: ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Ensuite, son regard passa sur Harry et un frisson lui traversa le dos. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était son cousin au deuxième degré et cela lui faisait bizarre de rencontrer quelqu'un de son sang.

Elle le jaugea du regard et remarqua qu'il était exactement comme Hermione l'avait décrit dans ses lettres. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'elle avait reconnu la plupart des personnes de son âge. Quand au grand rouquin, elle verrait en temps voulu. Elle avait un vrai problème quand il s'agissait d'accorder sa confiance aux inconnus…

Leur compartiment était plongé dans un silence lourd depuis son arrivée. Mélindra sentait les regards d'Harry et Ron sur elle désormais.

Et ils étaient trop insistants pour de la simple curiosité.

Ron fut le premier à poser la question qui démangeait les lèvres de Harry :

- Tu es parente avec Sirius Black ?

Hermione lança un regard réprobateur à Ron et Mélindra serra les dents pour garder un visage impassible.

- Ça c'est une question à laquelle je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponses, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se détourna du jeune homme pour attraper un petit sac noir qui la suivait partout et en sortit un livre.

Mais Ron ne pu s'empêcher de dire, curiosité de Gryffondor oblige :

- Comment ça ? Tu dois bien le savoir non ?

Mélindra serra son poing droit par réflexe avant de se forcer à le rouvrir.

Hermione était une fine observatrice: Ron avait bel et bien le tact d'un Hippogriffe hargneux.

- Écoute, je suis pas du genre à étaler ma vie dès que je rencontre quelqu'un, répliqua-t-elle finalement, peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

- Ça va ! S'exclama t-il. Te m'es pas en boule

Une voix s'éleva alors dans le compartiment avant même que Mélindra n'ait eut le temps de marmonner un _excuse-moi_ rapide.

- _Mélindra, je croyais que tu n'avais qu'une parole_, dit la voix.

- C'est exact, répondit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait son livre, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par l'apparition de la voix.

- _Alors que fais-tu de la promesse que tu m'as faite._

- Laquelle ? Demanda Mélindra avec un ton presque innocent, tout en sachant très bien de quoi parlait Piper.

- _Celle où tu m'as promis d'appliquer au pied de la lettre les définitions d'aimable, agréable et sympathique. _

- C'est bon… Grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment va la famille ?

- _Très bien. Je dois te laisser Mélindra, prends soin de toi. Et pas de bêtises._

- T'inquiètes pas.

Elle se tourna vers Ron en soupirant. Piper était impossible! A croire qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle pour la surveiller depuis San Francisco.

- Excusez pour ça... C'était une amie... Enfin, pour ta question disons que c'est pas si simple… En faite je ne sais pas qui est mon père alors après cela, te dire qui est Sirius Black au niveau de ma famille devient assez difficile.

Et devant les regards que lui jetaient Ron et Harry, elle continua,

- Bon pour faire simple ma mère, Sarah Potter (Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose), la cousine de James Potter, s'est mariée avec un homme du nom de Black. Vu qu'elle et moi étions en danger, James nous a proposé de venir habiter chez lui et…

Harry l'interrompu, car il venait de comprendre,

- Et ta mère s'est faite tuer par Voldemort la même nuit que mes parents, ensuite il a essayé de me tuer, le sort s'est retourné contre lui et on connaît tous la suite de l'histoire.

- C'est à peu près ça... Souffla Mélindra en offrant un petit sourire au jeune homme.

Un silence s'installa après ces dernières paroles et elle décida de le rompre en changeant de sujet, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

- Avant que je ne vous interrompe, vous parliez de quoi ? Lança-t-elle avec un sourire engageant.

Harry échangea un regard gêné avec Ron et Hermione.

-Tu peux lui en parler également Harry, Mélindra est largement digne de confiance, cela va faire deux ans que je corresponds avec elle, intervint Hermione.

- Merci de nous avoir tenu au courant Hermione, répliqua Ron. Je pensais que nous aussi étions également digne de confiance !

Hermione lui lança un regard exaspéré.

- Dumbledore m'avait demandé de n'en parler à personne et puis je voulais vous faire une surprise, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Ron ne répliqua pas et Harry leur résuma la discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Monsieur et Madame Weasley et l'avertissement que Monsieur Weasley venait de lui donner. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Ron paraissait abasourdi, Hermione avait les mains plaquées contre sa bouche en signe d'effarement, Mélindra quand à elle affichait une expression indéchiffrable.

Ainsi Sirius Black se serait évadé pour tuer le Survivant… Manque de bol pour lui, il choisissait l'année où elle débarquait à Poudlard. Et, foi de Mélindra Black, elle ne laisserait pas un Mangemort de bas étages tuer le Gryffondor.

- Sirius Black s'est évadé pour te tuer ? Demanda Hermione après un long silence. Harry cette fois il faut vraiment que tu sois prudent. Ne cherche pas les ennuis…

- Je ne cherche aucun ennui, répliqua Harry, agacé. Généralement, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent.

- Il faudrait qu'il soit idiot pour aller chercher un cinglé qui veut le tuer.

- Black est un Mangemort et s'il y a bien des gens que je déteste sur cette planète, ce sont eux. Si nos chemins se croisent, vous pouvez me faire confiance pour qu'il se souvienne à jamais de mon nom, dit Mélindra dans un grognement.

- Personne ne sait comment il s'y est pris pour s'évader D'Azkaban, rappela Ron, mal à l'aise et qui voyait mal ce qu'une sorcière de treize ans pourrait faire contre Sirius Black. Personne n'avait réussi à le faire jusqu'à maintenant. En plus, il était dans un quartier de haute sécurité.

- On ne peut pas toujours maintenir tout ce que l'on veut derrière les barreaux. Azkaban a ses failles et Black y a passé suffisamment de temps pour pouvoir les trouver...

- T'es sérieuse? Souffla Harry.

- C'est ce que j'aurais fait... Et c'est ce que toute personne intelligente aurait fait. On peut toujours s'échapper. Il suffit d'attendre le bon moment.

La discussion divergea ensuite sur Pré-au-lard. Après le passage du chariot de friandises, les quatre amis reçurent la visite de Malefoy encadré par ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle.

Mélindra releva les yeux de son livre au moment précis où le Serpentard ouvrait la porte de leur compartiment. Son regard gris glissa sur elle et Mélindra y lu déjà la méfiance et la rancoeur.

Pourtant, il ne sembla pas se souvenir de l'avertissement qu'elle lui avait donné à peine deux heures plus tôt: en moins de deux minutes, Malefoy lança plus d'insultes à Ron et Harry qu'il n'en était nécessaire pour l'énerver.

Elle détestait la méchanceté gratuite, surtout quand elle était servie par la stupidité.

- Draco, aurais-tu du mal à comprendre l'Anglais? Demanda-t-elle finalement, en ancrant son regard dans celui du Serpentard après avoir calmement fermer son livre.

- Merci mais je n'ai aucuns problèmes de ce côté là. Pourquoi? Tu cherches un prof? Répondit-il.

- Il me semble pourtant t'avoir dit qu'il fallait mieux pour toi et ton intégrité physique d'éviter d'insulter Hermione, Ron et Harry, non ? Répliqua Mélindra, un accent dangereux dans la voix.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors dégage avant que je ne m'énerve, lâcha Mélindra d'une voix sourde, digne du grognement d'un tigre affamé.

- Pour qui tu prends, la nouvelle ? Tu étais peut-être crainte dans ton ancien établissement mais ici, les règles ne sont plus les mêmes.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu es le roqué le plus intimidant de Poudlard?

Malefoy plissa les yeux et sortit sa baguette d'un geste sec.

- Range ça. Tu pourrais bien être le plus abimé de nous deux si je rentre dans ton jeux.

Malefoy sembla hésiter mais garda tout de même sa baguette pointée sur Mélindra, le visage légèrement blême.

- - Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Mélindra Black.

Black ? T'es une sang pur alors ?

Mélindra se retint au dernier moment de lui balancer son poing dans la figure. Elle détestait ces aprioris sur la qualité du sang. Ses parents adoptifs étaient des moldus et ils étaient les personnes les plus incroyables qu'elle connaissait.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, Malefoy. Sang pur ou pas, ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêchera de te casser en milles morceaux et toi de finir à l'infirmerie si tu continues à m'énerver.

- Me casser en milles morceaux? Je vois difficilement comment une Sang-de-Bourbe de ton espèce pourrait me faire quoique ce soit.

Le visage de Mélindra vira au blanc et sans prévenir, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une onde, avait frappé Malefoy et ses gorilles, les envoyant dans le décor. Ils étaient maintenant par terre et avaient du mal à reprendre leur souffle.

Insulte-moi encore une seule fois comme ça, Malefoy et je t'arrache la langue! Compris?

Sa voix n'était qu'un mince filet glacial et Malefoy déglutit difficilement alors que son regard croisait celui de la jeune fille.

Deux orbes noires, étrangement brillantes.

Elle lui lança un regard de dégoût et sortie prendre l'air pour ne pas les étriper.

...

Malefoy, lui, s'en alla. Il commençait à se poser des questions sur cette fille.

Black, le nom de jeune fille de sa mère et celui de l'assassin le plus recherché d'Angleterre. Trop de questions et pas de réponses. Trop de coïncidences aussi… Et puis cette fille était bizarre.

...

Ron, Hermione et Harry se lançaient des regards inquiets et amusés à la fois. L'année n'allait pas être drôle pour Malefoy et sa bande…

* * *

_Alors?_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ^^ (je précise pour celles du prologue: je viens de m'apercevoir que fanfic avait tout simplement beugué et donc pas sauvegarder les dernières modifications... _)_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^_

_A la semaine prochaine,_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 13/03/2011  
_


	3. Le Détraqueur

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

**RAR:**

Cicou:

_Aloâ!_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review!_

_J'ai beaucoup aimé ton étude comparative par rapport à l'ancienne version (prépa quand tu nous tiens :p)_

_Donc à mon tour de faire une analyse de ta review:_

_J'ai vraiment essayé d'affiner la description et de sortir du banale « grande et mince » (tu me diras, « pas très grande sans être petite », c'est pas forcément mieux...)_

_Mélindra a beau être du genre à foncer tête baissée, elle est aussi capable d'agir avec réflexion... Dans le cas où Azkaban ôte à ses occupants la possibilité de faire de la magie, je crois qu'elle aurait été du genre à attendre l'ouverture inespérée..._

_Contente que tu ais aimé la remasterisation de la joute Mél'/Draco. Pauvre Malefoy, il sonnait d'un pathétique dans la première version. (oui, on m'a acheté pour le sort de nos amis les serpents... Damned)_

_Joli pour la comparaison avec L'Autre (j'avoue, j'ai un peu piqué l'expression de Pierre. Mais elle est tellement bien ^^)_

_J'ai bien acheté les derniers tomes de A comme Association, avec un petit vague à l'âme... Je crois qu'au fond, je ne voulais pas qu'ils sortent (preuve en est que je n'avais même pas retenue la date de parution -du jamais vu). Je ne les ai toujours pas lu cela dit... Déjà parce que j'ai commencé Harry 5 en anglais et que c'est un pavé (d'ailleurs, je te conseille la lecture des Harry Potter en Anglais. Ils sont milles fois mieux!). Et puis... Je n'aime vraiment pas cette idée de « Dernier Bottero pour toujours et à jamais ». J'espère que ta rencontre avec Erik l'Homme s'est bien passée (il est super gentil celui-ci. Vraiment! Je vais certainement allez l'embêter à Epinal comme je ne suis pas allée au Salon du Livre cette année ^^)_

_Voili voilou. Je crois que je t'ai presque battue avec ma super réponse :D Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Note:**

_Hello everybody!_

_How are you?_

_Bon alors, que de bonnes nouvelles dites donc! Déjà, je poste (et je sais que vous mourriez d'impatience de lire la suite... Ne faites pas semblant, ça ne marche pas avec moi :p)_

_Ensuite, je tiens à dire à ceux qui suivent Mélindra depuis quelques années (ça fait bizarre de dire ça TT_TT. Bref) que je viens de terminer le 29ième chapitre de la suite et que je ne suis pas encore au bout de mes peines. Cela dit, comme ce 29ième chapitre sonne le glas de ma bataille avec 50 pages à remettre dans l'ordre, je trouve en soi que j'ai fait un immense bon en avant!_

_Enfin, aviez aux revieweurs de la semaine dernière: Fanfic a été odieux avec moi et n'avait pas prit en compte mes dernières modifications, donc mes réponses à vos très gentilles reviews. Cela dit, c'est réparé :D_

_J'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse avec le chapitre 2, toujours revu et corrigé (bien que je n'ai pas changer grand chose ici aussi)_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Désolée pour ce retard mais fanfiction a eu de gros problèmes tout le week-end... résultat, impossible de publier plus tôt.  
_

* * *

_"On parle toujours du feu de l'enfer, mais personne ne l'a vu. L'enfer, c'est le froid"_

Georges Bernanos

* * *

Le Détraqueur

Lorsque Mélindra retourna dans le compartiment, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur normale. Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione et rouvrit son livre intitulé : _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, sous le regard amusé de son amie qui lui avait dit dans quasiment toutes ses lettres qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle le lise. Et Mélindra avait finit par céder, par peur de se faire agresser par Hermione Granger.

- Je le crois pas ! Toi aussi tu lis ce bouquin ? Demanda Ron qui, semble-t-il, avait enfin remarqué le nom sur la couverture.

Mélindra releva la tête et lança un regard d'incompréhension au rouquin.

- Ça va faire trois ans que je connais Hermione, et ça va faire trois longues années qu'elle nous rabat les oreilles avec le sacro saint livre de _L'Histoire de Poudlard, _expliqua le jeune Weasley, sous le regard devenu assassin de sa meilleure amie.

Mélindra se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire presque carnassier.

- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais un tyran !

- Je ne suis pas un tyran !

- Pas le moins du monde, s'exclamèrent en cœur Ron et Harry.

- Sauf pour les cours…

- Les révisions…

- Le règlement…

- Et _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ! Continuèrent les deux garçons.

Mélindra éclata de rire, bien vite suivit par les trois Gryffondors. Ron lui plaisait bien finalement.

Le train s'arrêta brusquement, faisant mourir le fou rire des quatre adolescents. Des chocs lointains indiquèrent que des bagages étaient tombés de leurs filets. Quelques cris de surprise leur parvinrent. Mélindra fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était visiblement pas habituel. Puis toutes les lampes commencèrent à clignoter pour finir par s'éteindre d'un coup et le convoi fut plongé dans une totale obscurité. Mélindra sentit sa magie prendre le dessus sur elle et son dôme bleu apparut, remplissant le compartiment d'une lumière bleutée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ron en essayant de voir quelque chose à travers la vitre du compartiment.

- Vous croyez que le train est en panne ? Demanda Harry.

- Le train fonctionne magiquement… Il ne peut pas tomber en panne ! Grogna Hermione. Si vous aviez lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, vous le sauriez.

- Qu'est ce qu'on disait…

- Hermione a raison, trancha Mélindra en regardant par la fenêtre du compartiment à son tour. La pluie tombait drue et l'épais rideau d'eau l'empêchait de voir quoique ce soit. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est foncièrement pas bon.

- Ah ouais ? Demanda Hermione, pas le moins du monde rassurée.

Et comme pour donner raison à la jeune Black, le train fut comme secoué.

Il y eut une sorte de couinement et Mélindra vit Ron essuyer la vitre avec sa main pour essayer de voir vraiment quelque chose, mais le brouillard s'était levé, brouillard qui ajouté à la pluie n'arrangeait pas vraiment le jeune Weasley qui ne vit rien.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudainement sur deux adolescents, l'une rousse et l'autre brun au visage rond que Mélindra identifia comme Ginny et Neville. Ils avaient l'air d'hésiter à traverser la protection de Mélindra.

- Vous pouvez entrer, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous arrivera rien,dit cette dernière, d'un ton rassurant.

Après tout, elle avait retrouvé la quasi-totalité du contrôle de ses pouvoirs même si elle ne pouvait toujours pas les abaisser.

Ginny était un peu sceptique mais elle entra quand même suivit de Neville.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici tout les deux ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je cherchais Ron, répondit Ginny. Qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Mélindra et le professeur Lupin du menton, toujours endormit et le visage caché par une cape.

Celui-ci ouvrit soudainement les yeux et balaya le compartiment du regard, observant d'un œil critique les élèves, son regard passa sur Harry et y revint pour s'y fixer pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se mit à fixer pareillement Mélindra. La jeune fille vit plusieurs sentiments traverser les yeux de l'homme. Mais trop furtivement pour que le jeune Black puisse savoir lesquels.

- Miss Black, dit-il finalement, veuillez faire disparaître ce dôme, je ne voudrais pas que tous les élèves viennent ici.

Mélindra haussa un sourcil. Comment connaissait-il son nom ? En temps normal elle aurait été plus que méfiante mais là, son esprit semblait reconnaître l'étranger...

- J'aimerais bien, professeur mais… Je ne peux pas. Il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas explicitement en sécurité.

- Comment ça ?

- Protection préventive… C'est pas de mon ressort.

Lupin la fixa avec étonnement tandis que la jeune fille plantait son regard sur la vitre du compartiment, dont la buée commençait à se… glacer. Il y avait un problème là... Le froid qui était à l'origine de ce brusque… changement devint de plus en plus intense et commença à s'immiscer en elle. Lui faisant presque monter les larmes aux yeux. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement et lui fit tourner la tête. Elle vit une chose horrible, dont le visage, à supposer que visage il y avait, caché par une longue capuche. La Chose semblait flotter au-dessus du sol et dégageait une odeur de décomposition avancée. Mélindra sentit une peur paranormal, comme artificielle prendre place en elle…

Mélindra se leva, se disant que quoique soit cette… créature, elle n'était certainement pas immatérielle et se plaça entre les autres occupants du compartiment et la Chose. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se concentrer outre mesure. La chose semblait fragile et elle avait déjà vaincu des créatures plus dangereuses aux côtés des Soeurs. Elle l'enveloppa dans un dôme avant de lui envoyer une onde qui propulsa le dôme et son prisonnier hors du compartiment avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre la paroi du couloir. Mélindra crut que cela suffirait à mettre la créature hors d'état de nuire et fit disparaître le dôme, libérant ainsi un Détraqueur assez en colère. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui le fixait avec surprise et une lueur de peur. Le froid devint plus intense encore et la créature émit une sorte de râle qui ressemblait à celui d'un mourant. Mélindra entendit comme des cris lointains… Les siens peut-être ? Sa vue se brouilla. Rapidement, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous elle et s'évanouit…

...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la lumière était revenue et le train était reparti. Mélindra regarda autour d'elle en battant plusieurs fois des paupières. Sa vue était trouble et elle avait une sorte de nausée. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour qu'elle arrive à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé: la Chose, les cris et puis le noir complet.

- Mélindra! Tu vas bien?

Mélindra battit une nouvelle fois des yeux et se tourna vers Hermione, qui, agenouillée près d'elle, était pâle comme la mort.

- Connut mieux... Grogna-t-elle alors que son amie passait un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à se mettre sur pied.

Elle se laissa ensuite tombée sur son siège, le corps secoué de frissons et sa vision toujours un peu floue.

Que c'était-il donc passé? La Chose aurait dû être sonnée après ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Ses pouvoirs étaient puissants et une créatures telle que celle-ci aurait dû reculer devant une attaque frontale.

Ce fût la question d'Harry qui la ramena à la réalité.

- Qui a crié?

- Personne n'a crié, dit Ron d'une voix inquiète.

Elle se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Elle aussi avait entendu des cris. Ceux d'une femme. Elle en aurait mit sa main à couper... A moins que ce ne soit qu'une illusion projetée par la créature. Certains démons avaient de grands pouvoirs psychiques.

- Tenez, Miss Black. Mangez ça.

Mélindra tourna la tête vers le professeur Lupin et saisit le morceau de chocolat, toujours hagarde. La nausée qui lui barrait l'estomac se renforça quand l'odeur du chocolat monta à ses narines.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose? Demanda finalement Harry alors que Lupin continuait sa distribution de chocolat.

Un Détraqueur, l'une des créatures qui surveille Azkaban, répondit le professeur Lupin.

Mélindra haussa un sourcil: ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose... Son cerveau tournait au ralentit et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se souvenir quand elle avait croisé ce mot.

Puis elle se rappela: les contre-rendus des procès après la chute de Voldemort. Les Mangemorts étaient toujours accompagnés par des Détraqueurs.

Mélindra finit par porter le chocolat à sa bouche et croqua dedans avec une grimace.

Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait rien pu faire contre cette bestiole: _On ne peut repousser un Détraqueur qu'avec un Patronus... _

Si Wen avait été là, dans ce compartiment, avec elle... Il lui aurait au moins asséner une claque derrière le crâne. Mélindra pouvait presque sentir le coup cuisant.

Machinalement, elle se gratta la tête.

Lupin se leva et ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry qui, son morceaux de chocolat à la main, semblé en proie à une intense réflexion;

- - Mangez, répéta Lupin. Ça vous fera du bien. Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille dire quelque chose au machiniste...

- Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Hermione dès que le professeur Lupin fût sortit.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Répondit Harry.

- Quand Mélindra est tombée, cette... cette chose... le Détraqueur... est resté là, au-dessus d'elle, il semblait... il semblait furieux... Et toi... toi, tu...

» J'ai cru que tu avais une attaque, ou je ne sais quoi, dit Ron qui avait l'ai effrayé. Tu es devenu tout raide et puis tu as glissé par terre et tu as commencé à avoir des spasmes...

- A ce moment-là, le professeur Lupin t'a enjambé, il s'est avancé vers le Détraqueur et il a sortit sa baguette magique, poursuivit Hermione. Et puis, il lui a dit : « Personne dans ce compartiment ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape. Allez-vous-en. » Mais le Détraqueur n'a pas bougé, alors Lupin a marmonné quelque chose, un truc argenté est sortit de sa baguette et le Détraqueur a fait volte-face et il est partit comme s'il glissait sur des patins...

- C'était horrible, dit Neville d'une voix aigüe. Tu as senti ce froid quand il est entré?

- J'ai eu une sensation bizarre, dit Ron, visiblement mal à l'aise. Comme si j'allais perdre à tout jamais l'envie de rire...

Un sanglot fit échos aux paroles du jeune homme et Mélindra regarda dans sa direction.

Ginny était recroquevillée dans un coin de leur comportement et semblait avoir été aussi affectée qu'Harry et elle par le Détraqueurs.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils à la recherche des brides de connaissances qu'elle avait sur ces créatures. Elles aspirent la paix, l'espoir et le bonheur dans l'air qui les entoure et distillent la peur et le malheur, se nourrissant du désespoirs de leur victime...

Mélindra eut une grimace et remit ses réflexions à plus tard. Elle sentait poindre un mal de tête sévère et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

- Personne d'autre n'est tombé de son siège? Demanda finalement Harry.

- Moi, répondit Mélindra d'une voix légèrement absente. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas c'est normal, après tout, je l'avais mit pas mal en rogne, ce Détraqueur, reprit-elle en souriant doucement, et comme tu étais derrière moi, il ne t'a pas épargné. J'aurais dû les reconnaître et m'abstenir de l'attaquer. Ça m'apprendra à agir sans réfléchir.

Harry la fixa quelques secondes, sceptique… Il n'aurait pas vraiment dit normal.

Le professeur Lupin était revenu depuis plus d'un quart d'heure maintenant. Quart d'heure durant lequel Mélindra n'avait pas arrêté de l'observer à la dérobée. De deux choses l'une: Dumbledore avait prit soin de cacher soigneusement au monde magique qu'elle était vivante. _Mélindra Black_ n'était qu'un nom sur une tombe. Que le professeur Lupin connaisse son nom sans qu'elle lui ait dit frôlait l'impossible.

A moins bien sûr que Dumbledore l'en ait informé. Mais franchement, comment aurait-il pu seulement se douter qu'elle soit la nouvelle élève de troisième année. Il avait dormit d'un sommeil de plomb durant tout le trajet, ça, elle en était certaine.

Ce n'était pas en soit un problème mais à force de vivre avec les soeurs Halliwell des situations où sa vie était en danger, Mélindra avait prit la fâcheuse habitude de se méfier des coïncidences.

- Professeur ?

- Oui, Miss Black.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Finit-elle par demander sans préambules alors que ses yeux se plantaient dans le regard ambré du professeur.

Il ne semblait pas dangereux mais quand même…On était jamais trop prudent.

Elle vit son professeur perdre un peu de ses couleurs. Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, Mélindra voyait ses yeux danser à la recherche d'une réponse.

Ce qui ne fût pas là pour la rassurer. Elle serra les poings, prête à en découdre.

- Je vous ai entendu le prononcer quand Monsieur... Malefoy je crois, est venu dans ce compartiment. C'est un Serpentard, je suppose? La guerre entre les maisons est toujours d'actualité, n'est-ce pas?

- Plus que jamais, professeur, souffla Hermione d'un ton lasse alors que Ron et Harry baissaient la tête pour se faire oublier.

Une dispute devant un professeur ne faisait jamais bon effet.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue. Lupin avait mit trop de temps à lui répondre, son regard c'était dérobé au sien quand il avait parlé et surtout, la tension du professeur sautait au yeux. Il faisait un bien piètre menteur.

Elle soupira et se rencogna dans son fauteuil. Pour le moment, Lupin ne semblait pas dangereux, son instinct ne tirait pas la sonnette d'alarme et à vrai dire, le visage et la voix du professeur semblait lui revenir.

Elle aviserait en temps voulu. Après tout, elle savait se défendre.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré-au-lard et les élèves se précipitèrent sur le quai dans une grande cohue. Les hiboux hululaient, les chats miaulaient et le crapaud que Neville avait caché sous son chapeau lançait des coassements sonores. Sur le quai minuscule, il faisait un froid glacial et un rideau de pluie fine et froide tombait sans relâche.

- Les premières années, par ici, lança une voix grave. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra se tournèrent vers la gigan tesque silhouette de Hagrid qui se tenait à l'autre bout du quai et faisait signe aux nouveaux élèves apeurés de le suivre pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac.

- Ça va, tous les trois? Cria Hagrid de loin.

Le trio d'or lui fit de grands signes de la main avant de se diriger vers les diligences.

- On se retrouve dans la grande salle, Mélindra? Bonne chance pour ta répartition.

Mélindra réussit à baragouiner un merci presque compréhensible. Elle attrapa son petit sac noir avec humeur et se décida finalement à rejoindre Hagrid.

* * *

_Et voilà!_

_Ca vous a plu?_

_Laissez moi une petite (ou pas forcément petite ^^) review si le coeur vous en dit! Réponse garantie :D_

_A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures!_

_Merci de me lire, _

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 20/03/2011  
_


	4. La Répartition

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

**Note:**

_Aloâ !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ?_

_Oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Après avoir posté en retard cette semaine, et bien je poste en avance. Le retard était dû à fanfiction lui-même (capricieuse cette bête là) et l'avance... Et bien remerciez mon prof de taekwondo ! (il m'emmène en compétition demain alors je m'organise:D)_

_Donc un nouveau chapitre, pas trop différent de l'ancienne version mais quand même mieux je trouve._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira:D_

_Enjoy;)_

**La répartition**

Mélindra réussit à se frayer un chemin dans la foule compacte, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à distribuer coups de coude et regards noirs à ceux qui ne lui laissaient pas la voie libre. Il lui fallut néanmoins plus de cinq minutes de bataille acharnée pour rejoindre Hagrid et les premières années.

Dumbledore avait convenu, de son propre chef, qu'étant donné qu'elle avait raté la ballade en barque sur le Lac Noire il y avait deux ans, il serait somme toute normal qu'elle se joigne aux nouveaux premières années pour cette mythique traversée, tradition chère au coeur des Fondateurs, et visiblement à celui de l'actuel directeur.

Inutile de dire que Mélindra n'avait pas été spécialement ravie d'apprendre qu'elle allait devoir passer devant toute l'école alors que Dumbledore aurait très bien pu la répartir dans son bureau.

Mais le professeur Dumbledore était visiblement têtu et Mélindra le respectait trop pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

- Bonjour Hagrid, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que vous me feriez traverser le lac avec les premières années, dit Mélindra avec un sourire.

Hermione lui avait énormément parlé de Hargrid, cet homme gigantesque dont la taille n'avait d'égal que sa gentillesse.

Il lui rendit son sourire

- Suis-moi Mélindra.

Mélindra jeta un coup d'oeil à la file des nouveaux élèves et émit un grognement imperceptible… Soit elle était très grande, soit les premières années étaient trop petits... En tout cas, elle les dépassait tous d'une bonne tête. L'art de la discrétion selon Mélindra Black aurait dit Wen.

Charmant.

Elle suivit Hagrid jusqu'aux rives du Lac Noir et s'installa derrière lui.

La traversée dura un bon quart d'heure durant lequel Mélindra dévora le château des yeux… Certes, de jour, le château était beau et imposant. Mais de nuit… Le spectacle était magnifique. Les lumières se reflétaient à l'infini dans le Lac Noir, donnant un aspect plus que féerique à Poudlard. Mélindra soupira de mécontentement lorsque le garde-chasse la secoua par l'épaule pour la faire revenir sur terre, dans les deux sans du terme : ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Hagrid les mena à travers un dédale de couloirs et ils arrivèrent dans un grand Hall où le professeur Flitwick –apparemment- les attendait.

Mélindra se mit un peu à l'écart du groupe de premières années, consciente des regards qu'ils portaient sur elle.

Le professeur Flitwick allait entrer dans la Grande Salle quand son regard se posa sur elle. Il cligna des yeux, comme surpris de la trouver là.

- Ah, Miss Black! Vous serez répartie en première! Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de se glisser derrière la porte.

- Bien, professeur, grogna la jeune Black même si c'était au vide.

Elle se mit donc en tête du cortège des nouveaux élèves et lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle elle vit que beaucoup trop de monde la regardait et murmurait sur son passage à son goût. Elle dû faire un grand effort pour ne pas s'énerver... D'autant plus que cela ajoutait à son stress. Elle savait ce qu'on allait lui faire faire mais quand même…

Arrivée devant la table des professeurs, Flitwick posa un vieux chapeau sur un tabouret et celui-ci se mit à chanter une chanson ventant les quatre maisons.

Quand le Choixpeau eut terminé, Dumbledore se leva et le volume sonore baissa très rapidement.

- Cette année, les troisièmes années accueilleront une nouvelle camarade. Mélindra Black a dû partir pendant deux ans afin d'apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs Acathlants. Ils sont d'ailleurs assez dévastateurs, aussi je vous conseillerais d'en prendre note. La magie Acathlante est beaucoup plus sensibles aux changements d'humeur et un accident est très vite arrivé. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir chaleureusement afin qu'elle se sente le plus rapidement chez elle.

Mélindra fit une grimace peu amène à la fin du discours de son professeur.

Le professeur Flitwick l'appela et tous les regards convergèrent sur elle. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et mis le Choixpeau sur sa tête, d'un geste qui dû paraître brusque.

- _Tiens, tiens, Mélindra Black... J'ai été étonné de ne pas te voir il y a deux ans._

- J'avais à faire.

- _C'est ce que l'on m'a dit..._ -il y eut un silence- _Hum… Le choix est assez difficile. Tu possèdes une intelligence vive et un goût pour les découvertes et le savoir, tu ferais une bonne Serdaigle… mais je vois aussi un très grand mépris pour les règlements, quels qu'ils soient… Serdaigle n'est donc pas envisageable. Poufsouffle ne te conviendrait pas non plus. Il nous reste donc_ _Serpentard ou Gryffondor._

- Rectification, il ne reste plus que Gryffondor. Il est hors de question que je mette un orteil dans la même salle commune qui a vu grandir le meurtrier de ma mère.

- _Comme tu veux. Dommage. Serpentard t'aurait aidé à t'élever sur le chemin de la puissance. Mais c'est ainsi. Je crois que Gryffondor va accueillir une nouvelle fois un membre de la famille Black_, « Gryffondor ! » cria le Choixpeau et Mélindra alla s'installer à côté de Ron, sous les applaudissements peu enthousiastes de sa maison.

- Où sont Hermione et Harry ? Demanda-t-elle une fois que les applaudissements se furent arrêtés.

- Je ne sais pas, McGonagall les a appelés tout à l'heure.

- D'accord.

Mélindra sentit un regard brûlant posé sur elle. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la table des professeurs et vit que l'un d'entre eux, un homme qui avait des cheveux si gras qu'en les essorant, ont aurait certainement pu graisser toutes les portes de Poudlard, lui lançait un regard partagé entre le dégoût, la haine et la colère. Elle lui rendit un regard glacial, avec le sourire assorti et à sa grande surprise, il baissa les yeux.

Ron qui avait surpris le regard de Rogue murmura à Mélindra :

- Que Rogue n'aime pas Harry c'est une chose: apparemment James et lui étaient ennemis à Poudlard. Mais toi, tu es nouvelle, il n'a encore rien à te reprocher.

- Ma mère était la cousine de James Potter... Il y a sûrement des chances pour que Rogue déteste tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux Potter.

- T'as p'tête raison.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Hermione.

La répartition venait de se terminer et Harry et Hermione venaient de les rejoindre.

- Rogue a déjà une dent contre Mélindra, expliqua Ron. Il l'a fixée durant une bonne partie de la répartition.

- Quel genre de regard ? Demanda Harry.

- Le tien, murmura Mélindra.

- Alors t'as pas fini d'avoir des ennuis avec lui.

- Lui aussi, s'il me cherche trop, il finira à l'infirmerie.

Harry voulait répondre mais Dumbledore venait de se lever et commença son discours.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, les assiettes se remplirent et les élèves commencèrent à manger.

- Qu'est-ce que voulait McGonagall ? demanda Ron à Harry.

- Pas grand-chose.

_..._

Mélindra sentait que quelques personnes lui lançaient des regards fréquents et ce petit jeu de cache-cache commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Elle se doutait bien que ce n'était que de la curiosité. Mal placée, mais juste de la curiosité.

Sa langue la démangeait: elle détestait être épiée et elle avait un certain talent quand il s'agissait de remettre en place les imbéciles. Seulement, elle avait suffisamment était remarquée ce soir entre son arrivée en troisième année et le discours de Dumbledore. Après tout, c'était sa première soirée à Poudlard et elle se devait de faire un minimum bonne impression. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration, obligeant ses poings serrés à s'ouvrir dans le même temps. Ce ne fût que la qualité du silence autour d'elle qui la fit rouvrir les yeux.

Le silence d'une foule surprise.

- Heu… Mélindra ? Dit Hermione. Tu ne pourrais pas te rendre visible, s'il-te-plaît?

Mélindra regarda sa main et vit qu'elle s'était encore rendue invisible sans le vouloir. Avec un froncement de sourcil, elle obligea ses pouvoirs à faire machine arrière.

- Désolée, c'était pas volontaire, souffla-t-elle à Hermione.

- Je croyais que tu maîtrisais tes pouvoirs totalement maintenant, chuchota la jeune Granger.

- Oh, c'est le cas sauf quand je suis en danger, énervée ou agacée.

Elle regarda un groupe de deuxième année qui l'observait toujours.

- Vous avez un problème ? Leur lança-t-elle, agressivement. Le petit groupe détourna les yeux et fixèrent leur assiette.

Le repas se termina sans événements remarquables et quand ils eurent terminés de manger, Mélindra eut la mauvaise surprise de voir le professeur Dumbledore lui faire signe de s'approcher.

- Professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle en s'arrêtant à deux pas du directeur de Poudlard.

- Miss Black, que s'est-il passé pendant le repas ? Piper Halliwell m'avait assuré que vous maîtrisiez vos pouvoirs.

- C'est le cas.

- Que s'est-il passé alors?

- Vous savez professeur, le subconscient des sorcières Acathlantes est toujours prompt à vous jouer de sales tours.

- Mais je suppose que Bla…, que Miss Black a voulu nous faire une petite démonstration de ses talents.

Mélindra se retourna et vit le professeur Rogue, son air méprisant et son regard noir. Elle redressa les épaules et instinctivement, ses jambes prirent une position de combat.

- Et si vous continuez, vous pourrez même assister à une deuxième représentation, répondit-elle, acide.

- Seraient-ce des menaces, Miss Black?

- Non, un avertissement, le premier et le dernier.

- Voyez-vous ça, je vois que tout comme Potter, vous avez prit l'habitude que le monde ne tourne qu'autour de vous. Apparemment ce mauvais penchant est un trait de génétique récurent.

- Et bien comme ça, vous savez à quoi vous attendre. Bonne soirée, professeur Dumbledore.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle tourna sèchement les talons. Elle passa devant Harry, Ron et Hermione sans un mot. Ils avaient assisté à la scène et n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'elle avait osé dire à leur professeur de potion.

Hermione suivit son amie du regard alors qu'elle rejoignait au pas de course les autres Gryffondors, inquiète quant à sa réaction. Mais Mélindra ne fit pas d'éclat et, après avoir échangé un regard avec Ron et Harry, Hermione pu la rejoindre sans qu'elle n'explose. Enfin, pour le moment.

...

Remus Lupin avait également assisté à la scène et allait regagner son appartement, tout en dissertant sur l'existence d'une possible transmission de la haine envers quelqu'un de génération en génération, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore lui demanda de le suivre.

Remus haussa un sourcil surprit mais se garda bien du moindre commentaire. Il emboita silencieusement le pas du directeur jusqu'à son bureau.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Qui y a-t-il professeur ?

- Rien de grave, rien de grave Remus. Je voulais juste vous parler de Mélindra Black. Un réglisse?

Remus sourit, amusé. Dumbledore n'avait visiblement pas perdu cette vieille habitude qui consistait à faire glisser les conversations délicates à coup de sucreries.

- Non merci, professeur. J'avais oublié à quel point les Elfes de Poudlard étaient des cuisiniers de génie. J'avoue que mon estomac crie grâce ce soir. Quel est le problème avec Mélindra?

- Tout à l'heure vous m'avez dit qu'elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs dans le train?

- Oui, pour s'attaquer au Détraqueur.

- Pensez-vous qu'elle maîtrise ses pouvoirs? Je n'ai malheureusement pas eut le temps d'organiser une séance de tests avec les soeurs Halliwell. Mélindra a eut semble-t-il un été plutôt chargé. Je voudrais m'assurer que les autres élèves ne risquent rien.

- Sincèrement, je pense qu'il n'y a aucun soucis à se faire à ce sujet. Mélindra semble très sûre d'elle sur ce plan là.

Dumbledore s'adossa à son fauteuil et laissa un silence pensif s'installer entre eux.

- Que pensez vous d'elle ?

Remus fronça les sourcils, légèrement surprit. Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore lui demandait-il cela à lui?

- Mélindra a l'air d'avoir un solide caractère, une tendance à l'impulsivité. Nous savons tous deux de qui elle tient ça... Aussi, si comme je le pense, elle est comme son père, Mrs Pomfresh risque d'avoir du travail cette année, répondit finalement Remus après un petit temps de réflexion. Après tout, l'irascibilité des Black est légendaire. Et Mélindra est encore jeune.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Peut-être aurais-je dû dire aux soeurs Halliwell de rallonger sa formation d'une année encore. J'ai peur des dégâts qu'elle pourrait causer si elle ne sait pas encore se contrôler.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas en un an que les choses auraient beaucoup changé. Il va lui falloir un temps d'adaptation et puis les choses rentreront dans l'ordre. Qui plus est, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était bien entourée.

- C'est certain. Merci professeur Lupin. Et bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, Monsieur le directeur.

Remus Lupin s'en alla, laissant le professeur Dumbledore avec ses pensées.

...

_Tadam!_

_Alors, votre verdict?_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je réponds toujours ^^_

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 26/03/2011  
_


	5. Buck l'Hyppogryphe

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

**RAR :**

Cicou :

_Coucou !_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !:D_

_Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu as désespérément attendu The Lettre ? Personnellement, je reste convaincue que le Hiboux s'est perdu...:S_

_J'ai adoré tes pensées de Dumbledore. Je crois que ma préférée est la B (le choix a été difficile avec la C et la D:p)_

_Puisqu'il est question d'Erik... Il est gentil, hein ?:D Je viens de finir le Tome 3 de A comme Association. J'adore vraiment Jasper ^^ J'attaque le dernier Bottero bientôt normalement (c'est dingue à quel point j'arrive à repousser l'échéance. Et puis, vue la petite mine d'Ombe, je suis inquiète;( Enfin...)_

_Pour ce qui est des Bottero hors-Rageot, je ne peux que te les conseiller (étonnant, pas vrai?) A commencer par Zouk, qui traite de l'anorexie avec une sensibilité qui... Enfin, tu verras bien (prévois le paquet de mouchoir cela dit). Tour B2, Mon Amour est très bien aussi (un clin d'oeil à Ewie et Salim dans celui là je trouve). Et puis, Le garçon qui voulait courirvite est juste sublime (il en faut beaucoup pour me faire pleurer... Mais si je n'avais pas été dans le train, j'aurais fondu en larmes). Et puis il y a tous les autres, certains que j'ai lu, d'autres que je vais lire:D_

_Pour les Harry Potter en anglais, pas besoin de parler very well english pour understand very good. A vrai dire, ça fait progresser en anglais (j'ai quand même prit cinq points à l'écrit en l'espace d'un an...;)) Et ce qui est incroyable, c'est que la magie opère comme en français. On lit, et on se retrouve à Poudlard avec les trois zigotos._

_Encore une fois, ma réponse traite plus de ton hors-sujet mais ce n'est pas grave, pas vrai ?_

_En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

**Note:**

_Aloâ la compagnie !_

_Vous allez bien ?_

_Oui, je sais, je poste tard mais c'est pas ma faute ! Déjà, et ben je me suis faite embauchée par mes parents pour une énième session de bricolage (ils ne peuvent pas se passer de moi). Ensuite, et bien, j'ai rechuté très sévèrement dans mes maths. Et puis Erik l'Homme m'a fait plier (ça fait quand même plus d'un mois qu'il me fait les yeux doux, aidé pour cela par Jasper qui essaye d'installer une atmosphère idéale avec sa cornemuse)._

_Donc bon, j'ai un bon alibi pour cette fois-ci, non ?_

_Non ?_

_Bof..._

_Sinon, pour en revenir à Mélindra Black, un nouveau chapitre._

_Qui a subit un véritable lifting et a gagné plusieurs pages (de l'ordre de plus cinq ou six quand même)._

_Je l'aime mieux comme ça et j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_**En route pour l'inédit !**_

_Enjoy;)_

**Buck l'Hyppogriffe**

Le lendemain matin, la mauvaise humeur de Mélindra était légèrement retombée mais elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la haine naissante envers son professeur de potion. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui la mettait hors d'elle. Cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder comme si elle n'était qu'une moins que rien. Une chose sans nom ni avenir qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Mélindra savait toutefois qu'il ne serait pas bon pour elle si ses pouvoirs lui échappaient en présence du professeur Rogue, aussi essayait-elle vainement de s'amener au calme à grand renfort de lentes et profondes respirations.

L'eau chaude qui coulait sur son visage aurait dû l'aider dans cette tâche délicate mais visiblement, elle avait dépassé ce stade. Elle termina donc sa douche avec un jet d'eau glacée, histoire de se remettre les idées en place et rejoignit Ron, Hermione et Harry dans la salle commune.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Mélindra se concentra sur la direction qu'ils empruntaient du mieux qu'elle pu. Hermione lui avait souvent expliqué que sa liberté dans ce château dépendrait intimement de sa capacité à retrouver son chemin. Ses mésaventures avec son sens de l'orientation lui ayant servit de leçon, elle était prête à donner de sa personne pour repérer au plus tôt les couloirs. Si en plus ça pouvait l'aider à fermer le claper de Wen, elle serait ravie.

Comme à l'ordinaire, ils durent passer devant la table des Serpentards. Mélindra, accaparée par sa discussion avec Hermione sur le plafond magique qui ornait la Grande Salle (Mélindra avait lu le passage qui lui était dédié dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard _la veille et elle était impressionnée par la qualité de la Magie mise en oeuvre) mit quelques précieuses secondes à comprendre l'histoire apparemment désopilante racontée par Malefoy. Lorsque les mots « Potter, Black, évanouis et bande de crétins » parvinrent à ses chastes oreilles, elle sentit sa mauvaise humeur faire un bond dans son esprit alors qu'un voile sombre obscurcissait déjà sa vision.

Elle tourna un regard si noir en direction des Serpentards qu'il semblait briller, illuminer par une lumière oubliée.

La jeune fille sentit une vague brulante monter en elle et ce ne fût que le chant dangereux de ses pouvoirs qui la sortit de sa transe.

Alors qu'une onde dévastatrice s'échappait de son corps, comme un lourd et puissant battement de coeur, elle prit conscience que ses pouvoirs étaient en train de lui échapper.

A nouveau.

Une sueur froide coula dans son dos.

L'onde se dirigeait droit vers les Serpentards, déformant l'air dans son sillage. Droit vers des dizaines d'innocents.

Mélindra eut tout juste le temps d'invoquer un dôme colossale autour de la longue table.

Le choc de l'onde sur la protection magique résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans la Grande Salle et des éclairs d'énergie vrillèrent l'air durant quelques secondes.

Un silence lourd à travers les élèves s'installa.

Inquiet à travers les professeurs.

…

Harry eut le plus grand mal à contrôler un tremblement de peur et dû s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour juguler la panique qui pointait en lui. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la jeune fille près de lui. Il n'osait pas battre des paupières de peur qu'une chose horrible ne se passe durant l'infime instant où il aurait les yeux fermés.

Mélindra était extrêmement pâle, sur son cou semblait danser comme des lignes sombres et son regard était vide.

Comme si son esprit s'était figé en même temps que son corps.

Elle restait immobile, une main tendue vers le dôme d'un bleu hypnotique, l'expression de son visage gelée dans une expression d'horreur.

Ce fût finalement Hermione qui brisa la transe de Mélindra en posant une main hésitante sur son épaule. La jeune fille sursauta vivement, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que son regard semblait vouloir se poser partout et nulle part à la fois.

Elle eut un faible gémissement de terreur, rompit d'un pas avant de s'élancer en direction des portes de la Grande Salle, sa course folle résonnant étrangement dans le silence inhabituel.

…

Mélindra esquiva souplement les rares élèves qui étaient sur son chemin. Elle venait de faire une très grosse bêtise. Pire encore, elle avait offert une victoire à ses pouvoirs. Elle sentait encore en elle les stigmates de la bataille qu'elle avait dû mener, in-extremis, pour retrouver ses moyens et éviter qu'une chose terrible ne survienne.

Elle était de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Soit.

Draco Malefoy et sa clique la cherchaient ouvertement, c'était un fait.

Mais en aucun cas elle n'avait le droit d'user de ses pouvoirs contre des innocents, par pur caprice.

La porte de la Grande Salle était en vue. Mélindra accéléra encore sa foulée, malgré ses jambes flageolantes et sa vision approximative. Elle bondit vers la sortie.

Une silhouette surgit de l'ombre au moment même où elle accédait à l'immense Hall.

Une main ferme enserra son bras et elle fût ramenée de force en arrière, au mépris de la douleur qui vrilla son épaule.

Mélindra, chancelante, se retourna et fit face à son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Lâchez-moi, siffla-t-elle en ruant pour se libérer.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Miss Black. Vous tenez à peine debout.

Mélindra serra les dents pour toute réponse et se contorsionna, bien décidée à ne pas céder. Elle avait besoin de trouver un endroit calme où elle pourrait reprendre le contrôle de la situation avant le début des cours.

Mais le professeur Lupin ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Il avait un visage impassible mais Mélindra lu dans ses yeux sa détermination à ne pas la libérer tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu sa reddition.

- Soyez raisonnable, Mélindra. Je ne vais pas vous faire un sermon si c'est que vous pensez.

La jeune Black planta son regard dans celui ambré de son professeur et pesa le pour et le contre. Il ne lui mentait pas, ça c'était un fait. Mais elle n'était pas pour autant obligée de le suivre. Elle pouvait lui faire lâcher prise d'un coup d'énergie Acathlante. Sauf que ses pouvoirs ne lui répondaient toujours pas docilement. Elle pouvait aussi se servir de sa main libre et de ses jambes. Sauf qu'elle s'était vidée de son énergie en protégeant les Serpentards. Il lui restait sa baguette. Mais Lupin était lui aussi un sorcier. Elle ne ferait pas long feu.

- Miss Black? Je peux aussi vous conduire dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Mélindra ravala finalement son venin, trop consciente qu'une entrevue avec sa directrice de maison pouvait signifier retenue voir même exclusion.

Lupin hocha la tête, comme pour la féliciter de son choix avant de lui tendre un mouchoir.

- Vous saignez, jeune fille. Suivez-moi, je crois qu'une ballade dans le parc vous ferra le plus grand bien.

Mélindra soupira et porta sa main à son nez. Le liquide écarlate colora bien vite le tissu. Elle emboita le pas de son professeur.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au Lac. Puis Lupin s'assit au pied d'un vieux saule et alors que son regard allait se perdre à l'horizon, il lui tendit une tablette de chocolat.

Mélindra la saisit après un mouvement d'hésitation et prit place près de l'homme. Quelque chose dans le soin qu'il semblait mettre à ne pas la regarder la mettait mal à l'aise. Et l'intriguait tout à la fois.

- Pourquoi vous m'aidez, au lieu de me punir pour ce que j'ai fait? Demanda-t-elle finalement, après avoir croqué deux carreaux de chocolat.

- Parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit utile, n'est-ce pas? Vous ne semblez pas fière de ce qu'il s'est passé, je dirais même que cela vous effraie. Je me trompe?

- Non... Ce que j'ai fait est très grave. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvée avec autant de personnes de mon âge. J'avais oublié à quel point on peut-être cruels, les uns envers les autres, marmonna Mélindra dans un souffle, alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil à son professeur.

Il restait impassible. Détaché. Comme s'il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

- Ce ne serra ni la première, ni la dernière fois que Monsieur Malefoy vous provoquera, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda-t-il néanmoins.

- J'ai cru le comprendre.

- Le professeur Dumbledore ne pourra accepter qu'un tel accident ne se reproduise à nouveau.

- Je sais.

- Et?

- Je trouverais un autre moyen pour répondre à Malefoy.

Un sourire amusé étira furtivement les lèvres de son professeur.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Finalement, Lupin fit mine de se lever après quelques minutes d'un silence seulement troublé par les bruits de l'eau devant eux.

- Vous avez connu ça vous aussi, pas vrai?

- Ça, Miss Black?

- Un... fardeau?

- Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Vos pouvoirs ne sont pas un fardeau, Miss Black. Ils sont un don mais chaque don important implique d'importantes responsabilités. Vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur. Et c'est quelque chose que je pense être à même de comprendre.

Mélindra resta assise au bord du Lac jusqu'à l'ultime son de cloche qui annonçait le début des cours. Seule, elle pu faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses pouvoirs et les mots de Lupin. Seule, elle réussit à rétablir la précaire harmonie entre son esprit et ses pouvoirs.

...

Mélindra entra dans la classe du professeur Vector la dernière. Elle avait dû traverser le parc et une partie du château en courant pour arriver à l'heure. Le chocolat du professeur Lupin s'était avéré très efficace. Elle fit mine de ne pas remarquer le silence inquiet de ses camarades de classe lorsqu'elle passa la porte, comme elle esquiva le regard suspicieux de son professeur, auquel elle adressa un rapide bonjour. Elle n'était pas totalement stupide et comptait bien se faire oublier le plus vite possible.

C'est avec surprise qu'elle trouva Hermione assise au premier rang.

- Tu n'avais pas cours de Divination? S'étonna-t-elle à voix basse, alors qu'elle sortait ses affaires.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et feuilleta le livre d'Arithmancie posé entre elle deux.

- Ça va? Souffla-t-elle quand même une fois que leur professeur se soit tourné vers le tableau pour écrire le titre du premier chapitre qu'ils allaient étudier (_Outils opératoires)_.

- Oui, c'est bon, marmonna Mélindra avec un sourire penaud.

Elle retourna ensuite à la leçon et mit un point d'honneur à montrer au professeur Vector qu'elle écoutait attentivement.

Elle ne pouvait tout de même que trouver étrange la présence de sa meilleure amie à ce cours. Il lui semblait avoir comprit qu'elle devait se rendre en Divination avec Ron et Harry.

En parlant de Divination... Phoebe avait faillit avoir une attaque quand elle avait apprit qu'on essayait d'apprendre à voir l'avenir à des élèves alors que le don de Prémonition ou quoique ce soit d'autre était des plus rares… Sa grande soeur de coeur avait hérité du pouvoir de Prémonition et elle suivait toujours avec prudence ce que lui disait ses visions.

Elle avait faillit -elle disait bien faillit- prendre cette option elle aussi car il était très connu que la Divination n'était pas vraiment une matière. Etant très bonne menteuse et dotée d'une imagination très développée, Mélindra était quasiment sûre qu'elle aurait fait des merveilles au prix de très peu d'efforts. Mais elle tenait tout de même à la vie et le regard que Phoebe lui avait servit quand elle avait émit cette hypothèse l'avait très vite fait changer d'avis.

Finalement, l'Arithmancie, c'était bien, non?

Enfin bref, l'heure passa très vite. Le professeur Vector était très intéressant et Mélindra appréciait cette nouvelle matière qui se rapprochait le plus de la rationalité... Elle avait passé toute son enfance dans le monde moldu et toute cette magie la déstabilisait encore beaucoup... Alors un peu de maths, même si ça n'en était pas vraiment, permettait à son esprit de raccrocher Poudlard à ce qu'elle avait connu... Et puis, l'Arithmancie était très utile en magie, lorsqu'il s'agissait de lancer des charmes de grande envergure. Et Mélindra était intimement persuadée qu'elle pourrait l'appliquer aux rituels d'incantation Acathlants.

A la fin du cours, elle se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires, à l'image d'Hermione, et toutes les deux filèrent en direction de la salle de Métamorphose qui, par un malheureux hasard, se trouvait à l'autre bout du château. Sûrement une manière déguisée de faire faire du sport aux élèves. Wen aurait adoré.

Mélindra marchait d'un bon pas, se frayant un passage à travers les autres élèves, suivant Hermione de près, de peur de se perdre. Sa meilleure amie s'esquiva soudainement dans un passage secret dont Mélindra ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Elle allait la suivre quand une armoire à glace de Serpentard se posta devant la tapisserie (sept Nymphes dans un cadre idyllique) qui dissimulait le passage.

Mélindra voulu lui demander, gentillement en plus, de se pousser mais son regard se posa presque simultanément sur l'expression mauvaise de la brute épaisse, les poings serrés de son acolyte et le sourire calculateur d'une fille sur sa gauche.

La Belle, la Bête et le Surplus.

Ou le Cerveau, la Brute et le Vicieux.

Deux titres de films qui auraient parfaitement résumé la situation.

- Un problème? Demanda Mélindra avec un haussement de sourcil.

- La demoiselle demande s'il y a un problème, Matt', répéta la fille. Même un sourd aurait entendu son ton sarcastique.

- Elle est nouvelle, elle ne doit pas savoir qu'on ne menace pas les Serpentards impunément, répondit l'acolyte de l'armoire à glace.

- Ah, c'est à propos de ce matin, c'est ça? Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais adoré bavarder avec vous mais là, j'ai cours de Métamorphose. Qui plus est, le couloir est noir de monde, ce serait pas très malin de se battre ici, comme ça.

- Judicieuse remarque mais les professeurs sont toujours occupés ailleurs à cette heure-ci.

Mélindra eut un sourire crispé et se força à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'esquiver par le passage secret. A moins de battre simultanément la fille et l'acolyte, s'échapper par le couloir était inenvisageable.

Ne restait donc que le sol, le plafond ou bien le vide qui séparait l'aile est de l'aile ouest.

La jeune Black eut une grimace. Le vide aurait été tentable si elle avait été en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Le plafond aussi, du reste.

Réflexion faite, il ne restait que le sol.

Allons bon, quand on a pas le choix...

Mélindra se mit en garde, jambes écartées, genoux pliés, un poing remonté devant son visage tandis que son autre main emprisonnait sa baguette magique.

L'armoire à glace eut un sourire malsain.

L'instant qui suivait, il balançait furieusement son poing droit en direction de son visage.

Mélindra esquiva sur la gauche d'un ample mouvement d'épaule. Dans le même geste, elle se baissa et sa jambe droite faucha violemment les chevilles de son adversaire, qui, déséquilibré par la force et le poids qu'il venait de mettre dans son attaque, manqua de s'écraser au sol. Mélindra lui donna un violent coup d'épaule vers la droite et son adversaire ne retrouva son équilibre qu'en s'agrippant à son acolyte.

La Serpentarde pointa sa baguette vers elle, ses yeux froids ne trahissaient aucune hésitation.

- _Attra..._

_- Stu..._

_- … ver..._

- … _pé..._

_- ...sare!_

_- … fix!_

Mélindra cracha le reste de son sortilège à pleine vitesse. Le sol sous elle se transforma en illusion.

L'éclair rouge jaillit de la baguette de son adversaire.

Mélindra disparut subitement et cria un ''_Finite'' _dès que sa tête eut dépassée le plafond. Elle dû faire appelle à toute sa souplesse pour atterrir avec grâce sur le sol de pierre.

Déjà, des exclamations outrées lui parvenaient depuis l'étage du dessus.

- Je crois que je vais réfléchir plus souvent moi. Wen a raison, c'est vachement efficace, grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle se mettait à trottiner bon grès, mal grès vers le prochain escalier. Bonne journée les gars!

…

Mélindra déboucha finalement dans le couloir qui devait mener à la salle de Métamorphose. Si elle avait bien comprit ce que lui avait expliqué Hermione le matin même, il y avait tout de même une forte chance qu'elle ait fait l'exact contraire... Sans faire exprès en plus.

Il y avait des jours comme ça où tout semble contre nous. Ce genre de jour où on aurait mieux fait de rester coucher.

Mélindra avança jusqu'à la-porte-qui-devait-être-la-bonne et posa la main sur la poignée. Même si elle avait courut et mit tout son coeur dans la recherche de la salle. Le fait était qu'elle avait au bas mot un quart d'heure de retard.

McGonagall allait la pulvériser.

La jeune Black prit tout de même une profonde inspiration et rassembla toutes les miettes de courages qui faisaient d'elle une Gryffondor.

Elle frappa deux coups et entra.

…

- Miss Black! Votre arrivée est des plus inespérées!

Mélindra cligna des yeux affligés vers la professeur de Métamorphose. McGonagall se tenait près de son bureau, son regard était des plus sévères et ses lèvres étaient si pincées qu'elles en disparaissaient presque.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser professeur pour mon retard. Je me suis perdue.

McGongall haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Je vous promet que ce ne sont pas des conneries! Heu... Des mensonges! Après tout, ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures que je suis ici et heu... J'ai jamais été très douée pour me repérer quelque part. Et heu... Et tous les couloirs se ressemblent!

Ses camarades de classe laissèrent échapper quelques ricanements qui n'avaient même pas le courage d'êtres francs.

Le professeur McGonagall leur lança un regard aigu qui ramena le calme instantanément avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Généralement, j'enlève autant de points qu'il y a de minutes de retard. Mais étant donné que vous venez d'arriver à Poudlard, je vais me montrer clémente. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondors. Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin de ce cours. Allez vous asseoir, jeune fille.

Mélindra baissa la tête, penaude et fila au fond de la classe, histoire de se faire oublier.

...

Le professeur McGonagall, cette femme sévère qui au premier abord n'avait pas inspiré la jeune fille, se révéla être une très bonne pédagogue et son cours sur les Animagi était des plus intéressants.

Les Animagi...

Mélindra avait croisé ce nom plusieurs fois déjà dans des livres de Magie et cette faculté l'avait immédiatement intriguée.

Et charmée.

Aussi profita-t-elle de l'expérience de son professeur sur la matière et ne se gêna pas pour poser des questions auxquelles les livres qu'elle avait déjà en sa possession n'avait su répondre...

Seulement, à force de pratiquer la magie en quasi autonomie sous le chaperon de Wen, Mélindra avait pour ainsi dire tout oublier des règles de vie en classe. Et il lui fût bien vite évident qu'elle allait devoir oublier ses longues discussions en tête à tête avec son Observateur pour retrouver l'anonymat des salles de classes.

Ce fût précisément le regard soupçonneux du professeur McGonagall quand elle lui demanda comment il fallait s'y prendre pour devenir Animagus qui la conforta dans son pressentiment. Elle n'était pas la seule élève.

Le professeur McGonagall n'était pas ici rien que pour elle.

Et les regards agacés de ses camarades lui rappelèrent vite qu'elle se devait de retrouver les rangs très rapidement si elle voulait éviter de s'attirer une animosité générale.

- Miss Black, je ne doute pas de vos capacités mais vous êtes trop jeune pour devenir un Animagus.

- Oui mais je me demande comment on fait concrètement? Est-ce que l'on choisit l'animal? Est-ce qu'il faut une baguette ou est-ce qu'il s'agit plus d'un rituel magique ancien? J'ai lu quelque part que les sorciers Africains maîtrisaient les transformations humaines depuis bien plus longtemps que les européens. Ça a à voir?

- Très bien... Marmonna McGonagall avec un froncement de sourcil. Il faut juste faire le vide dans son esprit et se concentrer sur l'objectif. C'est un sortilège qui demande des années de préparation et une parfaite maîtrise des techniques de relaxation et de méditation. En théorie, la baguette magique n'est pas utile pour la transformation. Heureusement d'ailleurs car cela compliquerait nettement les choses pour la métamorphose inverse. Mais avant toute chose, il faut obliger son esprit à montrer la forme de l'animal totem qui nous correspond. C'est une des phases les plus longues et les plus délicates. De très grands sorciers, pourtant très talentueux en Métamorphose sont restés incapables de trouver leur animal totem. Bien entendu cet exercice requière une maturité magique et émotionnelle très grande. C'est pourquoi seuls les sorciers de second cycle sont autorisés à devenir Animagus. Qui plus est, cette formation est très encadrée et le Ministère de la Magie surveille de très près tous les candidats.

Mélindra hocha la tête. Autorisation ou pas, c'était le cadet de ses soucis… Elle n'était pas du genre à obéir à un tas de feuilles soit disant là pour lui rappeler des limites qu'elle aimait vraiment franchir… Devenir Animagus lui plaisait bien… Plus que bien… quand on savait tout ce que ce pouvoir pouvait offrir… Mélindra s'imagina l'espace de quelques secondes sous la forme d'une petite hirondelle. Sous elle, le sol devenait de plus en plus lointain et la silhouette furieuse de Wen était aussi petite d'une punaise.

Oh oui, ce serait le pied!

…

A la fin du cours, Mélindra ne pu échapper à McGonagall. Son professeur lui lança un tel regard quand la sonnerie retentit à travers le château que, pour être franche, l'idée de partir en catimini mourut dans son esprit avant même que son cerveau ait eut le temps de mettre des mots dessus.

Le professeur McGonagall attendit que tous les autres élèves aient quittés la salle et ferma la porte. Mélindra eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la grimace de Ron, le sourire désolé d'Harry et le petit signe d'encouragement d'Hermione.

- Bien, Miss Black. J'ai deux petites choses à voir avec vous.

Mélindra baissa la tête. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir où voulait en venir McGonagall.

- Premièrement, j'aimerais que vous essayiez d'arriver à l'heure à mon prochain cours. Il me semble que Miss Granger connaît très bien le château, la suivre ne doit pas être si compliqué.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse mais elle se promit de faire payer aux trois Serpentards leur petite embuscade.

- Deuxièmement, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Grande Salle ce matin. Si le professeur Dumbledore vous a mit en contact avec les soeurs Halliwell c'est bien pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

- Je... Je me suis emportée je crois. J'ai laissé mes émotions prendre le dessus mais ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Même si Monsieur Malefoy vous provoque à nouveau?

- La magie offre de multiples possibilités quand il s'agit de se venger. Je crois même en connaître quelques unes qui ne sont pas encore interdites par le règlement intérieur.

McGonagall plissa les yeux et Mélindra comprit la menace explicite.

- Bien entendu, je ferais en sorte de... et bien, de ne pas menacer le sablier des Gryffondors.

Étonnement, son professeur esquissa un bref sourire.

- Pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin, je vous donne trois heures de retenues. Cela vous apprendra sûrement à maîtriser vos nerfs. Maintenant filez!

Mélindra empoigna son sac avec humeur et sortit de la salle, non sans grogner un _au revoir _quelque peu agressif.

…

- Alors? Lui demanda Ron dès qu'elle eut passée la porte.

- Trois heures de retenues!

- Tu aurais pu te faire renvoyer, Mélindra, lui rappela Hermione.

- Je sais... Et même si ça vous paraît difficile à croire, je suis présentement heureuse de n'avoir échoppé que de retenues.

Elle avait prononcé sa phrase avec un tel regard noir et sa mâchoire était si serrée qu'Harry et Ron ne purent retenir un éclat de rire.

- On ne se moque pas!

Mais les deux garçons devant elle ne riaient plus du tout. A vrai dire, Hermione, Ron et Harry affichaient un air gêné, voir même catastrophé. A vrai dire, c'était épouvanté le plus proche de la vérité.

- Let me guess, le professeur Rogue est derrière moi, pas vrai? Supposa-t-elle avec une mine d'enterrement.

- Well done, Miss Black. Tous les trois, allez donc manger!

- Euh... s'ils pouvaient juste s'éloigner parce que pour être honnête, je doute de mes capacités à retrouver le chemin. Et je suppose que ce serait de l'outrecuidance que de vous demandez de me servir de guide?

- Décidément, vous êtes très douées au jeu des devinettes. J'en ai une autre pour vous: combien d'heures de retenues vais-je vous donner pour ce petit incident de ce matin? Incident qui a faillit coûter la vie à tous les élèves de ma maison?

- Eh bien... Dans un monde parfait, vous me donneriez au bas mots deux cents heures puisqu'il y a à peu près deux cents élèves à Serpentard. Mais deux cent heures à caser dans une année, ça va être dur, même pour vous. Et je crois que les profs ont un cotât à ne pas dépasser par élève, non? Donc je mise sur... euh treize? Ça sonne bien, treize.

- Dans un monde parfait, je vous ferais expulser. Je vous donne six heures de retenue. Et croyez-moi, vous allez regretter votre douce et paisible vie à San Francisco.

Mélindra voulut répondre que sa vie à San Francisco n'avait pas été qu'une partie de plaisir mais à la vue du regard malsain de son professeur, elle préféra le silence silencieux.

...

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, quelques minutes plus tard, Mélindra eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Piper Halliwell à côté de Dumbledore. Elle avait visiblement l'air de mauvaise humeur. En la voyant arriver sur elle, Mélindra essaya de s'en aller discrètement mais Piper la figea et l'obligea à la suivre à l'extérieur. Ses trois amis échangèrent un regard effaré et la suivirent.

Mélindra quant à elle se fit traîner dehors et comme elle s'y attendait Piper ne tarda pas à exploser.

- MELINDRA SARAH LILY BLACK TURNER ! COMMENT AS-TU PU LANCER CE TYPE D'ATTAQUE CONTRE DES PERSONNES INCAPABLES DE S'EN DEFENDRE ?

- Ils avaient cherché et comme je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur et ben c'est partit tout seul.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais! Ecoute Merry, si le professeur Dumbledore t'a envoyé chez nous c'est pour que ce genre de situations ne se produisent pas. Je sais parfaitement que tu maîtrises tes pouvoirs désormais et ce genre de comportement est inadmissible! De grands pouvoirs exigent de grandes responsabilités. Tu es suffisamment âgée et intelligente pour comprendre cela.

- Je sais, marmonna Mélindra.

Piper eut un petit sourire tendre en voyant l'air dépité de sa petite soeur de coeur. Elle savait que Mélindra n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse la morale. Encore moins qu'on lui rappelle ses limites. Mais ses pouvoirs étaient puissants... Et pouvait se révéler destructeurs s'ils n'étaient pas bien maîtrisés. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle la Source lorgnait sur ce petit bout de femme de treize ans à peine.

Piper posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu ne dois pas laisser ton sale caractère d'âne dicter tes actes, Mélindra. Il a toujours de meilleurs moyens... Toi qui te plaît à éviter les règles, tâche de le faire avec tact et discrétion... C'est ce que Phoebe t'a toujours dit, non?

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Je te préfère comme ça. Je vais te laisser... Un conseil : que je n'ai pas à revenir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle appela Léo et celui-ci la ramena après avoir saluer Mélindra, sans ajouter de commentaires. La jeune fille quant à elle, pris la direction de la grande salle et vit que Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient assisté à la scène.

- Qui c'était ? Questionna Ron.

- La tempête Piper... C'est une des trois soeurs Halliwell... Ce sont elles qui se sont chargées de ma formation éclair. Il ne fait pas bon la contrarier.

- Pourquoi t'a-t-elle appelé Merry ? Demanda Harry qui préférait changer de sujet pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'aux Serpantards.

- C'est le diminutif de mon prénom. Au goût de Phoebe, Mélindra était trop long alors elle a trouvé cette alternative.

- Et on peut t'appeler comme ça nous aussi ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

- Si vous voulez…

Après avoir déjeuné, ils se rendirent au cours de Hagrid. Ron et Hermione ne se parlaient plu et d'après le regard blasé d'Harry, ça devait être souvent, voir même une sorte de coutume. Mélindra ne se fatigua donc pas à essayer de les réconcilier (et encore moins à trouver la raison profonde de leur dispute). De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais été douée en diplomatie.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, ils remarquèrent qu'ils allaient partager ce cours avec les Serpentards.

- Encore? Mais on peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes ! Maugréa Mélindra.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard et se retinrent de rire in-extrémis à la vue du regard meurtrier de leur nouvelle amie.

Les Serpentards faisaient évidemment bande à part, comme à l'ordinaire et s'ils étaient encore occupés à rejouer la scène « Le Détraqueur et le Survivant », leur petit théâtre improvisé disparut en un éclair quand Mélindra se tourna vers eux, les yeux luisants d'un bleu malsain.

La jeune Black eut un sourire satisfait et se retourna vers la cabane de Hagrid.

Le garde chasse se tenait devant eux, si imposant que Mélindra, tout comme le reste de ses camarades, était obligée de lever la tête pour voir son visage éclairait par une joie presque enfantine et une impatience sans bornes. Son chien, Crockdur si elle se souvenait bien des lettres d'Hermione, se tenait à ses pieds, semblant à peine intéresser par la masse de jeunes gens devant lui.

- - Venez, venez, dépêchez-vous ! lança-t-il. Vous allez avoir une bonne surprise ! Vous

n'allez pas vous ennuyer, croyez-moi ! Tout le monde est là ? Très bien, suivez-moi !

Mélindra emboita le pas à Ron, Hermione et Harry. L'espace d'une poignée de seconde, elle crut sincèrement qu'Hagrid les menait vers la Forêt Interdite. Forêt qui ne tenait pas son nom à un quelconque hasard supposa-t-elle. Qu'avait-dit Dumbledore? Qu'on ne devait pas y entrer?

Elle jeta un regard en coin aux frondaisons, fouillant l'obscurité avec application.

_Ça a pas l'air si dangereux que ça, _fût une de ses observations.

Wen lui avait dit que le seul chemin pour se rendre au cimetière de Pré-au-Lard sans en avoir forcément l'autorisation traversait la forêt. Il n'avait pas précisé qu'elle était Interdite.

La question était désormais à qui elle allait obéir?

Mélindra fût malheureusement coupée dans sa réflexion par la voix grave d'Hagrid.

- - Rassemblez-vous le long de la barrière ! cria Hagrid. Voilà, comme ça... Il faut que tout le

monde puisse bien voir. Alors, première chose, vous allez ouvrir vos livres...

Mélindra haussa un sourcil et sortit ce qu'il _restait _dudit livre.

Un amas plus ou moins ordonné de feuilles disparates et plutôt déchirées.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, il m'a attaqué! Se sentit-elle obligée de répondre à Hermione, devant son regard insistant.

- Et tu as répondu?

- Bien sûr. On a joué au lancé de couteau sur cible mouvante avec Wen. Le livre s'est rendu.

- Le livre s'est rendu?

- Bah il a finit par épuiser sa magie à un moment ou à un autre. Seulement, il n'en restait déjà plus grand chose. J'ai ramassé les plus gros bouts.

Hermione voulut répondre mais Hagrid lui prit son exemplaire du _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres _des mains et caressa le dos de l'ouvrage.

Le bouquin eut un frisson et s'ouvrit se laissa faire lorsqu'Hagrid ôta la corde qu'Hermione avait utilisé pour le maintenir fermer.

Les autres élèves l'imitèrent.

- Je suppose que c'était la façon diplomatique pour traiter avec le livre? Souffla Mélindra.

- Oublie ça. Tu es un cas perdu pour la cause.

La jeune Black pouffa et retourna aux explications de son professeur.

Hagrid s'étaient éloignés pendant quelques minutes pour aller chercher les créatures magiques pour illustrer son cours.

Mélindra eut un sourire crispé quand elle reconnut l'espèce qu'ils allaient étudier.

Les créatures avaient le corps, les pattes arrière et la queue d'un cheval mais leurs pattes

avant, leurs ailes et leur tête semblaient provenir d'aigles monstrueux dotés de longs becs

d'une couleur gris acier, et de grands yeux orange. Leurs pattes avant étaient pourvues de

serres redoutables d'une quinzaine de centimètres de long. Les créatures portaient autour du

cou d'épais colliers de cuir attachés à de longues chaînes dont Hagrid tenait les extrémités

dans sa main immense.

- J'aime pas ces bestioles. La dernière fois que j'en ai vu, elles ont voulu m'attaquer.

- Où est-ce que tu en as vues?

- Au zoo Magique des Etats-Unis, dans le Wyoming. Il paraît que c'est parce que je les ai offensées. A mon avis, Wen leur a fait peur. Y'a de quoi en même temps: il a manqué de noyer le chat des soeurs en arrosant le jardin. Il est même pas capable de s'occuper d'un poisson rouge une semaine.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce sont des hippogriffes ! annonça Hagrid d'un ton joyeux. Magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama Hagrid alors qu'il refermait soigneusement la barrière de l'enclos.

Mélindra eut une moue sceptique. Bon, on pouvait pas dire, les hippogriffes étaient majestueux, plutôt cool et assez beau. Surtout au niveau des couleurs: gris-bleu, vert bronze, blanc rosé, marron-rouge ou noir d'encre. Mais la jeune fille avait été cruellement échaudée alors pour tout vous dire, les hippogriffes pouvaient bien être la huitième merveille du monde, elle n'allait pas tomber en pâmoison devant eux.

Les cris et les gloussements à la mode Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, très peu pour elle.

- - On doit toujours attendre que l'hippogriffe fasse le premier geste, poursuivit Hagrid. C'est

une créature très attachée à la politesse. Il faut s'avancer vers lui, le saluer en s'inclinant et

attendre. S'il vous salue à son tour, vous avez le droit de le toucher. Sinon, je vous conseille

de filer très vite parce que, croyez-moi, leurs griffes font du dégât. Alors ? Qui veut essayer le

premier ?

Tous les élèves reculèrent vivement. Mélindra la première. Les bestioles commençaient à faire claquer leur bec et à remuer les ailes d'un air menaçant. _Exactement comme la dernière fois!_

- - Vraiment personne ? dit Hagrid, le regard implorant.

- - Je veux bien essayer, dit alors Harry.

Derrière lui, il entendit des exclamations étouffées puis Lavande et Parvati murmurèrent d'une

même voix:

- Non, Harry, souviens-toi des feuilles de thé !

Mélindra retint son éclat de rire au souvenir du cours de Métamorphose. Le professeur Tre-quelque chose avait vu dans les feuilles de thé d'Harry le Sinistros. Par une malheureuse déduction, elle avait prédit en même temps la mort prochaine du Survivant. D'après McGonagall, la professeur de divination s'amusait à prédire la mort de ses élèves assez souvent, particulièrement durant le premier cours des troisièmes années.

Phoebe allait encore voir rouge quand elle lui dirait ça.

- - Attention, maintenant, Harry, dit Hagrid à voix basse. Tu as croisé son regard, essaye de ne

pas ciller... Les hippogriffes se méfient quand on cligne des yeux trop souvent...

Mélindra appréciait les efforts d'Harry : il avait semble-t-il un très grand sens de l'amitié puisqu'il faisait office de cobaye pour Hagrid. Ou une très mauvaise appréciation des dangers.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'hippogriffe sembla accepter Harry. Il s'inclina profondément devant lui.

Il l'accepta tant et bien qu'Harry se retrouva sur le dos de la créature sans avoir eut le temps d'épeler hyppogriffe.

Il revint vers le groupe d'élèves quelques minutes plus tard, et tous ses camarades voulurent essayer.

Mélindra applaudit la prestation de son nouvel ami avec les autres mais se garda bien de rester derrière la barrière.

- Merry, tu ne viens pas? Lui cria Ron en tournant vers elle un visage excité. Ça a l'air super!

- Oui, euh... Je regarde comment ça se passe d'abord. Moi et les bestioles, surtout celles-là, c'est pas mon truc.

- Comme tu veux!

La jeune fille resta donc à l'écart, s'amusant des réactions de ses camarades de classes: la peur des Serpentards lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient finalement en face de leur hyppogriffe. Les encouragements que se lançaient les Gryffondors entre eux. Neville et son sourire immense lorsque l'hyppogriffe marron-rouge le laissa s'approcher de lui.

Tout se passait bien, Hagrid semblait aux anges et Mélindra renouait doucement avec l'école, la discipline scolaire et la vie de groupe.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Draco Malefoy ne se lance à son tour dans l'exercice.

- - C'est très facile, dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante, suffisamment fort pour être sûr que

Harry l'entende. C'est forcément facile, si Potter y est arrivé... Je parie que tu n'es absolument

pas dangereux, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à l'hippogriffe. N'est-ce pas, espèce de grosse brute

repoussante ?

Tout se passa si vite que Mélindra eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête en direction du Serpentard.

L'instant d'avant, Draco Malefoy s'avançait vers Buck d'une démarche assurée, l'instant d'après, il était recroquevillé sur le sol alors qu'une large tache de sang s'épanouissait sur sa robe de sorcier et qu'Hagrid usait de toute sa force pour remettre son collier à l'hyppogriffe.

- Je meurs! Hurla Malefoy. Regardez, je meurs! Cette bestiole m'a tué!

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel et sauta par dessus la barrière. En l'espace de deux enjambées, elle était à côté du Serpentard.

- La ferme, espèce de crétin! Tu vas énerver les autres hyppogriffes! Grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle défaisait sa cravate rapidement.

Elle eut une petite hésitation au moment de passer le garrot autour du bras de Malefoy mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser se vider de son sang comme ça. Après tout, si Malefoy mourrait maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas se venger plus tard.

Ça paraissait logique, non?

Elle s'appliqua donc à serrer fermement sa cravate autour du bras de Malefoy, souriant lorsqu'il laissait échapper un grognement de douleur.

Hagrid revenait vers eux au moment où Mélindra se redressait.

- Bonne initiative, Miss Black. Vous deux, aidez-moi à le sortir de là! Ordonna Hagrid à Crabbe et Goyle.

Malefoy retint une série d'insultes lorsqu'on l'aida à se redresser.

- Et ben tu vois, t'es pas mourût! Remarqua Mélindra en donnant un fort coup de poing dans l'épaule blessée du Serpentard. Pas encore!

- C'est dommage que ce débile de Malefoy ait tout fait foirer. Il était vraiment pas mal ce cours, soupira Mélindra alors qu'elle remontait en direction du château aux côtés de Ron, Hermione et Harry.

- Oui... Et le pire, c'est qu'on a pas finit d'en entendre parler de cette histoire... Marmonna Hermione.

- C'est rancunier, le Serpentard?

Hermione, Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

- Oh oui!

...

_Et voilà!_

_Ca vous a plu? _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, il paraît que c'est bon pour la planète ;) (j'exagère si peu)_

_A la semaine prochaine ;) (de bonne heure ^^)_

_Orlane, votre humble scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 03/04/2011_


	6. La Mauvaise Idée de Rogue

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

**Note:**

_Hey les gens !_

_Vous allez bien ?_

_Alors alors..._

_Un nouveau chapitre en ce magnifique dimanche ! _

_Il a lui aussi subit beaucoup de modifications et j'espère que vous l'aimerez ainsi (moi en tout cas, je me suis conquise toute seule, et c'est déjà pas mal, non?)_

_Enjoy yourself;)_

**La mauvaise idée de Rogue**

Le jeudi matin arriva très vite, et Mélindra et ses amis durent se rendre à l'évidence: ils allaient devoir supporter Rogue pendant deux heures.

- J'espère qu'il serra de bonne humeur, dit Ron en arrivant devant les cachots où tous les Serpantards attendaient déjà leur professeur.

- Ouais, parce que Rogue, ça peut aller mais les Serpantards en plus, c'est l'horreur, maugréa Harry.

- C'est clair, murmura Mélindra, qui visiblement n'était pas très emballée à l'idée de passer une heure avec ces _crétins des rocheuses_, comme elle les appelait avec tendresse.

Elle s'installa à côté d'Hermione au fond de la classe. Harry et Ron se mirent à la table près d'elles.

Au moment où la porte claqua, un silence de mort remplaça le brouhaha qui suivait habituellement l'installation des élèves et Mélindra eut la nette impression que si elle ne pensait ne serait-ce qu'à émettre un son, elle se ferait crucifier sur la place publique.

- Bien. Une nouvelle année commence et si, comme je le pense, certains d'entre vous n'ont toujours pas prit la peine de travailler ma matière durant les vacances, je me verrais certainement dans l'obligation de leur attribuer un premier zéro. Aujourd'hui, Potion de Ratatinage. L'armoire n'a toujours pas changé de place et l'art des potions ne requièrent pas de bavadarge. Au travail.

Mélindra haussa un sourcil en observant le professeur Rogue faire apparaître, d'un coup de baguette magique, les instructions au tableau.

_Charmante entrée en la matière, _songea-t-elle tout en se levant pour aller chercher les ingrédients avec les autres élèves.

- Miss Black, j'espère que vous possédez un don différent de celui de votre père: il adorait trafiquer les potions de ses camarades, siffla Rogue quand elle passa devant lui.

Mélindra redressa les épaules et décocha un regard aigu à son professeur de Potion, retenant avec grand mal un flot d'injures hargneuses et ô combien déplacées dans une salle de cours.

_De quoi je me mêle! Il n'a pas à me comparer à mon père. Un père que je ne connais pas en plus! Est-ce que je me permets de lui dire qu'il ressemble à Gollum avec ses cheveux gras?_

_Quoique la comparaison serait plus en défaveur de ce pauvre Sméagol..._

Sa dernière réflexion lui arracha un sourire en coin.

- Dîtes-moi, professeur... Vous semblez bien connaître mon père... Vous étiez amis? Demanda-t-elle en repassant devant Rogue.

Le regard noir du maître des Potions était à lui seul la plus convaincante des réponses.

- De toute évidence, non... Sa cible préférée alors?

- Retournez à votre potion, susurra Rogue en hachant sa phrase.

Mélindra lui offrit un petit sourire faussement désolé et rejoignit Hermione.

Elle ne connaissait pas son père, c'était un fait. Mais visiblement, ils avaient au moins un point commun... Ils ne pouvaient pas plus encadrer Rogue l'un que l'autre.

Son sourire était toujours sur ses lèvres quand elle déposa tout ce dont elle allait avoir besoin à côté de sa planche à découper. D'un geste vif qui témoignait d'une habitude et d'une agilité étonnante pour une jeune fille de son âge, elle sortit le petit couteau à lame d'argent couramment utilisé pour apprêter les ingrédients. Il se planta dans le bois en un bruit mat.

Hermione sursauta vivement et lui jeta un regard plus que surprit.

Et elle n'était pas la seule.

- Oups... C'est vrai qu'ici on est en Angleterre, dit-elle avec un sourire contrit qui sonnait faux alors qu'elle posait sa main sur le manche en ébène. Désolée, c'est une espèce de réflexe.

Elle fit pivoter la lame vers l'avant et le couteau lâcha son emprise du bois.

Les regards de ses condisciples mirent plusieurs minutes à se désintéresser tout à fait d'elle. Seulement, Rogue veillait sur l'ordre de sa classe aussi consciencieusement que sur le sablier des Serpentards. La moindre animation ne lui échappait pas.

- Miss Black, je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez? Demanda-t-il de telle sorte que tout le monde puisse bien l'entendre.

Mélindra prit le temps de compter ses neuf racines de marguerite avec soin avant de répondre.

- Je vais couper ces racines en -elle jeta un coup d'oeil au tableau- fines lamelles afin de les incorporer à l'extrait de Belladone une fois qu'il aura atteint les 87 degrés Celsius.

- 5 points en moins pour Gryffondors, Miss Black. Je ne suis pas votre ami en ce bas monde, je suis votre professeur. Vous avez plutôt intérêt à me parler sur un autre ton si vous ne voulez pas écoper d'une heure de retenue.

- J'ai répondu à votre question! S'insurgea la jeune Black, prête elle aussi à défendre la cause de son sablier.

- Il semblerait que votre petit séjours aux Etats-Unis vous ait fait oublier les règles de politesse bienséantes à une classe. Ici, on ne parle que lorsque l'on vous donne la parole.

Les ricanements des Serpentards firent échos aux paroles de Rogue. Mélindra fût tentée une folle seconde de répliquer mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose et dans le regard de Rogue, et dans le ton de sa voix qui lui indiquait clairement qu'elle jouait déjà à la limite de l'insolence.

- Je ferais mon possible pour m'en souvenir, professeur.

- Ne forcez pas trop non plus, Miss Black. Je m'en voudrais presque si vous vous retrouviez mise à l'écart dans votre Maison. Après tout, un Gryffondor qui pense, ce n'est pas très courant.

Cette fois, les Serpentards éclatèrent d'un même rire satisfait.

- Votre sympathie me touche beaucoup.

La réponse était glaciale, le regard meurtrier et ses ongles lui rentraient dans la peau tellement elle serrait fort le manche de son couteau mais elle réussit à contenir une réplique cinglante. Elle tourna son visage vers ses racines de marguerite et commença à les couper en fines tranches égales, sous le regard toujours aussi pesant de son professeur.

- Ne vous avisez surtout pas de me manquer de respect, Miss Black. Ni Potter, ni vous n'êtes au-dessus des lois.

La lame d'argent s'enfonça avec brutalité dans la fibre de bois, mais Mélindra resta silencieuse, ses pensées concentrée sur son objectif. Rester impassible.

…

Mélindra fût sortie de sa transe quasi méditative par l'arrivée de Draco Malefoy.

Elle releva la tête en entendant la porte basculer sur ses gonds d'une façon très peu agréable. Au même moment, le Serpentard entrait dans la salle de classe. Son bras était en écharpe et couvert de bandage. Mélindra nota avec un haussement de sourcil que le fait d'être blessé au bras arrivait presque à le faire boiter.

_Les connexions doivent pas être toutes faites là-haut, _songea-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, retenant son éclat de rire quand Parkinson ouvrit la bouche:

- Comment ça va, Draco? Ça te fait très mal?

La grimace avec laquelle le jeune Malefoy accompagna sa réponse valait à elle seule une photo.

- J'ai dû mal comprendre le système des maisons Hermione... C'est quoi le principe, les Serpentards sont des comédiens, les Gryffondors ont un don pour s'attirer les pires ennuis... Les Serdaigles sont clairvoyants et les Poufsouffles sympas?

Hermione voulu répondre mais déjà Rogue arrivait à leur niveau, une main quasi paternelle posée sur l'épaule de son élève.

- Installez-vous ici, Malefoy, indiqua-t-il en désignant l'une des dernières places vides: celle située juste à côté de Ron et Harry.

Mélindra fusilla Rogue du regard alors que Malefoy prenait place, une grimace étrange au coin des lèvres.

- J'aurais dû lire mon horoscope, grogna-t-elle à l'intention d'Hermione en retournant à ses sangsues.

- Tu crois à ces bêtises maintenant?

- Non, mais vu l'acharnement du destin aujourd'hui, ça devait être marqué entre les lignes.

…

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Mélindra avait correctement émincé ses racines, ses figues n'avaient plus l'ombre d'une peau, rarement des tranches de chenilles n'avaient été aussi régulières, et il ne restait des sangsues que deux tas parfaitement distincts: leur enveloppe -soigneusement réduite en poudre- et le reste, avec lequel Mélindra était en train de jouer avec le bout de son couteau.

- C'est dégueu ce que tu fais, Merry.

- Tu trouves? Demanda-t-elle à Ron en relevant les yeux de sa basse besogne. J'ai déjà fait nettement pire. L'autre jour avec Paige, on a dû préparer la base d'une potion. C'était foie de porc et cervelle de brebis. J'en ai eu sous les ongles pendant trois semaines au moins.

- Charmant... Marmonna Ron, dont la grimace de dégoût valait vraiment le détour.

- Avec les Potions Acathlantes, faites durer le plaisir! Conclut-elle finalement avec un clin d'oeil moqueur.

Elle accrocha au passage le regard narquois de Malefoy.

- Un problème le mononeuronal?

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux.

- Quoi? Toi pas comprendre quand moi parler? Moi ne pas être étonnée. Mononeuronal être mot cinq syllabes. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop long pour Serpentard dégénéré que toi être.

- Depuis quand les Gryffondors savent compter jusqu'à cinq? Siffla Malefoy.

- Depuis toujours, on était juste pas trop sûr que vous compreniez ce que voulait dire ce mot « cinq », répondit Hermione, de son plus beau sourire.

- Bien dit Hermione. Je ne sais pas comment vous appelez ça ici, mais Phoebe dit souvent qu'ils sont la preuve vivante que l'Homme descend du singe...

- Intéressante formulation, commenta Harry derrière elles.

- Moi je dis, pour les Serpentards, on peut remonter jusqu'à la bactérie. C'est l'un des rares êtres vivants qui n'avait pas de cerveau. Il y a des restes apparemment, conclut Mélindra.

Malefoy eut un borborygme incompréhensible, comme pour étayer les propos des quatre Gryffondors mais il resta silencieux. Étrangement silencieux...

Mélindra décida qu'il était temps qu'elle retourne à sa potion. Son regard accrocha le thermomètre qu'elle avait planté dans son chaudron. 88 degrés.

Oups.

Elle envisagea une seule seconde de faire baisser son feu puis décida de tenter l'expérience, des fois que les racines de marguerite se diffusent mieux dans la Belladone plus chaude.

Il y eut un grésillement au moment où les plantes touchaient la surface, puis des petites étincelles bleues. La potion vira ensuite à un blanc parfaitement laiteux.

Au lieu du vert d'eau.

- Voilà quelque chose de très intéressant, Miss Black. Le parfait exemple de ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

Il y eut des ricanements désobligeants dans la salle, côté Serpentard. Si Mélindra n'était pas concentrée sur sa respiration, elle se serait certainement posée la question sur l'existence ou non d'un échos dans les cachots.

- La Potion est un art où la rigueur et la discipline priment sur toutes les autres qualités. Ce n'est pas une recette de cuisine. Une seule maladresse peut transformer une potion de soin en poison. Il est toutefois difficile de dire où est la première faute de Miss Black. A-t-elle mal lu les graduations ou a-t-elle seulement voulu attirer l'attention sur sa personne?

A nouveau, une salve de rire.

Mélindra se força à ouvrir sa main droite. Le couteau tomba à terre et ce ne fût pas plus mal. On pouvait beaucoup de dégâts quand on savait se servir d'une lame. Pas seulement émincer des limaces.

Son regard était fixé sur sa potion, elle ne cillait presque jamais, et une veine battait follement à sa tempe. Elle sentait toujours la présence de Rogue derrière elle. Ne pas céder. Ne pas réagir. Il n'attendait que ça, pas vrai?

Finalement, Rogue parut se lasser.

- Occupez-vous donc de votre potion, Potter. Ou je devrais encore vous mettre un T.

Machinalement, la main de Mélindra sauta dans ses cheveux et elle ferma les yeux durant deux bonnes minutes.

Comment?

Comment allait-elle survivre jusqu'à la fin de l'heure?

- Merry?

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Harry la regardait avec inquiétude.

- C'est rien, ça va aller.

Elle se baissa vivement et rattrapa son couteau. D'un coup de baguette, elle vida son chaudron. Et recommença tout depuis le début.

L'heure s'écoula lentement, ponctuée par les remarques sarcastiques de Rogue. Les commentaires on ne peut plus débiles de Malefoy (sans oublier ses commentaires -qui se voulaient inspirés ou dignes d'un informateur mystérieux- sur Sirius Black).

Mélindra faisait de son mieux pour rester concentrée, aussi ignorait-elle Severus et n'écoutait même pas ce que disait Malefoy- mettant un point d'honneur à réussir parfaitement cette maudite potion de Rattatinage. Mais rien n'y faisait. Quoi qu'en dise Rogue, Mélindra était convaincue que ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa technique. Non, elle était juste hors d'elle et sa magie s'en ressentait de plus en plus.

- Potter, Londubat et vous pourrez bientôt montez un parfait petit club. Que trois mauvais élèves se trouvent dans la même maison, je peux le concevoir. Mais dans la même année, c'est bien la première fois.

Mélindra mâcha son « on a pourtant une sacrée concurrence » et se contenta de lancer un regard meurtrier à son professeur.

Elle commençait à être à bout. Il était bientôt temps que le cours s'achève. Ou elle ne répondait plus de rien.

- Oui, Miss Black? Siffla Rogue en captant son regard.

Mélindra faillit répondre. Mais sa gorge était tellement sèche, son cours battait si fort sur sa tempe qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'arrêter si elle commençait.

- Si vous pensez m'impressionner avec votre regard, Miss Black, c'est peine perdue. Gardez ça pour le jour où vous rencontrerez votre père. De que je sais, je suis un saint à côté de lui. Jugez plutôt.

Mélindra se figea. Son coeur cessa de battre, ses yeux restèrent ouverts et ses poumons se vidèrent de leur air en quelques secondes.

_Il ment, _fût la seule chose qui la raccrocha au présent. _Il veut que je réagisse à ses provocations avant la fin du cours. Il ment forcément._

- Mon père vaut milles fois mieux que vous. De ce que je sais, il y a des choses sur vous au Ministère de la Magie qui font de vous tout sauf un saint.

Elle avait retrouvé l'usage de sa langue en même temps que celui du reste de son corps. Et de sa mémoire. Elle savait. Elle avait lu des vieilles coupures de journaux. _Albus Dumbledore défend Severus Rogue lors de son procès..._

- Vous en êtes sûre, Miss Black?

Mélindra se redressa brusquement pour faire face à son professeur.

- Et vous, êtes vous sûr de ne pas perdre la face s'il m'arrivait d'être trop bavarde? Cingla-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Une chaleur des plus étouffantes montait dans son corps par vague, elle sentait sa magie frémir mais c'était bien la colère qui faisait battre son coeur de plus en plus vite.

- Ce sont des menaces en l'air! Vous ne savez rien! Vous êtes comme votre père, toujours à se croire supérieur aux autres. Mais regardez les choses en face, Miss Black. Vous ne savez même pas de qui vous vient ce nom. Vous n'avez aucune histoire, aucun passé ici. Tout juste un nom et se faudrait-il encore que ce nom ne soit pas un mensonge. Pour n'importe qui dans le monde sorcier, vous ne serez jamais plus que Mélindra Black. Une petite bâtarde dont personne ne sait rien!

Un grand froid venu des arcanes les plus secrètes de son âme doucha toute trace de colère en Mélindra.

Gomma toute trace d'humanité.

Mélindra oublia son nom, son passé, son présent et son avenir alors que les mots chargés de venin venaient se planter avec violence au coeur même de ses espoirs et de ses certitudes. De ses doutes et de ses peurs.

Elle se vit basculer. Exactement comme le jour où elle avait apprit qu'elle venait d'être adoptée.

Mais en plus violent.

Ses yeux se voilèrent de noir, sa peau devint aussi pâle que celle d'un cadavre alors que des lignes sombres naissaient de partout, traçant un labyrinthe impénétrable.

Une armure bleu l'entoura, parcourue d'arcs électriques.

Mélindra sentit ses pouvoirs se rassembler en masse de la naissance de ses poignets au bout de ses ongles. Un seul mot de plus de la part de Rogue et elle ferait un carnage.

- Mélindra! Mélindra tu perds pied. Reviens. Merry! Bon sang de bois Black!

La voix d'Hermione lui revint comme un échos lointain, vague souvenir d'une autre _elle._

Son coeur se remit à battre.

Un coup.

Mélindra réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer.

Deux coups.

Une voix en elle chantait une étrange chanson hypnotique où la mort et la vengeance battaient la mesure. Mélindra voulait s'abandonner à cette musique. Ne pas lutter. Elle n'en avait pas envie.

Trois coups.

_Tu t'appelles Mélindra Sarah Lily Black. Ta mère, Sarah Black, née Potter est morte le 31 Octobre 1981. Tu appartiens à un autre monde. Notre monde. Tu es une sorcière Mélindra._

La voix de Dumbledore. Aussi claire qu'il y a quatre ans.

_Ta mère, Sarah Black._

Il y eut une lumière dans son esprit, comme si quelqu'un avait tout d'un coup allumé la lumière, chassant les ténèbres de son âme.

Son coeur repartit. Battant à tout rompre.

Elle n'était pas une poupée de chiffon que ses pouvoirs pouvaient manipuler à sa guise!

Sans qu'elle n'esquisse un geste, elle fila d'une seule traite vers la porte gagnant en vitesse à chaque seconde. Elle renversa tables, potions et chaises sur son passage. La porte explosa sous la violence de la collision.

Il y eut un cri aïgu. Pâle échos d'une douleur qui semblait indicible.

Un cri.

Une violente lumière bleu.

Et un choc terrible.

Harry lu pour la première fois en trois ans de la peur dans les yeux de Rogue. Une véritable peur.

Il battit des paupières et se précipita hors de sa salle. Hermione sembla revenir à elle devant le geste brusque du directeur des Serpentards.

Il hésita une fraction de seconde. Ses jambes semblaient avoir du mal à soutenir son poids, une sueur froide luisait dans son dos mais plus que la peur que Mélindra n'explose devant lui, c'était comme s'il avait ressentit physiquement la détresse de la jeune fille.

L'espace d'une seule et longue seconde, il n'avait plus vu, ni entendu ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait cette absence de bruit.

Oppressante.

Et ce voile noir devant ses yeux. Comme s'il était devenu aveugle.

Puis il avait vu une petite lumière, loin, comme inaccessible.

Le temps qu'il dirige sa volonté vers elle, Mélindra défonçait la porte.

Et sa cicatrice le picotait étrangement.

Il emboita le pas de sa meilleure amie.

Lorsqu'il sortit sa tête hors de la salle de classe, Rogue était déjà au-dessus de Mélindra. La jeune Black gisait au pied du mur, inconsciente. Et malgré l'obscurité, Harry apercevait le sang qui maculait les dalles de pierres grises et humides des cachots.

- Professeur ne la touchez pas! Cria Hermione en voyant que Rogue approchait sa main du cou de son élève, comme pour vérifier si elle était encore vivante.

Mais Rogue fût trop rapide.

Au moment où il toucha Mélindra, son corps se convulsa alors que la jeune fille rouvrait des yeux écarquillés.

Harry eut tout juste le temps de tirer Hermione à l'intérieur de la salle de classe.

Rogue traversa la quasi totalité du couloir avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol.

Hermione se dégagea de sa poigne et se précipita à son tour vers Mélindra, alors que derrière eux, Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini couraient en direction de leur professeur.

- Hermione, fait attention! Marmonna Ron, inquiet.

Harry vit sa meilleure amie détacher un bracelet à son poignet.

- Merry, c'est moi. Hermione.

La jeune Black eut un faible gémissement.

- Je vais te passer le cristal. Essaye de le serrer.

Mélindra resta sans réponse.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et déposa son bracelet dans la paume de la jeune fille.

Il y eut un éclair blanc aveuglant.

Quand Harry pu voir à nouveau, Mélindra était dans les bras d'Hermione. Ses sanglots se répercutaient à l'infini dans le couloir. Au loin, le jeune Potter entendait des bruits de pas qui venaient dans leur direction.

* * *

_Hé hé..._

_Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Vous êtes neutre?_

_Laissez moi un petit message pour me dire tout ça!_

_A la semaine prochaine!_

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 10/04/2011  
_


	7. La Peur Secrète d'une Black

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

**RAR :**

Cicou :

_Hey !_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois:D Vraiment._

_Tu es toute excusée pour le dernier chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas... (Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à trouver des choses à dire à tous les chapitres des fics que je lis:))_

_Alors..._

_« Crétin des Rocheuses », je l'ai piqué à Joe Dalton dans Lucky Luck, Tous à l'ouest (je le connais presque par coeur ^^). Ça sonne bien, hein ? _

_Contente que la réaction de Mél' soit mieux ainsi. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail sur ce chapitre... (la première version était à mon sens atroce .)_

_Le couteau ? De l'entraînement si tu veux mon avis (mon père est aussi un fou furieux du découpage minute de légumes, la très grande classe n'empêche)_

_A mon sens, les Serpentards sont lâches et rusés pour la majorité... Et puis, ça ne veut rien dire. Rogue est certainement plus courageux qu'un Gryffondor au final._

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'horoscope, moi non plus je n'y crois pas ^^ (cela dit, on y jette tous les jours un petit coup d'oeil.. ahem.) Toi aussi tu fais tes mots croisés en cours ? Tous ceux (ou presque) de ma classe aussi. Personnellement, je préfère dessiner quand je m'ennuie:D_

_Pour le lien, je le glisse dès maintenant effectivement ^^ (c'est mieux pour la cohérence je trouve). Au fait, j'ai mis que c'était en réécriture ('fin je crois TT_TT). Des gens lisent d'après les statistiques de fréquentations mais bon... La review est un animal en voie d'extinction. _

_Pour les Bottero, tu verras, ils sont sublimes. N'hésite pas à les acheter, ils valent largement tous ceux parus chez Rageot. _

_Au fait, j'ai enfin lu le Tome 4 de A comme Association. Je crois que c'est mon préféré des quatre pour le moment. Et puis, la fin est vraiment belle... _

_Et dérangeante aussi. A croire qu'il savait..._

_C'est ça l'explication pour nos lettres ? Argh ! Maudite Poste ! Je les déteste:(_

_(Je crois qu'il faut s'appeler Harry Potter et avoir une cicatrice pour qu'un demi géant vous escorte jusqu'au château... De mon côté, je n'avais aucune chance... Snif)_

_Il faut lire les Harry en anglais (non, JK ne me paie pas pour que je lui fasse de la pub. Elle n'a pas besoin, je suis bénévole). Il me reste plus que 200 pages du cinq de mon côté:p (mais j'aime pas cette dernière partie. Pauvre Sirius...)_

_Voili voilou (je relève bien le défi de la longue réponse à ta longue review, tu trouves pas?)_

_Encore merci de laisser un grand mot de temps en temps._

_Bonne lecture ;)_

_A dans quinze jours ? :p_

**Note:**

_Aloâ every body !_

_Comment allez vous ?_

_Je sais, je poste tard mais c'était journée shopping aujourd'hui alors je n'ai pas pu plus tôt (avouez quand même que ça fait un sacré paquet de semaines que je ne vous ai pas sortie cette excuse, si?)_

_Nonobstant ce petit détail, un nouveau chapitre... Qui a lui aussi subit un **beau lifting**, **avec greffe d'inédits et de bouts du livre.** **Donc il est plus long (et plus mieux, à mon avis)**_

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

**La Peur Secrète d'une Black**

L'accident en cours de potion fit le tour du Château plus vite encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Lorsqu'Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour y manger, on ne parlait déjà que de cela.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, Hermione? Demanda finalement Ron alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table des Gryffondors, à leur place habituelle.

Hermione eut une grimace.

- Rogue a poussé Mélindra à bout, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Non mais je veux dire, comment ça se fait qu'elle manque d'exploser comme ça?

- La Magie Acathlante est la plus instable de toutes les Magies. Et la plus liée à l'âme des sorcières et des sorciers qui la pratiquent. Chez certaines personnes, mauvaise humeur, fatigue se traduisent par une perte partielle de leur pouvoir. Chez Mélindra, ça les déchaîne.

- Ça les déchaîne? On aurait dit qu'elle n'en avait plus le contrôle! Souffla Harry en se penchant vers sa meilleure amie.

- C'était le cas. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle ait passé plus de deux ans chez les Halliwell? Rogue devait certainement le savoir et il n'en a pas tenu compte. Pour une fois, il mérite ce qu'il lui est arrivé. On ne joue pas avec la Magie Acathlante. C'est encore plus vrai avec Mélindra...

Harry voulu répondre mais le regard dur d'Hermione l'en dissuada. C'était la première fois qu'il lui voyait un visage aussi déterminé. Il devina sans mal qu'elle ne leur disait pas tout mais il ne dit rien. A l'image de Ron, il commença à se servir, laissant Hermione à son silence pensif.

…

Mélindra était assise sur l'un des nombreux lits que comptait la petite infirmerie de Poudlard. Non loin d'elle, caché par des paravents, gisait le professeur Rogue.

Toujours inconscient.

Elle entendait parfaitement les éclats de voix qui perçaient à travers la porte du bureau de l'Infirmière, Madame Pomfresh. Souvent, son nom revenait dans la conversation, tout comme celui de Rogue ou des soeurs Halliwell.

La jeune Black tendit le bras vers le verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet et le vida d'une seule traite. Elle n'arriva pas à chasser la nausée qui pointait au bord de ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête.

Elle avait fait une sacrée envolée toute à l'heure mais compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait déjà fait, c'était un petit vol plané. Avec une réception hasardeuse et plutôt brutale. Mais un petit vol plané...

Vrai aussi qu'elle y avait laissé deux dents et que l'arrière de son crâne avait essayé de passer devant.

Elle eut malgré tout un sourire. Qu'aurait dit Wen s'il avait été là?

Elle soupira et porta la main à sa pauvre tête. Pomfresh lui avait fait un bandage serré, recouvert d'une potion à l'odeur infecte. Une petite voix lui soufflait que si elle essayait de l'enlever, les pires malédictions allaient pleuvoir sur elle. L'infirmière lui avait tout de même dédicacer un regard de rapace furibond durant toute la durée de ses soins...

Finalement, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore sortirent, suivis de Madame Pomfresh.

McGonagall avaient les lèvres pincées et les sourcils si froncés qu'ils se touchaient presque. Hermione lui avait beaucoup parlé des petites manies des professeurs. Sans aucun doute possible, sa directrice de maison était inquiète.

Dumbledore, lui, ressemblait au Dumbledore qu'elle avait toujours connu. L'étincelle dans son regard en moins. C'est lui qui s'approcha d'elle.

- Comment te sens-tu, Mélindra?

- Ça va. J'ai connu pire. Comment va le professeur Rogue?

- Il s'en sortira. Dès que la Magie Acathlante qui sature son organisme aura disparu, il devrait se réveiller.

- Il m'a touchée, pas vrai? Foudroyage magique? D'habitude ça me désole mais je dois vous avouez que pour une fois, c'est mérité.

- Miss Black... Soupira Dumbledore. Vous ne pensez pas une seconde ce que vous dites...

- Il l'a cherché.

- Que s'est-il passé, Mélindra?

Mélindra ouvrit la bouche, prête à cracher tout le venin qu'elle avait ressassé durant son cours de potion, puis dans l'infirmerie mais le regard pesant de McGongall et celui inquiet de Dumbledore la firent changer d'avis. De toute façon, quoi qu'elle dise, ce serait sa faute.

- Vous lui demanderez quand il sortira du coma. Avec un peu de chance, il vous dira que je me suis montrée odieuse et qu'il espère que vous m'avez renvoyée.

- Mélindra...

- Je peux retourner en cours? Coupa-t-elle, réfractaire à l'idée même de discuter en long, en large et en travers de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait très bien analysé le problème toute seule. Et elle en connaissait aussi l'origine et la solution. Rien à ajouter là-dessus.

- Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement, Miss Black. Je vous garde au moins deux jours en observation.

- Je ne suis pas la soeur de Malefoy et encore moins une petite chochotte. J'ai une belle bosse, je vais avoir envie de vomir toute la journée mais avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, il n'y paraîtra plus.

- Auriez-vous fait des études de médecine, jeune fille? Lança sèchement Madame Pomfresh.

- Non, mais un vampire m'a confondu avec un poids le mois dernier. J'ai quasiment défoncé un mur lors de ma réception après qu'il m'ait lancée. Croyez-moi, une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je me coucherais tôt, c'est promis.

- Je...

Mais Mélindra était déjà sur ses jambes et commençait à défaire son bandage.

- Hors de question que je rate le premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal!

- Monsieur le Directeur! S'écria Pomfresh.

- L'opiniâtreté de cette enfant est presque aussi inébranlable que les protections de Poudlard. Vous n'en tirerez rien... Mangez quelque chose avant d'aller en cours, Miss Black. Et si vous vous sentez mal, je veux que vous reveniez immédiatement voir Madame Pomfresh. Je ferais passer le mot aux professeurs. Et à Miss Granger.

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit tout de même à se rasseoir alors que l'infirmière lui apportait un plateau repas.

Punition ou pas, Mélindra n'échappa malheureusement pas à la dizaine de potion, qui, selon Pomfresh, devaient l'aider à guérir plus vite.

Ou à lui faire vomir son repas. Selon le point de vue.

…

Après avoir manger, les trois Gryffondors se rendirent à leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils découvrirent dans le couloir une Mélindra Black au teint pâle, au regard sombre et visiblement d'une humeur plutôt massacrante.

Hermione eut pourtant un sourire et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie, à n'en plus douter.

- Comment tu te sens, Merry? Demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien. Si on oublie que ma tête s'est transformée en bateau ivre sur mer déchaînée une nuit d'orage.

- Et Rogue?

- Coma. Foudroyage magique. Il en a pour la semaine.

- Foudraquoi? Répéta Ron en s'approchant.

- Une petite particularité de mes pouvoirs: ils sont hargneux. Il est très fortement recommandé de ne pas me toucher après un disjonctage. Un coup, ça a carrément grillé un démon sur place.

Ron écarquilla les yeux avant d'échanger un regard gêné avec Harry.

Le jeune Potter eut d'ailleurs un moment de doute: un démon... Un vrai démon? Ou c'était juste une façon de parler? Il eut la sincère envie de demander... Certaines choses du monde sorcier lui étaient inconnues mais de mémoire, et ce malgré les deux professeurs qui leur avaient enseignés la Défense contre les Forces du Mal jusque là, les démons existaient vraiment.

Et c'était bien le travail des Acathlants que de les mâter.

Mais la vue du visage fermé de Mélindra suffit à doucher sa curiosité.

Finalement ce fût l'arrivée de leur professeur qui brisa le silence encore tendu qui avait succédé aux dernières paroles de la jeune Black.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, salua Lupin avec un sourire bienveillant.

Harry lui sourit maladroitement et seuls Hermione et Ron articulèrent un bonjours intelligible.

Lupin hocha la tête mais Harry vit ses yeux s'attarder sur Mélindra l'espace d'une seconde. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion particulière mais il était évident qu'il avait entendu parlé de l'accident avec Rogue.

Il se tourna vers les autres élèves :

- Aujourd'hui, nous ferrons des travaux pratiques, suivez moi !

Il y eut des murmures excités parmi la file et beaucoup commençaient déjà à se demander en quoi consisterait le cours.

Harry échangea lui aussi un regard impatient avec Ron:

- J'espère que ça se passera mieux qu'avec Lockhart, souffla le rouquin avec un sourire en coin.

Harry eut un rire en se souvenant des Lutins de Cornouilles qui avaient saccagé la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal durant leur premier -et d'ailleurs unique- cours pratique en deuxième année.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, occupé à boucher le trou d'une serrure avec du chewing-gum. Malgré la grande attention que semblait nécessité son travail, il repéra bien vite le groupe d'élèves qui venait dans sa direction.

- Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! Zinzin Lupin le turlupin... Se mit-il à chantonner quand Lupin ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils: Peeves avait beau être l'incarnation parfaite de l'insolence, il se tenait généralement correctement en présence des professeurs.

- Rusard ne serra pas content de trouver du chewing-gun dans la serrure de son placard à balais, remarqua joyeusement leur professeur, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Peeves fit une pirouette et répondit par un bruit aussi sonore que déplacé.

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête d'un air faussement navré.

- Voici un sortilège qui peut se révéler utile, dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

Harry eut le temps de noter son regard malicieux avant qu'il ne lance le sortilège.

- _Waddiwas!_

La boule de chewing-gum sortit de la serrure, comme si elle était soudainement dotée d'une vie propre, et alla s'enfoncer dans la narine gauche de Peeves. L'esprit frappeur resta figé dans les airs l'espace d'un folle seconde avant de s'éloigner vivement en poussant une série de jurons des plus inventifs.

- Magnifique! S'exclama Dean Thomas, hilare.

Harry sentit son sourire s'agrandir et échangea un regard complice avec Ron et Hermione. Il nota avec surprise que la petite diversion avait fait naître une esquisse de sourire sur le visage de Mélindra. Ainsi, elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune.

Le professeur Lupin remercia Dean pour son compliment avant d'inviter le reste du groupe à reprendre le chemin qui les mena jusqu'à la salle des professeurs.

La longue salle lambrissée, remplie de chaises et de fauteuils dépareillés était vide de tout occupant. Lupin se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, où une penderie massive occupait une partie du mur.

Lorsque Lupin passa devant, la penderie se mit à trembler avec fracas.

- Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers ses élèves.

- Un épouvantard, marmonna Mélindra.

- Exact, les épouvantards aiment les endroits sombres et confinés. Les armoires,

les penderies, les espaces sous les lits, les placards sous les éviers... Un jour, j'en ai vu un qui

s'était installé dans une vieille horloge de grand-mère. Celui-ci est arrivé hier après-midi et j'ai

demandé au directeur l'autorisation d'en profiter pour faire une séance de travaux pratiques.

La première question que nous devons nous poser c'est: « Qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ?»

C'est une créature qui change de forme à volonté et prend l'aspect de la chose qui effraye le plus la personne qui se trouve devant lui, répondit Hermione.

- C'est tout à fait cela, Miss Granger. Ainsi donc, l'épouvantard qui s'est installé dans cette penderie n'a encore pris aucune forme. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui pourrait faire peur à la première personne qui se présentera de l'autre côté de la porte. Nul ne peut dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard quand il est tout seul mais, lorsque je le laisserai sortir, il prendra immédiatement la forme qui fera le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous. Ce qui signifie que nous avons un énorme avantage sur lui. Pouvez-vous me dire lequel, Harry ?

Harry, légérement prit de court, mit quelques secondes avant d'oser formuler sa réponse.

- - Étant donné que nous sommes nombreux, il ne saura pas quelle forme prendre pour faire

peur à tout le monde en même temps, dit-il.

- - Exactement, approuva le professeur Lupin. Il vaut toujours mieux se trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un quand on a affaire à un épouvantard. Car alors, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Sous quelle forme apparaître ? Il existe pourtant un moyen très simple de se débarrasser d'un épouvantard, mais qui exige une grande concentration mentale. Pour le neutraliser, il

suffit en effet d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est l'obliger à prendre une forme que vous

trouvez désopilante. Pour commencer, nous allons nous exercer sans baguette magique.

Répétez après moi... _Riddikulus !_

- _ Riddikulus_, répétèrent les élèves, en chœur.

- Parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Neville, approchez s'il-vous-plait.

Neville s'avança vers la penderie presque à reculons.

- Dites-moi Neville, qu'est-ce qui vous fait le plus peur ?

- Le professeur Rogue, marmonna Neville.

- Pardon ?

- Le professeur Rogue, répéta Neville, plus distinctement.

- Très bien, Neville, vous vivez chez votre grand-mère, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas que l'épouvantard prenne sa forme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas... Est-ce que vous pouvez vous représenter distinctement les vêtements de votre grand-mère ?

- Oui, elle porte un grand chapeau avec un vau…

- Si vous les voyez, nous les verrons.

Le professeur s'approcha de son élève et lui murmura quelque chose, puis il ouvrit la porte de la penderie. Une parfaite réplique de Rogue en sortit. Neville hésita puis lança :

- _ Riddikulus_ !

Le maître des potions se retrouva affublé d'une longue robe verte, d'un chapeau surmonté d'un vautour et d'un grand sac rouge. Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire.

- Mettez vous en rang, et représentez vous ce qui vous fait le plus peur et le moyen de le ridiculiser, dit Lupin à ses élèves avec un sourire.

Mélindra essaya de s'esquiver, pas très emballée à l'idée d'affronter un épouvantard après sa petite aventure du matin même, mais dans la cohue elle se retrouva entre Harry et Ron.

La jeune fille soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en lançant un regard inquiet à l'épouvantard qui subissait déjà les assauts de ses camarades.

Elle avait une très bonne idée de ce qui allait apparaître devant elle et cela ne la réjouissait pas. Toutefois, elle se savait rapide et si elle se concentrait bien, elle pourrait très vite lancer le sort. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la tête blonde aux cheveux impeccablement lissés en arrière à quelques places devant elle.

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres: le jeu en valait assurément la chandelle.

Après un petit moment, ce fut le tour de Ron. L'épouvantard commençait déjà à perdre le nord mais il se transforma en une énorme araignée de plus d'un mètre cinquante de haut…

- _Riddikulus _! S'exclama Ron et les huit pâtes de l'araignée se retrouvèrent munit d'un patin à roulettes, la créature perdit l'équilibre…

Ce fut ensuite son tour. Elle s'avança après avoir prit une grande inspiration. L'épouvantard prit la forme d'un homme au visage flou et aux cheveux longs et noirs.

Mélindra sera les lèvres et leva sa baguette.

Le sort. Maintenant.

Mais elle était figée, son corps comme prit dans une gangue de glace de plus en plus dure. Son ventre se tordit et les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent quand l'homme s'approcha d'elle.

- Je ne t'aime pas Mélindra… Murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Tu n'as été qu'une regrettable erreur depuis ta naissance… Ne te fait pas d'illusion, jamais tu ne me rencontreras…

Les yeux de Mélindra se remplirent de larmes. Elle serra les poings jusqu'au sang pour les retenir.

- Tu n'es pas mon père ! Murmura-t-elle faiblement en fermant les yeux. Et pour appuyer ses paroles autant que pour briser la raideur qui commençait à s'emparer de ses muscles, elle remonta sa jambe et frappa violemment l'homme à la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie.

L'épouvantard recula difficilement.

- _Riddikulus_.

L'homme se transforma en un Malefoy en caleçon à nounours. Le concerné devint rouge de honte. Mélindra murmura une incantation qui fit disparaître toutes traces de larmes. Elle se retourna et s'avança vers le Serpentard,

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'avais oublié l'histoire de lundi matin ? C'était juste partie remise, Draco.

...

Harry mit du temps à se remettre du fou rire dû à ce qu'avait fait Mélindra. Finalement, il s'avança, et l'épouvantard se transforma en un Détraqueur criant de réalisme. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quelque chose, le professeur Lupin s'interposa. L'hideuse créature devint flou puis se transforma en une boule argentée.

Lupin lança le sort sans plus attendre.

...

Mélindra sentit un froid intense lui glacer les entrailles et sans se retourner, comprit en quoi venait de se transformer l'épouvantard. Elle entendit les paroles de son épouvantard résonner dans sa tête. Puis ce furent des cris indistincts… Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et un voile noir obscurcit sa vue...

Sous les yeux médusés de ses condisciples, la jeune fille tomba inconsciente et personne n'eut le temps de tendre les bras pour la rattraper.

Le professeur se précipita sur élève, le visage mangé par l'inquiétude.

- Bon, je crois que ça va aller pour aujourd'hui. Neville, veuillez vous occuper de l'épouvantard s'il vous plait.

Neville s'approcha de l'épouvantard et l'envoya dans la penderie.

- Très bien Neville. Le cours est terminé.

Le professeur Lupin installa Mélindra contre le mur de la salle des professeurs. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient restés dans la salle, inquiets pour leur amie.

- Professeur, ne vaudrait-il mieux pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Hermione timidement.

- Non, elle va se réveiller. Inutile de la remettre dans la même pièce que le professeur Rogue. Et je pense que le fait de s'être évanouie devant toute sa classe lui suffise, mieux vaut la laisser se réveillez dans une salle vide que de lui faire traverser tout le château…

Mélindra commençait à remuer.

- Vous voyez, reprit-il.

Mélindra ouvrit les yeux et battit des paupières.

- Vous vous sentez bien, Miss Black ? Demanda Lupin.

Mélindra lui jeta un regard qui signifiait très clairement « selon vous ? » tout en prenant appuie maladroitement sur le mur pour se redresser. Sa tête tournait et elle dû se concentrer sur un point fixe devant elle pour juguler la nausée qui était revenue.

- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien Miss Black?

La jeune fille braqua un regard sombre sur son professeur puis soupira.

- - Ça devrait aller.

Le professeur Lupin se recula et l'aida à se relever.

- Merci, professeur, murmura Mélindra une fois debout. Elle resta accrochée au mur le temps que ses jambes arrêtent de flageoler.

- Ce n'est rien, Miss Black. Tenez… Lui dit le professeur en lui tendant un bout de chocolat.

- Merci.

- J'aimerais que vous me suiviez dans mon bureau, Mélindra.

- Comme vous voulez, maugréa-t-elle tout en lançant un regard navré à Hermione.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau du professeur Lupin fût plus court que Mélindra l'avait espéré. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et de se construire un masque impassible avant que Lupin ne l'invite à s'asseoir.

Elle s'exécuta tout en ravalant son soupir agacé.

- Du thé, Miss Black?

Mélindra jeta un coup d'oeil acide à la théière cabossée qui trônait sur la table.

- Non merci, je n'aime pas ça.

Lupin parût surpris mais resta silencieux. L'espace de quelques secondes, il resta parfaitement immobile même si Mélindra sentait son regard perçant la détailler des pieds à la tête.

Elle eut un sourire en coin: la majorité des adultes agissaient ainsi avant de poser une question sujette à la controverse à une adolescente.

- Miss Black, puis je savoir ce que représentait cet Epouvantard ?

_Bingo... _Songea la jeune fille avant de relever le visage.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Lupin et son envie d'étaler un mensonge en béton armé fondit comme neige au soleil. Il y avait une lueur dans son regard qui, outre le fait qu'il semblait réellement inquiet, prouvait à quel point il était la gentillesse incarnée.

- Mon père, lâcha-t-elle finalement d'une voix encore mâtinée de tristesse.

Ses paroles furent suivit d'un silence assez pesant et elle aurait juré que Lupin avait blêmit.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est tout ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sans bruit. A quoi bon de toute façon? Cette part de son âme était verrouillée, et pour gentil qu'il soit, Lupin était un inconnu.

- Certaine.

Et sans laisser le temps à son professeur de répondre, elle se leva et sortit du bureau.

* * *

_Alors?_

_Dites moi tout, qu'en avez vous pensé?_

_Sachez qu'en prenant le temps de me laisser un petit (ou grand) mot, vous me faites déjà très plaisir (si si) et que vous participer à la réintroduction de la review (animal presque éteint sur fanfiction) dans son milieu naturel. N'ayez pas peur, braves gens, la review ne mord pas ;)_

_Sinon, vous ne savez pas quoi? Deux amies un peu folles m'ont poussées vers le côté obscures du dessin. Et pour faire bonne mesure, ont fini par me convaincre de** m'inscrire sur Deviantart...**_

_Alors tenez-vous bien: mon identité secrète de là-bas... C'est **Orlane-Sayan** (oui, je sais, j'ai fait preuve d'une imagination et d'une recherche très poussées)_

_Pour le moment, y'a qu'un tout petit truc (une bêtise sur Ron et Hermione) mais un jour sûrement, j'essaierais de mettre un portrait de Mél' et sûrement de Sarah. Et plus si affinités._

_Donc si le coeur vous en dit..._

_D'ici là, jeunes gens, portez-vous bien :D_

_A dans quinze jours par contre (et voui, l'appel du chocolat, c'est pour le moins sacré -mes hanches témoignent- Non plus sérieusement, je ne suis pas là, et comme Vespa -mon chat- ne veut pas poster à ma place...)_

_Orlane, scribouilleusement vôtre._

_Mis en ligne le 17/04/2011  
_

…


	8. Le Repère des Maraudeurs

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

**RAR :**

MAHA1959 :

_Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Alors pour le petit texte que tu as vu... Il semblerait que mon ordinateur se soit légèrement emmêlé les pinceaux ou alors que j'ai trop abusé du fameux copier/coller._

_Ce petit texte était un peu d'écriture libre, résultat d'un footing dans la forêt (il faut pas grand chose, hein?) et il s'est perdu entre mon mail et cette page internet (merci windows vista)._

_Donc désolée pour cette fausse joie._

_Cela dit, une bonne nouvelle concernant cette suite que tu sembles tant attendre. Déjà, elle se porte bien et pèse désormais 31 chapitres. Je commencerai à la publier le 5 juin prochain, une fois que je serais en vacances et que j'aurai l'esprit libre pour la continuer (mine de rien, il me reste un paquet de choses à écrire...)_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

Cicou :

_Aloâ !_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu fais désormais partie du MPR;)_

_*remonte ses manches*_

_Alors..._

_Tu es dure avec Rogue dite donc ! On croirait entendre Rowling . Quand elle parle de lui elle a presque de la haine dans la voix. Par la barbe de Dumbledore, il était pas si mauvais,non ?_

_(C'est là que je réalise mon évolution depuis mes débuts ici bas... voilà que je défends Rogue maintenant …)_

_Et oui, Mélindra qui mouche Pomfresh avec tout le tact qui la caractérise. J'aime bien ce passage moi aussi. Et Pomfresh n'est vraiment pas habituée à cela... Je ne sais pas si tu as noté mais tout le monde au château évite de la contrarier. C'est qu'elle a du caractère ^^_

_Je sais que c'est le texte du film TT_TT (encore heureux d'ailleurs) mais j'avais besoin qu'elle tombe dans les pommes, ma Merry (tu remarqueras que je choisis toujours ce qui m'arrange.)_

_Et oui, je déteste le troisième film moi aussi. C'est le pire de tous, avec la Coupe de Feu. Vraiment, je ne sais pas comment il a pu recevoir le prix du meilleur Harry Potter de la saga. De toute façon, le meilleur pour le moment, c'est le 7._

_En parlant du film... Tu as vu la dernière bande annonce de la dernière partie ? Elle claque, hein ? Ce film va être génial ! D'ailleurs, WB organise une grande avant première à Bercy le 12 juillet (de mémoire). Sur les 8000 personnes, y'aura moi, c'est certain ^^_

_Mélindra hyper sensible ? Elle vient de faire un vol plané et un disjonctage magique. T'es dure:p_

_Ils sont bien les Bottero, hein ? La dernière fois que j'ai lu Zouck et Tour B2, Mon Amour, (y'a pas si longtemps que ça d'ailleurs), j'ai manqué de pleurer. Ils sont sublimes et le mot est faible._

_D'ailleurs, c'est très bien de lire Pierre au lieu de travailler. Pierre a priorité sur tout, même sur les DM et autres tortures académiques._

_En parlant lecture, j'ai fini Harry 5 en anglais. J'aime vraiment pas la fin (pauvre Sirius... Pourquoi lui ?)_

_Apparemment, le taux de change des cicatrices est plus compliqué que ça... Ou alors, Hagrid n'a jamais trouvé nos maisons._

_Voili voilou:D  
Encore merci pour tes super reviews, j'adore relever le défi qui consiste à en écrire autant que toi (et c'est pas facile, je peux te l'assurer ^^)_

_A bientôt ?_

_Bonne lecture _

**Note:**

_Aloâ every body !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ?_

_Je sais, je poste en retard. Pour une fois, j'ai le nom des coupables et si vous avez des réclamations, je les transmettrais. Je devais écrire un Mémoire, genre 12 pages durant lesquelles on raconte un peu sa vie en faisant semblant d'être intelligent pour faire de superbes analyses._

_Beurk._

_J'aurais préféré écrire douze pages de la suite ou continuer la correction du chapitre 17 (ou, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé depuis la dernière fois TT_TT)_

_Bref, donc un chapitre 7 pour vous. Qui est tout beau, tout neuf. Presque totalement inédit en fait (à vous de trouver ce que j'ai gardé de l'ancienne version:p)_

_Et que j'aime plutôt bien, en fin de compte ;) _

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

**Le Repère des Maraudeurs**

Harry entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors à la suite d'Hermione et Ron. Il repéra rapidement Mélindra, qui, blottit dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, semblait plongée dans un grimoire aussi vieux que poussiéreux. Il grimaça et échangea un regard contrit avec Ron: entre Mélindra et Hermione, ils n'allaient bientôt plus avoir d'excuses pour éviter un passage quotidien à la bibliothèque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Merry? Demanda Hermione tandis qu'elle sortait ses affaires de sortilèges.

- _Thésaurus de la Magie Blanche..._ Paige me l'a envoyé ce matin.

- Thésauquoi? Grogna Ron.

- Une sorte de dictionnaire. C'est très intéressant.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, grogna Ron tout en jetant un regard dégoûté à l'ouvrage. Pourquoi tu n'es pas descendue manger?

- Je comptais y aller plus tard. Pourquoi?

- Mélindra, les repas ne sont servis que jusqu'à dix-neuf heure trente.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse Hermione, si? S'écria la jeune Black en relevant enfin le regard.

Son air catastrophé arracha un sourire à Harry.

- Bien sûr que si. Pourquoi?

- A cette heure-ci, à San Francisco, Piper n'a même pas encore décidé ce qu'elle va nous préparer! Je n'ai jamais mangé avant vingt-et-une heure ces trois dernières années! Il est quelle heure?

- Vingt heure.

Mélindra étouffa un gémissement consterné.

- Comment je vais faire? Je vais mourir si je ne mange pas ce soir.

- Un être humain ne meurt de faim qu'au bout de plusieurs jours. Qui plus est, tu as suffisamment de gâteaux dans ta malle pour nourrir tout Poudlard pendant plusieurs mois.

- Ça c'est pas gentil Hermione! Me faire passer, moi, pour une gourmande doublée d'une goinfre égoïste alors que je partage tout cinquante-cinquante avec toi...

- Cinquante-cinquante?

- D'accord, peut-être soixante-quarante...

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Très bien, quatre-vingt-dix-dix... Mais c'est pas de ma faute si tu es raisonnable!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son devoir là où elle l'avait laissé, non sans marmonner quelque chose d'inintelligible.

- Tout est de la faute de Paige. Si elle ne m'avait pas envoyé ce livre, je serais descendu avec vous.

- On t'a pas croisé de la soirée je te rappelle... Tu as fait quoi?

Harry se tourna vers Mélindra, prêt à écouter sa réponse avec attention mais la jeune fille se contenta de hausser les épaules et de tourner une page de son livre.

Il soupira et se décida à sortir ses affaires de potion. Rogue leur avait donné un devoir sur les effets de l'extrait d'aconit dans la potion de ratatinage et le Directeur des Serpentards était d'une humeur si massacrante ces derniers jours qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui offrir un prétexte pour qu'il puisse s'acharner à son aise. Si au cours des deux dernières années, Harry n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi Rogue mettait tout en oeuvre pour rabaisser les Gryffondors, les récents évènements lui donnaient presque une excuse. En effet, même si son rétablissement avait été plus rapide que prévu après son foudroyage magique (Mélindra avait semblé particulièrement surprise, ce qui voulait tout dire), le fait était que l'épisode de l'épouvantard avait bien eu le temps de faire le tour de Poudlard et jamais le regard de Rogue n'avait été plus malfaisant que lorsqu'il se posait sur Lupin.

Les choses n'étaient pas plus roses en cours de potion et si Mélindra semblait avoir développé un don pour rester impassible devant les remarques acerbes de leur professeur, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Le double cours du mardi restait le moment de la semaine qu'il appréhendait le plus et d'où il ressortait plus épuisé nerveusement qu'après une séance d'entraînement de Quidditch.

- Merry, tu as terminé ton devoir de métamorphose pour demain? Demanda soudainement Hermione. J'aimerais vérifier un truc...

- Quel devoir de métamorphose?

- Celui que le professeur McGonagall nous a donné la semaine dernière et que l'on doit rendre demain.

- C'est noté?

- Évidemment!

- Quoi?

- Mélindra enfin!

Harry détailla le visage de la jeune Black: elle fixait Hermione avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle attendait la chute d'une mauvaise blague.

Il réalisa avec surprise qu'elle était sérieuse!

- Il faut... faire quoi au juste?

- Eh bien c'est sur les Animagi. Elle nous a donné une série de questions et...

- C'est débile de faire ça... La coupa Mélindra avec un aplomb absolu.

- Je te demande pardon? Répliqua sèchement Hermione en plissant les yeux.

- La magie n'est pas une matière théorique. Surtout la métamorphose. C'est débile de faire des rédactions sur les Animagi. C'est comme si on te demandait de faire un essai sur un gâteau au chocolat. Un gâteau au chocolat, ça se cuisine et ça se mange. C'est tout. Les Animagi c'est pareils. On en est un ou on n'en est pas un.

- Il y a beaucoup de théories qui expliquent le fondement de certains sortilèges très importants. Qui plus est, cela fait partit du B-A-BA de la culture générale! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces deux dernières années par la barbe de Merlin?

- J'ai appris des sorts utiles et je les ai utilisés. J'ai beaucoup lu aussi et Wen m'expliquait ce que je ne comprenais pas.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de devoirs à rendre? D'examens?

- Non... Dumbledore venait vérifier si j'avais le niveau requis pour passer au grade du dessus et ça s'arrêtait là.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Donc, il faut faire quoi?

- Répondre aux questions... Au moins quinze centimètres de parchemins chacune.

Harry crut que les yeux de Mélindra allaient sortir de leur orbite.

- Quoi?

Il échangea un regard avec Ron et éclat de rire.

...

Mélindra s'élança dans les escaliers, sauta les derniers marches et se réceptionna avec souplesse.

Maudissant pour la centième fois ses pouvoirs qui faisaient des siennes, elle se mit à courir dans le couloir et déploya un trésor d'habilité pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée dans son lit?

Soit, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir et la chaleur de son dortoir avait fini par lui échauffer le cerveau mais ce n'était pas une raison. Loin de là.

Et Rusard ne se priverait pas de le lui rappeler si elle se faisait attraper.

Les pas du concierge se faisaient de plus en plus proches et la jeune fille savait parfaitement que le sablier de sa maison ne se remettrait jamais de sa ballade nocturne. Elle allongea sa foulée avant de piler quelques mètres plus loin.

Sur sa gauche, à peine dissimulé par une tapisserie décrépie, un escalier.

Elle souhaita silencieusement ne pas se retrouver dans un cul-de-sac et s'y engouffra.

Mélindra regarda autour d'elle et plissa le nez quand des relents de moisissures remontèrent jusqu'à elle. Elle avait débouché dans un vieux couloir qui ne devait pas avoir connu un sortilège de récurage depuis des années et eut-elle été équipée d'une boussole naturelle, elle aurait été incapable de dire où elle se trouvait dans le château.

Elle tendit l'oreille en direction de l'escalier et le miaulement qui résonna à l'étage du dessous lui tira une grimace. Si Miss Teigne était en bas, cela voulait dire que Rusard n'était pas loin. La jeune fille haussa les épaules et sortit sa baguette magique.

- _Lumos._

Une lumière jaillit du bout de sa baguette et Mélindra la mit à profit pour explorer le couloir.

Il était étroit, incroyablement poussiéreux et totalement dépourvu de décorations. Il lui fallut se concentrer de longues secondes avant de choir son chemin: elle repéra toutefois facilement le petit courant d'air sur sa droite et décida de le suivre.

Si de l'air soufflait jusqu'ici, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'elle trouve un autre escalier qui la mènerait loin de Rusard.

…

Mélindra jeta un coup d'oeil découragé à sa montre: il était plus de deux heures du matin et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

- Ne soit pas trop négative ma fille. Au moins, Rusard nous a faussé compagnie, marmonna-t-elle à voix haute alors que son regard fouillait désespérément les alentours.

Une collection de portes qui n'auraient pas dépareillée dans un musée lui faisait face. Sur sa droite, un nouveau couloir la mènerait certainement dans une autre partie du château et derrière elle, un escalier.

Elle allait opter pour le couloir quand un grincement la figea.

- _Nox, _souffla-t-elle tout en reculant d'un pas pour être certaine d'être cachée par l'obscurité.

La lueur qu'elle repéra au loin la conforta dans son hypothèse: Rusard ne l'avait pas oubliée. Il avait juste fait un détour pour la prendre à revers!

Sachant qu'une nouvelle cavalcade dans les couloirs ne la conduirait à rien, elle se décida à se retrancher dans une des anciennes salles de classe.

La chance lui sourit: la porte juste à côté d'elle était ouverte. Mieux, la poignée ne grinça pas.

Malgré sa situation précaire, elle s'autorisa un sourire victorieux.

- _Lumos_.

Le mince filet de lumière que lui offrit sa baguette était à peine suffisant pour percer l'obscurité de la pièce mais un sortilège plus puissant aurait attirer l'attention de Rusard.

Elle fit décrire un arc de cercle à sa baguette et nota par habitude la place des tables recouvertes d'un épais tapis de poussière, la vieille armoire décrépie qui menaçait de tomber en poussière, le sillon qui s'éloignait vers le fond de la pièce.

D'instinct, elle immobilisa son bras et fit quelques pas non sans braquer la lumière vers le sol.

La poussière était moins épaisse à cet endroit et malgré le temps qui avait coulé, elle pu discerner quelques empreintes de chaussures.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils... La pièce, le couloir qui y menait, l'aile du château même étaient abandonnés. Elle se serait d'ailleurs pas surprise d'apprendre que les élèves n'étaient pas autorisés à s'y rendre.

Pourtant, les traces, aussi anciennes soient-elles, témoignaient d'une certaine fréquentation.

Se pourrait-il que...

- Où est-elle, ma jolie?

Mélindra sursauta vivement.

La voix du concierge venait de s'élever dans son dos.

Un miaulement lui répondit, suivit d'un grincement caractéristique: on ouvrait une porte qui n'avait pas servie depuis longtemps.

Mélindra parcourut la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'une cachette tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'en trouverait pas.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sillon que sa baguette éclairait toujours.

_C'est parti..._

…

Les traces de pas s'arrêtaient pile devant le mur.

Mélindra manqua d'abandonner ses recherches, voir même de se rendre à Rusard.

Un nouveau grincement dans son dos la décida.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas prendre une nouvelle retenue alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore effectué les autres!

Elle leva tête et baguette et découvrit une forme rectangulaire.

_Bingo!_

Mélindra ne perdit pas une seule seconde et se fit léviter. De sa main libre, elle essaya d'ouvrir la trappe…

Qui se révéla fermée.

- Pas cool ça, vraiment pas cool...

Il lui restait deux possibilités : descendre, pousser une table sous la trappe et tenter plusieurs sortilèges...

Ou faire exploser la trappe à coup de balles d'énergie.

A nouveau, un grincement. Plus rapproché.

Mélindra eut la sensation qu'on donnait un coup de pied aux fesses de ses tergiversations.

Elle atterrie en douceur sur le sol et lança une violente boule d'énergie sur la trappe qui vola en éclats.

- On repassera pour la discrétion! Grogna-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'empressait de se faire léviter une nouvelle fois.

Ses jambes avaient à peine disparu par l'ouverture que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrait à la volée.

Mélindra pointa sa baguette vers les débris de la trappe.

- _Reparo!_

Il y eut un grognement, une série de jurons...

Mélindra sourit à l'obscurité.

Elle était en sécurité.

…

Il n'y avait pas de plancher, uniquement des poutres à nues. Elle décida de partir vers la droite et avança pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de se trouver, nez à nez avec… Une porte !

- Gryffondor et les trois autres n'ont pas pu s'en empêcher… Les salles secrètes, c'est vraiment leur truc.

Elle examina la porte et remarqua une, non, des inscriptions.

_Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue, _déchiffra-t-elle.

En dessous de chaque inscription, il y avait une sorte d'emplacement.

- _Héritiers des Maraudeurs._

Il n'y avait que deux emplacements.

Mélindra posa sa main sur la poignée ronde qui dépassait au milieu du battant de porte. C'est sans surprise qu'elle n'arriva pas à la tourner.

- Bien, bien, bien... Commençons par la base du métier de cambrioleur: _Alohomora._

C'est sans surprise non plus que la porte resta de marbre.

- _Opornum_

Toujours rien.

La jeune fille eut une moue contrariée et envisagea d'utiliser une nouvelle balle d'énergie.

Puis le visage de son Observateur apparu dans son esprit et elle pu presque sentir la claque qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de lui infliger.

_Jeune fille, tu ne dois utiliser la magie qu'en dernier recours. Tes parents n'ont pas omis de te faire un cerveau que je sache. Fait leur honneur et utilise-le!_

Un sourire en coin dilua son agacement

Elle prit le temps de détailler la porte. Les encoches ovales sous les inscriptions lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose...

Mais quoi?

- Qu'est-ce qui est ovale et qui pourrait permettre d'accéder à quelque chose?

L'évidence la frappa au moment même où elle formulait sa question à voix haute.

Le lecteur d'empreinte digitales du local des pièces à conviction!

Elle posa son doigt sur l'une des encoches et ne pu retenir son exclamation de joie.

...

La pièce était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière et sentait singulièrement le renfermé. Près de l'âtre d'une cheminée étaient disposés quatre fauteuils. Le long des murs, des étagères où reposaient des livres, enfin au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une immense table. Elle fit un pas dans la pièce et une voix résonna :

- _Bienvenue à toi, Mélindra Black, heureuse héritière du fier Patmol. Les Maraudeurs te souhaitent de bien utiliser leur repère… _

La voix s'éteignit et la pièce sembla revenir à la vie. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, toute la poussière avait disparu.

Really nice… Murmura t-elle.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce avec une certaine prudence, prête à tourner les talons à la moindre alerte. Elle ne percevait rien d'anormal mais on n'était jamais trop prudente.

Ses yeux accrochèrent une porte coincée entre deux étagères croulant sous les livres. Elle s'en approcha à pas de loup, posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte violemment, prête à en découdre avec un éventuel ennemi.

La petite pièce était absolument vide, si on omettait les toiles d'araignées. Mélindra fronça les sourcils et par acquis de conscience détacha le cristal qu'elle portail toujours autour du cou et le tendit devant elle.

- _Ondes néfastes, démons et mages noirs. Par mes mots ôtez votre voile noir._

Le cristal s'illumina, un vent violent balaya la petite pièce mais rien de plus ne se passa.

Mélindra eut un sourire et referma la porte l'esprit léger.

Aucuns doutes possibles, elle était parfaitement en sécurité ici. Mieux, elle venait de trouver un endroit où elle serait tranquille pour les prochains siècles à venir.

Elle caressa la tranche des livres entreposés sur les étagères tout en lisant les titres lorsqu'ils étaient inscris. Beaucoup traités de sortilèges pratiques, de métamorphoses, voir même de potion. Mélindra attrapa: _Sortilèges de secours pour sorcier héroïque _et le feuilleta rapidement. Elle reconnu nombre des sortilèges de soins mineurs qu'elle avait mainte fois eu le loisir d'appliquer.

Elle tomba sur _L'art de la métamorphose humaine_ quelques pas plus loin.

Au même moment, des coups puissants résonnèrent dans le grenier, faisant trembler le sol.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel: Rusard n'abandonnait-il jamais? Elle haussa les épaules et voulu se saisir du livre quand une évidence manqua de lui arracher un cri.

Comment allait-elle redescendre si Rusard l'attendait de l'autre côté de la trappe?

Ce n'était pas un refuge qu'elle avait trouvé, mais bel et bien un cul-de-sac!

La seule autre ouverture était le petit velux décrépit qui devait être plus vieux que la grand-mère de Dumbledore.

_Allons bon..._

Elle attrapa une chaise et se bagarra une dizaine de minutes avec l'ouverture grippée. Lorsque son adversaire céda à grand concert de grincements, un vent glacé vint lui chatouiller les oreilles.

Mélindra soupira et passa les épaules à l'extérieur.

Par Merlin, elle détestait Rusard!

Presque deux heures plus tard, quand elle mit le pied à terre après une séance d'escalade quelque peu osée, le soleil pointait déjà à l'est.

En observant ses doigts écorchés et bleuis, la jeune fille se fit la promesse d'apprendre à se repérer le plus vite possible dans le vieux château. Elle n'allait pas se payer une balade sur les toits de Poudlard toutes les nuits, c'était hors de question.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'aile est et s'élança en direction de la Grande Salle. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait pile à l'heure pour le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

_Alors?_

_Quel est votre verdict?_

_Vous avez aimez, détestez? Les deux?_

_Laissez-moi une petite review ;)_

_A la semaine prochaine, _

_Orlane_

_Mis en ligne le 01/05/2011_


	9. Back to Black

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

**RAR :**

MAHA1959 :

_Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_La suite bientôt:D Et je te promets même une surprise (elle est pas belle la vie ?;))_

Ombre d'un rêve

_Tchou Miss !_

_Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu continues à passer par ici à l'occasion:D_

_A quand des nouvelles sur ton compte ? ('fin je dis ça mais ça se trouve tu as posté et fanfic ne m'a pas prévenue. Il ne me prévient plus de rien d'ailleurs TT_TT)_

Cicou :

_Aloâ !_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir:D_

_D'ailleurs pour une review écrite par quelqu'un de super crevée, tu te défends encore pas mal._

_Je suis d'accord avec toi pour le gâteau au chocolat (mon exemple n'était pas le meilleur TT_TT) mais pour une Mélindra pragmatique et de mauvaise foi, ça reste acceptable je pense ^^_

_Bien sûr que les empreintes ont résisté vingt ans ! (ça me fait bizarre à chaque fois de me dire qu'entre le moment où les Maraudeurs ont quitté Poudlard et l'arrivée d'Harry, il s'est passé autant de temps). Bref, elles ont résisté. Déjà parce que ça m'arrange bien (ahem) et puis... il se passe un tas de trucs étranges à Poudlard, et ça, il ne faut pas l'oublier ^^_

_Pour le Héritière, Mélindra est parfois longue à la détente et comme n'arrête pas de lui répéter Wen, elle devrait se servir des connexions entre ses oreilles et son cerveau un peu plus souvent._

_Bon, je t'avoue que l'incohérence du lever du soleil est un peu grosse. Cela dit, la poursuite dure plus d'une demi-heure (tu as déjà essayé de semer Rusard en si peu de temps?). Il faudra tout de même que je mette « le ciel s'éclaircissait à l'est », ça fera mieux. Merci ;)_

_Et oui, Harry 3 a reçu le prix du meilleur film de la saga (y'a pas si longtemps en plus). Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Vraiment, ce film est nul, mal joué, pas du tout fidèle à l'histoire. Bref, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'esquinte à en parler._

_La catastrophe du 6 ? Je l'aime bien, moi, ce film. Vraiment. Il est très drôle ! (toutes les scènes du trio ou Ron-Harry, Harry-Hermione, Ron-Hermione, Ron-Lavande... C'est extra ! Si Coraline -une amie- passait par là elle pourrait même témoigner qu'au grand dame de Sylvie -une autre amie- nous nous faisons souvent le top 10 des meilleurs scènes de ce film. Non, nous ne sommes pas folles)_

_Elle est bien la bande annonce, hein ? Je l'adore ! Surtout le début avec les souvenirs de Rogue sur le thème d'Hedwige. La bataille a l'air super et le cri de Voldy particulièrement flippant. J'ai trop hâte !_

_En parlant de ce film, sache que les places seront mises en vente à partir du mercredi 11 mai à 10h. Fait attention, 8000 places, c'est pas tant que ça ^^ _

_Ta théorie pour la mort de Sirius tiens la route mais il n'empêche que je ne pardonnerai jamais à JKR cette injustice ._

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour la longueur de tes reviews, ce n'est jamais une corvée d'y répondre. Au contraire ! J'aime beaucoup ces petites discussions et je crois pouvoir dire que tes reviews sont de loin mes préférées. Déjà parce que tu en mets une très régulièrement. Et en plus parce qu'elle mélange un avis souvent détaillé sur mes chapitres (et tu arrives même à trouver des bêtises qui m'ont échappées), des théories plus ou moins farfelues (et ça, les auteurs adorent ça. C'est pour ainsi dire, du chocolat pour nous) et puis, elles ont cette touche exotique qui les rendent uniques !_

_Donc surtout, ne te bride pas ! ^^_

_Voili voilou:D_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt_

**Note:**

_Hey toi, noble lecteur (oui, cette semaine, j'écris cette note à la deuxième personne du singulier, histoire de changer un peu)_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Je sais, je poste encore très tard (il est même presque Lundi si j'en crois l'heure de mon ordinateur) mais, une fois n'est pas de coutume, le programme de mon dimanche a été pris en main par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et ce quelqu'un d'autre se fiche pas mal de me laisser un créneau pour poster ce chapitre.  
Bref._

_Un nouveau chapitre quand même. Le huitième. (c'est beau quand même, poster le huitième chapitre après le septième. Mine de rien, je m'applique)_

_Celui-ci a subi plus qu'une rénovation de forme, il s'est également vu attribué presque une dizaine de pages en plus ! Et oui !_

_Et ce chapitre, je l'aime bien:D (ça c'est de la présentation du tonnerre)_

_J'espère que ça te plaira, lecteur ou lectrice (c'est selon)_

_Bonne lecture:D_

* * *

**Sélections et entraînements**

Mélindra entra dans sa salle commune en étouffant un bâillement colossale. Machinalement, elle passa une main dans sa crinière brune et entreprit de chasser les dernières brumes de sommeil hors de son esprit.

La salle commune des Gryffondor était vide et cela n'était pas étonnant. Il était à peine sept heures et elle savait de source sûre que la majorité de ses camarades étaient loin d'avoir terminé leur nuit. Pour être honnête, elle les aurait bien imiter mais son Observateur la réduirait volontiers en bouillie s'il venait à l'apprendre.

Mélindra allait quitter sa tour pour partir faire son petit tour matinale dans Poudlard mais un mot sur le panneau près de la sortie accrocha son regard.

_Les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondors auront lieu le Samedi 4 Octobre à 17h00._

Mélindra haussa un sourcil vaguement intéressée. Elle avait eut l'occasion d'aller voir un match de Quidditch pour son douzième anniversaire et elle avait été saisi par la maîtrise des joueurs. Ils effectuaient des vrilles improbables, des lâchers dangereux, des piquets vertigineux... Le tout à une vitesse et à une précision affolante. Wen avait dû percevoir son admiration et son intérêt puisque dès le lendemain, il avait inventé à son attention des exercices d'équilibres... sur le manche d'un balais, à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol.

Mélindra sourit en repensant à cet été là... Elle avait passé une bonne partie de ses journées dans les airs, à tenté de faire l'équilibre sur un balais volant, tandis que son Observateur tournoyait autour d'elle, semblable à un vautour, prêt à intervenir à la moindre de ses faiblesses.

Elle se souvint aussi des soirées durant lesquelles il l'avait initiée aux bases du Quidditch.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle eut envie de se mêler aux autres. Si elle entrait dans l'équipe, peut-être que ses relations avec les autres Gryffondors s'amélioraient-elles. Elle n'était pas bête... Elle avait immédiatement comprit qu'elle ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Elle était de loin beaucoup trop différente d'eux.

Étrangère, solitaire, méfiante.

Détentrice de pouvoirs étranges et dangereux qui avaient failli envoyé tous les Serpentards à l'infirmerie et qui avaient tout de même blessé un professeur.

Deux accidents qui n'avaient pas été soldés par un renvoie ferme et définitif pour couronner le tout. Ceux qui ne la voyaient pas comme une folle furieuse devaient penser qu'elle était la chouchoute du directeur ou une très grande manipulatrice.

Dans tous les cas, son nombre d'ennemis augmentait de façon exponentielle et elle allait réussir l'exploit d'être bientôt plus haïe que le professeur Rogue.

Pour tout dire, elle faisait peu de cas de cette indifférence tintée de mépris et d'un soupçon de peur. Il y avait des choses en elle qu'ils ne pourraient jamais comprendre.

Toutefois, si la situation venait à s'éterniser, les quatre années d'étude qui lui restaient à faire allaient paraître bien longues.

Qui plus est, le Quidditch lui plaisait vraiment et même si elle avait eut très peu l'occasion de s'entraîner, elle n'oubliait pas la sensation de liberté que lui procurait le balais.

Le vent dans ses cheveux, pareil à un chant dans ses oreilles...

De toute façon, elle ne perdait rien à tenter sa chance.

…

Ce matin là, Mélindra tenta à nouveau de retrouver le Repère des Maraudeurs. Elle avait enfin localisé l'étage et le couloir où elle avait trouvé l'escalier dérobé et ses suppositions s'étaient révélées exactes: le troisième étage de l'aile est était bel et bien interdit aux élèves, même si les raisons étaient plus ou moins obscures. Étonnamment, c'était l'un des endroits du château où Mélindra se sentait le mieux. On y était au calme et malgré ses quelques rondes, Rusard n'y venait quasiment jamais. Elle avait donc un territoire en ce lieu mal connu où son côté solitaire pouvait s'en donner à coeur joie.

Après plusieurs minutes à fouiller des couloirs et à déplacer consciencieusement les tapisseries alignées au mur, elle découvrit enfin le passage secret.

- Let's go girl!

Une fois l'escalier retrouvé, remonter jusqu'à la vieille salle de classe fût une formalité, même pour elle. C'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'elle en poussa la porte. L'échelle sous la trappe lui tira une grimace. De deux choses l'une: Rusard reviendrait encore souvent ici et il finirait par l'attraper hors de son lit.

La jeune Black haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour. Elle connaissait une bonne dizaine de façon pour effacer des souvenirs et elle réglerait le problème Rusard avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en référer à Dumbledore. Il fallait juste qu'elle retrouve pleinement ses pouvoirs.

Et qu'elle mette la main sur sa bourse de poudre de Nuage.

…

Mélindra marchait tranquillement en direction de la Grande Salle, savourant le plaisir simple d'être seule. Ses pensées voyageaient aléatoirement en direction de ses parents, qui devaient avoir retrouvé leur train-train quotidien avec la fin des vacances, vers Wen qui devait déjà être en train de lui concocter une programme surchargé pour cet été, vers les soeurs Halliwell également. Etaient-elles à nouveau sur le pied de guerre, à chercher un moyen pour combattre un énième démon? Un sourire triste effleura son visage. Piper, Phoebe et Paige lui manquaient énormément. Pas que les soeurs d'ailleurs. Le Manoir, son rythme de vie trépidant bien que mortellement dangereux (la période des soldes approchait à grand pas à San Francisco et Phoebe n'aurait pas manqué de l'entraîner dans une course contre la montre pour trouver la perle rare. Une telle expédition renvoyait une descente en enfer au rang de promenade de santé, et elle savait de quoi elle parlait).

- Tu ne vas pas nous faire le coup du mal du pays ma grande... Soupira-t-elle en débouchant enfin dans le grand hall.

Sa phrase résonnait encore à ses oreilles quand elle capta le bruit délicatement feutré d'un sortilège fusant hors d'une baguette magique.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de sortir la sienne, encore moins celui de vérifier si c'était bien à elle que le sortilège était destiné.

Elle plongea au sol.

L'éclair d'énergie vive lui rasa le dos et la jeune fille profita de son effet de surprise pour sortir la petite lame de jet qu'elle gardait toujours fixé sur son avant bras gauche. Elle le lança à l'aveuglette en direction de son attaquant avant de se relever dans un mouvement souple.

Maudissant un instant sa robe de sorcier qui gênait ses mouvements, elle réussit néanmoins à sortir de son fourreau le poignard qu'elle dissimulait à sa ceinture.

Attentive à tout ce qui se passait devant elle, la jeune fille eut enfin un aperçu global de la situation. Elle faisait face à un groupe de première année de Gryffondor, deux filles et un garçon qui passaient leur temps ensemble depuis la rentrée. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur eux et continua à chercher son agresseur des yeux.

Elle ne trouva personne susceptible de l'avoir attaquée.

- Miss Black! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?

Mélindra mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre la question outrée de McGonagall, son esprit tout entier concentré sur sa recherche. Elle se résigna à baisser sa garde mais garda son poignard sortit.

Juste au cas où...

Elle reprit doucement pied avec la réalité à mesure que l'adrénaline disparaissait de son organisme. Les murmures effrayés des conversations dans la Grande Salle parvinrent à ses oreilles, tout comme elle remarqua enfin les nombreux groupes d'élèves qui s'étaient amassés près des murs. Elle lut dans leur regard une peur mêlée de colère et de douloureux étonnement.

McGonagall s'était désintéressée d'elle pour se précipiter sur le groupe de première année. Ils semblaient tous trois sous le choc et une petite fille blonde fondit en larmes lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

- Monsieur Weasley! S'exclama soudainement McGonagall alors que Percy s'avançait doucement vers elle. Conduisez donc ces trois-là à l'infirmerie. Dites à Madame Pomfresh qu'elle leur donne quelque chose pour les calmer un peu.

- Bien professeur. Venez, dit-il doucement à l'intention des trois premières années. Mélindra nota avec surprise qu'il posa un bras rassurant autour des épaules de la fille qui pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes.

Le professeur McGonagall s'éloigna vers le mur, près du grand escalier de marbre et Mélindra crut naïvement que l'incident était clos. Elle se ravisa immédiatement quand elle vit sa directrice de maison arracher la lame du jet d'un tableau pour le moment vide. Elle tourna ensuite un visage furibond vers elle.

Il sembla à Mélindra que la fin du monde était en marche.

Et qu'elle venait droit sur elle.

- Chez. Le. Directeur!

Mélindra soupira avant d'emboîter le pas de sa directrice de maison, une légère pointe d'inquiétude au ventre.

…

- _C'est une honte, Dumbledore! Jamais, en quatre siècle, je n'ai subit un tel affront! Cette école part à vau-l'eau depuis votre nomination mais aujourd'hui c'est le pompon! Un poignard! Sur moi! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la situation pour l'amour de Merlin!_

_- Paracelse a raison Dumbledore... Je vous avais dit d'envoyer cette enfant à Salem. Cela nous aurait évité des ennuis considérables. Si jamais le Ministère venait à savoir ce qui..._

_- Merci, Phineas... Je..._

McGonagall ne prit pas le temps de frapper à la porte. D'un seul regard, elle lui fit comprendre d'attendre ici. La porte claqua derrière elle.

- Minerva? Que se passe-t-il?

- Il se passe, professeur Dumbledore, que Mélindra Black se promène dans le château avec des armes sur elle, en dépit du règlement. Il se passe également qu'elle s'en sert sur d'autres élèves. Je l'ai interrompues alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à attaquer trois premières années! Je...

- Ce n'est pas vrai! S'écria Mélindra en entrant à son tour dans le bureau de Dumbledore à la volée. Jamais je n'ai voulu attaquer qui que ce soit! On m'a lancé un sort! Par derrière qui plus est! Je n'ai fait que me défendre!

- Avec des poignards, Miss Black? Vous vous fichez de moi?

- Excusez-moi professeur si durant trois ans, c'est ainsi que l'on m'a appri à me défendre! Si cela vous pose problème, je vous suggère d'en parler aux soeurs Halliwell. Elles seront ravies de vous faire visiter les Enfers!

- Ici, on ne négocie pas les problèmes avec les poings! Vous êtes dans une école par Gryffondor!

- Il suffit! Professeur McGonagall, je vous prie de me laisser régler ce problème avec Miss Black. Sir Paracelse, je me charge de faire restaurer votre tableau dès que possible. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux également demander à Monsieur Rusard de le déplacer dans un couloir moins fréquenté par les élèves. Phineas, je vous demanderez de bien vouloir escorter Sir Paracelse vers un tableau d'accueil. Merci.

La tirade de Dumbledore était une série d'ordre et personne ne s'y trompa malgré le ton calme qu'il avait employé. Le directeur de Poudlard attendit patiemment que McGonagall se retire. Le regard qu'elle lui lança en quittant la pièce était à coup sûr plus mortel que l'Avada Kedavra.

- Bien, Miss Black. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, dit-il finalement après un long silence.

Mélindra s'exécuta avec mauvaise grâce, non sans gratifier Dumbledore d'un regard où la méfiance côtoyait le défis. Elle se rencogna contre le dossier de sa chaise, bien décidée à ne parler qu'en dernier recours.

Dumbledore se pencha dans sa direction et croisa ses longs doigts sous son menton. La jeune fille eut la très désagréable sensation d'être passée au rayon X. Finalement, il prit la parole.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, Mélindra. Cet incident est le troisième ce mois-ci et la situation n'est plus acceptable. Je vais finir par croire que ton admission à Poudlard était un peu prématurée.

- Je n'ai perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs qu'une seule fois et personne n'a été blessé! Si Rogue ne s'était pas comporté comme un imbécile, jamais il n'aurait terminé à l'infirmerie! Se défendit-elle immédiatement, oubliant dans l'instant son voeux de silence.

Dumbledore soupira, conscient que la partie serait difficile.

- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans le hall tout à l'heure.

- Je me rendais à la Grande Salle pour y prendre mon petit-déjeuner quand j'ai sentit le sortilège arriver sur moi. Je me suis jetée au sol, ai lancé une lame de jet à l'aveuglette et je me suis relevée. C'est tout.

- Et comment cela se fait-il que tu ais ce genre d'objet sur toi?

- Vous allez avoir du mal à le croire professeur mais en trois ans je suis devenue quelque peu méfiante. Auriez-vous pris l'étrange habitude de vous faire attaquer tous les quatre matins par des démons, peut-être que vous aussi, vous ne sortiriez plus sans arme à porté de main.

Dumbledore bascula contre le dossier de son fauteuil et prit le temps de détailler sa jeune élève. Des cheveux d'un noir de jaie encadraient un visage qui avait déjà perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Les traits de la jeune fille promettaient de devenir fins et délicats mais le masque qu'elle se plaisait à porter cachait ce beau potentiel avec art. Il se souvenait pourtant de la lumière innocente de son regard et de la chaleur de son sourire qui l'avaient tant marqué lorsqu'il l'avait revu pour la première fois, quatre ans auparavant.

La petite fille d'alors avait disparu pour laisser place à une guerrière de treize ans.

Une guerrière qui lui rendait un regard implacable, prête à sortir les griffes pour se défendre.  
- - Mélindra, cela fait plus de mille ans que cette école existe et le Choixpeau en est témoin, jamais aucun démon n'a passé les protections magiques. Tu es désormais une élève et tu dois te comporter comme telle. Laisse la lutte contre les démons aux sorcières Acathlantes du Royaume-Uni, elles le font très bien depuis l'aube des temps, il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela change un jour. Surtout pas maintenant.

- Je dois laisser des innocents se faire massacrer sans ciller, c'est ça?

- Qui parle de cela? Tu es une puissante sorcière, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Toutefois, le rôle que tu auras à jouer attendra ta sortie de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire encore quatre années. Si je t'ai mise en relation avec les soeurs Halliwell, c'est avant tout pour que tu apprennes à te servir de tes pouvoirs, pour que tu ne sois ni un danger pour toi, ni un danger pour les autres.

- Désolée si cette formation s'accompagnait de travaux pratiques pour le moins dangereux.

- J'en ai bien conscience. Et si quelqu'un doit se sentir désolé, c'est bien moi. Tu as vécu des choses qu'une enfant de ton âge ne devrais jamais avoir connu. Mais c'est aussi pour cela qu'il est important que tu retrouves une vie normale. Tu as treize ans, Mélindra et il est grand temps que tu vives pour toi, non plus pour les autres. J'ai cru remarqué que tu restais en marge de la vie de Poudlard et...

- C'est dramatique d'aimer la solitude?

- Aimer la solitude et fuir toute vie sociale n'est pas vraiment la même chose. Tu passes à côté de choses essentielles...

Dumbledore se coupa, conscient de s'engager sur un terrain dangereux. Mélindra lui lançait un tel regard qu'il aurait réussi à faire geler de l'eau.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il est important que tu choisisses Mélindra. Soit tu acceptes les règles de vie dans cette école, soit tu retournes chez les soeurs Halliwell encore une année.

Elle détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre... Depuis son arrivée, elle se sentait en décalage par rapport aux autres élèves. Ils n'avaient pas le même passé, pas la même maturité, encore moins les mêmes centres d'intérêts... Pas la même façon d'avancer dans la vie.

Seulement, il était impossible de demander à Poudlard de s'adapter à elle. C'était bien elle qui devait s'adapter à Poudlard. Entrer dans le moule.

Et elle avait beau aimer les soeurs Halliwell de tout son coeur, ressentir leur absence comme une blessure encore ouverte, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle même que sa place était ici.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et déposa le long poignard qui n'avait pas quitter ses mains depuis l'incident du Hall.

Elle le posa sur le bureau de Dumbledore dans un geste définitif.

Il acquiesça en silence.

- Vous savez Miss Black, votre mère était une très bonne Poursuiveuse du temps où elle était à Poudlard. Je crois même qu'elle a aidé l'équipe de Gryffondor à gagner la coupe durant sa septième année. Vous devriez vous lancer.

Mélindra se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui rendit son regard malicieux qui brillaient à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en se levant pour quitter le bureau directorial.

...

Le jour des sélections arriva si vite que Mélindra eut l'impression que quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton avance rapide du temps, bien qu'en sachant pertinemment que cela était plus vraisemblablement dû au tournant qu'avait prit sa vie...

Bien sûr, les rares personnes qui ne la prenaient pas encore pour une folle s'étaient finalement rangées à l'avis général après l'accident du grand Hall. Ils avaient leur raison bien sûr: voir une jeune fille de treize ans, poignard au poing alors qu'une lame était fichée à quelques centimètres du visage d'une première année avait de quoi soulever les questions.

Mélindra avait apprit à faire avec les rumeurs sur son compte et s'amusait même à les commenter à haute voix avec Harry, qui semblait lui aussi être un spécialiste de la question.

Pour répondre à la rumeur qui faisait d'elle un vampire, elle s'était amusée à se promener avec une ombrelle toute la journée, à ne porter que des vêtements noirs, à appliquer sur sa peau du maquillage blanc d'Halloween et à peindre ses lèvres de rouge.

Elle avait fait sensation... Jusqu'à ce que McGonagall l'oblige à retrouver une apparence plus commune.

A la rumeur qui faisait d'elle la Reine des Enfers, la jeune Black avait reçu le concours des Jumeaux Weasley, qui s'amusaient à la précéder de quelques mètres en hurlant des « _Faites place à sa majesté l'Impératrice du Grand Brasier des Enfers, Souveraine des Démons démoniaques et Gardienne des Âmes Perdues » _

Et aux autres qui la plaçaient selon les jours comme une Nécromancienne, une Chamane, une fille de Démon, l'arrière-petite-fille de Dumbledore, la nièce de McGonagall, la soeur de Severus Rogue, une moldue, un démon, l'héritière de Voldemort, la descendante de Serpentard, une cousine éloignée de Grindewald voir même parfois tout cela à la fois, Mélindra ne pouvait s'empêcher de les tester sur les principaux concernés.

Des _Tatie _lui échappaient parfois en cours de Métamorphose (bilan: une heure de colle à chaque fois et McGo avait tendance à être désagréable avec elle), un _grand-frère _en potion (bilan: cinq heures de retenue. Elle n'avait pas recommencé depuis et il fallait l'avouer, cette rumeur-ci avait nettement perdue en vigueur), une fois même un _Papi... _(Dumbledore avait fait semblant de ne pas entendre et lui avait proposé des bombons au citron à la place, lui faisant promettre de venir boire le thé dans la semaine. Il avait pas l'air comme ça, mais il était encore plus sournois qu'un Serpentard. La rumeur concernant une possible affiliation était en top position et Mélindra mettait tout ce qui était en oeuvre pour éviter le directeur). Cela sans compter les petits commentaires qu'elle glissait dans ses conversations avec Harry, Ron et Hermione quand des oreilles indiscrètes traînaient non loin.

_L'été dernier, on a été rendre visite à Gellert avec la Reine Pandragoria, ma mère... La prison est juste infâme... Des rats, des araignées... Il fait froid en plus. La nourriture est exécrable sans compter l'odeur... Par contre, niveau panorama il est servit. Sa cellule donne pile sur les montagnes. Il l'a reconnu lui-même._ _Au final, il est plutôt bien installé..._

Hermione appelait cela la réponse du berger à la bergère et il devenait difficile de savoir qui lançait le plus de rumeur entre Poudlard et elle.

Mélindra se leva de bonne heure le samedi des sélections, bien décidée à faire son petit tour quotidien dans Poudlard. Il fallait qu'elle passe au Repère des Maraudeurs, histoire de refaire le plein en livre sur les Animagi. Elle tenterait peut-être une visite à la salle des Trophées, si elle en retrouvait le chemin. Dumbledore avait dit vrai: sa mère avait bien été Poursuiveuse durant ses études, elle avait eut le temps d'étudier le problème lors de sa première retenue, qui avait consisté à nettoyer tout un tas de coupes. Elle aurait bien aimé jeter un coup d'oeil à la médaille qui portait son nom. Juste pour se porter bonne chance.

Elle fut surprise de trouver Harry qui semblait… l'attendre?

- Salut Merry. Bien dormi ? Demanda t-il.

- Ça peut aller, répondit-elle alors que ses yeux se posaient sur les cernes du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à une heure si matinale?

- C'est le jour des sélections...

La jeune fille sourit devant la moue du Gryffondor.

- On craint pour son poste, Potter? J'ai pourtant cru comprendre que tu étais sacrément doué à ce jeu là.

- Qui t'as raconté ça?

- Hermione. Et je dois te dire qu'après avoir entendu pour la dixième fois hier soir les Jumeaux faire revivre ton premier match avec l'équipe, je commence à être au parfum.

- Tu les as comptées?

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel.

- Très drôle Potter... On va dire que c'est à cause du manque de sommeil. On va manger?

Les deux Gryffondors prirent donc le chemin de la Grande Salle et ne croisèrent pas une seule personne.

- Tu te lèves toujours aussi tôt? Lui demanda Harry après avoir croqué dans un toast sans réelle conviction.

- Oui... Pourquoi?

- La majorité des personnes tueraient pour dormir une heure ou deux de plus...

- Tout le monde n'est pas une marmotte, Harry. Et il s'avérerait bien plus dangereux pour moi de prendre des mauvaises habitudes.

Harry haussa un sourcil, surprit.

- En quel honneur?

- Mon jeune ami, si tu connaissais le grand Wen Zhi Lee, je peux t'assurer que toi aussi, tu te lèverais de bonne heure. Et de bonne humeur.

- Qui est ce Wen Zhi Lee?

- Mon Observateur.

Il y avait dans son regard un tel mélange de tristesse et de défis qu'Harry choisit de se taire, préférant réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, les Observateurs étaient les guides des Tueuses Potentielles. Ils devaient leur enseigner tout ce qu'elles devaient savoir pour lutter contre les Vampires et les Démons, et devaient les préparer à assumer leur héritage. Les Tueuses n'avaient pas une longue espérance de vie et qu'une jeune fille de treize ans soit déjà en main n'était pas surprenant. La Tueuse n'avait jamais plus de seize ans lorsqu'elle était activée.

Toutefois, apprendre que Mélindra était une Tueuse Potentielle était une toute autre histoire et expliquait pas mal de chose, dont l'incident du Grand Hall. Harry profita qu'elle soit absorbée par son repas pour la détailler à la dérobée. Rien dans sa taille moyenne et sa silhouette menue ne laissait deviner qu'elle ait le potentiel pour devenir une prédatrice hors paire.

Il soupira... Rien ne laisser deviner quoique ce soit en elle. Et Mélindra semblait s'arranger pour tout garder sous secret, comme si un pan de sa personnalité et de son passé leur étaient interdit.

Seule Hermione savait des choses mais même elle reconnaissait qu'il y avait encore des zones d'ombres.

Une chose était pourtant sûre: Mélindra Black traînait un lourd passé derrière elle.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent au moment où Mélindra et Harry se préparaient à partir.

- Vous êtes là! Vous auriez pu nous attendre! Grogna Ron en s'asseyant à côté de son meilleur ami.

- On avait faim, répondit Mélindra.

Puis un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

- Tu aurais fait la même chose à notre place.

- Vous n'étiez pas à cinq minutes!

- Weasley, ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis debout.

- Trois pour moi... Marmonna Harry avec une grimace.

- Ça te travaille vraiment le Quidditch Potter.

- Il est plus stressé la veille d'un match que la veille d'un examen... Ce n'est qu'un sport et...

- Ce n'est pas qu'un sport, Hermione! C'est une institution! Qui, à part toi, n'aime pas le Quidditch, hein?

- Il n'empêche que c'est moins important que des examens.

- Ça dépend pour qui!

Mélindra haussa un sourcil amusé et se pencha vers Harry.

- - Ils sont toujours comme ça?  
- - Non... Là je les trouve un peu endormis... Attend de voir une vraie dispute. C'est très impressionnant.

Elle éclata de rire.

…

- Merry, tu fais quoi au juste?

Harry releva tourna la tête en direction de Mélindra, curieux de connaître la raison de la question d'Hermione.

Il retint d'extrême justesse un éclat de rire.

La jeune Black tenait un morceau de parchemin au bout de sont bras tendu et le fixait d'un oeil abstrait, tel un peintre en manque d'inspiration cherchant un nouvel angle d'attaque.

- Il paraît que ça s'appelle « _Un devoir de Sortilège _» mais je ne suis pas bien sûre. Plus les secondes passent, plus j'ai l'impression de tenir entre mes doigts délicats un instrument de torture de la pire espèce.

Elle abaissa son bras et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Sérieusement, tu m'expliques pourquoi je dois écrire trente centimètres sur les sortilèges de modification de couleur? Ça ne suffit donc pas que je sache le faire?

- Pour la énième fois, les devoirs sont là pour nous aider à comprendre le fonctionnement des sortilèges, et par la même, le fonctionnement de la magie. Qui plus est, ça te permet de découvrir d'autres sortilèges qui ont des effets semblables.

- Ça ne te suffit pas d'en connaitre un seul? Tu sais que concrètement, tu utiliseras toujours le même sortilège pour effectuer un type de tache. Personnellement, quand je dois me débarrasser d'un ennemi, je ne prends pas le temps de choisir entre la potion, la formule, la balle d'énergie, l'onde, le coup de pied sauté, le coup de pied latéral ou le lancé de poignard. Je vais au plus efficace. Et je dois dire que j'ai une nette préférence pour l'onde. Ça te les soigne et ils n'y reviennent pas à deux fois... Sauf bien sûr quand ils l'évitent ou quand ils sont immatériels... Là, la potion ou la formule magique sont plus appropriés à la situation et...

- Par Merlin Mélindra! Tu es dans une école et le but d'une école est de te donner autant de savoir faire que de savoir penser. Que tu saches effectuer un sortilège ne veut pas dire que tu ais compris son fonctionnement!

- Mais je m'en fiche de comment il fonctionne! Tout ce que je lui demande à mon sortilège c'est qu'il fonctionne! Point final!

Hermione se pinça l'arrête du nez et lança un regard des plus noirs à Mélindra. Harry eut une grimace: si la jeune Black ne trouvait pas une porte de sortie dans les cinq secondes, il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau.

Elle dû le comprendre aussi puisqu'elle se leva d'un bond.

- Bon sang! Vous avez vu l'heure? Il faut que j'aille me préparer pour les sélections! On se rejoint sur le terrain! Bye bye!

Sur ce, elle ramassa ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et fila en direction de son dortoir.

Hermione la suivit du regard avant de jeter un oeil à sa montre. Le borborygme qu'elle laissa échapper était à lui seul une malédiction de la pire espèce.

Il était 15h30 et Mélindra Black venait de mentir odieusement pour fuir une remontrance... et ses devoirs.

…

Harry ajusta sa cape une dernière fois et vérifia que ses protections étaient bien mises. Avec une dernière respiration profonde, il attrapa son balais et quitta les vestiaires de l'équipe, en espérant avec un petit pincement au coeur que ce n'était pas pour la dernière fois.

Pourtant, quand il posa son pied sur le terrain de Quidditch, toutes ses craintes s'évanouirent, balayées par le vent léger qui soufflait sur l'Ecosse. Il releva la tête, avisa le ciel dégagé et le soleil encore haut au dessus de l'horizon.

Le sol était souple sans être spongieux.

Des conditions idéales pour jouer!

Il balaya ensuite les gradins des yeux et repéra Ron et Hermione dans les gradins réservés aux Gryffondors.

- Harry!

Il sursauta et se tourna dans la direction de la voix qui venait de l'interpeler.  
Cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, histoire d'être sûr de ce qu'il voyait.

Mélindra arrivait dans sa direction en courant, vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un short rouge.

- Pfiou! J'ai bien cru que j'arriverais en retard! Ça a pas encore commencé, pas vrai?

- Non... Et euh... Où est ton balai?

- Dans ma poche... C'est encombrant pour courir ce machin là.

- Dans ta poche?

- Bien sûr. Bon je te laisse, je vais m'étirer un peu en attendant mon tour... Bonne chance.

- ...A toi aussi.

Elle lui sourit puis s'éloigna en trottinant d'un air guilleret.

…

Un coup de sifflet vrilla l'air et Mélindra sortit en sursaut de sa transe. Elle releva la tête brusquement et chercha des yeux Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors. Il se tenait au milieu du terrain et tous les candidats se pressaient dans sa direction.

Elle se redressa avec une grimace en sentant ses muscles protester avant de se lever en vitesse, tout de même ravie de sentir ses muscles aussi détendus.

Tout en rejoignant Dubois et les autres, elle sortie baguette magique et son balais miniaturisé.

- _Finite, _souffla-t-elle en tapotant le petit objet qui tenait dans le creux de sa main.

La balai, un _Perle de Chêne_, brilla l'espace d'une seconde avant de retrouver sa taille normale.

- Tout le monde est là? Bien... Bonjour à tous! Comme vous le savez, le Quidditch est un jeu dur et dangereux, qui demande beaucoup de courage et d'endurance. C'est pourquoi, seuls les meilleurs d'entre vous seront sélectionnés. Je vous rappelle que même si vous faisiez partie de l'équipe l'année dernière, votre poste n'est pas assuré. J'évaluerais votre habilité sur un balais, mais aussi la précision de vos tirs, votre capacité à jouer intelligemment et en équipe. Il me semble qu'il y a trois Attrapeurs, sept Poursuiveurs et quatre batteurs... On va donc faire deux équipes: Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Hockins, Fred d'un côté, et Dashner, Black, Collins, Swift, Douglas et George de l'autre. Les Attrapeurs, vous essayez de trouver le Vif d'Or. Le plus rapide entre dans l'équipe. Comme je dois vous observer, il n'y aura pas de Gardien mais ce n'est pas important. Tout le monde est prêt? Alors c'est partit!

Mélindra enfourcha son balais et donna un coup de pied puissant dans le sol. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses coéquipiers: il y avait deux gars, un cinquième et un septième année. Et une fille qui devait être en deuxième année.

Une vingtaine de mètres en dessous d'eux, Dubois laissa les deux Cognards et le Vif d'Or s'échapper puis lança le Souaffle.

Alicia Spinnet s'en empara facilement et fila vers les buts, encadrée par Johnson et Bell.

Mélindra échangea un regard avec Collins, si elle avait bien suivi, et tous deux s'élancèrent à la suite des trois Poursuiveuses. La fille de deuxième année se plaça sous eux alors que le deuxième gars se laissait déjà distancer.

Lorsque Alicia marqua son premier essai sans même avoir eu besoin de faire une passe, la jeune Black eut une grimace... C'était loin d'être gagné.

Étonnement, ce fût le septième année qui récupéra le Souaffle. Il échangea quelques signes avec le cinquième année et tous deux partirent en tête, faisant des passes régulières pour échapper aux tentatives de Spinnet, Bell et Johnson. Un Cognard arriva par la gauche et coupa leur trajectoire. Collins fit une passe à Swift, la deuxième année, qui la réceptionna difficilement. Mélindra fit virevolter son balais et se précipita pour l'aider. Au moment où elle allait s'emparer du Souaffle, Dashner manqua de l'éjecter de son balais d'un violent coup d'épaule. Il récupéra la balle et fit une longue passe à Collins. Spinnet ne laissa pas passer l'erreur et intercepta le tir, fit une passe à Bell. Les trois filles se remirent en formation et filèrent vers le but.

Mélindra resta une poignée de secondes indécise avant de rejoindre ses trois coéquipiers. Elle se faisait des films ou cet idiot venait de l'empêcher de jouer?

Mélindra entendit le Cognard arriver droit sur elle aux grognements qu'il ne cessait jamais d'émettre. Sans dévier de sa trajectoire, elle fit faire des tonneaux à son balais et lâcha le manche. Elle tournoya ainsi sur plusieurs mètres, uniquement retenue par ses jambes, avant de reprendre une position normale après que le Cognard soit passé à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Un sourire fugace éclaira son visage alors qu'elle s'approchait des buts. Combien de fois avait-elle joué à ce jeu avec Wen?

Elle se pencha sur son balais pour forcer l'allure, consciente que Spinnet était dans son sillage, et se prépara à marquer. En-dessous d'elle, Dashner se décala d'un mètre et remonta jusqu'à être à sa hauteur. Avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de le fustiger pour sa bêtise, il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle, lui arracha le Souaffle avant de lancer en direction des buts.

Et de les manquer de plusieurs mètres.

Mélindra s'élança dans sa direction, l'attrapa par sa cape et se mit à sa hauteur alors qu'un coup de sifflet retentissait.

- Non mais ça va pas! J'allais marqué pauvre imbécile! On est dans la même équipe je te rappelle! Et...

Il serra les poings tout en lui offrant un regard meurtrier mais déjà Olivier arrivait sur eux.

- Dashner! On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend? Depuis quand on empêche sa propre équipe de jouer?

- Je ne fais pas équipe avec cette fille! Et si tu prenais vraiment à coeur les intérêts de Gryffondor, tu ne la laisserais même pas participer aux sélections! Elle devrait être à Serpentard!

- Il me semble que le Choixpeau est le seul à pouvoir choisir! Maintenant, quitte le terrain Dashner!

- Tu préfères la garder elle que moi? Elle n'a rien à faire dans l'équipe des Gryffondors!

- C'est toi qui n'a rien à y faire, Dashner! C'est la quatrième fois que tu te présentes et tu ne l'as toujours pas comprit? Quitte le terrain! Immédiatement!

Dashner leva son poing, le regard si meurtrier que Mélindra ne douta pas une seule seconde qu'il pouvait frapper Dubois.

- Fait ça, Dashner, et c'est à McGonagall que tu devras des comptes! Il me semble que tu as déjà faillit te faire renvoyer de Poudlard à cause de tes résultats aux Buses, non? L'argent de tes parents ne pourra pas te sauver deux fois!

Le teint de Dashner vira au rouge brique mais il abaissa son bras et piqua en direction du sol.

Dubois le suivit du regard et attendit qu'il ait disparut avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Ça va, Black?

Encore stupéfaite parce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle ne pu que cligner des yeux.

- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'a dit cet imbécile. Il est encore plus bête que Crabbe et Goyle réunis... Ce qui n'est pas peu dire. On reprend!

Harry scannait le terrain avec méthode, essayant de tout voir à la fois, tout en gardant un oeil attentif sur ses adversaires. Il devait être le premier à repérer et à attraper le Vif d'Or et si l'un des deux autres Attrapeurs apercevait la petite balle dorée avant lui, il misait sur son habilité au vol pour rattraper la bêtise.

Ses yeux suivirent le Cognard lancé par un des deux jumeaux Weasley et réalisa qu'il se dirigeait droit sur Mélindra.

La jeune fille semblait toutefois ne pas en avoir conscience: le Souaffle sous le bras, elle filait à bonne allure vers les buts. Au moment où le Cognard allait percuter son épaule gauche, elle s'effaça du buste, fit une pirouette parfaitement maîtrisée et fit une passe à Collins qui marqua l'essai.

Harry cligna des yeux, stupéfait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une esquive aussi précise. Mélindra n'avait même pas daigner changer de trajectoire et se précipitait déjà à la rencontre d'Angelina, en possession du Souaffle, soutenue par ses deux coéquipiers.

Olivier fit signe à Fred, George, Hockins et Douglas de s'approcher.

- Bien, on va voir si vous savez marquer un joueur. A chaque nouveau but de l'équipe adverse, vous changez de cible. Fred, vous commencez par Collins, puis Black, puis Swift. George, Angelina, Katie puis Alicia.

Les Jumeaux Weasley échangèrent un clin d'oeil de connivence tandis que Hockins et Douglas hochaient la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient bien comprit l'exercice.

Sans se concerter, chacun retourna à son poste.

Mélindra se pencha sur son balais et entortilla ses jambes autour du manche. Ses mollets nus adhérèrent parfaitement au bois vernis et elle put aisément lâcher le manche lorsqu'elle arrive à la hauteur d'Angelina. La jeune femme voulu changer le Souaffle de côté pour l'empêcher de s'en saisir mais elle fût plus rapide. D'un geste fluide, elle abattit le tranchant de sa main sur le poignée de son adversaire tandis que de son bras libre, elle s'emparait du Souaffle. D'une torsion des hanches, elle fit faire volte face à son balais et prit la direction des buts. Un regard autour d'elle lui apprit que les trois Poursuiveuses adverses étaient déjà en chasse et que Swift et Collins étaient à traîne. Inutile d'attendre leur soutien.

Il y eut deux claquements sourds au-dessus d'elle.

Mélindra releva la tête et aperçu les deux Cognards fondre sur elle.

- Merde, souffla-t-elle.

Si ses calculs étaient exacts, elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre les buts, éviter les deux Cognards et distancer ses poursuivantes.

A moins que...

Elle se coucha sur son balais, et verrouilla son coude gauche autour du manche. Quand elle fut à quelques centimètres de la trajectoire des Cognards, elle se laissa tomber.

Le corps dans le vide, uniquement retenue par son coude, elle lâcha le Souaffle avant de donner un puissant coup de pied dedans.

Spinnet, Johnson et Bell passèrent en vrombissant au-dessus d'elle alors que le premier Cognard effleurait ses côtes, là où son jumeau lui rasa le crâne.

Mélindra vit le Souaffle décrire une belle parabole et passer dans le cercle de gauche.

Elle se hissa sur son balais, un sourire en coin.

Être une Tueuse Potentielle avait quand même des avantages.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dubois donna un grand coup de sifflet. Harry venait d'attraper le Vif d'Or.

Olivier fit signe à Fred, George, Alicia, Harry, Angelina et Katie de s'approcher. Sans grande surprise, ils étaient restés les meilleurs. Toutefois, Mélindra Black l'avait agréablement surprit et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire d'elle.

- Que pensez-vous de Black?

- Elle vole bizarrement, mais on ne peut pas lui enlever son efficacité, répondit Fred... A moins que ce ne soit George.

- Efficacité, c'est vite dit... Elle n'a marqué que deux essais et il n'y avait pas de Gardien, répliqua Katie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais elle a joué intelligemment, en faisant beaucoup de passes... Et elle est redoutable quand elle s'empare du Souaffle. J'en ai encore des fourmis dans les doigts et si je n'ai pas plusieurs bleus ce soir, je pourrais m'estimer heureuse, enchaîna Angelina avec une grimace.

- Elle a éviter tous les Cognards qu'on lui a lancé. Et son dernier but était vraiment beau.

Harry hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord avec George... Ou bien Fred.

- Je...

Une baskette bleue électrique tomba à quelques mètres de lui.

Tous relevèrent la tête en direction du ciel alors que la deuxième chaussure heurtait le sol à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique? Marmonna Olivier.

Mélindra se contorsionna une deuxième fois pour ôter sa chaussette et l'enfouit dans la poche de son short. Prenant appuis sur le milieu son balais pour ne pas le déséquilibrer, elle réussit à se mettre accroupit sur le manche. Elle s'appliqua à écarter ses pieds l'un de l'autre jusqu'à se qu'ils soient presque à une extrémité chacun du balais. Ramenant son poids sur son pied gauche, elle s'aplatit suffisamment pour que l'engin prenne de la vitesse.

Arrivée à une dizaine de mètres des buts, elle se redressa en douceur, réussissant à être presque debout.

D'un coup sec, elle donna un grand coup sur le manche de son balais avec sa jambe droite.

Le balais piqua brusquement vers le sol.

Mélindra s'envola.

Pivota dans les airs d'un coup de hanche.

Ses pieds passèrent les premiers dans l'anneau de métal. D'une simple torsion, digne des gymnastes les plus souples, elle les envoya vers le ciel et crocheta de ses doigts le sommet du cercle.

Une pirouette plus tard, elle se tenait assise à plus de vingt mètres du sol, les pieds dans le vide.

Un sourire hilare sur le visage.

Au moment où elle mit pied à terre, après s'être laissée glisser le long de son perchoir, Dubois explosa.

- Tu es folle! Tu aurais pu te tuer! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit bon sang de bois!

Mélindra se tourna vers lui: le visage carmin et les poings serrés, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor était hors de lui.

- Ça s'appelle l'Envol du Singe. C'est la figure préférée de l'équipe du Tibet. Et je t'avoue que c'est un peu mon pêché mignon.

- Peut importe comment ça s'appelle! Imagine un peu que McGonagall ait été là! Je suis responsable de ce qu'il se passe sur ce terrain et...

- De toute façon, les sélections sont finies et comme je ne suis pas prise, je peux faire ce que je veux.

- Tu...

- Olivier, calme-toi... Elle n'a rien, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire! S'emporta Katie en lui donnant une grande tape dans l'épaule. Tu peux le refaire?

- L'Envol du Singe? Bien sûr... Mais je suis un peu rouillée... Pour le faire avec un Souaffle, il faudra que je m'entraîne un peu plus.

- Tu peux le faire avec un Souaffle? Demanda Olivier, toute colère oubliée.

- Bien sûr... Le lancé d'humain n'est pas interdit par les conventions et c'est une technique redoutable... Les Gardiens ont toujours tendance à se pousser.

Olivier échangea un regard avec ses trois Poursuiveuses. Il avait entendu parlé de cette figure bien sûr. L'équipe du Tibet était redoutable et à vrai dire, la technique de vole de la jeune Black ressemblait un peu à la leur. Mais depuis la mort d'un joueur, une dizaine d'année plus tôt, la technique avait été un peu abandonnée.

- Qui t'a appris ça?

- Un ami.

- Il est Tibétain?

- On ne peut pas plus...

S'il hésitait encore quelques minutes plutôt, sa décision fût prise dans la seconde. Après un peu d'entraînement et beaucoup de travail, la jeune fille pourrait être titulaire l'année prochaine... En attendant, elle ferait une bonne remplaçante. On avait toujours besoin d'un remplaçant durant un match. Surtout contre les Serpentards.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres: peut-être allait-il enfin décrocher la Coupe de Quiddtich cette année.

* * *

_Alors?_

_Qu'en as-tu pensé?_

_Laisse-moi une petite review pour me dire tout ce que tu as sur le coeur! Je ne mord pas (encore) et je réponds en prime (eh oui!)_

_A la semaine prochaine, de bonne heure (enfin j'espère)_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 08/05/2011_


	10. Première Sortie à PréauLard

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

**RAR :**

Ombre d'un rêve :

_Coucou !_

_J'ai vu que tu avais posté quelques petites choses quand même. Heureusement que je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir reviewé tout ça :D_

_(Et c'est officiel, mon compte est maudit TT_TT)_

_A bientôt ^^_

_Bises._

MAHA1959 :

_Hey !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plus ^^ Je me suis pas mal amusée à l'écrire:D_

_J''espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture !_

Emily :

_Tchou !_

_Ça m'a fait très plaisir quand j'ai vu ton nom ce week-end ! Vraiment:D_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews (cinq en tout si je compte celle de « On est riche que de ses amis »)_

_Contente que tout cela te plaise ^^_

_Lupin n'est pas un dealer de chocolat, enfin je ne pense pas ^^. Il est juste super gentil ! (tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui se promènent avec des kilos de chocolat dans leur poche et qui en donne à tout le monde ? ^^)_

_Et pour le "Pierre" de "On n'est riche que de ses amis", oui, c'est bien le même que Pierre Bottero.  
_

_Voili voilou:D_

_J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ;)_

_Bonne lecture._

Cicou :

_Hey !_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !:D_

_Alors alors..._

_Oui, j'ai changé la réaction des élèves. Je trouvais ça un peu irréaliste, surtout après l'épisode des Serpentards et l'accident de Rogue. _

_Mélindra est prête à beaucoup de choses pour garder sa tranquillité. Et puis, entre elle et Rusard ce n'est déjà plus le grand amour (Mélindra déteste qu'on la fasse courir et Wen peut témoigner ^^)_

_Je ne trouve pas qu'elle sur-réagit, moi:p Imagine, pendant trois ans, elle s'est fait attaquée par des démons et des vampires. Dès qu'on l'attaque (surtout pas derrière), il est normal qu'elle soit prête à tout ^^_

_Chapeau bas pour la traduction généalogique des diverses rumeurs ^^ Je n'aurai pas mieux fait moi-même:D_

_Pour Rogue : d'où les cinq heures de retenues ^^_

_Hermione peut devenir plus effrayante que Voldemort quand on titille un peu trop la question sensible des devoirs. Enfin je l'imagine bien comme ça, surtout avec Mélindra qui épuise sa patience depuis le début de l'année._

_Les Perles de Chêne sont des balais extraordinaires ^^ C'est bien pour cela que Wen en a offert un modèle à Mélindra. C'est quand même super pratique qu'il ne se détruise pas quand on lui lance un sort de rapetissement ^^_

_Il me semble que dans les livres, les sélections sont faites chaque année pour voire si les joueurs de l'année précédente sont toujours les meilleurs. Cela dit, je confond peut-être avec le sixième film où je suis sûre qu'Harry dit « Rapellez-vous, une place dans l'équipe l'année dernière ne vous assure pas d'être repris » (en gros ^^)_

_Dommage pour l'avant première... Je t'avoue que j'étais devant mon ordi à 10h pile (vive la fac ET les exams). J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup avaient pillés les sites pour pouvoir revendre les places sur e-bay. Je trouve ça vraiment pas sympas mais il y aura toujours des vautours (aux coeurs de pierre TT_TT) J'espère que tu arriveras à avoir des places quand même._

_Voili voilou^^_

_Encore merci pour ta review:D  
Et bonne lecture_

**Note:**

_Salut à tous et à toutes ?_

_Vous allez bien ?_

_De mon côté, ça va très bien. La fac ayant une réputation à tenir, je suis déjà en vacances, ce qui veux dire que je vais pouvoir écrire, écrire, écrire et peut-être même écrire encore un peu:D_

_En plus, j'ai réussi à avoir mes places pour l'avant première d'Harry à Bercy alors tout est pour le mieux ^^_

_Bref..._

_Un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que sa version originale et globalement entièrement relooké._

_Personnellement, je l'aime bien ^^_

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

**Première sortie à Pré-au-Lard**

- Bon sang de bois! Il ne fait jamais beau dans ce pays ou c'est une impression tenace? Grogna Mélindra en essorant ses cheveux.

Angelina se tourna vers elle et ne pu retenir son éclat de rire devant le visage outrée de sa jeune coéquipière.

La jeune Black lui dédicaça un regard furibond avant de lui montrer ostentatoirement le dos.

- Si je peux me permettre, Mélindra, si tu te couvrais plus, tu aurais certainement moins froid, glissa tout de même Katie après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à l'éternel short rouge de la jeune fille.

- Je pourrais mettre trois combinaisons de ski, ça n'y changerait rien. La pluie, ça mouille et ça se glisse partout.

- C'est quoi une combinaison deski? Marmonna Alicia à Angelina.

- Le ski... C'est un sport moldu. C'est deux espèces de planches sur lesquels tu attaches tes pieds et tu descends des pentes avec.

- Ça doit pas être très pratique...

- Ils font ça en montagne, quand il neige... C'est assez marrant je crois.

Alicia haussa les épaules, visiblement peu convaincue.

Mélindra sourit en entendant l'explication d'Angelina et se dépêcha d'enfiler sa paire de chaussure, soupirant d'aise en sentant enfin ses orteils au sec. D'un coup de baguette, elle termina de sécher ses cheveux et enfila sa veste.

- J'y vais les filles. Bonne soirée!

- Bonne soirée Merry!

Déjà, Mélindra se glissait à l'extérieur, prête à se mesurer aux éléments déchaînés de ce début d'automne.

- Enfin! S'exclama Harry lorsqu'elle passa la porte du vestiaire des filles. Pourquoi tu t'es changée?

- McGo a manqué l'arrêt cardiaque la dernière fois qu'on la croisée je te signale. Il paraît que je n'ai pas le droit de me promener en short et débardeur dans le château. J'ai assez de problèmes avec elle pour ne pas en rajouter.

Harry étouffa son rire moqueur et emboîta le pas de la jeune fille.

- Ta prochaine retenue est pour quand? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Toute à l'heure... Je vais juste avoir le temps de me doucher et d'avaler un truc. Et ravale ton sourire si tu tiens à tes dents.

Il éclata de rire, ignorant menace et regard noir.

- Je me demande comment Hermione a pu te supporter pendant deux ans, marmonna-t-elle en allongeant son pas, obligeant Harry à courir pour la rattraper.

Ils gagnèrent la Salle commune des Gryffondors sans croiser âme qui vive. Les couloirs étaient glacés et Harry claquait des dents quand ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, les discussions allaient bon train parmi les Gryffondors et Harry échangea un regard avec Mélindra, intrigué par cette soudaine fébrilité.  
- - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-il à Hermione alors qu'il rejoignait ses deux amis près de la cheminée.

- Premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Ron en indiquant le panneau d'affichage d'un signe du menton. Fin octobre, pour Halloween.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et son air dépité stoppa Mélindra alors qu'elle s'élançait déjà vers son dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Potter? Demanda-t-elle, un brin moqueuse.

- Mon oncle et ma tante n'ont pas voulu signer mon autorisation... Marmonna-t-il.

- Harry, je suis sûre que toi aussi, tu pourras y aller la fois d'après, intervint Hermione en levant la tête de son devoir. Ils vont sûrement attraper Black bientôt, il a déjà été repéré.

- Je vois pas le rapport, Hermione.

- Enfin Ron! Même si Harry avait eut cette autorisation, il y a fort à parier que Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas laisser quitter Poudlard.

- Black n'est pas assez idiot pour tenter quelque chose à Pré-au-Lard, dit Ron. Demande à McGonagall si tu peux y aller tout de suite, sinon, tu risques d'attendre encore longtemps.

- Ron! Harry doit rester à l'intérieur de l'école!

- C'est vrai que ce serait quand même plus prudent. Les Mangemorts sont en général prêt à tout et Black n'est sûrement pas le bras droit de Voldemort pour rien. D'autant que la subtilité n'est pas leur première qualité. Black peut être suffisamment idiot pour tenter quelque chose à Pré-au-Lard.

- Il ne va quand même pas être le seul à ne pas venir! S'indigna Ron en fusillant Mélindra du regard. Demande à McGonagall, Harry.

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à monter prendre une douche rapide avant de partir faire sa retenue. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Harry ne devait pas mettre le bout d'un orteil hors des limites de Poudlard. Combien de fois avait-elle vu des démons attaquer au vu de tout le monde? D'autant que si Black était désespéré, il ne laisserait pas passer une occasion comme celle-ci. Pas après douze ans passés à Azkaban. Son incarcération avait dû lui griller ses derniers neurones en même temps que son sens de la réalité.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit dans la salle commune, moins de dix minutes plus tard, le cri de Ron la sortie de ses pensées aussi surement qu'un saut d'eau froide.

- ATTRAPE CE CHAT!

Mélindra vit Croûtard courir à toutes pattes dans sa direction, poursuivit par un éclair orange affectueusement nommé Pattenrond. Ron était debout, près de la cheminée. Empêtré dans son sac, il se lança à la poursuite du chat d'Hermione avec un temps de retard.

Quand Pattenrond passa près d'elle, Mélindra se baissa souplement et attrapa le félin par la peau du cou.

- Halte-là, gros mattou, dit-elle en calant Pattenrond contre sa poitrine, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. Et si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de manger ce rat. Il a le poil terne, c'est signe de maladie.

Pattenrond cligna des yeux et cessa de se débattre.  
- C'est dingue, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend quand je lui parle! Sourit-elle en s'approchant du trio d'or.

Harry voulu lui répondre mais la dispute entre Ron et Hermione arriva à son apogée:

- Ce chat en veut à Croûtard! Cria Ron. Mais Croûtard était là avant lui et en plus, il est malade!

Ron se détourna d'un geste sec et se précipita en direction de son dortoir. Harry eut une grimace en entendant la porte claquée.

- C'est ridicule, marmonna Hermione près d'eux. Comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose. Pattenrond est un chat, et les chats chassent les souris! J'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir. Merry, n'oublie pas ta retenue. Bonne nuit vous deux.

Mélindra cligna des yeux et libéra Pattenrond.

- Bon et bien à demain Harry. Bonne soirée! Son clin d'oeil moqueur était sans équivoque et Harry soupira alors qu'il se levait. D'un pas las, il prit la direction de sa douche, priant silencieusement pour que Ron ne soit pas trop de mauvaise humeur.

- Alors cette retenue? Ça c'est bien passé? Demanda Harry à Mélindra, histoire de briser le silence pesant entre Ron et Hermione.

Ron n'avait toujours pas pardonné l'incident de la veille et Hermione, ne se sentant pas responsable de la nature de son chat, refusait pour le moment de se montrer diplomate.

La jeune Black releva son visage, lui laissant tout le loisir de détailler ses cernes et son teint pâle.

- Ça a été... Mais je crois que Rusard commence à être à court d'inspiration... J'ai dû nettoyer les armures de l'aile sud. Deux séances ménage de suite, c'est presque décevant. A vous donnez envie d'être sage.

- C'est un peu le but des retenues, Merry, intervint Hermione.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre... Toutefois, je tiens à te rappeler que strico sensus, c'était inhérent à ma volonté... Une grande partie du reste.

Hermione secoua la tête, d'un air faussement navré.

- Miss Black! Vous voilà enfin!

Harry vit Mélindra grimacer tandis que la voix de McGonagall résonnait non loin d'eux. Elle fondit sur le petit groupe tel un rapace et il se demanda ce que Mélindra avait bien pu faire cette fois-ci.

- Bonjour professeur, dit quand même la jeune fille avec un sourire qui se voulait engageant.

- Suivez-moi, Miss Black.

Mélindra lança un dernier regard à son petit-déjeuner avant de se lever et de suivre la directrice de sa maison.

Elles traversèrent une bonne partie du château et Mélindra crut reconnaître vaguement le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté la veille pour effectuer sa retenue.

Son intuition se retrouva vérifiée quand McGonagall lui désigna l'enfilade d'armures d'un geste sec, tout en posant sur elle un regard des plus sévères.

- Qu'est-ce que ceci?

Mélindra se racla la gorge, hésitant encore entre le mensonge ou la vérité. La promesse de mort qu'elle lu dans les yeux de son professeur la décida à opter pour une semi-vérité.

- Des armures rutilantes? Je les ai astiquées moi-même hier.

En une fraction de seconde, le teint de McGonagall vira au rouge carmin.

- Ne vous fichez pas de moi! Pourquoi ces armures sont-elles jaunes?

Elle avait bien cru comprendre que le problème venait de là.

- Je n'avais plus de quartz blanc alors j'ai utilisé du quartz jaune. Ils ont la même propriété et je ne savais pas que ça donnerait ça. Mais ça égaye le couloir vous ne trouvez pas?

- Et que vient faire du quartz dans une retenue?

- Oh... Une recette de grand-mère... Ça aide à faire disparaître les tâches tenaces... Entre nous, l'eau et le savon, c'est un peu dépassé comme méthode.

- Excellente initiative, Miss Black. Et quand cette magnifique couleur va-t-elle disparaître?

- Je l'ignore professeur. En règle général, les Potions Acathlantes ont une durée de vie limitée... D'ici quelques jours peut-être.

- Les potions Acathlantes? Il me semble que l'aide de la magie est interdite, Miss.

- L'aide de la baguette est interdite. Et une potion n'a rien à voir avec de la magie.

- Ne jouez pas avec les mots, Miss Black. J'enlève 25 points à Gryffondors et estimez-vous heureuse que je ne vous redonne pas une retenue. Désormais, cantonnez-vous à l'eau savonneuse et à l'huile de coude.

McGonagall lui lança un dernier regard sévère avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif.

Mélindra soupira. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui apprit qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de finir son petit déjeuner ce matin. Elle se résigna donc à prendre la direction des serres.

Elle ne vit pas le sourire amusé de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Mélindra dû courir pour arriver à l'heure à son cours de botanique et elle fut accueillit par les visages fermés de Ron et Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que te voulais le professeur McGonagall? Lui demanda tout de même Hermione avec un froncement de sourcil.

- J'ai fait une erreur de calcul hier soir. Apparemment, le quartz jaune et le quartz blanc ne réagissent pas pareil au contact de l'huile de raisin et du jus de citron.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Les armures de l'aile sud sont d'un jaune canari très lumineux.

- Pardon?

- Et McGonagall n'aime pas le jaune si tu veux mon avis.

Hermione allait lancé une imprécation mais elle fut coupée par les rires de Ron, Harry et Mélindra.

Après la classe du professeur Chourave, ils avaient Métamorphose et sur le chemin de la classe, Ron tenta tant bien que mal de préparer avec Harry la requête qu'il devait faire au professeur McGonagall. Mélindra surprit le regard insistant d'Hermione et elle ne pu qu'être d'accord avec elle: trop souvent, elle avait vu des innocents mourir par la main de démons et dans l'état actuel des choses, Black était peut-être pire qu'un démon. Toutefois, son amitié avec Ron et Harry était encore trop jeune pour qu'elle ait une véritable influence sur eux et un récit torturé de ce qui était arrivé à nombre d'imprudents ne servirait qu'à la faire passer pour une folle furieuse.

Hermione avait, elle, tous les pouvoirs et si elle se contint un moment, c'était uniquement à cause de la dispute qu'elle avait eut avec Ron la veille. Elle allait tenter une énième fois de raisonner Harry mais la scène qui les accueillit devant la salle de Métamorphose la coupa dans son élan.

Lavande Brown pleurait dans les bras de Parvati, sa meilleure amie. La mine grave de Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas devant les explications décousues des deux jeunes filles les décida à aller voir de quoi il retournait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lavande? Demanda doucement Hermione.

- Elle a reçu une lettre de ses parents ce matin, murmura Parvati. Son lapin est mort, il a été tué par un renard.

- Oh, pauvre Lavande, dit Hermione en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de sa camarade.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, sanglota la jeune fille d'un air tragique. Tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui?

- Heu...

- Le 16 octobre! Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le professeur Trelawney? _Ce que vous redoutez le plus se produira le vendredi 16 octobre. _Elle avait raison!

Mélindra retint son éclat de rire, consciente qu'elle passerait pour une insensible de la pire espèce, et préféra se désintéresser de la discussion. _Encore un évènement qui fera rire Phoebe,_ songea-t-elle. Sa grande soeur de coeur possédait sûrement l'un des plus puissants pouvoirs de prémonition parmi les Acathlants et même elle aurait été incapable de prédire la mort d'un lapin, aussi triste que ce soit pour Lavande.

Les deux semaines qui les séparaient de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard passèrent très vite et à l'image de tous les élèves en âge de s'y rendre, Hermione, Ron et Mélindra se laissaient porter par l'excitation générale bien cette allégresse soit obscurcit par la mine déconfite d'Harry. Malgré ses multiples tentatives auprès de McGonagall, il ne pourrait se joindre à eux. Ron finit par lui proposer d'utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité mais Hermione mit le doigt sur une faille de taille: les Détraqueurs seraient largement capable de sentir sa présence. La jeune fille garda toutefois sous silence le fait qu'il était peu probable que Dumbledore les laisse approcher de ses élèves et qu'il était encore moins possible qu'il leur procure la liste des élèves habilités à sortir. Connaissant le talent inné d'Harry pour s'attirer des ennuis, Mélindra se garda bien de faire une remarque.

Le jour d'Halloween ils laissèrent donc Harry au château et suivirent leur camarades en direction du petit village sorcier.

- Je ne suis jamais venu à Pré-au-Lard, dit Ron avec un sourire qui trahissait son excitation. Fred et George m'ont toujours dit que c'était génial mais papa et maman n'ont pas voulu nous y emmener, Ginny et moi. Ils disent que ça fait partie de la tradition de Poudlard.

- Moi je suis venue une fois. Lorsque j'avais neuf ans, on a visité les endroits sorciers les plus célèbres avec mes parents. J'ai bien aimé l'ambiance.

- Vous savez, Pré-au-Lard est le seul village uniquement habité par des sorciers. Il a été fondé peu après Poudlard par Hengist de Woodcroft qui fuyait les persécutions moldues.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu l'as lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_? Dit Ron d'un ton railleur.

- On ne se moque pas, Weasley. Ce livre est très intéressant, grogna Mélindra. Tu devrais...

Deux mains se posèrent sur les yeux de Mélindra, la coupant dans sa phrase.

- C'est qui? Brailla une voix à son oreille, manquant de lui percer les tympans.

Mais Mélindra ne s'en soucia pas. Un sourire éclaira son visage et d'un geste vif, elle se détourna pour enlacer Phoebe.

Puisque ça ne pouvait être que Phoebe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Non, ne dis rien! C'est génial que tu sois là!

Sa grande soeur de coeur éclata de rire.

- Ai-je développer un pouvoir d'invisibilité ou m'as-tu juste oubliée, Méli-Mélo?

Mélindra tourna la tête sur sa gauche et croisa le regard faussement outrée de Paige.

- Bien sûr que non, dit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte dangereuse de Phoebe. Je garde juste le meilleur pour la fin!

Paige éclata de rire alors que Phoebe faisait mine de s'outrer.

- Petite peste. On vient te voir et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies?

Mélindra lui tira la langue et se prépara à lui lancer une pique quand Hermione l'interpella timidement.

- Heu, Merry?

- Oh, excusez-moi! Je vous présente Phoebe et Paige Halliwell. C'est elles qui m'ont accueillie pour que j'apprenne à me servir de mes pouvoirs. Elles sont un peu folles mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas contagieux.

Hermione sourit aux deux jeunes femmes et leur rendit leur regard scrutateur.

Phoebe était telle que Mélindra l'avait toujours décrite: de taille moyenne, une silhouette menue mais incroyablement féminine, un visage enjoué aux traits délicats entourés de cheveux châtains coupés courts. Elle respirait la bonne humeur et Hermione comprit pourquoi Mélindra s'entendait si bien avec elle: leur regard brillait de la même folie.

Paige était, elle, un peu plus grande que sa soeur et si leurs yeux et leur allure clamaient le même sang, il y avait dans le visage et dans le teint de la jeune femme des différences qui lui rappelèrent que Paige était la demi-soeur de Piper et Phoebe. Mais à voir la complicité qu'elles avaient toutes les deux, il était indéniable que cette autre moitié n'avait pas d'importance.

- Les filles, voici Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Ron dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas comment réagir mais Phoebe, toute à son exubérance naturelle, coupa court à ses hésitations. Lorsqu'elle le libéra pour étouffer Hermione dans son élan, Mélindra nota avec un sourire amusé ses oreilles carmins. Il n'y était pour rien, Phoebe avait souvent cet effet là sur les hommes. Et en était parfaitement consciente.

- Merry nous a énormément parlé de vous! Mais je ne vois pas Harry?

- Il n'a pas pu venir.

- Ah oui, il n'a pas d'autorisation, c'est ça? C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé le rencontrer lui aussi.

- Et où est Piper?

- On a essayé de la convaincre mais elle n'a pas voulu...

- C'est à cause de Léo, n'est-ce pas?

- Entre autre... Allez Merry, chasse moi cet air triste! J'ai un village à visiter et je veux tout savoir sur ce que tu as fait depuis le début de l'année.

- Phoebe, je t'envoie une lettre tous les deux jours.

- Ce n'est pas pareil! En route modeste troupe.

L'après-midi s'encra en Mélindra comme l'une des plus douces qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu. Phoebe et Paige n'arrêtèrent pas une seule seconde de poser des questions, ce qui sembla ravir Hermione. La jeune Granger sembla trouver en Paige un tel écho qu'à la fin de l'après-midi, elles se parlaient comme de vieilles amies et personne n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'elle ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures. Ron resta un peu plus à l'écart, certainement impressionné par les deux soeurs et Mélindra ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. A voir le regard que certains de ses camarades posaient sur les soeurs Halliwell, il n'était pas le seul à les trouver troublantes. Il sembla toutefois passer une bonne journée lui aussi.

Ils eurent le temps de faire le tour d'une bonne partie du village: Phoebe s'extasia comme à chaque fois chez Derviche et Bang, le magasin d'objets magiques, et décida d'acheter une réplique de l'équipe des _Canons de Chudley _miniature pour Wyatt... Et aussi pour elle. Paige profita de l'apothicaire pour acheter des ingrédients qui lui manquaient au Manoir et qui étaient assez difficiles à trouver à San Francisco. La visite de la Poste les impressionna tous les cinqs: des centaines de hiboux étaient perchés sur des étagères de différentes couleurs et Mélindra vit plus d'espèces de hiboux dans la vieille bâtisse que dans le zoo où elle avait été avec ses parents cet été.

Ils allèrent inévitablement chez Zonko, la boutique de Farces et Attrapes, et Mélindra et Ron passèrent plus d'une heure à composer un panier pour eux et pour Harry, sous les conseils avisés de Phoebe... et les regards réprobateurs d'Hermione.

La visite à Honeydukes, le confiseur, tirèrent des grimaces à Phoebe. Incapable de résister à la tentation, elle acheta assez de bombons pour une armée entière tout en maugréant contre les kilos qu'elles allaient encore prendre à cause de ces maudits sorciers.

Ils gardèrent les Trois Balais pour la fin et si Ron, Hermione et Mélindra se contentèrent de boire une Bièraubeurre, Phoebe et Paige tentèrent également le Whisky Pur Feu. Une gorgée leur suffit à comprendre qu'elles ne pourraient jamais terminer leur verre. Mélindra s'en donna à coeur joie et les mit en boîte jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent finalement l'auberge.

- Bon et bien nous allons rentrer. Il se fait tard et je crois qu'il est temps pour vous aussi de retourner au château, déclara Phoebe et désignant la route qui menait à Poudlard.

Mélindra s'avança pour enlacer une dernière fois ses deux grandes soeurs.

- Fait attention à toi Merry et pour l'amour du ciel, essaye d'avoir un peu moins de retenues. Avec tout ce que tu sais faire en magie, tu dois être capable de faire des bêtises sans te faire prendre, lui rappela Phoebe.

- Promis. Embrasse Piper et Wyatt pour moi.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- A bientôt Paige, et merci d'être venues!

- De rien ma belle, de rien. A bientôt. Et dites bonjour à Harry Potter de notre part.

Paige et Phoebe saluèrent Hermione et Ron avant de s'éclipser en un milliard de lumières bleutés.

En entrant dans la salle commune, plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, Mélindra ne pu retenir son soupir de bien être alors qu'une vague de chaleur étouffante remplaçait subitement le froid glacial des couloirs. Elle repéra Harry et se dirigea vers le fauteuil libre près de lui. C'est avec un clin d'oeil complice qu'elle lui tendit ensuite le paquet de farces et attrapes.

- Avec les salutations de Phoebe et Paige Halliwell, dit-elle.

Harry haussa un sourcil, près à lui poser des questions mais Ron et Hermione déversèrent une pluie de bombons aux couleurs étincelantes sur ses genoux.

- Et voilà, dit Ron. On en a rapporté le plus possible.

- Merci, sourit Harry même si sa voix était un peu forcée. Alors, c'est comment Pré-au-Lard? Où est-ce que vous êtes allés?

Harry sembla les écouter d'une seule oreille et Mélindra ne pu s'empêcher de le comprendre. A sa place, elle aussi aurait été cruellement déçue mais il faisait des efforts incommensurable pour participer à la joie de Ron et Hermione, prenant sur lui pour poser des questions et se montrer intéressé.

Dans chacune de ses lettres, Hermione n'avait jamais cessé de lui vanter le courage et la loyauté infinis d'Harry. Mais même sans cela, Mélindra l'aurait vite découvert par elle-même. Harry était un ami dans le sens noble du terme et elle était heureuse de pouvoir se considérer comme telle. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Demanda finalement Hermione. Tu as travaillé?

- Non, répondit Harry avec un léger sursaut, comme s'il revenait à la réalité. Lupin m'a offert une tasse de thé dans son bureau. Et puis Rogue est arrivé. Il lui a apporté un gobelet remplit d'une potion brunâtre. Apparemment, c'est un remède mais jamais ne n'ai bu une telle potion lorsque je suis passé à l'Infirmerie.

- Et Lupin l'a bu? Intervint Ron. Il est fou?

- Je ne sais pas ce que cache Rogue mais ça m'étonnerai beaucoup qu'il veuille empoisonner Lupin, remarqua Mélindra après avoir échangé un regard surprit avec Hermione.

- Rogue est intelligent. Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareil sous le nez de Dumbledore. Et encore moins devant Harry.

- Hermione marque un point. Je le déteste, mais on ne peut lui enlever qu'il a un cerveau. Retord et pervers, mais un cerveau quand même.

La jeune fille coupa cours au débat en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du banquet. On devrait y aller.

- Bonne idée Hermione. Je meurs de faim! S'exclama Ron.

- Moi aussi! Renchérit Mélindra.

- Vous avez mangé tout l'après-midi!

- Ne me sous-estime pas s'il-te-plaît. J'ai un estomac très performant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et prit la tête de leur groupe.

Le banquet était une merveille et de mémoire, jamais Mélindra n'avait autant mangé en une soirée. Elle se sentit obligée de tout reprendre et c'est uniquement quand son ventre menaça d'exploser qu'elle consentit à s'arrêter. De mauvaise grâce seulement.

Devant elle, Harry se tourna la tête en direction de la table des professeurs pour la millième fois au moins. Son comportement arracha un sourire amusé à la jeune Black. Lupin était au meilleur de sa santé et Rogue semblait plus occupé par sa montre que par son collègue. Elle haussa les épaules: inutile d'expliquer cela à Harry. Si elle avait bien retenu quelque chose des lettres d'Hermione c'est que chacun des membres du Trio d'Or était aussi têtu les uns que les autres.

Lorsque tous les plats furent vident, les fantômes de Poudlard leur offrirent un spectacle digne des ballets aériens.

Il passèrent une excellente soirée et Mélindra se sentit pour la première fois parfaitement à sa place: les soeurs avaient beau lui manquer, il n'en restait pas moins que Poudlard devenait au fil des jours sa nouvelle maison. Et cela n'avait pas de prix.

Elle était enfermée au coeur d'un telle bulle de bonheur qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la masse d'élèves de Gryffondor qui bloquait le couloir au bout duquel était accriché le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'étonna Ron. Pourquoi ils n'entrent pas dans la salle?

Mélindra fronça les sourcils alors qu'une certitude absolue s'immisçait en elle. Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Quelque chose de grave et d'insidieux. Quelque chose de sombre.

Elle tenta de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour savoir ce qu'il était arrivé exactement mais une armoire à glace lui bloquait la vue.

- Laissez-moi passer, dit la voix de Percy qui se fraya un chemin à travers la foule compacte. Pourquoi est-ce bloqué ici? Vous n'avez quand même pas tous oublié le mot de passe? Allons, écartez-vous, je suis Préfet-en-Chef.

Peu à peu, la foule se tut et la qualité du silence pesant qui s'installa confirma ce que Mélindra avait déjà deviner.

Comme un échos à ses pensées, la voix de Percy s'éleva, plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

- Que quelqu'un ailler chercher le professeur Dumbledore! Vite!

Dumbledore arriva en quelques minutes et tous les Gryffondors se tassèrent contre les murs pour le laisser passer. C'est à ce moment là que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra purent enfin apercevoir le coeur du problème: quelqu'un avait semble-t-il attaquer la Grosse Dame. La toile de son tableau était lacérée et des lambeaux impressionnants gisaient au sol. Dumbledore se détourna très vite du tableau.

- Il faut absolument la retrouver, dit-il. Professeur McGonagall, s'il-vous-plaît, allez tout de suite prévenir Rusard et dites-lui de chercher la Grosse Dame dans toutes les peintures du château.

- Vous aurez de la chance si vous la trouvez! Lança une voix criarde au-dessus d'eux.

A l'image de toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir, Mélindra releva la tête en direction de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard.

- Que veux-tu dire, Peeves? Demanda Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

Comme à chaque fois qu'un professeur s'adressait à lui, Peeves fit l'effort de ne pas se montrer trop grossier. Aux oreilles de Mélindra, sa voix mielleuse résonna comme la pire des insultes.

- Elle a honte, Monsieur le Grand Directeur. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voie. Elle est dans un état épouvantable. Je l'ai vue courir dans le paysage du troisième étage en se cachant derrière les arbres. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son gros corps, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. La pauvre...

- Elle a dit qui avait fait cela?

- Oh, oui, Monsieur le Chef des professeurs. Il est devenu fou furieux quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer.

Il fit une cabriole, comme pour savourer l'attention dont il faisait l'objet.

- Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black!

* * *

_Alors?_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_Laissez-moi une petite review, histoire que je sache si je dois me jeter du haut d'une tour ou si ça peut encore attendre (je sais, je deviens extrémiste. Mais j'aime bien cette expression :p)_

_J'aime de plus en plus mélangé l'univers d'Harry et celui de Charmed alors je n'ai pas pu résister ^^_

_Merci de me lire. _

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse.  
_

_Mis en ligne le 15/05/2011  
_


	11. Une Ombre dans la Nuit

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

* * *

**RAR :**

Emily :

_Hey miss !_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D _

_« Stricto sensus » c'est au sens stricte je crois. (Je ne suis pas très douée en latin ^^)_

_Merci pour la faute ^^'' Je crois que j'en laisse toujours passer au moins une... Il faut que j'édite tout ça à nouveau TT_TT_

_J'ai lu les A comme Association. Ils sont super. On voit qu'Erik et Pierre se sont éclatés à écrire (et que le but du jeu était de faire rire l'autre plus qu'autre chose ^^). Mon préféré reste le 4 pour le moment._

_Il me manque aussi..._

_Merci pour ta fidélité exemplaire (quatre ans dis-tu ? Ça file, pas vrai ? Je crois que ça fait cinq ans fait que je suis sur ce site ^^)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)_

MAHA1959 :

_Coucou !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review:D  
Contente que le mélange avec Charmed te plaise ^^ (qu'est-ce que j'ai pu regardé cette série quand j'étais plus jeune TT_TT)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

Cicou :

_Aloâ !_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Alors FELICITATIONS ! C'est génial que tu ais eu des places;) D'ailleurs, il y a une flashmod de prévue pour l'après-midi du 12 juillet et je dois te dire que je compte bien y participer. La Potter Dance, c'est un peu un inédit pour moi TT_TT)_

_(Courage pour résister à Robin Hoob, que je n'ai toujours pas lu mais qui a une réputation de haute adictivité... Tu as raison, Pierre est souvent d'un grand secours. De mon côté, je résiste à la tentation grâce à Harry. Je dois avoir relu le six et le sept pour le 7 juillet et comme ils sont en anglais, ça devrait pouvoir m'occuper ^^) _

_Ensuite, merci beaucoup pour ta review:D Ça fait toujours autant plaisir ^^_

_Je n'ai jamais fait de ski et je t'avoue que ce n'est pas un truc qui m'appelle... _

_Mélindra ne s'est pas vraiment assagie. Ça viens plus de son vécu avec les _sœurs_ Halliwell. Elle fait dans la protection d'innocent et mine de rien, elle se sent responsable de la sécurité d'Harry. (c'est nouveau par rapport à la première version. D'où l'importance de cette correction d'ailleurs...)_

_Je t'accorde la prémonition pour Phoebe TT_TT (ne le dis pas à Mélindra ou je ne pourrais certainement pas poster la semaine prochaine. -Tu seras en effet surprise d'apprendre qu'elle déteste avoir tord...-)_

_Il me semble -je dis bien il me semble parce que je me suis arrêtée à la saison 7avec Charmed- que j'ai fait correspondre saison 7 avec la troisième année de Mélindra. Donc c'est au moment où Léo est devenu Fondateur et où Piper est un peu... dépressive TT_TT. _

_Le modeste était bien pour le nombre (j'ai adoré ta remarque d'ailleurs ^^ C'est vrai que niveau modestie, aucun d'entre eux n'en a à revendre...)_

_Je creuse la question avec ces maudites rumeurs (je suis en train de devenir la spécialiste : lance une intrigue mineur... Et ne la continue pas TT_TT. Mais je me soigne, promis)_

_Voili voilou:D  
Encore merci pour ta super fidélité à cette fic ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Note:**

_Hey everyboby !_

_How are you ?_

_Well, I'm fine (as far as I know)._

_And I'm going to stop to speak english here because I'm not sure que je parle bien anglais..._

_Bref, après cet interlude international (ça me prend de temps en temps)_

_Un nouveau chapitre !_

_(Et si c'est possible)_

_Presque de bonne heure _

_(ça aussi c'est possible)_

_Un nouveau chapitre donc, que j'aime bien je crois (vive la précision). Il est composé d'un soupçon de nouveauté et de pas mal d'inédits (je m'applique, je m'applique)_

_Je vous laisse avec lui._

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

**Une ombre dans la nuit.**

Mélindra attendit patiemment que Percy se soit éloigné pour continuer sa ronde et rouvrit les yeux.

Elle se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, comme tous les élèves de Poudlard.

L'annonce de Peeves avait eu l'effet d'une bombe atomique: tous les élèves avaient été ramenés dans la Grande Salle au cas où Black aurait l'idée de les attaquer, les professeurs et les fantômes avaient entrepris de fouiller le château et les alentours.

La jeune fille sortit sa baguette sans un bruit et prit appui sur le mur à sa gauche.

- _Attraversare_, souffla-t-elle en traçant une longue ligne.

Les pierres se mirent à onduler sous la pâle lumière de la lune. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de les toucher pour s'assurer que son sort avait bel et bien fonctionné. Elle roula sur elle-même, sentit le sol se dérober sous elle.

Elle se retrouva le nez dans l'herbe du parc sans que sa chute n'attire l'attention. Elle prit le soin de marquer le mur d'enceinte à l'endroit où elle était sortie, dans l'éventualité où elle aurait à revenir et se débarrassa de son sac de couchage.

Ensuite, elle se rendit invisible et longea le château jusqu'à une zone d'ombre suffisamment épaisse pour que l'on ne la discerne pas, même si elle se rendait à nouveau visible.

- _Attraversare._

Aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, elle se faufila dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de Rusard, repéra l'escalier dérobé qui la mènerait rapidement près de la tour des Gryffondors et s'éloigna sans un bruit.

Elle s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable du tableau de la Grosse Dame et vérifia plusieurs fois que personnes n'approchaient. Même en étant invisible, elle savait que les professeurs et les fantômes étaient sur le qui vive.

Et si on la surprenait hors de la Grande Salle, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Précautionneusement, elle quitta sa cachette et s'approcha du lieu du crime. Ses doigts retracèrent les marques laissées dans le bois. Des coups de trois ou quatre centimètres de large, nets mais peu profonds. La lame qui les avaient fait était sans doute très aiguisée et en bon état mais pas conçue pour ce type de travail.

_Où a-t-il pu se procurer un tel objet?_

Les sorciers n'utilisaient pas plus les poignards que les moldus. Le premier préférant sa baguette et le second les armes à feu. Seules les Tueuses et les Acathlantes en possédaient encore.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se baissait pour ramasser un lambeau de toile. Il avait été arraché du tableau et non pas découpés comme elle l'avait supposé au premier abord.

Elle prit le temps de l'observer sous toutes ses coutures mais ne découvrit rien de plus.

Black avait tenté de poignardé le tableau et sous la colère, avait détruit la toile avec ses mains.

_Pas de méthodes, beaucoup de précipitations: il a agit sans réfléchir. Comme la Grosse Dame ne l'a pas laissé entré, il s'est énervé et s'en est pris à elle. _

Elle repoussa une mèche tombée devant ses yeux et fronça le nez. Comme elle l'avait supposé il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Black était prêt à tout et n'avait plus le moindre sens des réalités.

Toutefois, il avait trouvé la Tour des Gryffondors sans se faire surprendre, ce qui laissait présager qu'il connaissait le château. Peut-être était-il à Gryffondor même durant sa jeunesse ? Possible mais peu probable... La famille Black était connue pour l'importance qu'elle donnait au Sang-Pur et la quasi totalité de ses membres étaient passés par Serpentard. Un observateur avisé pouvait facilement remonter jusqu'à chacune des salles communes, voir même apprendre le mot de passe pour peu qu'il tende l'oreille au bon moment.

Du reste, le résultat était le même et l'avertissement de monsieur Weasley prenait tout son sens: Black en voulait à Harry Potter.

Consciente qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus, elle rangea un morceau de toile dans la poche de son jean et prit la direction des étages, bien décidée à terminer sa nuit dans le Repère des Maraudeurs.

- Continuez vos recherches dans cette partie du château! Il y a des traces récentes et de mémoire, Black a toujours aimé s'y promener!

- Professeur Rogue, nous l'avons déjà fouillé trois fois! Il n'y a personne.

- Recommencez! Et demandez à d'autres fantômes de vous aider. Si Black est ici, il ne faut pas qu'il s'échappe!

Mélindra se figea à l'angle d'un couloir et grimaça. Les traces récentes étaient les siennes et elle espérait sincèrement que personne ne remonterait jusqu'à sa cachette préférée. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en direction des voix et aperçu la silhouette haute de Severus Rogue. Comme il l'avait laissé entendre en début d'année, le maître des Potions n'avait jamais été en bon terme avec Sirius Black. Elle haussa les épaules. En même temps, qui voudrait être ami avec un type pareil?

Résignée sur le fait que Rogue semblait décidé à camper dans son couloir s'il le fallait, elle se détourna en silence avant de prendre la direction de la Tour Noire. La nuit était claire et Poudlard revêtait une cape de mystère une fois le soleil couché.

Le spectacle, aussi beau fût-il, ne réussit pas longtemps à occuper les pensées de Mélindra. Bien vite, son esprit d'analyse retourna vers l'attaque de Sirius Black.

Comment avait-il pu entrer malgré les Détraqueurs et les protection draconiennes du château? Les protections étaient faillibles, comme tout sortilège et nul besoin de s'y connaître en magie noire. Au contraire. Peut-être avait-il utilisé un passage secret? Plusieurs débouchaient sur Pré-au-Lard. Seulement, les sorties devaient être surveillées par au moins un Détraqueur. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors la personne chargée d'organiser la sécurité de l'école était un imbécile fini.

Elle sourit.

Si c'était un démocrate et non pas un Auror qui avait le dossier en main, tout était possible.

Au final, une fois entré dans le parc, le reste de l'escapade devenait un jeu d'enfant. Aux heures de repas, les salles communes étaient vides ou presque, tout comme les couloirs. Et pour peu que Black ait un moyen de se repérer dans le temps, attaquer à Halloween était idéal.

Et lourd de symbolique.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été détruit par Harry Potter dans la nuit du 31 octobre au 1er novembre 1981. _

La phrase claqua dans son esprit, souvenir inaltérable certainement tiré d'un des nombreux livres qu'elle avait lu sur le sujet.

Paige et Phoebe pouvaient bien lui jurer le contraire en latin, elle savait que si elles étaient venues la rejoindre à Pré-au-Lard c'était avant tout pour s'assurer qu'elle ne ferait pas une tête d'enterrement toute la journée.

Il y avait de quoi après tout... Si elle avait toujours eu la sensation que certaines dates offraient des virages étourdissant plus que d'autre, elle ressentait depuis quelques années la répercutions que ces jours symboliques avaient sur elle. Comme si le virage se déroulait à nouveau sous ses yeux, interminable.

Le 31 octobre était de cette date-là. Puisque son destin avait été scellé une nuit d'Halloween.

Une nuit d'Halloween peut-être pareil à celle-ci...

_La petite fille entendit le bruit de la sonnette résonner à travers toute la maison. Elle reposa le chapeau de sorcière qu'elle avait décoré pour la fête d'Halloween et courut jusqu'à sa fenêtre. De l'arrivant, elle ne discerna qu'un chapeau bleu parsemé d'étoiles dorées, aussi pointu que celui qu'elle porterait le soir-même._

_Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de deviner quelle personne pouvait bien être du genre à se déguiser avant même qu'Halloween ait commencé. Surtout un adulte._

_Deux coups légers sur sa porte la coupèrent dans ses réflexions et quand elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard marron de sa mère._

_- Tu peux venir, Lyra chérie?_

_Elle hésita. La voix de sa mère était toujours aussi douce mais elle avait cru entendre une fêlure dans ses mots. _

_Sa mère dû sentir son hésitation car elle s'approcha doucement d'elle et caressa du bout des doigts son visage._

_Les doutes de la petite fille s'évanouirent et elle saisit sa main._

_L'étranger était vraiment très vieux. _

_Et très bizarre aussi. Surtout très bizarre d'ailleurs. _

_Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant, elle en aurait mit sa collection de fées à brûler._

_Jamais elle n'aurait oublié un homme qui s'habillait avec des robes et avait une barbe si longue qu'elle touchait presque le sol._

_La main de sa mère qui tenait la sienne se resserra un peu plus, lui donnant suffisamment de courage pour qu'elle face un pas dans le salon, où son père buvait déjà le thé avec le papi bizarre._

_- Ah, voilà ma princesse! Viens dire bonjour au professeur Dumbledore, Lyra._

_Elle s'avança avec défiance et ne lâcha la main de sa mère qu'au dernier moment._

_- Bonjour monsieur._

_Il avait posé sa tasse de thé et l'observait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle eut la désagréable sensation de passer au rayon X._

_- Bonjour mademoiselle. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu._

_- J'ai presque neuf ans et demi._

_Le ton dur qu'elle avait employé tira une grimace à son père et fit rire le professeur._

_- Je le sais. Tu es une grande fille maintenant et c'est pour cela que je suis revenue te voir._

_Contre toute attente, ce fût son père qui prit la parole une fois qu'elle fut confortablement installée dans son fauteuil, fixant sa tasse de thé brûlant._

_- Lyra, tu te souviens de ce que nous t'avons expliqué cet été? Demanda-t-il doucement._

_Elle releva les yeux vers son père et s'accorda une pause avant de répondre._

_- Oui. Quand j'étais encore un bébé, ma vrai mère est morte et comme maman ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, vous m'avez adoptée. Mais c'est pas grave parce que de toute façon ma maman, c'est maman et toi, t'es mon papa._

_Comme souvent quand elle abordait ce sujet encore sensible, son visage s'était voilé et le poids sur son coeur menaça de faire vaciller son monde._

_- Le professeur Dumbledore connaissait ta maman. Il est venu te voir car nous lui avons écrit. Nous savons que tu te poses beaucoup de questions depuis cet été, Lyra et il est temps que quelqu'un y réponde. On va te laisser avec lui un moment. On serra dans la pièce à côté ma chérie._

_Elle suivit ses parents adoptifs du regard, attendant qu'ils aient quitté la pièce avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme au chapeau pointu._

_Il lui sourit doucement et sortit une photographie d'une de ses poches._

_- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais presque un an et demi, et tu t'appelais Mélindra Sarah Lily Black._

_- Vous mentez. Je m'appelle Lyra Turner_

_La réponse avait fusé, immédiate et sans appel._

_- Aujourd'hui, oui. C'est le nom qu'Elizabeth et William t'ont donné et il te va très bien. Mais ton vrai nom est Mélindra Sarah Lily Black. Sarah comme le prénom de ta mère. Lily comme celui de ta marraine._

_Il désigna les deux jeunes femmes sur la photographie. L'une avait un visage magnifique, encadré par des cheveux de feu et des yeux plus verts que la forêt. La deuxième avait des cheveux chocolats qui s'envolaient dans tous les sens, cachant presque son regard bleu._

_Le même bleu que le sien._

Mélindra secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs alors que les paroles que lui avaient dit Dumbledore ce jour-là résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Il lui avait parlé magie, sorcier, guerre, école de sorcellerie... Au final, très peu de sa mère et avait tout juste mentionné Harry.

Mais c'était une discussion qui l'avait marquée au plus profond d'elle-même alors qu'une part de son histoire reprenait doucement sa place dans son esprit. Elle était la fille de cette femme, Sarah Black, tuée une nuit d'Halloween par la main du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Et elle était aussi une sorcière, tout portait à le croire du reste.

Les mots de Dumbledore, confondant de vérité, avaient sonné si juste en elle, qu'un autre héritage s'était réveillé cette nuit-là. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux le lendemain matin, une bulle bleutée l'entourait.

Et l'enfer s'était déchaînée en elle.

Un sursaut de volonté suffit à chasser les souvenirs de cette période et elle se força à revenir dans le présent.

A nouveau, son regard balaya le parc et la Forêt Noire, cherchant dans les zones d'ombres la présence de l'ancien pensionnaire d'Azkaban. Sa vue portait loin depuis son observatoire mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion: jamais elle n'apercevrait Black d'ici.

_Black_

Ce patronyme identique au sien.

Malgré toutes les recherches qu'elle avait mené, l'identité de son père biologique restait introuvable. Personne ne savait rien et ce nom de famille était bien trop courant en Angleterre et aux Etats-Unis pour qu'elle ait une seule chance de le retrouver au hasard.

Mais plus que tout, elle espérait secrètement ne pas faire partie de cette famille de sorciers dégénérés. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela soit le cas. Les derniers Black en vie étaient des Mangemorts notoires et pratiquaient la tradition du mariage arrangé à outrance. Qui plus est, s'il y avait bien quelque chose de certain, c'était que Voldemort ne s'en prenait jamais aux familles de ses fidèles. Du moins jamais d'une façon aussi définitive.

Sarah Potter était loin d'être une Sang-pure et c'était certainement ce qui lui avait coûté la vie.

Elle offrit un soupir aux étoiles et retourna à la contemplation du paysage, seule façon de fuir des pensées bien trop tortueuses.

...

Remus avait été chargé par le professeur Dumbledore de fouiller le parc, et même s'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, il n'avait pas protesté une seule seconde.

Sirius Back connaissait le parc, la Forêt Interdite et les alentours de Poudlard comme sa poche et un chien noir n'était pas très facile à repérer, surtout en pleine nuit.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait la forme animale de son ancien meilleur ami, une vague de remords lui serra le coeur. Il avait eu cent fois l'occasion de dévoiler le secret des Maraudeurs au professeur Dumbledore et cent fois, il s'était dégonflé. Son courage de Gryffondor le fuyant comme la peste et sa conscience essayait de sauver les apparences. _La prochaine fois sera la bonne._

Il soupira et regarda en direction du château, cherchant malgré lui la lucarne du Repère, quand il vit se redresser une silhouette au sommet de la tour Noire.

Lupin l'observa sans douter une seule seconde de l'identité du funambule.

_On dirait bien que Mélindra a trouvé le moyen de sortir de la grande salle sans se faire repérer. Et elle à l'air d'en vouloir à son père._

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire triste en songeant à James, Lily, Sarah et Peter. Les responsabilités de leur mort revenaient toutes à Sirius Black et cette réalité, pour horrible qu'elle fût, n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il devinait dans les yeux d'Harry et Mélindra.

Ces deux-là avaient beaucoup souffert et c'était à ses yeux le pire des crimes de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il détourna finalement son regard du château: la silhouette avait disparu, et continua ses recherches. La mort dans l'âme.

A quelques mètres de là, un chien noir se détourna à son tour.

Des pensées tristes plein la tête, il se dirigea vers les profondeurs de la forêt…

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, c'est excellent pour la santé (je vous jure que c'est pas que moi qui le dit)_

_Sinon, je crois que **je ne pourrais pas poster la semaine prochaine** car **je serais à Epinal, au salon des Imaginales**. Avis aux amateurs, si vous croisez une fille avec un t-shirt estampillé Orlane Sayan, ça ne pourra être que moi (pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'y a que moi qui s'appelle comme ça. Google est formel)_

_Du coup, pour me faire pardonner (j'aime me faire pardonner), je** posterais** le **dimanche 5 juin** le **chapitre 11** ici (ça c'est normal) ainsi que **« La Légende des Sept Portes »**, ma nouvelle fic et une **petite surprise** du côté de **Deviantart** pour les curieux (le suspens est intenable)._

_On dit donc à dans quinze jours._

_D'ici là, portez-vous bien (et ne profitez pas de mon absence pour mettre le bazar ici. Vespa -c'est mon chat, si vous avez été attentif- viendra jeter un oeil entre deux siestes -elle est championne toute catégorie de la sieste-)_

_Orlane, Scribouilleusement de bonne humeur._

_Mis en ligne le 22/05/2011_


	12. Exercices de Haute Voltige

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

* * *

**RAR :**

Emily :

_Coucou !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu ^^_

_La suite arrive dès que j'ai terminé ici. _

_Erik l'Homme était à Epinal cette année et il est vraiment super sympa ! On a mangé avec lui , Gilles Francescano (l'illustrateur du Chant du Troll) et Ayerdhal. C'était juste géant._

_Bref..._

_J'ai pu lire le tome 5 de A comme Association qui sort le 6 Juin je crois. Il est sublime et vraiment, il devient mon préféré avec le tome 4._

_Bonne lecture:D _

* * *

**Note:**

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ?_

_Vous avez vu ? Je suis de retour, et à l'heure en plus ! _

_Incroyable mais vrai ;)_

_Si vous vous posez la question (sait-on jamais) les Imaginales, c'est juste génial. Le meilleur salon du livre de France à mon humble avis ! Alors si un jour vous en avez la possibilité, n'hésitez pas une seule seconde, c'est vraiment trop trop bien !_

_Sinon, la suite de cette histoire !_

_Alors ce chapitre a subi plus que de simples modifications... Il gagne sûrement beaucoup de pages au passage._

_Et vous savez pas quoi ?_

_Et ben je l'aime bien:D  
Enjoy;)_

* * *

Exercices de Haute Voltige

Après l'attaque de Sirius Black, les consignes de sécurités devinrent draconiennes. Tout le monde semblait inquiet et la tension devenait palpable dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Les rondes nocturnes des professeurs s'étaient intensifiées et malheureusement, Mélindra s'était faite attrapée durant la nuit quand, trop épuisée pour maintenir son invisibilité, elle avait croisé Rusard...

La rencontre s'était soldée par deux retenues et cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor...

Mais cela en valait la peine.

…

Mélindra se glissa dans le petit grenier qui jouxtait la pièce principale du Repère des Maraudeurs et sortit son matériel du petit sac qu'elle avait emporté avec elle.

Elle prit une généreuse poignée de sel et traça un cercle, en prenant bien garde à tourner dans les aiguilles d'une montre.

Sa protection mise en place, elle installa sept bougies d'un blanc immaculé autour d'elle puis enflamma une branche de saule du bout de sa baguette afin de les allumer.

_J'en appelle aux gardiennes du soir :_

_Sept lumières consacrées par le pouvoir_

_Pour guider mon esprit dans le noir_

_Afin qu'il acquière le savoir._

Elle attendit patiemment que la branche se consume entièrement avant de s'asseoir en tailleur au centre du cercle magique.

Enfin, elle alluma la bougie noire qu'elle avait gravée consciencieusement la veille avant de la lier à elle par un simple rituel de sang. Il lui faudrait une ancre pour que son âme reste attachée à son corps durant son voyage.

Puisqu'il s'agissait bien d'un voyage.

Mélindra prit une dernière inspiration et balaya du regard les sept flammes tremblotantes autour d'elle. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas fait de bêtises dans la préparation de son incantation !

_J'en appelle aux gardiennes du soir :_

_Sept lumières consacrées par le pouvoir_

_Pour guider mon esprit dans le noir_

_Afin qu'il acquière le savoir._

_Révélez l'animal oublié_

_Qui dans chaque humain vie caché_

Mélindra eut l'étrange impression que ses paroles restaient comme suspendues dans la pièce alors que rien ne semblait se passer.

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas était assez claire ? Ou bien, ce n'était pas le bon jour pour se livrer à un tel sortilège ?

Ses pensées commençaient à tourbillonner de plus en plus vite dans son esprit quand elle remarqua les étranges tentacules noires qui sortaient lentement de la bougie qu'elle tenait toujours étroitement dans ses mains.

Mélindra sentit son coeur faire une embardée mais s'obligea à retrouver une respiration profonde. Les livres qu'elle avait lus étaient formels : il fallait être en paix avec soin-même lorsque l'on commençait à invoquer sa forme Animagus.

Devant elle, les tentacules continuaient de se déployer, comme attirées par la lumières des bougies.

Une lumière qui ne cessait de grandir.

Mélindra pu bientôt apercevoir chaque détail de la pièce alors que les ombres vacillantes reculaient.

Ne reculaient plus.

Des arabesques sombres dansaient autour de son cercle dans un ballet de plus en plus aérien.

Comme hypnotique.

_Les tentacules ne cherchaient pas la lumière_, réalisa-t-elle une seconde trop tard. _Elles cherchent les ombres._

Lorsque les tentacules passèrent la bulle de protection crée par le cercle, il y eut un grésillement de mauvaise augure, suivie d'une odeur de souffre qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Avant que la jeune fille ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, son regard devint vide et, à mesure que son esprit était aspiré hors de son corps, elle se sentait devenir légère.

Si légère que bientôt, elle serait capable de rejoindre le ballet des ombres.

La bougie qu'elle tenait entre ses mains s'éteignit brusquement.

Mélindra bascula.

La douleur menaçait de la submerger alors que les ombres semblaient décidées à la déchiqueter à force de passer au travers de son esprit. Elle sentait un froid intense l'envahir à chaque fois que l'une d'elle enroulait ses filaments semblables à ses tentacules autour de l'écharpe immatérielle qu'elle était devenue.

Puis l'ombre tentait de se fondre en elle, comme pour prendre sa place, avant de la libérer brusquement, comme brûlée par les sept arcs lumineux qui pulsaient en elle.

La douleur ne cessait d'augmenter à mesure que les ombres multipliaient leurs assauts sauvages et à mesure que le temps passait, Mélindra réalisait l'ampleur de sa bêtise.

Il fallait être en paix avec soi-même, avoir pris conscience de chacune de ses erreurs, chacune de ses faiblesses et chacune de ses peurs.

Et les avoir affrontés.

Elle était bien loin de tout cela.

Lointainement, elle sentit son coeur accélérer jusqu'à menacer de rompre. Elle banda sa volonté malgré la peur qui menaçait de l'engloutir et réussit à supporter l'attaque des ombres encore quelques secondes.

Même si une intuition commençait à naître en elle : elle allait mourir dans ce chaos.

Victime de ses propres peurs.

De ses propres démons.

Les ombres augmentèrent la pression qu'elles maintenaient sur son esprit et Mélindra entendit sa propre voix déchirer le silence du grenier dans un cris de souffrance bien pâle comparé à l'enfer qu'elle vivait.

Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, elle tenta une dernière fois de regagner son corps mais une ombre l'enveloppa à cet instant.  
Le froid devint insupportable et même si elle n'avait plus d'yeux pour voir, un voile noir l'engloutit.

Sa perception du monde cessa d'exister.

A moins que ce fût elle, qui cessa d'être.

La douleur s'est envolée avec la lumière et seule reste les murmures indistincts qui chantent dans ses oreilles. Elle distingue une voix, parfois deux, parfois lointaines, parfois proches qui s'appellent, et se répondent...

Il n'y a plus de douleur, juste une voix, parfois deux, qui semblent amicales et qui l'invitent à ouvrir les yeux. Alors doucement, elle bat des paupières et réussit au bout de plusieurs minutes à discerner le monde qui l'entoure.

Elle se trouve dans une jungle... A moins que ce ne soit une forêt. Les choses changent vite et Mélindra n'arrive pas à trouver ses repères.

Les voix continuent de chanter mais elle n'arrive pas à trouver leur origine.

Il n'y a qu'elle et la panthère.

Mélindra se fige quand son regard plonge dans les yeux plus verts que la forêt qui les entoure.

Et puis les voix deviennent de plus en plus forte.

Pas les voix, la voix. Il n'y a plus que celle de la panthère qui enfle et remplit chaque espace vide. A commencé par ceux qu'elle sent en elle.

La panthère bouge soudainement et Mélindra se surprend à ne pas avoir peur.

Même lorsque l'immense félin se ramasse sur ses pattes arrières, annonçant un saut prodigieux. Les yeux de la jeune fille accroche alors le collier qui orne le cou de l'animal et le temps se fige, comme pour qu'elle puisse graver cette image dans sa mémoire.

C'est un diamant, plus gros qu'une noix, gravé des corps entrelacés d'un dragon, d'une orque, d'un lion et d'un cheval ailé.

La panthère décrivit une magnifique courbe. Mélindra la vit arriver sur elle et s'attendit au choc qui ne manquerait pas de la projeter en arrière.

Mais le félin passe à travers elle comme si elle n'avait été faite que de brume et Mélindra sent une agréable chaleur se répandre en elle.

Elle tourne sur elle-même pour chercher la panthère mais sans succès.

Elle est seule désormais.

Il n'y a qu'elle et le chien noir qui la fixe, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Mélindra fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas normal.

Le chien s'avance lentement vers elle et pose ses pattes avants sur ses genoux. Elle avise le pendentif qui se balançait au bout d'un collier rouge et or. Il représente des armoiries : un écu flanqué de deux lévriers rampants, blasonné d'un chevron, de deux étoiles à cinq branches et d'une épée.

Le chien la fixe toujours et Mélindra pu bientôt entendre sa voix emplir chaque espace vide autour d'eux, à commencer par ceux qu'elle sent en elle.

Le chien aboie, se hisse un peu plus sur ses pattes arrières pour lui nettoyer le visage d'un coup de langue rappeuse et se fond en elle.

Mélindra sentit une agréable chaleur se répandre en elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

…

Elle avait réussi à trouver sa forme Animagus en un temps certes record mais on ne la reprendrait pas à jouer avec le feu avant une bonne centaine d'année. Un labyrinthe sombre habillait tout son torse et elle avait dû mettre un col roulé pour éviter de répondre à un interrogatoire (rien n'échappe jamais à Hermione Granger).

La nuit avait été courte et il se passerait certainement quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne puisse récupérer tout son contrôle sur ses pouvoirs mais ce voyage intérieur avait eu l'avantage de la rendre plus sereine. Comme si elle avait fait la paix avec une partie de son esprit avec lequel elle ignorait être en guerre.

_Au moins, j'aurais le temps de découvrir comment il est possible que deux formes animales se soient présentées à moi, _songea-t-elle. _Et ce que représente ces deux pendentifs.._

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry apparut, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Il lui adressa une grimace d'encouragement alors qu'elle se levait.

Mélindra grimaça : Harry et elle avaient été convoqués par la directrice de leur maison et la jeune fille appréhendait légèrement le savon que sa prof n'allait pas manquer de lui passer pour son escapade nocturne.

Mélindra frappa à la porte du bureau de son professeur de Métamorphose et entra.

- Miss Black. Asseyez vous, lui indiqua McGonagall.

Mélindra s'exécuta et s'installa sur un fauteuil, en face de sa directrice de maison.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoquée professeur ? Demanda-t-elle.

McGonagall se pencha au-dessus de son bureau et la regarda par dessus ses lunettes.

- A propos de Sirius Black, nous avons de bonnes raisons qu'il…

- En veut à mon intégrité physique ? La coupa Mélindra.

- Comment le savez-vous ? S'étonna McGonagall en se redressant.

- Et bien... Il semblerait qu'il en ait après Harry. C'est un Mangemort et Voldemort a essayé de nous tuer, Harry et moi. Si j'étais à sa place, j'essayerais de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil devant le ton badin de sa jeune élève.

- Vous comprenez donc qu'il vaudrait mieux pour votre sécurité qu'une fois le soleil couché, vous ne sortiez plus du château. En fait, j'apprécierais, et le sablier des Gryffondors également, qu'après le couvre feu, vous ne quittiez plus votre dortoir du tout.

Mélindra eut une grimace.

- En ce qui concerne le Quidditch, je me suis arrangée avec Monsieur Potter… Pour ce qui est de votre sortie de la veille, je vous rajoute une retenue de plus. Il me semble que vous êtes bien au courant des risques que vous prenez jeune fille, et avec votre passé, je pensais que vous réfléchiriez un peu plus avant d'enfreindre des règles. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Miss Black ?

- Bien entendu, marmonna Mélindra.

- Vous pouvez partir.

- Au revoir professeur.

Mélindra se leva et partit rejoindre Harry qui l'attendait dehors.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Que Black cherche à me tuer et qu'il ne fallait plus que je sorte la nuit. J'ai écopé d'une retenue en bonus. Et toi ?

- Pareil.

- La retenue aussi? Te serais-tu rendu coupable d'actes répréhensibles, Potter?

Harry lui décocha un regard noir presque crédible.

- Qui sait? Une chose est sûre, moi, je ne me fais pas prendre!

Mélindra lui tira la langue, ce qui fit rire Harry.

D'un même pas, ils prirent la direction du terrain de Quidditch.

- Il fait quoi, Olivier à la fin! Jura Angelina en serrant un peu plus ses bras contre sa poitrine.

- Il s'est sûrement noyé si tu veux mon avis, lui répondit un des deux jumeaux Weasley.

Mélindra repoussa une mèche détrempée derrière son oreille et plissa les yeux pour percer le rideau de pluie. C'était bien leur veine: le match contre Serpentard arrivait à grands pas et le temps ne cessait pas d'empirer. A croire que la fin du monde était pour le week-end du match!

Elle discerna finalement la haute silhouette de son capitaine et commença à sautiller sur place pour réchauffer ses muscles, s'attirant au passage le regard courroucé d'Harry qu'elle venait d'aspergé d'eau.

- Il arrive.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Dubois était en effet devant eux.

Et il était furieux.

- Nous n'allons pas jouer contre l'équipe de Serpentard! Flint est venu me voir, on va rencontrer les Poufsouffles à la place.

- Et pourquoi? S'écria l'équipe dans un bel ensemble.

- Flint m'a donné comme excuse que leur Attrapeur a toujours sa blessure au bras. Mais il est évident que c'est pour une autre raison: ils ne veulent pas jouer par ce temps. Ils pensent qu'ils auraient moins de chance de gagner...

Mélindra leva les yeux vers le ciel et eut une grimace en entendant un éclair résonner au loin. En même temps, il fallait être un peu givré pour voler avec une telle météo.

- Malefoy n'a rien au bras! S'exclama Harry à ses côtés. Il joue la comédie!

- Je le sais bien, mais on ne peut pas le prouver, répondit Dubois d'un ton amer. Nous nous sommes entraînés en croyant que nous allions affronter les Serpentards, alors que nous devrons jouer contre les Poufsouffles qui ont un style complétement différent. Ils ont un nouveau capitaine qui joue comme Attrapeur... Il a réussit à constituer une très bonne équipe et ils seront plus difficiles à battre que la dernière fois.

- Ça va aller, Olivier. On va remettre notre tactique au point et tout se passera bien, intervint Katie.

- Seulement les conditions climatiques jouent en notre défaveur. Mélindra, tu ne peux pas tenter l'envol du Singe par ce temps, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, en effet! De toute façon, on garde cette botte-là pour Serpentard, non?

- C'était ce qui était prévu mais...

- Olivier! Tu ne penses pas que l'on devrait s'entraîner au lieu de bavarder? Le coupa Fred.

Leur capitaine opina et leur fit signe de monter sur leur balais.

Ce fût l'un des entraînements les plus durs que Mélindra connu. Olivier devait être le petit-neveu de Wen et il ne lui avait rien dit.

Le temps qui les séparait du match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle se décomptait désormais en heures et l'équipe de Gryffondor assistait impuissante aux déchaînement des conditions climatiques, sous l'oeil goguenard des Serpentards.

Mélindra, qui trouvait la situation de moins en moins drôle à mesure que la vitesse du vent augmentait, trouva en Severus Rogue le contremaître du destin.

Elle avait pourtant cru que la chance lui souriait de nouveau lorsque Dubois avait fondu sur Harry plutôt que sur elle et l'avait laissée filer.

Seulement, quand elle trouva le professeur Rogue en lieu et place du professeur Lupin, elle se vit défaillir.

- Pile à l'heure Miss Black, susurra-t-il en la voyant entrer dans la salle de classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal

Mélindra plissa les yeux et s'avança lentement vers la place que lui avait gardée Hermione, consciente que la voix de son professeur était bien trop mielleuse pour que cela soit normal.

- Hors de question que vous soyez côte à côte toutes les deux. Le sujet que je vais aborder est bien trop important. Vous avez trop tendance à bavardez quand vous êtes ensembles. Allez donc vous asseoir près de Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Black. Et soyez bien attentive surtout, vous me donnerez vos notes à la fin de l'heure pour que je lui en fasse une copie.

Mélindra faillit dire quelque chose mais se retint à l'ultime seconde. Si elle commençait, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

- Ah, si seulement mon bras me faisait un peu moins mal, soupira Malefoy en fixant les fenêtres qui tremblaient sous l'effet du vent.

Elle préféra ne pas relever et sortit son stylo bille et un bloc de feuilles. Son regard parla toutefois pour elle: Malefoy paierait. Pour le Quidditch. Et pour tout le reste.

Le jour du match Mélindra se leva aussi tôt qu'à l'ordinaire et lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune, elle tomba avec surprise sur Harry.

- Déjà debout ? Hermione a vraiment raison, ça te mène le Quidditch!

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Merry. J'ai passé une excellente nuit, c'est gentil de le demander. Et toi?

- Pas trop nerveux? Demanda-t-elle sans daigner faire attention à la tentative d'esprit du jeune homme.

- Si. Pas toi?

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Je devrais?

Harry secoua la tête, perdu.

Comment arrives-tu à être aussi sûre de toi? On dirait que rien ne te fait peur.

Mélindra se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant entre éviter la question et dire la vérité à Harry. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme, comme pour le jauger. Dans les yeux verts du survivant brillait une lueur qui fit fondre les réticences de la jeune fille comme neige au soleil.

Il y a des choses qui me font peur, souffla-t-elle, ses yeux toujours perdus dans ceux de son ami. Qui me terrifient. Mais si je les laisse s'immiscer en moi, alors je cesserais de vivre. Pour le moment, mes peurs, je les contrôle. Elles sont dans un coin de ma tête et j'essaye de les oublier.

Harry sentit son ceour se serrer alors qu'un sourire triste étirait les lèvres de Mélindra et que son regard se voilait.

- Ce sont... quel genre de peurs? Demanda-t-il doucement en posant sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille.

Mélindra sursauta à son contact et sembla se reconnecter à la réalité.

- De celles qu'on ne devrait pas avoir à treize ans. Enfin je crois.

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour effacer ses paroles dans l'air. Ses yeux bleus retrouvèrent leur étincelle malicieuse et un sourire éclaira son visage.

- - En tout cas, perdre un match qu'on a toutes les chances de gagner n'en fait pas partie! On va manger? Je suis affamée!

Harry hocha la tâte, bien conscient que Mélindra ne lui avait pas tout dit. Bien conscient aussi que la jeune Black traînait un passé difficile remplit d'ombre et de solitude. Il lui faudrait certainement du temps avant qu'elle ne réapprenne à se confier spontanément.

Les deux adolescents partirent en direction de la grande salle. Comme toujours, Harry ne pu rien avaler alors que Mélindra prit un bon petit déjeuné. Ensuite, ils partirent se changer dans les vestiaires de l'équipe.

- Je te ferais sûrement jouer, Mélindra.

La voix d'Olivier tenait plus du coassement et prononcer cette phrase semblait lui avoir demander plusieurs minutes de concentration.

- Je sais, Cap'taine. Tu me l'as dit au moins vingt fois depuis hier.

Mais Dubois ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent sur le terrain, ils n'entendirent que les hurlements du vent. L'ordinaire brouhaha que faisaient les élèves était entièrement étouffé. Mélindra aperçut Malefoy qui les montraient du doigt, bien à l'abri sous un immense parapluie.

_Rira bien qui rira le dernier darling, _songea-t-elle alors que le vent faisait déjà claquer son short détrempé sur ses cuisses.

Elle traversa le terrain jusqu'à un petit abri à flanc de tribune et observa son équipe s'élever au-dessus du sol.

A cause de la pluie qui semblait ne jamais vouloir arrêter de tomber, Mélindra ne pu que deviner ses coéquipier et était incapable de dire qui avait le Souaffle, et encore moins qui menait au score.

Lorsque Dubois se posa près d'elle, bientôt rejoint par le reste de l'équipe, elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps ses tentatives pour suivre le match.

- J'ai demandé un temps mort ! Annonça Dubois. Le temps est exécrable. Mélindra tu vas remplacer Katie!

- Ça va aller, Olivier! Répliqua la jeune femme.

Mélindra remarqua alors le sang qui gouttait de son visage.

- - Non! Tu as été touchée par deux Cognards à la suite, je ne veux pas que tu y laisses ta santé! Va voir Pomfresh, dès que tu te sens d'attaque, tu reviens. Mélindra va apporter du sang neuf, ça ne peux pas nous faire de mal! Harry il faut vraiment que tu te dépêches d'attraper le Vif d'or.

- Je fais de mon mieux mais je n'y vois rien avec mes lunettes! Il... Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Harry, passe-moi tes lunettes, le pressa la jeune fille. J'ai eut une idée! _Impervius!_ Désormais elles vont repousser l'eau, expliqua-t-elle en lui les rendant.

- Merci, répondit Harry alors qu'il posait ses lunettes sur son nez, semblant apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

- Formidable ! C'est parti ! Cria Olivier.

Toute l'équipe s'envola et le match reprit.

Avec de telles conditions de jeu, Mélindra devait utiliser le moindre de ses muscles pour maintenir sa trajectoire et elle eut tout d'abord du mal à jouer véritablement son rôle.

Mais le but que marqua Poufsouffle lui servit d'électrochoc et d'instinct, elle se plaça entre Angelina et Alicia. Les deux filles avaient une plus grande maîtrise tactique qu'elle et surtout, elles ne manquaient que très rarement leur but, pour peu qu'on leur procure le Souaffle.  
Et désarmer un adversaire était sa spécialité!

Alors que l'un des Poursuiveur de Poufsouffle passait à porté de main, elle cala ses jambes, lâcha le manche de son balais et d'un geste confondant de fluidité, frappa son adversaire en plein plexus solaire. Angelina avait suivit l'action des yeux et dès que la balle fut libérée, s'en empara.

Le vent leur interdisait de faire des passes et après avoir échangé un regard avec Alicia, il devint évident qu'il fallait adopter une formation serrée.

Pareil à un garde du corps, Mélindra se plaqua à la gauche d'Angelina, n'hésitant pas à frapper du poing pour éloigner les Poufsouffles, tandis qu'Alicia distribuait des coups d'épaules dévastateurs.

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, Angelina marqua un nouveau but.

La tactique de jeu portait ses fruits. En l'espace d'un quart d'heure, les trois Poursuiveuses marquèrent deux autres essais et devant la puissance des coups de Mélindra, leur adversaire marquaient un temps de réflexion de plus en plus long.

Alicia venait de donner le Souaffle à Angelina, lorsque Mélindra, malgré la pluie et le vent, entendit des cris s'élever dans tout le stade. Elle regarda vivement autour d'elle.

Un éclair zébra le ciel à cet instant et Mélindra vit la silhouette d'un immense chien noir se découper dans le ciel.

Elle plissa les yeux pour garder la vision intacte malgré la pluie qui continuait de tomber de plus en plus fort.

La sensation de froid intense qui paralysa soudainement ses sens et s'insinua dans la moindre de ses cellules la ramena à la réalité et elle se détourna de l'étrange apparition pour chercher Harry.

Il y eut un flash blanc dans son esprit et une légère vague de chaleur se répandit dans son corps depuis la tâche de naissance qui ornait son ventre.

La chaleur.

Et une évidence.

_Harry était en danger_.

Mélindra jura et fit demi-tour en direction de son ami.

Elle le vit s'allonger sur son Nimbus 2000, puis, à l'apogée de sa vitesse, tomber de son balai.

Le froid des Détraqueurs la frappa à nouveau, si puissant qu'elle faillit perdre connaissance.

Un sursaut de volonté lui rappela qu'elle avait des choses plus urgentes à faire!

D'un mouvement de hanche, elle se retrouva la tête en bas et elle enroula ensuite ses jambes autour du manche de son balai, regrettant de ne pas avoir enlever ses chaussures avant le début du match.

Mais déjà, sa trajectoire horizontale et celle, verticale, d'Harry se croisaient. Elle lâcha son balais et referma ses bras autour de le lui.

Le choc lui coupa le souffle et si elle n'avait pas été entraînée à se genre d'exercice, elle aurait certainement lâché sa prise.

Son balai continua sa course folle vers les gradins alors que les Détraqueurs se lançaient à leur poursuite, comme s'ils étaient irrésistiblement attirés par eux.

- _Laisse-nous Tom!_

Le froid était de plus en plus intense et chaque seconde devenait une lutte contre l'inconscience. Ses bras commencèrent à s'ouvrirent, ses jambes se desserrèrent petit à petit.

_- Si tu veux les tuer, il faudra que tu nous tu d'abord, Tom. _

_- Vos désirs sont des ordres très chère. Avada Kedavra ! _

Ils heurtèrent les gradins de plein fouet.

Mélindra sentit le choc se répercuter dans chacun de ses os malgré la protection que ses pouvoirs lui avaient offert à l'ultime seconde.

Légèrement étourdie, elle lâcha Harry avant de glisser de son balais. Ils terminèrent leur chute chaotique sur le sol boueux du terrain et Mélindra vit des dizaines de débris de bois pleuvoir sur eux à travers la bulle bleutée de sa protection.

- C'est la deuxième fois, Potter... Souffla-t-elle alors que la présence des Détraqueurs se faisait implacable.

Et irrésistible.

Elle s'évanouit.

.oOo.

Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle : au pied de son lit se tenait Hermione qui, malgré ses yeux rougis, lui souriait.

- Enfin réveillée, se moqua t-elle.

- Mmmm… Marmonna Mélindra en essayant de se redresser.

- Ah, Mélindra ! Tu es réveillée ! S'exclama George. Il ne manque plus que Harry.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a Harry ?

- Il est toujours au pays des songes mais il ne devrait pas tarder à émerger, dit la voix de Fred.

Mélindra se redressa difficilement et vit Harry allongé dans le lit d'à côté. Elle sourit en le voyant remuer.

- Je crois aussi.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'Attrapeur.

- Harry ! S'exclama Fred. Comment tu te sens ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Interrogea le jeune Potter.

- T'as fait une sacrée chute tu sais. Heureusement que Mélindra t'a rattrapé, sinon tu serrais tombé d'au moins quinze mètres.

Harry se tourna vers Mélindra qui souriait.

- Merci Merry.

- Mais de rien. Quand j'ai vu les Détraqueurs arriver, je me suis inquiétée, dit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

- Et le match ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Diggory a attrapé le Vif d'or, il s'est rendu compte de rien. Il a tout fait pour que l'on rejoue le match mais ils ont gagné, c'est indiscutable, expliqua George.

- Ça veut dire qu'on a… perdu? Souffla le Survivant.

- Oui… mais pas de beaucoup. Avec notre tactique de jeu, ils n'ont que cinquante points d'avance. Tout n'est pas fini, le rassura Alicia.

- Quelqu'un a récupéré mon balai ? Demanda t-il tristement après un long moment de silence.

- Ouais, c'est vrai ça... J'avais complètement oublié, dit Mélindra avec une grimace.

- C'est-à-dire que… Commença Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien… Après ta chute, il a été emporté par le vent et il s'est retrouvé dans les branches du Saule Cogneur, tandis que celui de Mélindra, je ne sais pas comment, est allé se poser gentiment sur le sol, lui avoua Ron d'une petite voix.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, s'il était tombé sur le Saule Cogneur, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

- Le professeur Flitwick vient de le rapporter.

Ron se baissa et lui tendit un bout de tissu qui enveloppait des morceaux de bois…

.oOo.

Madame Pomfresh avait tenu à les garder à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin du week-end. Mélindra l'avait harcelée mais l'infirmière n'avait pas lâché. La jeune Black avait arrêté d'insister lorsqu'elle l'avait menacée de lui faire boire une potion de Sommeil. Du coup elle était d'une humeur exécrable et ne faisait que marmonner dans son coin. Son comportement faisait sourire Harry et le jeune homme aurait d'ailleurs juré que Madame Pomfresh s'amusait aussi des oeillades sombres de sa jeune patiente.

Ils eurent de la visite toute la journée et Harry fût content de se retrouver finalement seul avec Mélindra.

- Merry, pourquoi ton balai n'a pas été emporté par le vent ?

- Et bien, les balais « Perle de Chêne » sont fabriqués par les Chinois, et comme ils ont une lourde tradition guerrière, ils leur lancent un sort qui entraîne le balai sur le sol lorsque la personne qui est dessus meurt ou tombe. C'est en partit pour cela que je l'ai prit, lui répondit Mélindra.

- Ça m'étonne pas de toi, se moqua Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Un balai fabriqué par des guerriers.

- Ouais... Mais il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse, dit la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Et bien avant que je ne me jette dans le vide, j'ai aperçu un chien noir dans les tribunes… Et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me fixait.

- Toi aussi tu l'as vu ? Répondit Harry, étonné mais soulagé.

- Oui mais ça m'inquiète un peu. Parfois pendant mes patrouilles, j'ai aperçu des yeux dans l'obscurité. J'ai entendu un aboiement et ça m'a certainement permis de ne pas me faire tué par un Vampire qui était prêt à m'attaquer. J'ai l'impression qu'il me suit.

- Moi c'est la deuxième fois que je le vois. La première fois c'était à Privet Drive. Tu es sûr que c'est un chien ? La questionna t-il.

- Un chien, oui, mais pas comme les autres, répondit Mélindra après un silence pensif. J'ai l'impression de le connaître. Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre de toute façon ?

- Un Sinistros, murmura Harry, gêné.

- Non ce n'est pas un Sinistros, Harry, dit Mélindra en souriant. Il ne dégage pas de magie noire, même s'il dégage de la magie.

- J'aime mieux ça, déclara le jeune Potter, visiblement rassuré.

Mélindra lui offrit un clin d'oeil complice avant de braquer toute son attention vers l'infirmière.

- Madame Pomfresh, quand pourrai-je sortir ?

Pomfresh secoua la tête d'un air ennuyé et continua de ranger le placard à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mélindra jura quelque chose entre ses dents qui ressemblait de beaucoup à une malédiction.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Quel est votre verdict du jour ?_

_Que ce soit bon (j'espère), bof (moui, ça passe encore) ou carrément mauvais (beurk), sachez que j'accepte et les critiques, et les mots gentils !_

_Aviez aux amateurs ^^ (c'est juste en dessous, là où il y a marqué « review this story/chapter ». et non, ça ne lance pas une bombe atomique sur votre ordinateur quand on clique dessus)_

_Voili voilou:DD_

_On dit à la semaine prochaine ?  
_

_Scribouilleusement vôtre,_

_Orlane Sayan._

_Mis en ligne le 05/06/2011_


	13. Les Malheurs de Malefoy

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale

* * *

**RAR :**

Emily :

_Hey !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !:D_

_Tu as vu ma référence ? Tu es trop forte:D Je crois que j'ai écris ce passage peu après avoir lu un des A comme Association. Ça laisse des traces visiblement ^^_

_Au fait, ce Tome 5 ?_

_De mon côté, je suis en deuxième année de licence de maths, et je passe en troisième année à la rentrée prochaine. Je vais avoir vingt ans dans bientôt (c'est dingue à quel point le temps passe vite ^^)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire..._

_Bonne lecture !_

Ombre d'un rêve

_Coucou Miss !_

_Je suppose que tu parles du Cinquième Tome de A comme Association, non ? Alors c'est «invraisemblables » mais m'est d'avis que je te réponds un peu tard TT_TT_

_Contente que tu continues à passer ici ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

Cicou

_Tchou !_

_Tu es toute excusée, miss. Je sais ce que c'est, l'incertitude angoissante liée aux études alors je serais bien mal placée pour t'en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir laissée de review._

_Et puis de toute façon, tu te rattrapes toujours pas la longueur =p_

_(Si ça peut te rassurer à ce propos, je suis moi-même une quiche effroyable en physique... L'avantage de la fac c'est que plus on avance dans les semestres, plus on élimine les matières inutiles ^^)_

_Le tome 5 me laisse un goût d'irréel j'ai trouvé. Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qui est arrivé à Ombe. J'attends encore le rebondissement inattendu qui provoquera le miracle... Peut-être parce que j'ai encore du mal à accepter que Pierre soit parti... En tout cas, ce tome-ci est juste sublime. On voit bien qu'Erik l'a écrit juste après la mort de Pierre._

_Pour la scène où Mélindra réalise son sortilège... Déjà merci pour le compliment (je voulais qu'elle fasse peur, cette scène. Héhé). L'histoire des pendentifs existait dans la première version. J'ai cela dit un peu zappé de développer cette partie de l'histoire (c'est ma specialité, ne l'oublions pas)_

_Pour le « en veut à mon intégrité physique », j'ai pas eu le coeur de la changer. Il faut garder un peu de la version originale quand même ._

_On dira ce qu'on veut, mais il est vrai qu'Harry a un vrai penchant pour détourner le règlement de Poudlard. Même si je peux lui trouver la bonne excuse qu'il a toujours une raison valable de le faire (enfin presque toujours)._

_Mélindra moins, par contre ^^_

_La scène ddu Chaudron Baveur n'est pas pour cette fois-ci. Mais bientôt ^^_

_J'espère que tu passes en deuxième année, sincèrement. Sinon, sache que l'univers parallèle de la fac est génial et mène aussi aux grandes écoles pour peu que tu t'orientes bien. La voie de la fac n'est pas sans issue pour qui se donne les moyens de réussir ! (je te dis ça pour faire de la pub mais je suis convaincue qu'ils t'ont gardée, les dirigeants de ta prépa de fou;))_

_Voili voilou_

_En espérant que les suites te plaisent;)_

_Bises _

* * *

**Note:**

_Oui, oui, oui, et oui !_

_Oui, je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière._

_Oui, je ne vous avais pas prévenus._

_Oui, je poste en retard cette semaine._

_Mais, oui, je vrais très bien et je peux vous dire que ça m'a manquée de ne pas venir ici._

_Bon, pour la semaine dernière... J'avais zappé que c'était le Lundi de Pentecôte. Chez moi, dans ma maison, ça se solde par une retraite en famille, « là où on mange beaucoup et très bien, et accessoirement, là où il n'y a pas internet ». Du coup, c'est mon excuse pour vos deux_

_premières accusations._

_Pour aujourd'hui... Ben, c'était la fête des Papas ! Et j'allais pas laisser mon papa seul avec mon frère et ma sœur (ô torture)... Donc me voici en retard._

_Mais notez que je suis là quand même..._

_Avec un chapitre super génial, que j'adore, qui est drôle._

_Non, vraiment, il est super trop cool !_

_Je vous laisse vous en rendre compte par vous-même, d'ailleurs._

_Enjoy;) _

* * *

**Les Malheurs de Malefoy**

Mélindra laissa les bruits de pas de Rusard s'éloigner et recommença à respirer plus librement. S'assurant qu'aucun autre professeur n'était dans les parages, elle boitilla jusqu'au portrait du chevalier du Catogan, seul tableau à avoir accepté de remplacer la Grosse Dame depuis l'attaque de Black.

- Monseigneur! Monseigneur réveillez-vous!

Le chevalier s'ébroua et son armure émit un concert de grincements quand il se redressa.

- Holà gente demoiselle! Que faites-vous hors de votre dortoir à une heure si tardive? Et sans escorte?

- Je ne sais si je puis vous le dire, Monseigneur... Murmura-t-elle, consciente de jouer gros en discutant avec le portrait. Mais c'était cela ou elle dormait dehors.

- Dites, ma jeune enfant! La parole du chevalier du Catogan est d'or!

- Et bien... Il s'agit en réalité d'une quête.

- Une quête!

- Oui... Je vous en ai déjà parlé.

- Ah, oui... Cette quête-ci! Il fallait le dire plus tôt! Vous avez le mot de passe?

- _Tubercule poisseuse_.

Il la laissa entrer.

- Bonne nuit Monseigneur.

Certes, le chevalier du Catogan était agaçant et complétement fou, mais à la différence de la Grosse Dame (qui avait vu défiler une telle quantité d'élève qu'aucune tentative de corruption ne fonctionnait), le nouveau portrait était plus manipulable que de la pâte à modeler.

Elle aurait voulu laissé éclater toute sa satisfaction mais son regard venait de se poser sur Hermione.

Hermione qui avait dû l'attendre toute la nuit. Hermione qui lui rappela irrésistiblement Piper lorsqu'elle couvait une colère.

Finalement, les couloirs glacés de Poudlard lui parurent plus accueillants.

- On peut savoir où tu étais?

- Prendre l'air, répondit-elle en s'asseyant avec une certaine désinvolture.

- Dans la forêt Interdite je suppose?

Mélindra arrangea ses cheveux d'une main distraite et retint sa grimace quand la douleur dans sa cuisse se réveilla.

- Ecoute Hermione, je ne fais pas ça par plaisir. Il faut quand même que je fasse mon travail! Je suis la seule Tueuse Potentielle des environs et j'ai cru comprendre que si je ne m'entraînais pas avec assiduité, je pouvais faire une croix sur mes vacances d'été.

- Faut-il que je te rappelle que Black est dans la nature?

- Je n'ai pas oublié ce menu détail. C'est d'ailleurs là que mon sens du travail est intéressant! Imagine qu'il se lie avec des Vampires et qu'il...

- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses Mélindra! On sait toutes les deux que tu ne peux pas te passer de ces montées d'adrénalines! C'est bien pour cela, et uniquement pour cela, que tu vagabondes dans la forêt Interdite.

- En parlant de ça, j'ai entendu des loups-garous cette nuit. Au moins trois et ils chassaient en meute.

- C'est comme ça que tu t'es blessée?

- Je ne suis pas blessée!

- Tu boites.

- Je me suis prise une branche basse. Une simple égratignure. J'aurai peut-être un bleu cela dit.

- Tu es inconsciente! Black est un Mangemort désespéré et prêt à tout! Ne lui fait pas le cadeau de te jeter dans ses bras!

- Hermione, je suis morte pour lui! Et je n'ai aucune importance à ses yeux! La seule personne véritablement en danger est Harry et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Hermione plissa les yeux en entendant le ton volontairement provocant de la jeune fille. La fatigue servit à merveille son agacement et les mots jaillirent de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'en prenne conscience.

- Qui te prouve le contraire?

- Le contraire de quoi?

- Qui te dit que tu ne revêts plus le moindre intérêt uniquement parce que Dumbledore a fait écrire ton nom sur une tombe?

- Je connais suffisamment les cerveaux tordus, c'est tout. Je me suis trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment il y a douze ans. Voldemort avait décidé de tuer Harry, preuve en est sa cicatrice. Je ne suis qu'un dommage collatérale. Tout comme ma mère.

- Je n'en suis pas convaincue!

Mélindra se redressa alors qu'Hermione passait une main fébrile dans ses cheveux hirsutes. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre que sa meilleure amie se lance.

- Écoute, Merry, j'ai lu énormément de livres sur l'histoire contemporaine de ces dernières années... Tous les auteurs s'accordent à dire que les Potter ont été trahis par un de leurs proches et... Enfin Mélindra, tu portes le même nom que lui! Ça ne te...

- Tais-toi! Je ne sais pas qui est mon père mais tu peux être certaine que j'ai déjà étudié cette possibilité des dizaines de fois! Je ne suis pas la fille de Sirius Black et je t'interdis de bafouer la mémoire de ma mère en le pensant!

Hermione recula d'un pas alors que le sang refluait de son visage. Mélindra se tenait face à elle, pâle de fureur et l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux aurait réussit à tétaniser de peur le plus courageux des Gryffondors.

Avec un dernier regard aux promesses de mort, elle fit volte face et quitta la salle commune.

…

- Mélindra n'est pas avec toi?

Hermione sursauta et releva les yeux de son livre d'Arithmancie.

- Non... je... je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin.

Ron haussa les épaules mais Harry fronça les sourcils et lui prit son livre des mains au moment même où elle replongeait dedans.

- Ça ne va pas Hermione? Lui demanda-t-il tout en la détaillant de ses yeux verts.

- Si si... Pourquoi?

Le jeune homme la fixa d'une telle manière qu'elle ne douta pas une seule seconde de ce qu'il devait penser: elle faisait une bien piètre menteuse.

- Tu es presque aussi matinale qu'elle et de mémoire, on vous retrouve tous les matins ici depuis le début de l'année. Je suis surpris que le deuxième estomac sur pattes de notre groupe ne soit pas en train de se goinfrer comme à son habitude.

Elle se mordit les lèvres: depuis quand Harry était-il devenu aussi observateur?

- On s'est disputée hier soir, souffla-t-elle finalement.

- Pourquoi?

- Elle est rentrée à deux heures du matin et je...

- Deux heures du matin!

- Oui, ce n'est pas nouveau mais j'avais cru que l'attaque de Black la calmerait un peu et qu'elle se montrerait raisonnable.

- Parce qu'elle fait ça souvent?

- Plusieurs fois par semaine... Elle vagabonde dans la forêt Interdite d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Dans la forêt Interdite? Rien que ça? Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'elle est téméraire et imprudente! Parce qu'elle a vécu au rythme effréné des Halliwell durant plus de deux ans et qu'elle ne peut pas rester en place! Elle va chercher les ennuis dans la forêt et ne rentre qu'après avoir régler le sort d'un vampire ou de je ne sais quoi encore!

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse Hermione?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter?

Harry leva les mains en signe de reddition et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Hermione soupira fortement avant de jeter un coup d'oeil rageur en direction de la porte de la Grande Salle. Mélindra était inconsciente et elle avait beau dire qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour s'entraîner et parce que son Observateur le lui avait demandé, Hermione savait depuis le début qu'elle mentait. Pire, qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Si, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, la jeune Black avait fait quelques incursions dans la forêt, jamais elle ne s'y était risquée en pleine nuit et pendant plusieurs heures. Mais loin de la raisonner, l'attaque de Black semblait avoir entretenu l'irrésistible élan qui la poussait à quitter son dortoir après le couvre feu et elle ne pouvait pas cacher son inquiétude plus longtemps... Seulement, ce qui devait être hier une discussion posée avait dérapé sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde et Mélindra avait réagit avec sa dureté ordinaire.

- Vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'elle essaye d'attraper Black?

A l'image d'Harry, Hermione pivota vers Ron un regard marqué par la surprise: il semblait les avoir écouté et étonnement, était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle.

- Ron, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait attraper Black? C'est du suicide! Marmonna Harry.

- Du suicide, certainement. Mais pas pour la personne que l'on croit. Vu la haine dans la voix de Mélindra quand elle fait allusion aux Mangemorts, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Black si elle lui tombe dessus, répondit Ron sans même hésiter.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, souffla-t-elle, empêchant Harry de rebondir sur la tirade du rouquin. Il porte le même nom qu'elle et quoiqu'en dise Mélindra, quoi qu'elle fasse, je peux mettre ma baguette à brûler qu'elle veut être certaine d'une et une seule chose.

- Laquelle?

- Qu'il n'est pas son père.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est le cas?

Hermione jaugea Harry du regard et essaya de déterminer s'il pouvait entendre tout ce qu'elle avait mit bout à bout depuis le début de l'année. Une ombre sur le visage de son meilleur ami la retint: la veille, Mélindra avait arboré la même.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle avec aplomb. La seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est que ça fait maintenant plus de deux ans que je la connais, et depuis deux ans, elle met tout en oeuvre pour retrouver l'identité de son père biologique. Ça a finit par tourné à l'obsession mais ça, elle ne veut pas l'admettre.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard lourd de sens alors qu'ils apercevaient enfin une part du passé de Mélindra: la vérité était encore plus compliquée que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

…

Mélindra se fit discrète en cours de sortilège et sortit la première de la classe: son attitude était pour le moins limpide, elle lui en voulait encore énormément et ne semblait pas disposée à pardonner pour le moment. Hermione l'avait observé toute l'heure et avait noté ses cernes bleutés, son visage fermé et rancunier. Aucun doute possible sur le fait qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sans toutefois se faire attraper.

Ils ne la retrouvèrent que devant la salle de potion mais là encore, elle s'évertua à les éviter et à vrai dire, le reste de ses condisciples en firent de même. Une aura de violence et de colère flottait autour d'elle et ôtait à quiconque l'envie de l'approcher. Une aura si forte et si présente que même Rogue sembla la remarquer. Une grimace de dégoût marquée s'attarda sur son visage avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte de sa classe. Mélindra s'y engouffra pour gagner les derniers rangs, son professeur doucha ses projets: avant même que Draco Malefoy ait ouvert la bouche pour geindre et exiger une auxiliaire de vie, il lui désigna la place libre à côté de la jeune Black.

- Je crois que Miss Black se fera un plaisir de vous aider, Monsieur Malefoy. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, on lui a apprit à aider son prochain ces deux dernières années et elle doit désormais être dotée d'un altruisme absolu.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été blessé, Malefoy sembla vouloir faire machine arrière et pour cause: le regard de Mélindra était devenu meurtrier bien qu'il fût difficile de déterminer qui de Rogue ou de lui en était la cible.

- A votre place, maintenant!

L'ordre ne soufflait aucune contestation et Malefoy s'exécuta.

Durant tout le temps que dura leur cours de potion, Rogue prit un malin plaisir à provoquer Mélindra avec le trésor d'imagination qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à Harry et Mélindra passa -semblait-il- à deux doigts d'imploser à plusieurs reprises.

Malefoy, visiblement inspiré par l'exemple de son directeur de maison, se déchaîna à son tour, geignant plus que de raison, exigeant l'impossible, cherchant des erreurs où n'y en avaient pas, se plaignait sans cesse et pour finir, rata sa potion.

Le sourire suffisant qu'il afficha alors valait tous les aveux du monde.

Bien entendu, ce fût Mélindra qui récolta un zéro pointé et Malefoy s'en sortit avec les doléances des Serpentards.

Au moment où la cloche sonna, les poings de Mélindra étaient si serrés que leurs jointures étaient blanches et ses dents menaçaient de céder à la pression des mâchoires à chaque instant. La jeune Black livrait un tel combat contre elle-même qu'elle ne sortit de sa transe qu'au moment où Hermione se planta devant elle pour l'aider à ranger ses affaires.

Alors doucement, presque imperceptiblement, elle se détendit.

- Il va me le payer, grinça-t-elle. Il va me le payer.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire éclatant et Ron et Harry se mirent à rire silencieusement. Pour tout l'or du monde et plus encore, jamais ils n'échangeraient de place avec l'héritier Malefoy.

Le cours de Potion semblait avoir calmé Mélindra et ils se rendirent tous les quatre dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione se mit à la hauteur de sa meilleure-amie, abandonnant Ron et Harry à leur discussion sur le prochain devoir de divination.

- Excuse-moi pour hier, Merry, souffla-t-elle.

Mélindra ramena une mèche derrière son oreille, signe qu'elle était mal à l'aise puis finit par aquiesçer.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai mal réagit alors que tu ne voulais que me mettre en garde.

- On oublie?

- Oublier quoi?

Le sourire en coin qui étirait les lèvres de la jeune fille valait une belle déclaration de complicité et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous qu'elles continuèrent leur chemin.

- Hagrid n'est pas là? Remarqua Hermione en balayant du regard la table des professeurs?

- Non... C'est étrange, dit Harry en tournant la tête vers l'entrée, comme pour guetter l'arrivée du garde-chasse.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi il n'est pas là, intervint Mélindra. Malefoy n'a pas arrêté d'y faire allusion entre deux gérémiades: la plainte de son père a enfin aboutit et apparemment, il y aura un procès.

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent Ron, Harry et Hermione d'une seule voix.

- Je n'en sais pas plus.

Les trois Gryffondors échangèrent un regard et alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver, ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Leur demanda Mélindra.

- On va voir Hagrid bien sûr! Tu viens? Lui répondit Ron.

Elle suivit le mouvement.

…

C'est en repensant à la visite qu'ils avaient rendu à Hagrid que Mélindra se glissa dans les couloirs du château. Le colosse au coeur d'or était effondré et ne nourrissait pas beaucoup d'espoir quand au sort qui attendait Buck: il serait abattu sans le moindre état d'âme.

Tout cela à cause d'un gamin égoïste et prétentieux!

Bon sans qu'elle haïssait Draco Malefoy!

Elle accéléra le pas et le groupe de Serpentards qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt retrouva son champ de vision. En les voyant ralentir, elle devina qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à destination. Elle se rendit invisible et il ne lui fallut que qu'une poignée de seconde pour les rejoindre.

Elle entra à leur suite.

La salle commune des Serpentards était une espèce de cachot froid, au plafond très bas et meublé avec sobriété, bien loin de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il était encore tôt et naturellement, une bonne partie des élèves étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Les garçons de troisième année en tête.

Se fiant à son instinct et à ce qu'elle avait lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard, _elle se dirigea vers les escaliers sur sa droite sans faire le moindre bruit.

Une inscription sur la première porte qu'elle vit lui arracha un sourire satisfait. C'était presque trop facile!

Le dortoir des troisièmes années était identique à celui des Gryffondors si on oubliait le vert profond des lourds rideaux de velours. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et ne pu retenir son soupir de soulagement en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas due à un sortilège et donnait bel et bien sur l'extérieur.

Le reste de son opération, trouver le lit de Malefoy ainsi que sa malle, ne lui prit que quelques instants.

Elle referma la main sur son balais tout en pensant qu'il était bien trop prévisible et ouvrit la fenêtre.

…

Draco Malefoy était installé à la table des Serpentards et laissaient son regard balayer la Grande Salle au grès de ses envies. Comme chaque jour, il localisa avec précision le Balafré, Weasmoche et la Sang-de-Bourbe et haussa un sourcil en réalisant l'absence de Black.

Ses trois amis pivotèrent dans sa direction et Draco vit Potter lui adresser un signe de la main moqueur assortit d'un sourire étrange.

Vraiment?

Il allait se lever pour régler l'histoire quand un des hiboux de l'école se posa devant lui.

Etrange, il ne les utilisait jamais et il était absurde de penser que quelqu'un de l'école lui ait envoyé une lettre alors que lui-même était à Poudlard.

_Sais-tu que c'est Salazar Serpentard lui-même qui a insisté pour que chaque maison possède un mot de passe alors que Godric Gryffondor affirmait que cela empêcherait les élèves de se mêler les uns aux autres? Beaucoup disent que la guerre entre les maisons a commencé à ce moment-là!_

_Trêve de leçon d'histoire._

_Pour la petite anecdote, l'entrée de chaque maison se veut introuvable pour qui n'y appartient pas et y rentrer sans posséder le mot de passe est impossible._

_J'aime à affirmer qu'impossible n'est pas Black aussi me suis-je sentis obligée de vérifier cette maxime._

_Je ne vais m'appesantir sur les détails mais il faut avouer que la vue sur le Lac Noir depuis le dortoir des garçons de troisième année est splendide! _

_A la revoyure, Malefoy,_

_MBT_

Draco se sentit blêmir de rage. Dans un sursaut, il se leva et entraîna Goyle et Crabbe avec lui.

- Vous mangerez plus tard! Il faut qu'on retourne dans notre dortoir!:

- Pourquoi? Articula difficilement Crabbe, la bouche encore pleine.

- Parce qu'il semblerait que Black y soit!

…

Perchée sur le _Nimbus 2001 _de Malefoy, Mélindra commençait à trouver le temps long. Certes le paysage était magnifique et le temps ensoleillé était très agréable mais le vent glacial qui faisait claquer son short rouge sur ses cuisses commençait doucement à engourdir ses muscles.

Sa patience fut toutefois récompensée au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à essayer de se réchauffer: la tête blonde de Malefoy, visiblement furieux, apparu dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

- Alors Malefoy, le facteur est passé?

- Black, rend moi mon balai immédiatement ou…

- Ou quoi ? Tu vas aller prévenir ton père ? Si tu veux ton balai, viens le chercher !

- Tu vas le regretter ! Passe-moi ton balai ! Hurla-t-il à l'un de ses condisciples en se détournant. Et dépêche-toi ! Crabbe, Goyle allez prévenir Rogue que Black fait des siennes ! Allez bougez-vous !

Mélindra observait la scène amusée, cet imbécile allait prévenir Rogue: le plan marchait comme prévu. Quand elle vit Malefoy sortir par la fenêtre, elle s'élança…

En moins de quelques secondes, le _Nimbus _atteignit les cent-dix kilomètres heure prévus et Mélindra reporta toute sa concentration sur son vol.

A cette vitesse-ci, toute devenait important et une mouche pouvait être mortelle. Elle survola le parc à toute allure et se retrouva bientôt au-dessus de la forêt Interdite. Un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule lui apprit que Malefoy était à bonne distance: elle le laissa remonter un peu à sa hauteur tout en gardant la même direction et enroula ses mollets nus autour du manche verni.

Au moment où il plongeait sur elle, elle piqua sous le couvert des arbres, accéléra, dû jouer de toute sa souplesse et de ses prodigieux réflexes pour ne pas entrer en collision ni avec une branche, ni avec un arbre.

Malefoy l'avait suivit mais négociait nettement moins bien le slalome qu'elle. C'est avec une pensée pour Wen qu'elle déboucha dans une clairière avec une confortable avance: dix mètres.

Parfaitement ce qu'il lui fallait!

Avec une habilité forgée par les entraînements d'Olivier, elle s'accroupit sur le manche de son balai, pieds légèrement écartés, et garda sa position jusqu'à l'ultime seconde.

Au sortir de la clairière, elle ramassa ses muscles de toute sa volonté et bondit.

Le saut, parfaitement calculé, lui permit de crocheter le balais d'Harry alors que celui de Malefoy continuait sa course folle dans la forêt Interdite, suivit par son propriétaire.

Mélindra éclata de rire avant de lever son visage vers Harry.

- Dépêche-toi de redescendre! Il ne pourra pas le suivre longtemps et il va finir par faire demi-tour. Qui plus est, je déteste pendre dans le vide comme ça!

Harry secoua la tête et piqua en douceur vers le sol.

…

- Ça fait combien de temps maintenant? Demanda Mélindra à Hermione, assise à sa droite.

- Presque une heure.

- Vous croyez qu'il s'est perdu? Remarqua Ron, la voix chargée d'espoir.

- J'espère, répondit Harry avec un sourire béat.

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis au bord du lac et fixaient la forêt Interdite avec une étrange patience.

Toute à leur observation minutieuse, ils ne virent pas le professeur Rogue sortir du château, puis se diriger dans leur direction à grandes enjambées.

Aucun doute sinon que chacun d'entre eux aurait prit la poudre d'escampette, et plutôt deux fois qu'une!

- Black!

Mélindra sursauta si fort que son bon aurait mérité d'entrer dans le livre des Records.

Avec une grimace, elle tourna la tête.

- Professeur Rogue?

- Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle sont venus me trouver avec un étrange histoire!

- Vraiment?

- A les croire, vous seriez entrée dans la salle Commune des Serpentard et auriez volé le balai de Monsieur Malefoy?

- C'est étrange en effet...

- Où est le balais? Et où est Malefoy?

Le teint carmin, les lèvres si fines qu'elles en disparaissaient presque, Severus Rogue était hors de lui et l'attitude la plus raisonnable était celle qui consistait à s'écraser.

Harry, Ron et Hermione l'appliquèrent au pied de la lettre.

La bonne humeur de Mélindra était-elle si charmante qu'elle décida de répondre à la question.

- Selon toute probabilité, le balai vogue sur les vents de la liberté quelque part dans la forêt Interdite. Et selon une autre probabilité toute aussi forte, Malefoy le suit. Je vous avoue que je commence à être un peu inquiète pour les chances de Serpentards cette année... Une heure et il n'est toujours pas revenu. Qu'est-ce que ça va donner quand il va chercher un Vif d'Or? A mon avis, vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir vous aussi, Merlin seul sait quand il reviendra.

Comme si Malefoy était la contrariété faite corps, sa silhouette se dessina dans le ciel céruléen de ce début d'hiver, que le vent glacial n'avait cessé de nettoyer du moindre nuage depuis le levé du soleil.

Il se posa moins de deux minutes plus tard, plus rouge encore que le directeur de sa maison, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés et pleins de feuilles et de branches. Son visage était griffé, ses vêtements lacérés mais il tenait un balais dans chaque main.

- Tu vas me le payer Black! Et toi aussi Potter! Cria-t-il en jetant les-dits balais d'un geste brusque et en se précipitant sur eux, baguette au clair.

Harry voulu se lever mais la poigne de Mélindra le maintint au sol. Une bulle bleuté les entourait tous les cinq.

- Ne m'en voulez pas, professeur mais il semble être tellement maladroit que je crois que c'est plus prudent.

Rogue allait répondre mais la voix de McGonagall s'éleva derrière eux.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici? Monsieur Malefoy, cessez de vociférer de la sorte et rangez votre baguette immédiatement! Professeur Rogue?

Le maître des potions se tourna vers Mélindra, le visage mangé par une haine disproportionnée:

- 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et deux retenues, Black! La même chose pour vous aussi Potter! Suivez-moi!

Mélindra se leva, résignée, et abaissa sa protection.

- Vous pourriez quand même voir le côté positif de cette histoire, professeur, dit Mélindra sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'Harry se levait à son tour, le ventre noué par une légère appréhension.

- Je vous demande pardon!

- Ben oui, votre Attrapeur est guérit.

Severus Rogue se figea une folle seconde, serra sa baguette mais s'obligea à la laisser dans la poche de sa robe et reprit son chemin.

Alors que Malefoy récupérait les deux balais avant de rattraper son directeur de maison, McGonagall se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

Elle le adressa un sourire étrange que la jeune Granger fut la seul à trouver nostalgique.

Puis elle se détourna et repartit vers le château.

* * *

_Alors ?  
Avouez quand même qu'il est beaucoup plus mieux que la première version (que je trouvais pathétique mais ce n'est que mon avis particulièrement subjectif)_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait touours plaisir à l'auteur (même quand c'est une série d'injures. Celles-là font moins plaisir mais c'est le geste qui compte, non?)_

_S'agissant de la semaine prochaine..._

_Ahem..._

_Mon professeur de Taekwondo, gentiment nommé Lionel et qui est quand même plutôt persuasif avec son mètre quatre-vingt et des poussières, m'a clairement dit que j'avais une **compétition le dimanche 26**, et que je n'avais aucune excuse._

_Ainsi donc, **je ne pourrais pas poster à nouveau,** parce qu'est bien... C'est Hermione qui a le retourneur de temps, pas Mélindra._

_Et tant qu'on est dans les mauvaises nouvelles, (y'en a parfois des séries comme ça), **je posterais encore le 3 juillet avant la trêve estivale qui dit que l'auteur, moi en l'occurrence, ne peut plus poster parce qu'il est en vacances.**.. Loin, ailleurs, où il n'y a pas internet._

_Voili voilou_

_Donc à dans quinze jours ?_

_Merci pour votre fidélité._

_Orlane, scribouilleuse_

_Mis en ligne le 19/06/2011 _


	14. Révélations à PréauLard

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

* * *

**RAR :**

Emily :

_Hey !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !:D Je suis vraiment contente que mes histoires continuent à te plaire... Après tant d'années, c'est un bel exploit, non ? ^^_

_Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus, je ne digère pas ce qui est arrivé à Ombe : j'attends encore le tome 6 pour fondre en larme =_=_

_Effectivement, les Malheurs de Malefoy sont bien une référence aux Malheurs de Sophie... C'était même trop facile ^^_

_Concernant mon état civil officiel (oui parce que contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, je ne peux pas passer toutes mes journées à écrire... Pourquoi?). Eh bien, euh... Non, j'aime bien les maths. A vrai dire, à par les maths, en matière scientifique, je n'aime pas grand chose. Donc ça aide. Et puis je ne fais pas des maths H24. Déjà je dors et je mange et je fais du sport (pas toujours dans cette ordre là, je l'admet). Et puis j'essaye de lire (parfois) et d'écrire (un peu). Le tout réside dans l'art du dosage (les maths étant quand même l'un des ingrédients hautement central). En débouché, il y a tout un tas de choses (c'est même incroyable) mais je voudrais devenir prof... de maths ^^_

_En espérant que la suite te plaise._

_Enjoy;)_

MAHA1959 :

_Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que tu continues à passer par ici^^. Tu as raison : Draco n'a pas fini de souffrir. A vrai dire, je crois même qu'il a signé pour un abandonnement sans limite de durée._

_Bonne lecture !_

Cicou

_Tchou !_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Alors : FELICITATIONS ! Pour ce passage en deuxième année ! J'étais contente pour toi en voyant ton message (si si!). _

_Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review;) Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plus ^^_

_Et oui ! Hermione est super intelligente, ce n'est pas nouveau. Et elle a la qualité d'être particulièrement objective quand elle raisonne. _

_Quant à Ron... Ah, Ron... Il a eu une évolution assez imprévue au fil de mes fics et ce n'est pas peu dire. Au début, je le considérais comme un idiot. Maintenant, je l'aime beaucoup:D. Bon, entre mes deux premières fics, une amie m'a fait la réflexion « oh, on dirais que tu n'aimes pas Ron » alors j'ai un peu rectifié le tir. Et puis maintenant, entre Rupert Grint qui a donné un mordant à son personnage et Coraline, une amie, qui est plus fan que fan de Ron. Bon, be, je suis un peu influencée, c'est sûr TT_TT. A mon sens, il est loin d'être bête. D'ailleurs, il a un énorme potentiel seulement, il n'a pas confiance en lui._

_Alors, pour les dortoirs des Serpentards... D'accord, la Salle Commune est sous le Lac Noir, je te l'accorde. Cela dit, il n'est dit nul part que les dortoirs le sont aussi donc j'ai un peu... aménagé ça à ma sauce (celle qui m'arrange en général). Pour moi, les dortoirs des troisièmes années donnent sur l'extérieur. (les auteurs trichent, c'est bien connu:p)_

_Je t'avoue que j'aime bien la dernière réplique de Mélindra à la fin du chapitre ^^_

_Non, Lionel et Wen ne se ressemblent pas. Même pas du tout. Wen est plus inspiré d'un film que j'ai vu il y a des lustres 'Spiderkick' ou un truc du genre avec Chuck Norris. Cela dit, ils ont en commun l'art de dire des bêtises et le sadisme sportif à l'intention de leurs élèves._

_J'ai aussi hâte d'être au 12 juillet ! Et même plus que ça ! C'est vrai que c'est bizarre de se dire qu'on va sûrement se croiser à un moment ou un autre sans le savoir... Ah internet..._

_Tu fais la flashmob ? Avec la Potterdance et tout et tout ? Non parce que moi, je m'y colle ^^ _

_Bon, en tout cas, bonnes vacances à toi ! _

_Bonne lecture;)_

* * *

Nicolas :

_Hello !_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Ça m'a fait un choc de te revoir sur fanfic ^^ Merci pour ta review:)_

_Si jamais tu t'ennuies, sache que j'ai posté une fic toute neuve gentiment nommée : La Légende des Sept Portes et qu'elle n'attend que toi;)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Note:**

_Aloâ !_

_Vous allez bien ?_

_Oui bon je sais, plus les semaines passent, plus je poste tard. _

_D'accord._

_Bien._

_Mais c'étaient les soldes mince ! _

_(Avouez que celle-là, je ne vous l'avez pas sortie depuis un moment)_

_Bref, c'étaient les soldes donc je poste plus tard..._

_Un nouveau chapitre qui même s'il a subit de légères additions reste fidèle à sa première version._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira^^_

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

Mélindra s'installa à même le sol dans le petit grenier qui jouxtait le Repère des Maraudeurs. De la pointe de sa baquette, elle alluma les douze bougies blanches qui l'entouraient et attendit quelques secondes que les fines flammèches aient chassé l'obscurité de la pièce.

Assise en tailleur, le dos parfaitement droit mais les épaules relâchées, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration.

_Tu dois faire le vide en toi, c'est la première étape. Oublie tes pensées et accorde ton esprit avec ton corps._

La voix de Wen fut la dernière chose qui résonna à ses oreilles alors que la jeune fille basculait en elle-même.

Sa respiration se fit plus profonde, chacun de ses muscles se détendirent parfaitement et au bout de quelques minutes, les battements de son coeur étaient lents et mesurés.

Quand elle pu suivre le trajet de l'oxygène dans son corps, quand elle n'eut plus conscience du monde extérieur, quand son esprit fut parfaitement présent dans chacune de ses cellules, elle pu enfin se concentrer sur la seule chose qui comptait vraiment.

Chaque personne a un centre magique. Plus ou moins développé, plus ou moins localisé.

Celui de Mélindra se trouvait exactement au niveau de sa tâche de naissance et après tant de séance de méditation guidées par Wen et Léo, elle était capable de le voir.

Mieux, de le toucher de son esprit.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait réussit à dominer ses pouvoirs, puis à s'en faire un nouvel ami.

Le centre de son monde avait la forme d'une étoile, dont chaque branche se continuait en des milliers de chemins, formant une toile de pouvoir dans tout son être. Une toile de pouvoir que Mélindra avait appris à discerner également, goûtant chacune de ses ramifications bleutées et percevant au plus profond d'elle-même que sa magie était bien plus qu'un don. Il faisait partit d'elle au même titre que ses muscles, sa peau ou son coeur.

Lorsque du bout de son esprit, elle toucha le centre de l'étoile, la lueur bleutée qui nimbait sa magie s'intensifia et une vague de bien-être la traversa.

Puis la lumière reflua, devint latente, comme les yeux d'un fauve assoupi.

Sans même froncer des sourcils et sans que son coeur daigne battre plus vite, elle banda sa volonté et recommença l'expérience.

Cette fois, elle réussit à rester en contact un peu plus longtemps et malgré sa sensation d'absolu, elle savait qu'un obstacle la séparait encore du maelström magique qui vivait en elle.

Elle serra les poings, contracta chacun de ses muscles pour forcer le barrage mais rien n'y fit.

La lumière bleuté éclata dans son esprit et avant d'avoir eu le temps de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, elle rouvrit les yeux.

Mélindra mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre pied avec la réalité, tant le retour avait été violent.

Son corps était recouvert une gangue de sueur glacée et son coeur battait la chamade. Elle porta une main à son ventre en grimaçant et un gémissement lui échappa quand elle vit les filaments sombres qui prolongeaient chacune des branches de sa tache de naissance.

Elle replaça son pull avec un grognement et regarda autour d'elle: les bougies ne diffusaient plus qu'une faible lumière qui menaçait à chaque instant de se noyer dans la cire épaisse.

Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle était ici depuis plus de deux heures.

La première bougie perdu son combat contre le temps, bientôt imitée par toutes les autres.

Mélindra soupira avant de se décider à se lever. Ses muscles ankylosés protestèrent vivement et elle clopina en grimaçant vers l'un des lourds fauteuils de cuir qui faisaient face à la cheminée.

Une fois confortablement installée, elle put se concentrer sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle aurait dû réussir cette fois. Après tous les livres qu'elle avait lu, elle connaissait la méthode exacte pour devenir Animagus: maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré sa forme animale, il lui fallait se fondre en elle le plus vite possible mais pas n'importe comment! Sa forme animale, en réalité ses formes animales, vivaient en elle depuis sa naissance. Le rituel Acathlant qu'elle avait utilisé leur avait donné suffisamment de force et de matière magique pour qu'elles se projettent hors de son corps sous forme spectrale... Une phase accélérée du processus sorcier!

Elle sourit en y repensant: les sorciers ne pratiquaient pas de rituels et très peu la méditation. C'étaient deux des raisons qui expliquaient pourquoi devenir Animagus demandait autant de temps: il fallait qu'ils trouvent leur centre magique, puis qu'ils distillent suffisamment d'énergie dans leur esprit pour que leur forme Animale se laisse découvrir.

De ce côté là, Mélindra s'en était sortie comme une chef.  
C'était maintenant que ça se gâtait. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une...

Elle devait faire corps avec sa magie, corps avec son esprit, corps avec cette forme animale en elle. La pousser à faire échange de place. Que durant un temps voulu, elle soit la forme humaine cachée dans l'animal.

Visiblement, il y avait un problème au moment où elle devait faire corps avec sa magie.

La fatigue qui pesait sur elle menaçait de l'emporter mais Mélindra s'obligea à se lever à nouveau et à prendre la direction de son dortoir. Il était vingt-deux heures et elle devait encore rédiger ce stupide devoir d'Arithmancie pour le lendemain.

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas encore partis se coucher et Mélindra fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard suspicieux que lui lança Hermione.

- Où tu étais Merry? Lui demanda tout de même Harry alors qu'elle sortait consciencieusement ses affaires.

- Faire un tour... J'avais besoin de m'aérer les neurones.

Le jeune homme échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione: à la question _où tu étais? _Mélindra n'avait semblait-il que quelques réponses en stockes, toutes plus évasives les unes que les autres. Et à vrai dire, de plus en plus évasives.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas décidée à parler, Harry dirigea la conversation vers un autre sujet:

- Vous restez ici pendant les vacances de Noël ?

- Moi oui. Il est hors de question que je passe deux semaines entières avec Percy... Il passe ses Aspic's cette année et on ne va plus avoir le droit de respirer au Terrier. Et puis, les Jumeaux restent également alors...

- Et toi Hermione?

- Je reste, j'ai plein de chose à voir à la bibliothèque et puis, il faut que l'on prépare la défense de Buck.

D'un même geste, ils se tournèrent vers Mélindra.

- Je rentre chez moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu mes parents ces dernières années et je compte bien profiter de ces vacances avec eux.

- Ils ont prévu quelque chose de spécial?

- Mes grand-parents maternels sont français et ont un chalet dans le sud-est de la France. On va y passer Noël. Je ferais du ski et certainement quelques randonnées avec mon grand-père: c'est un fou d'équitation.

Le sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres en disait long sur son impatience et Harry ne pu que la comprendre. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, Mélindra avait été obligée de s'installer chez les Halliwell durant sa formation. Qu'elle préfère rattraper le temps perdu avec sa famille était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

- Il faudra que je leur achète des cadeaux à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ajouta la jeune Black.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est ce week-end.

- On reviendra tôt, c'est promis, dit Hermione en voyant son air dépité. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, il ne me faut que quelques petites choses pour mes parents.

- C'est vrai, on ne va pas y passer la journée. J'ai plein de devoir en retard.

- Moi aussi.

Harry sourit devant les grimaces assorties de Ron et Mélindra: si le premier était un adepte des devoirs préparés à la dernière minute, Mélindra avait, elle, tendance à oublier de les faire, arguant qu'elle avait autre chose à penser. Hermione avait d'ailleurs prit les choses en main de ce côté là et depuis un mois, obligeait sa meilleure amie à travailler avec un peu plus de régularité.

Enfin, quand elle arrivait à l'enfermer dans la salle commune, ce qui n'arrivait pas aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait voulu...

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

- Choisir un nouveau balai... Je ne vais pas jouer le prochain match sur ceux de l'école, ce sont de vrais tracteurs.

- De vrai quoi? Marmonna Ron en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Des tracteurs... Des espèces de voitures très lentes qu'utilisent les fermiers pour cultiver leurs terres. Tu aurais dû prendre Etude des Moldus comme option, Ron.

- Pourquoi? Tu connais tout sur le sujet.

Hermione lui décocha un regard si noir qu'il jugea préférable de ne pas s'appesantir sur la question.

- Tu vas prendre quel balai? Un _Nimbus 2001, _comme Malefoy?

- Hors de question que j'aie quelque chose que Malefoy a déjà. Dubois m'a prêté _Quel balai choisir?, _je vais étudier ça.

A côté de lui, Mélindra bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu as l'air épuisée, Merry.

- Oui, il est temps que les vacances arrivent.

- Ou que tu arrêtes de sortir la nuit.

- Je ne sors plus la nuit depuis une semaine.

- Seulement parce qu'il y a vingt centimètres de neige dehors.

Mélindra lui tira la langue et se leva.

- Tu vas déjà te coucher?

- Oui.

- Tu as fini ton Arithmancie?

- Hermione, on avait trois exercices à faire.

La jeune Granger voulu répliquer mais Mélindra s'éloignait déjà.

La dernière semaine du trimestre se passa dans l'euphorie, renforcée par l'arrivée de Noël, qui précède toujours les vacances et plusieurs averses de neige parèrent Poudlard de joyaux, le rendant plus féérique encore.

Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Mélindra, Ron et Hermione laissèrent Harry au château et prirent la direction du petit village, emmitouflés dans leur lourde cape d'hiver.

- C'est vraiment dommage qu'Harry ne puisse pas venir, maugréa Ron.

- Oui, mais c'est certainement mieux comme ça, au moins on est sûr qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, répondit Hermione.

- Black ne tentera rien à Pré-au-Lard, répliqua Ron en voyant que les deux filles semblaient parfaitement d'accord sur le sujet.

- Si on en croit le Ministère, Black n'aurait même pas pu passer les grilles de Poudlard, et pourtant, on l'a retrouvé au pied de la tour de Gryffondor. Laisse-moi aimer la prudence, Weasley.

Ron voulu s'insurger mais le regard de Mélindra était plus glacial encore que le vent d'Ecosse. Il préféra se taire.

C'est dans un silence pesant que les trois Gryffondor continuèrent leur chemin. Arrivés devant Honeydukes, ils se consultèrent du regard et entrèrent.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait froid, commenta Mélindra au se frottant les mains. Les deux autres approuvèrent du regard et ils commencèrent à faire le tour du magasin.

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'ils étaient dans la boutique et si Hermione s'était décidée pour les fils dentaires à la menthe qui plairaient sans aucuns doutes à ses parents, le choix des bonbons pour Harry avançait nettement moins vite...

- Vous savez, si Harry était un Vampire, il aimerait peut-être ces sucettes, et encore… dit Mélindra en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'étalage du rayon _Goûts Bizarres_.

- Peut-être ça alors, dit Ron en montrant le bocal de Nids de Cafards aux deux jeunes filles.

- Ron, tu es ignoble, dit une voix derrière eux.

D'un même mouvement, les trois Gryffondors sursautèrent et cherchèrent des yeux Harry. Puisque c'était bel et bien la voix d'Harry qui venait de s'élever dans leur dos.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'écria Hermione tandis que le jeune homme enlevait sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Et bien, Fred et George m'ont donné quel que chose de très pratique toute à l'heure. C'est une carte qui montre tous les passages secrets de Poudlard et qui t'indique où se trouvent toutes les personnes dans Poudlard, leur expliqua Harry à voix basse.

- Ça ne s'appellerait pas la carte du Maraudeur à tout hasard ? Demanda Mélindra, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

- Comment tu le sais ? Marmonna le jeune Potter avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Une simple intuition… je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Après avoir payé leurs achats, les quatre élèves quittèrent le magasin et remontèrent la rue jusqu'à l'auberge de Madame Rosmerta. Sans même se consulter, ils décidèrent d'aller déguster une Bièraubeurre, seule chose à leur connaissance capable de les réchauffer.

Ils s'installèrent à une petite table près de la fenêtre, juste derrière un magnifique sapin de Noël. Ron se dévoua pour aller chercher quatre Bièraubeurres.

- Je crois que Ron à un faible pour Madame Rosmerta, murmura Hermione à Harry. A chaque fois, il se propose pour aller chercher les Bièraubeurre.

Cette remarque arracha un sourire amusé au jeune homme. Ron les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, les oreilles plus rouges que d'ordinaires.

- A Noël ! Dit-il, après s'être installé.

- A Noël ! Répétèrent les trois autres en cœur.

Ils savourèrent les premières gorgées en silence.

- Tu ne comptes pas garder cette carte, n'est-ce pas Harry? Demanda Hermione après une folle seconde d'hésitation.

Le jeune Potter sentit bien que la question n'en était pas vraiment une mais répondit tout de même:

- Au contraire.

- Hermione, il ne va pas se priver de quelque chose d'aussi formidable enfin! S'indigna Ron.

- Et Sirius Black? Chuchota Hermione. Il pourrait utiliser un des passages indiqués sur la carte pour pénétrer dans le château. Il faut que les professeurs soient au courant.

- Il est impossible qu'il entre par l'un de ces passages, répondit Harry. Il y a sept tunnels secrets, d'accord? D'après Fred et George, Rusard en connaît déjà quatre. Un autre aboutit sous le Saule Cogneur, donc on ne peut pas en sortir. Le sixième n'est plus utilisable et celui que j'ai prit, impossible d'en découvrir l'entrée dans la cave. Il faut vraiment savoir qu'il est là.

- A moins qu'il ne le connaisse déjà, remarqua Mélindra. Et on peut immobiliser un Saule Cogneur. Il y a plusieurs sortilèges qui font parfaitement l'affaire.

- Oui, mais Black n'a certainement pas de baguette, répliqua Ron.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dit. S'il est entré à Poudlard, il n'est pas loin de Pré-au-Lard... Voler une baguette à quelqu'un ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça.

- Les sorciers ne se séparent jamais de leur baguette!

- Peu d'entre eux dorment avec que je sache. Et certaines familles conservent les baguettes de leurs ancêtres dans des vitrines. Ce n'est donc pas impossible et après avoir réussit à s'enfuir d'Azkaban, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué pour Black.

- Les Détraqueurs patrouillent dans les rues à partir du couché du soleil. Black ne va pas tenter d'entrer chez Honeydukes en plein jour.

- Et s'il passe par le Saule Cogneur?

- Aucune chance!

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel et décida d'arrêter de convaincre Ron. Elle aurait plus de résultat si elle parlait avec un mur.

- De toute façon, Harry ne devrait pas venir à Pré-au-Lard. Il n'a pas d'autorisation signée! Si quelqu'un s'en aperçoit, il sera dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou! Dit finalement Hermione, en guise d'ultime argument.

- Ça suffit Hermione, c'est Noël, Harry a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.

- Tu vas me dénoncer? Demanda Harry en voyant Hermione hésiter à repartir à la charge.

- Oh, bien sûr que non, mais enfin, quand même Harry...

Mélindra allait dire quelque chose mais la cloche de la porte d'entrée tinta et un vent froid s'engouffra dans l'auberge. Les quatre Gryffondor tournèrent la tête et virent que les professeurs Hagrid, McGonagall et Flitwick, suivit du ministre de la Magie venaient d'entrer.

- Oh ho… Murmura Hermione.

Ron et Mélindra appuyèrent sur les épaules de Harry dans un même mouvement et l'obligèrent à se cacher sous la table, tandis qu'Hermione déplaçait le sapin afin qu'il les cache.

- Tu vois Potter, c'est l'une des raisons qui devraient te convaincre de rester au château, remarqua quand même Mélindra. J'espère qu'ils vont rester là quelques heures, ça t'apprendra.

- La ferme, Black! Grogna Harry en lui donnant au coup dans les jambes.

- Même pas mal.

- Taisez-vous!

L'ordre d'Hermione les mit d'accord et Mélindra observa les quatre adultes s'installer à la table voisine de la leur. Peu de temps après, Madame Rosmerta arriva avec des consommations.

- Le jus d'œillet dans un petit verre ? Commença Rosmerta.

- Pour moi, répondit McGonagall.

- Quatre pintes d'hydromel aux épices ?

- Ça, c'est pour moi, Rosmerta, dit Hagrid.

- Sirop de cerise soda avec boule de glace et ombrelle ?

- Miam ! Dit le professeur Flitwick avec un claquement de langue.

- Et le rhum groseille, c'est pour vous, Monsieur le Ministre.

- Merci, ma chère Rosmerta, dit Fudge. Vous prendrez bien quelque chose avec nous ? Proposa le Ministre.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur le Ministre.

Madame Rosmerta revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici, Monsieur le Ministre, demanda t-elle.

- Sirius Black, bien sûr, répondit Fudge à voix basse. Après l'attaque dont a été victime l'école le soir d'Halloween, vous pensez bien que nous n'allions pas rester les bras croisés.

- C'est ce que j'ai remarqué. Les Détraqueurs sont venus fouiller mon auberge deux fois depuis Halloween! C'est très mauvais pour le commerce, Monsieur le Ministre.

Mélindra vit l'homme se dandiner sur sa chaise, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- - Ma chère Rosmerta, nous n'avons pas le choix... N'oubliez pas qu'ils sont là pour vous protéger d'un danger encore plus grand. Nous savons tous de quoi Black est capable...

- Vous savez Monsieur le Ministre, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Black ait pu faire ça. Je me souviens de lui quand il était à Poudlard, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il a fait.

- Vous ne savez pas la moitié de l'histoire, Rosmerta, dit Fudge d'un ton sec. La plupart des gens ne savent pas le pire.

- Voyons Monsieur le Ministre ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que de tuer tous ces gens?

- Et bien, vous vous souvenez sûrement de qui était le meilleur ami de Black ?

- Oui bien sûr, je crois que jamais je ne les ait vu l'un sans l'autre, ils étaient comme deux frères ces deux là. Ah ça, on peut dire qu'ils formaient une belle équipe, Sirius Black et James Potter !

Mélindra sentit son coeur s'accélérer en entendant les mots de Fudge et ses doigts se contractèrent sur sa chope de Bièraubeurre. Elle ferma les yeux pour repousser ses pensées et préféra se concentrer sur la conversation.

Même si tout son être lui hurler de quitter l'auberge.

- …Oui, ils avaient une confiance éperdue l'un envers l'autre, et cela à toujours était vrai même lorsqu'ils ont quitté Poudlard… Sirius a été le témoin de James à son mariage avec Lily Evans et James le sien lorsqu'il s'est marié avec Sarah Potter, disait la voix de McGonagall.

Son coeur dérailla et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Mélindra sentit son ventre se tordre, son sang se glacer alors qu'une sueur froide coulait entre ses omoplates.

Malgré elle, elle continua d'écouter.

Black s'est marié ! S'exclama Rosmerta.

Imperceptiblement, des évidences se révélaient d'elles-mêmes et Mélindra su quels seraient les prochains mots de McGonagall, elle sera les dents pour les encaisser...

- Oui et il a eu une fille, Mélindra Black.

Alors que la vérité éclatait dans son esprit, les mots de McGonagall se fichèrent dans son coeur et jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Hermione qui était assise en face d'elle, la vit blêmir alors que son regard devenait fiévreux, ses lèvres transparentes.

- Tout naturellement, Black est devenu le parrain de Harry et James celui de Mélindra. Les enfants ne savent rien de tout cela, bien sûr. Vous imaginez l'effet que cela leur ferait?

- Parce que Black s'est associé à Vous-Savez-Qui? Murmura Madame Rosmerta.

- Oh, il a fait bien pire que cela...

- Peu de gens étaient au courant que les Potter savaient qu'ils étaient voués à mourir, reprit Fudge, Dumbledore les a donc convaincu de pratiquer le sortilège de Fidelitas. Potter a bien évidement choisi Black comme Gardien du Secret. Personne ne pensait alors qu'il trahirait les Potter car sa femme et sa fille habitaient avec eux, pour plus de sécurité… Et à peine une semaine après que le sortilège de Fidelitas eut été pratiqué, la maison des Potter a été détruite et James, Lily et Sarah sont morts…

- Black a vendu sa famille et celle de son meilleur ami à Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- C'est exact. Mais vous savez, une fois qu'un sorcier est passé du côté des Forces du Mal, plus rien ne compte pour lui…

Mélindra aurait voulu disparaître, n'être jamais venue ici. Retrouver San Francisco, les soeurs. N'être jamais venue.

Rester dans le confort de ses rêves et les illusions du secret.

Tout.

Tout plutôt que cela.

Pourtant, elle continua à écouter... Son nom ne pouvait porter une telle malédiction. Il devait forcément y avoir un espoir dans toute cette histoire, quelque chose auquel se raccrocher.

- Je me souviens, la nuit où les Potter sont morts... J'étais parti chercher Harry pour le ramener à Dumbledore, commença Hagrid. C'est moi qui ait sorti les corps de James, Lily et Sarah des décombres. Après je me suis approché de l'endroit où étaient Mélindra et Harry. Ils n'avaient rien à part une plaie au front pour Harry. Mélindra n'a jamais voulu baisser sa protection ce soir-là… Ensuite Sirius Black est arrivé sur sa moto volante, il était pâle et tremblant, il s'est approché des deux enfants et Mélindra a fait disparaître son dôme, ensuite il l'a prise dans ses bras…

- Il m'a supplié de lui donner Harry, reprit Hagrid, mais je n'ai pas cédé… J'avais des ordres de Dumbledore… Il m'a laissé sa moto, il m'a dit que comme ça, Harry serait plus vite à l'abri. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ça ce fait qu'il ne se soit pas débarrassé de sa fille… Enfin, il est resté quelques minutes près de sa femme et puis il est partit en transplanant. Je suis sûrement l'une des dernières personne à l'avoir vu avant qu'il ne tu tous ces malheureux et Peter Pettigrow. La dernière personne qu'il l'a vu c'est Remus Lupin, c'est à lui qu'il a confié Mélindra…

Les mots se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Tout s'embrouillait. Qui était-elle? Le savait-elle seulement?

Lyra Turner, l'orpheline adoptée par Elizabeth et William Turner ou Mélindra Black, la fille unique d'un traître assassin?

Les chaises de la table voisine raclèrent le sol.

Le bruit, pourtant dérisoire face à la tempête qui faisait rage sous son crâne, suffit à la sortir de sa transe.

Mécaniquement, elle se leva pour se placer en plein milieu du passage.

Son regard, brasier devenu cendre, figea les cinq adultes plus sûrement qu'un sortilège.

Mélindra leva la main et administra une claque magistrale à Cornelius Fudge qui, pris au dépourvu, s'étala sur la table de Ron et Hermione avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons pour s'enfuir hors de l'auberge. Seule possibilité qui lui restait pour s'éloigner de ces terribles révélations.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez ? S'écria le premier Ministre en se relevant. Rattrapez cette jeune fille ! Vous avez quand même vu qu'elle vient de lever la main sur moi !

- Monsieur le Ministre, cette jeune fille est ni plus, ni moins, Mélindra Black, lui annonça le professeur Flitwick d'une toute petite voix.

Fudge blêmit et quitta à son tour les Trois Balais.

* * *

_Alors ?  
_

_Alors ?_

_Alors ?_

_Ça vous a plus au moins ?_

_Ou vous avez détesté ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir:D_

_Sinon, euh... C'est les vacances pour moi ^^_

_Ce qui veut dire que les postes reprendront avec l'école (je fais ça pour vous remonter le moral en septembre)._

_Merci de me suivre, même de loin;)_

_A septembre !_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 03/07/2011_


	15. La Disparition de Mélindra Black

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

* * *

**RAR :**

Emily :

_Hey !_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review:D_

_Moi aussi, j'ai bien cru que j'allais pleurer pendant le Tome 5. Je te promets que si j'avais croisé Erik L'Homme sur le quai de la gare ce jour-là, je crois bien que je l'aurai assassiné du regard (et j'ai un regard noir hyper terrifiant il paraît). Bref, il n'en reste pas moins très beau comme livre..._

_Contente en tout cas que cette réécriture te plaise;)_

_Bonne lecture_

MAHA1959 :

_Salut !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review;)_

_Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Mélindra mais c'est ainsi... J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)_

_Bonne lecture_

Cicou

_Aloâ !_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles;)_

_Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ^^_

_« De ce côté là, Mélindra s'en était sortie comme une chef » Oui, c'est sûr, elle a presque faillit y passer... Mais n'oublie jamais qu'une Black a toujours l'orgueil en héritage (et préfère se souvenir de ce qui a marché plutôt que de ce qui aurait pû très mal tourner...;))_

_Je déteste Fudge aussi (quel crétin!) _

_Bon alors, pour Bercy : il n'y a pas eu de Flashmob finalement... En même temps, faire une flshmob quand tu es serrée comme une sardine entre cinq personnes, c'était pas évident... C'était géant, on s'entend bien (une ambiance de stade dans un ciné, c'est quand même unique) mais niveau organisation, il me semble que Bercy n'a pas du tout géré le problème (j'ai bien cru que mon petit frère allait se faire piétiner...)_

_Je suis arrivée en début d'après-midi et il est vrai qu'il a plut... Mais rien à voir par rapport à Londres où il a plut de 6h du matin à 15h30... Et de la vraie pluie de Londres, celle qui mouille beaucoup._

_Un mois en anglais intensif... Are you completly mad ? Moi, en juillet, j'ai travaillé aussi mais pas du tout pour l'école;) Par contre, pas de JMJ... Un ami à moi y a été, il m'a dit qu'il avait adoré mais on est pas près de me voir là-bas. Je ne me sens pas à ma place dans les religions, quelque qu'elle soit..._

_Voili voilou... J'espère que ta rentrée s'est quand même bien passée._

_Et puis bonne lecture;)_

* * *

**Note:**

_Hey everybody !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ?_

_Vous avez survécu aux vacances et à la rentrée ? (je l'espère sinon, je suis en train d'écrire tout ça juste pour la beauté du geste... =.=')_

_Donc, chose promise, chose due : un nouveau chapitre, je crois même que c'est le 14ème (quelle mémoire:p). Personnellement, je l'adore. Déjà, il est juste génial. Ensuite, il fait quand même 12 pages alors je trouve que j'ai quand même assuré._

_Méfiez-vous jeunes gens, Mâitre Wen Zhi LEE débarque à Poudlard !_

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

Mélindra sortit des Trois Balais et se dirigea vers le château.

Mélindra Black, ou bien ce qu'il restait de la jeune fille: épaules voutées, corps frissonnant, océan de larmes sur visage décomposé.

Regard d'encre où il était vain de chercher l'ombre de ses pupilles.

Tempête intérieure, naufrage extérieur.

Elle était la fille d'un traître assassin qui non content de servir un psychopathe arriéré, lui avait vendu sa famille et celle de son meilleur ami… C'était à cause de lui si sa mère était morte et c'était à cause de lui qu'Harry avait été obligé de vivre avec les Dursley.

Ce père qu'elle avait tant cherché, tant voulu connaître n'était qu'un assassin. L'assassin de sa mère. L'assassin de James et Lily Potter.

Mélindra avait beau essayé de se ramener au calme, la douleur emprisonnait son esprit et la laissait incapable de penser à autre chose que cette difficile réalité.

Elle était la fille de l'homme qui avait vendu sa mère à Voldemort.

Mélindra chancela dangereusement et se rattrapa in extremis à un mur. Le coeur au bord des lèvres. Elle ne pu retenir la nausée qui lui tordit violemment le ventre. Elle s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche et repartit vers le château, le goût amer de la vengeance entre les lèvres.

Elle continuait sa route vers Poudlard d'un bon pas même si ses jambes étaient encore tremblantes sous elle. Des larmes brouillaient toujours sa vue mais Mélindra n'essayait même plus de les retenir, son esprit brumeux incapable de garder un cap précis dans ses pensées couleur désespoir.

Fille d'assassin.

Orpheline.

Fille de Mangemort.

Passé au parfum de la mort. De la trahison.

Avenir sombre. Qui se dérobe à elle.

Litanie infinie qui termine de broyer ses rêves.

Mais au loin, comme une lumière.

Esquisse d'une promesse sur fond de résolution.

Vengeance.

Comme un échappatoire à la folie qui menace de l'emporter.

- Tiens ! Mais c'est cette chère Mélindra !

Elle s'arrêta net et se détourna lentement vers Draco Malefoy. Il se tenait quelques mètres derrière elle, le menton levé et le regard moqueur. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Zabini étaient autour de lui et gloussaient déjà à voix basse, visiblement ravis de voir la jeune Gryffondor dans cet état.

- Oh ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Black ! Tu pleurs ? Lança le blondinet avec un sourire narquois.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Cracha Mélindra alors que sa main se refermait sur sa baguette magique.

Sans le savoir, Malefoy lui offrait une diversion des plus bienvenues.

Le jeune Serpentard avisa la baguette de son ennemie:

- Tu comptes me lancer un sortilège, Black? Répondit sarcastiquement Malefoy.

- Il y a même des chances pour que je ne te rate pas.

- Je tremble de peur, Black! Répliqua le jeune homme avec un rire moqueur.

- Mais j'espère bien ! Siffla la jeune fille entre ses dents.

Draco dû sentir qu'elle était sérieuse car il sortit sa baguette à son tour. A ses côtes, ses amis reculèrent significativement.

Ils avaient arrêté de rire depuis longtemps déjà.

- _Rictus Sempras _!

Le sort du Serpentard fusa, parfaitement ajusté.

Mélindra n'esquissa pas un geste. Un dôme d'un noir d'encre se leva autour d'elle et dévia suffisamment le sortilège pour qu'il ne la touche pas.

Sa détresse changea de forme, se lia à ses pouvoirs. Un flash bleuté éclata dans son esprit, repoussant le chaos qui faisait rage en elle.

Son coeur se remit à battre calmement, sa respiration retrouva sa profondeur alors que sa magie Acathlante terminait de lui ôter toute trace d'humanité.

Plus de sentiments... Et plus de douleur.

Juste une implacable envie de sang.

Un murmure à peine audible fit bouger ses lèvres.

Trois longues épées apparurent à ses côtés. La jeune fille fit un léger mouvement du poignet et elles se mirent à fendre l'air dans un puissant sifflement. Le regard que Mélindra fixait sur Draco Malefoy ne laissait aucuns doutes sur la personne visée.

Le jeune Serpentard en était arrivé à la même conclusion: son teint devint verdâtre alors qu'il reculait vivement, effrayé par les yeux que son ennemie posaient sur lui.

La partie d'elle qui s'opposait toujours à ses pouvoirs quand ils déraillaient n'intervint pas cette fois-ci. Enfermée dans une prison aux barreaux de douleur, Mélindra avait à peine conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

Il ne restait que la certitude que cette altercation lui offrait une parfaite diversion.

Ne plus penser.

S'oublier.

Un attroupement de passants entouraient maintenant les deux jeunes élèves de Poudlard. Beaucoup d'étudiants étaient massés là, mais également des habitants de Pré-au-Lard ou des sorciers en visite. Si beaucoup d'adultes voulaient mettre un terme à l'imminent duel, aucun ne s'en sentait vraiment capable. La jeune fille qui contrôlait les épées semblait dans une telle rage qu'une simple parole risquerait de la faire sortir de ses gongs.

Il y eut des bousculades à l'arrière du cercle, comme si quelqu'un semblait vouloir passer en force. Beaucoup s'en offusquaient mais le trouble faite était décidé à passer.

La trouble faite.

Une jeune fille de Gryffondor apparue au premier rang, ses longs cheveux broussailleux tombaient en mèches rebelles sur un visage essoufflé.

Hermione avisa le teint blanc et les yeux noirs de sa meilleure amie. Des yeux noirs étrangement lumineux.

- Mélindra! Mélindra, tu perds pieds!

Un frisson secoua la jeune fille alors que les mots se frayaient un chemin dans ses pensées. Elle cligna des yeux, semblant regagner la réalité et croisa le regard d'Hermione.

L'inquiétude qu'elle y trouva un échos en elle, toucha son âme.

Comme s'ils avaient conscience de perdre la bataille à venir, ses pouvoirs se figèrent en elle et stoppèrent leur progression avant même que Mélindra ait à bander sa volonté.

Elle redevint brusquement humaine et vacilla quand la tempête se déchaîna à nouveau en elle.

Elle aurait voulu courir et s'effondrer dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. De l'une de ses seules véritables amies. Mais elle en était incapable.

Les épées disparurent et bientôt, Mélindra s'échappait du cercle de curieux en direction du château.

Elle ne garda qu'un souvenir flou de la course effrénée qui la mena au repère des Maraudeurs...

...

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait eu lieu et depuis autant de temps que Mélindra Black avait disparu.

Les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid avaient prévenu le professeur Dumbledore que Mélindra avait surpris leur conversation et le directeur de Poudlard était inquiet car la jeune fille avait disparu du château et elle n'était ni chez ses parents, ni chez les sœurs Halliwell. Il avait fait fouiller le château par tous les elfes de maison et ils étaient revenus bredouille… La situation, déjà critique, n'avait pas été arrangée par la déclaration d'Hermione: selon elle, quelques affaires de Mélindra avaient disparu.

Il possédait toutefois une dernière carte et il était peut-être essentiel qu'il l'utilise le plus vite possible.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il transplana.

Mélindra avait trouvé refuge dans le repère des Maraudeurs et même si elle se doutait désormais que _le fier Patmol_ soit en réalité Sirius Black, elle avait tout de même décidé d'y rester cachée.

Comme une protection face à l'implacable vérité, elle se contraignait à multiplier ses essais pour devenir Animagus.

Elle passait donc toutes ses journées et une bonne partie de ses nuits à s'entraîner et pour horrible que fût ce qu'elle avait appris, il semblait qu'une pièce de son puzzle personnel avait enfin trouvé sa place.

La barrière avait été balayée, elle pouvait désormais faire corps avec sa magie.

Lorsqu'elle travaillait sur sa forme Animagus, ses pouvoirs semblaient s'apaiser d'eux-même et elle ressortait si épuisée par ces longues séances de batailles intérieures qu'elle basculait instantanément dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Ne pas réfléchir. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Après une longue transe qui avait dû duré presque une journée, Mélindra réussit son basculement.

La toile de ses pouvoirs scintillait plus que jamais en elle, repoussant l'obscurité tapie dans les arcanes secrètes de son âme, repoussant tout ce qu'il y avait de négatif en elle, repoussant jusqu'au poison que la révélation de Pré-au-Lard avait distillé en elle.

Dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, la jeune fille obligea sa forme animale à se glisser dans ce réseau de pouvoir, à s'y installer et à y rester.

Puis à y puiser consistance et forme, pouvoir et conscience.

Une profonde inspiration et une acceptation plus tard, un chien noir prit la place d'une adolescente dans la pénombre d'un vieux grenier poussiéreux.

Assoupie, Circé se contente d'exister à la lueur des étoiles tandis qu'en elle, Mélindra Black apprend à la connaître.

…

Sous un ciel sans lune, un Centaure lève la tête et observe, comme chaque nuit, la position des étoiles.

La brillance surprenante de la constellation Royale l'interpèle.

Avec un sourire énigmatique, il continuera de la fixer jusqu'au levé du soleil.

...

Un soleil voilé se leva le matin du 24 décembre et, accompagné par la neige, il aurait réussi à convaincre la totalité des moldus que la magie ne pouvait qu'exister si seulement ces derniers avaient aperçu le château de Poudlard.

Mélindra rouvrit les yeux quand un rayon de soleil plus aventurier que les autres se glissa un chemin jusque dans le petit grenier.

Elle resta allongée sur le sol un long moment encore, juste satisfaite d'entendre son coeur battre avec régularité, son souffle entrer et sortir de sa poitrine.

Pleinement heureuse alors que plus aucune douleur n'irradiait de sa tâche de naissance.

Elle ferma les yeux, l'espace de quelques secondes et visualisa sa toile d'un sursaut de volonté.

Rien avait changé pourtant, tout était différent.

Elle aperçut l'éclair noir qui vagabondait de files en files, de noeuds en noeuds, prisonnière d'un labyrinthe et pourtant parfaitement libre.

Circé.

Avec une dernière pensée pour cette nouvelle lumière en elle, elle se leva.

...

Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient installés dans un coin désert de leur salle commune et étudiaient depuis plus d'une heure la carte du Maraudeur, à la recherche de l'étiquette _Mélindra Black_…

- Elle n'est quand même partie de Poudlard, dit Ron avec une moue désespérée.

- Je ne pense pas mais d'après ce que McGonagall m'a dit, elle n'est ni chez ses parents, ni chez les sœurs Halliwell, les informa Hermione sans quitter la carte des yeux.

- Je ne vois pas où elle peut-être dans ce cas… A moins qu'elle se soit cachée à Pré-au-Lard ou dans la forêt interdite, proposa Ron.

- Je ne sais pas… T'en penses quoi Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

Le concerné émit un simple grognement et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air absent… Depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le jeune homme s'était enfermé dans un mutisme que ses deux amis n'arrivaient pas à briser.

- Eh ben ! Quelle ambiance ! S'exclama Ron. Entre Mélindra qui a décidé de ne plus montrer signe de vie et Harry qui ne dit plus un mot, c'est joyeux !

- Ron, tu la fermes !

Ron et Hermione le suivirent du regard alors qu'il regagnait le dortoir des garçons.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Reprit Ron.

Hermione soupira et reprit ses recherches en silence…

…

Assit derrière son bureau, le professeur Lupin soupira avant de détourner son regard du parc enneigé et de ses vieux souvenirs.

C'était près du saule sans âge, gardien vénérable du lac, qu'il avait disputé une bataille de boules de neige chaque année avec James, Sirius et Peter au début. Puis Lily et Sarah avaient fini par se joindre à eux. A se battre contre eux.

Avec un dernier sourire, il se rappela la précision diabolique des lancers de la jeune femme et des munitions parfaitement sphériques que lui préparait sa rouquine de meilleure amie.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur les copies qu'il devait corriger mais ses pensées s'envolèrent vers un sujet non moins délicat que sa nostalgie.

Où pouvait bien être Mélindra Black?

Il ressassait cette question depuis une semaine déjà et il n'avait pas croisé l'ombre d'une réponse. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué la situation dès qu'il en avait été averti, comptant visiblement sur les années qu'il avait passé à côtoyer les parents de l'adolescente pour la retrouver au plus vite mais le loup-garou avait dû se résoudre à lui avouer qu'il ne pourrait pas être d'une grande aide.

Sirius Black était devenu un étranger et la haine qu'il avait pour l'ancien Maraudeur était telle qu'elle avait rongé ses souvenirs.

Et Sarah... Sarah était une énigme et seuls Sirius et James avaient appris à lire en elle.

Il secoua la tête, réussit à lire les trois premières phrases d'un long rouleau de parchemin couvert d'une écriture serrée quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez, répondit-il en relevant la tête.

Le professeur Dumbledore apparu avant de s'effacer pour laisser rentrer un homme que Remus n'avait jamais vu.

De petite stature, un visage aux pommettes marqués et au teint clair, des yeux bridés, l'inconnu était absolument différent de Dumbledore, pourtant la même bienveillance, la même sagesse et la même sagacité se dégageaient de lui.

- Bonjour Remus.

La voix de son directeur le ramena au présent avec douceur.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Je vous présente Maître Wen Zhi LEE. Il est l'Observateur de Mélindra et il va nous aidé à la retrouver.

Remus haussa un sourcil, en quoi cela le concernait-il?

- Je suis enchanté de vous connaître, dit-il tout de même, espérant que Dumbledore allait lui expliquer quel rôle il allait jouer.

Maître LEE inclina la tête et lui répondit d'une voix où il était inutile de chercher le moindre accent.

- Je le suis également. Albus m'a expliqué que vous connaissiez les parents de Mélindra et que c'était en partie pour cela qu'il vous avez demandé de prendre le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Remus acquiesça, se souvenant parfaitement de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore le jour où il était venu le trouver.

- Je crains de ne pas être d'une grande aide. A la lumière de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a douze ans, je crois pouvoir dire que je n'ai jamais connu Sirius Black.

- Je pense le contraire.

Remus plissa les yeux, comme pour défier cet inconnu. Il entretenait une très mauvaise relation avec ses souvenirs depuis le décès de James, Lily, Peter et Sarah. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie n'était pas nécessaire.

- Je vais vous laisser discuter. A toute à l'heure.

Dumbledore lui adressa un dernier regard scrutateur qui fit fondre ses velléités de contestation.

- Asseyez-vous... Dit-il finalement à l'homme.

- Je veillerais à ne pas vous embêter longtemps.

Sa voix était profonde et dégageait un calme déconcertant.

- J'ignorais que Mélindra était une Tueuse Potentielle.

- Mélindra est beaucoup de chose...

- C'est une jeune fille d'une étonnante complexité, nous sommes d'accord là-dessus.

Il acquiesça avant de reprendre:

- Selon vous, à qui Mélindra ressemble-t-elle le plus?

- A ses deux parents. C'est un subtile mélange de ses deux parents et ça complique singulièrement les choses.

- Très bien...

LEE resta silencieux une paire de secondes avant de reprendre.

- Comment aurait réagit Sirius Black à sa place et à son âge?

- Je l'ignore.

- Le Sirius Black de treize ans n'était pas un Mangemort. Comment aurait-il réagit?

Aucune agressivité, aucun jugement ni reproche dans sa voix. Et un regard noir plus scrutateur que les yeux bleus de Dumbledore.

Remus abdiqua avant même de s'en rendre compte.

- Il se serait certainement isolé. Pour que personne ne voit sa réaction. Il se serait caché même de James et il aurait fallu attendre la fin de la tempête pour le revoir.

- Et Sarah?

Le loup-garou ne pu s'empêcher de trouver étrange d'entendre le prénom de la jeune femme dans la bouche d'un parfait inconnu mais il s'obligea à continuer:

- Sarah n'est arrivée à Poudlard qu'en cinquième année, après la mort de ses parents et de son petit-frère. J'ignore beaucoup de chose d'elle.

Nouvel hochement de tête.

- Albus n'est pas très bavard quand je lui demande des choses sur le passé de Mélindra. Je ne savais même pas que sa mère avait perdu sa famille.

- Cela s'est passé au début de la montée de Voldemort. Ce sont des Mangemorts qui les ont assassinés et les parents de James ont recueilli Sarah par la suite.

- Il y a-t-il un endroit où un des deux passaient plus de temps?

Remus fronça les sourcils, surprit par la question. L'homme qui lui faisait face encra son regard dans le sien, imperturbable.

Il répondit.

- Ils étaient tous les deux fascinés par la Tour Noire. C'est le premier endroit où j'ai été vérifié.

- Mélindra m'a parlé de cette Tour, il paraît qu'on y a une vue imprenable sur le Lac Noir.

Il ne pu qu'acquiescer alors qu'une vague de souvenir manquait de lui couper le souffle. Il revit Sarah, le regard éteint, le visage livide alors que sa vie s'enfuyait de son corps par les profondes entailles qui ornaient ses poignets. Il revit le Sirius de l'époque, à deux doigts de la panique et Peter qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir... Le ciel, déchiré par un orage interminable et les alentours de Poudlard noyés dans l'obscurité.

Sarah avait quinze ans.

Ils avaient tous quinze ans.

Comme s'il avait sentit son trouble, l'homme se contenta de l'observer.

- Sarah avait du caractère et était extrêmement exigeante avec elle-même. Elle intériorisait beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup trop de choses. Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas donner d'importance aux mauvais jours et ne garder que le meilleur.

Un silence.

Partagé.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parlé des Maraudeurs?

La question le prit au dépourvu et il ne pu s'empêcher de lancer une série de coups d'oeils furtifs autour de lui.

- - Qu'est-ce... Qui... Les Maraudeurs? Non... Ça... ça ne me dit rien.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire amusé.

Et parfaitement incongru.

- Mélindra m'avait dit que vous mentiez très mal mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

- Mélindra vous... Vraiment?

- Elle est trop entière pour son propre bien, ça lui jouera des tours. Qui sont les Maraudeurs?

Remus fut tenté de mentir à nouveau mais l'étincelle de malice dans les yeux de son interlocuteur le remit dans le droit chemin.

- Un groupe de quatre garçons, à Gryffondor.

- James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow?

- Qui vous a parlé d'eux?

- Une jeune fille qui se trouve être une de nos connaissances communes... Elle m'a dit avoir découvert une pièce secrète, cachée dans les greniers de Poudlard.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- C'est une longue histoire... Vous savez où se trouve cet endroit?

Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, Remus se contenta de se lever et de faire signe à l'homme de le suivre.

Bon sang de bois! Cette gamine était infernale! Comment avait-elle pu découvrir leur Repère? C'était impossible à quicon...

Il se figea au moment de fermer la porte de son bureau.

_Impossible n'est pas Black!_

La phrase fétiche de Sirius.

Plus que ça: sa marque de fabrique, son hymne national, son drapeau et sa devise réunis.

_Impossible n'est pas Black!_

Maudit cabot!

…

Assise sur l'un des vieux canapés de cuir, Mélindra était perdue dans ses pensées, à mille lieux de Poudlard.

Elle goutait pleinement l'harmonie nouvelle qui vibrait en elle, consciente que ses longues séances de méditations qui l'obligeaient à ne plus rien penser avaient offert à son coeur et à son âme le temps de s'imprégner de ce qu'il c'était passé à Pré-au-Lard.

La douleur, même si elle était encore encrée en elle, avait perdu en consistance.

_L'acceptation est le début de la guérison, _lui avait un jour dit Wen.

Elle se savait loin d'être guérie -le serait-elle seulement un jour?- mais le brouillard qui l'empêchait de faire le point s'était dissipé et cela seul comptait pour le moment.

Son père s'appelait Sirius Black.

Sang-Pur devenu Mangemort, traître assassin, qui avait tâché son passé de violence et de mort.  
Mais elle restait Mélindra Black et même si son nom la faisait désormais frémir, elle continuerait à la porter. Comme un défis.

Son père s'appelait Sirius Black.

Les yeux fermés, elle s'imprégna de la nouvelle certitude que distillait son coeur.

Elle allait le tuer.

Une main légère se posa sur son bras.

- Wen, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque alors qu'elle croisait le regard sombre de son Observateur.

- Bonjour, demoiselle.

Elle s'étonna elle-même de sourire au vieil asiatique avant qu'il ne la prenne doucement dans ses bras.

- Que fais-tu ici?

- Et bien, Albus est venu me trouver pour me dire que ma protégée organisait la plus grande partie de cache-cache de l'histoire de Poudlard. Comme j'aime le faire mentir et qu'il m'a dit que tu étais introuvable, je suis là.

- Et comment as-tu trouvé cette pièce? Comment y es-tu seulement entré?

Son Observateur se décala et lui montra une silhouette dans un coin de la pièce.

Mélindra cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en découvrant la présence de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Professeur Lupin?

- Bonjour Miss Black.

- Vous... comment connaissez-vous cette pièce?

Il sourit, visiblement amusé de sa réaction.

- Je connaissais simplement ceux qui l'ont découverte.

- Vous êtes un Maraudeur?

- Je l'ai été... Mais cela s'est passé il y a une éternité.

Son sourire se chargea de tristesse et lentement il vint s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir.

Le silence dura longtemps et Mélindra le mit à profit pour réfléchir à ce que son professeur venait de lui dire, le rattachant à ce qu'elle avait apprit une semaine plus tôt.

- Est-ce que je lui ressemble?

Lupin serra la mâchoire et avant de se tendre comme un ressort. Un coup d'oeil en direction de Wen sembla le décider.

- Oui... Tout comme Harry est le portait de James, tu me rappelles souvent le Sirius Black que j'ai connu.

Le visage de Mélindra se ferma.

- En quoi je vous le rappelle?

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

Un éclat de malice se glissa dans son regard alors qu'il la détaillait.

- Et bien, nous vous avons trouvé ici... Et lorsque nous utilisions ces confortables fauteuils, il prenait toujours celui où tu es assises.

Mélindra se releva vivement, comme piquée par une guêpe invisible, ce qui fit sourire Lupin et rire doucement Wen.

La jeune fille sera les poings et lança un regard noir à l'homme.

- Je suis sérieuse.

- Moi aussi.

Elle soupira et se rassit dans un autre fauteuil.

- J'ai entendu Hagrid dire qu'il m'avait laissée chez vous la nuit où ma mère est décédée...

- C'est exact.

- Vous pouvez... me raconter?

Ce fût au tour du visage de Lupin de se fermer mais le regard impénétrable que posait Wen sur lui le convainquit de parler. La jeune fille en face de lui avait besoin de savoir et après douze longues années de silence sur son passé, il était normal qu'elle sache.  
Elle avait beau être la fille de Sirius, elle était également celle de Sarah et il devait bien cela au souvenir de la jeune femme.

...

_Des coups de points faisaient trembler la porte. Comme si quelqu'un cherchait à la démolir…_

_- LUNARD ! LUNARD ! REMUS ! Hurlait un homme brun._

_Le paquet qu'il semblait portait ne l'empêchait pas de tambouriner sur le battant de bois._

_- J'arrive, c'est bon ! dit une voix ensommeillée à l'intérieur._

_L'homme s'immobilisa dans la seconde qui suivit._

_- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda l'homme qui venait d'apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte._

_Le teint pâle et les yeux rougis de son ami lui soufflèrent que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver._

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Je ne peux pas te le dire… Ce serrait trop long à expliquer… Est-ce que tu peux prendre Mélindra, s'il te plaît ?_

_- Sirius ! Explique moi ce qu'il se passe ! Où est Sarah ?_

_- Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas t'expliquer ! Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Mélindra ! Remus, tu es la dernière personne que je connaisse ! S'il te plaît ! _

_C'est ce moment que choisit la petite fille pour se réveiller, en pleurs. _

_- Chut, ma puce, calme toi, c'est finit, dit l'homme en essayant tant bien que mal de réconforter sa fille. Il releva un visage implorant vers son ami._

_- D'accord, il n'y a pas de problème. Je veux bien la garder._

_- Merci, Remus, merci. Promet-moi de la protéger ! Dit Sirius, en tendant la petite fille à son ami._

_- Je te le promets, Sirius._

_L'homme se pencha au dessus de l'enfant._

_- Je t'aime Mélindra. Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir, murmura-t-il doucement en l'embrassant._

_Il recula d'un pas et transplana…_

...

Pendant son récit, Mélindra l'avait fixé, parfaitement silencieuse jusqu'au bout.

- Quand il est venu ce soir là, je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé… Je vivais dans un petit village, loin de tout. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que j'ai appris que Voldemort avait été détruit et que James, Lily et Sarah avaient été retrouvés morts. Enfin, trois jours plus tard, Sirius Black tuait Peter Pettigrow.

- Après Dumbledore est venu me chercher et m'a confiée aux Turner, murmura Mélindra pour elle-même.

- Oui…

Remus laissa à sa jeune élève le temps de faire le point en silence. Il lisait dans ses yeux encore beaucoup de douleur mais il y avait une petite lueur qui le rassurait sur un point: Mélindra commençait déjà à faire la part des choses.

- Vous ressemblez aussi à votre mère, Mélindra. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Mélindra releva les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un faible sourire.

- Merci.

Il y eut un long silence partagé.

Puis Wen posa une main sur son bras.

- Il faut que nous allions voire Albus, Mélindra. Il veut te parler.

- Hors de question.

- Ce n'en était pas une.

- Je ne suis pas une extension de sa volonté, Wen! Combien de fois lui ai-je demandé s'il connaissait mon père? Il n'a jamais voulu daigné parler et bien qu'il aille se faire voir. Ce n'est pas toujours dans le même sens que les choses se passent.

- Surveille un peu ton vocabulaire jeune fille si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache la langue. Tu vas me suivre jusqu'au bureau d'Albus sans pourparler...

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que je serais obligé de le conduire jusqu'ici et que cela signera la fin de ta tranquillité.

L'expression que Mélindra composa sur son visage rappela Sarah à Remus.

- Tu es un ignoble Serpentard! Tu mériterais que je te pende par les oreilles.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, veux-tu? Et rassemble tes affaires. Cet endroit est charmant mais je ne compte pas y passer ma journée.

Mélindra lui décocha le pire regard noir qu'elle avait en magasin mais obéit tout de même, non sans grommeler une série de malédictions toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres.

...

Ils firent route jusqu'au bureau du directeur dans un silence presque religieux.

Mélindra marchait derrière et si elle ne traînait pas des pieds, son visage hargneux aurait découragé jusqu'à un hippogriffe en colère de l'attaquer.

Wen s'arrêta finalement devant la gargouille et donna le mot de passe.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Mélindra tu ressembles à une goule qui aurait une rage de dent! Et redresse-toi, on dirait ma grand-mère.

Mélindra daigna seulement hausser un sourcil avant de se voûter plus encore.

- Je pensais que tu avais dépassé l'âge de la psychologie contradictoire. Tiens-toi droite sinon je me verrais obligé de t'attacher une planche dans le dos cet été pour corriger ta posture.

Sans un regard, et sans obéir non plus, elle commença à gravir les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Non, ne dîtes rien... Sans même les connaître je sais depuis plusieurs années que ses parents avaient au moins l'entêtement en commun.

Remus sourit avant de lui emboiter le pas.

- Bonjour Mélindra, lui dit doucement Dumbledore quand elle passa la porte.

- Tenez-vous en à Miss Black, ça suffira bien.

- Mélindra!

- Bien. Miss Black, asseyez-vous je vous en prie, dit calmement Dumbledore en désignant une chaise devant son bureau tout en faisant un signe de la main à Wen.

Mélindra s'exécuta docilement alors que le professeur Lupin et Wen reculaient dans un coin de la pièce.

- Je suis soulagé de vous revoir Miss Black ! Vos amis et les professeurs étaient très inquiets.

- Fallait pas ! Grogna-t-elle.

Le professeur eut un soupir lasse devant le regard meurtrier que lui envoyait son élève.

- Tu dois bien savoir, Mélindra, que si le Ministre et moi-même n'avons pas voulu te mettre au courant, c'était uniquement pour ta sécurité !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dangereux dans la connaissance du nom de son propre père! Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez? Que j'allais débarquer à Azkaban pour le tuer ? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque aujourd'hui mais la situation est différente!

- Justement, c'est bien pour cela que nous ne t'avons rien dit! Ce n'est pas à une jeune fille de ton âge de se lancer à la poursuite d'un dangereux criminel! Et je connais suffisamment ton mépris des règlements pour savoir que tu es suffisamment tête brûlée pour le faire!

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt alors? Quand il était à Azkaban? Je vous ai posé des questions la première fois que vous êtes venu me voir! Je vous ai demandé qui était mon père! Vous m'avez assuré que vous n'en aviez pas la moindre idée!

- Mélindra, tu avais neuf ans!

- Et alors! Ça fait plus de quatre ans que je me berce d'illusions! La vérité est toujours préférable au mensonge! J'avais neuf ans, et je vous faisais confiance!

- Mélindra...

- Il n'y a pas de Mélindra qui tienne! J'ai fait des recherches. Tout, depuis mon certificat de naissance à l'historique des mariages ne contenaient aucune information! Expliquez-moi comment c'est possible! Cet homme m'a reconnue! Je porte son nom! Il a épousé ma mère!

- Mélindra, calme-toi ! Toutes ces informations ont été effacées pour assurer ta sécurité! Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de personne qui rêvaient de te voir morte après la chûte de Voldemort. Beaucoup savaient que Sirius Black avait eu un enfant et voyait là un moyen de le punir. D'autres pensaient que tu avais joué un rôle dans la disparition de Voldemort. Ton enterrement factisse n'a pas convaincue toute la communauté Magique. Nous avons fait ce que nous pensions bon de faire. Et je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas voulu l'apprendre de cette façon.

- Parce que l'apprendre comme je l'ai fait c'est encore mieux, vous avez raison sur ce point. Est-ce que je peux caresser l'espoir de récupérer toutes ces informations top secrètes qui me concernent ô combien directement? Sait-on jamais, j'ai peut-être une soeur jumelle cachée dont vous auriez omit de me révéler l'existence!

Le professeur hésita puis ouvrit finalement un tiroir avant d'en sortir un dossier qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui prit des mains et se leva.

- Où crois-tu aller, jeune fille?

- Je ne le sais pas encore mais une chose est certaine, je ne resterais pas plus longtemps en compagnie du plus grand menteur de ce siècle. Ne vous levez pas pour me raccompagnez, je vais réussir à trouver le chemin.

Ni Dumbledore, ni Wen et encore moins Lupin n'eurent le temps d'esquisser un geste.

La jeune fille avait déjà quitté la pièce en concluant sa sortie d'un claquement de porte sauvage.

Le professeur Lupin suivit son élève du regard.

- Je vous avais prévenu professeur... Maintenant, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour regagner sa confiance… Si les Black sont rancuniers, ce n'est rien à côté des Potter. Et cette petite a hérité de la force de caractère de sa mère.

Dumbledore se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

Remus quitta le bureau.

- Ne me regarde pas comme cela, Wen... J'ai bien comprit que tu avais raison.

Ce genre d'aveux, surtout de la part d'Albus, lui tirait toujours une exclamation satisfaite.

Pas cette fois-ci.

Avec un soupir triste, il quitta l'ombre de la lourde bibliothèque et vint prendre place en face de son vieil ami.

...

Mélindra entra dans une salle commune vidée par les vacances de Noël. Elle vit Ron et Hermione assis devant le feu, visiblement penché sur un vieux parchemin.

- Mélindra ! S'écria Ron en voyant la jeune fille.

Celle-ci fonça vers son dortoir sans un mot et en redescendit presque aussitôt, une cape à la main. Elle disparut par le trou caché par le tableau.

- Où elle va ? Demanda un Ron quelque peu décontenancé.

- Se promener sûrement…

* * *

_Aloooooors ?_

_Qu'en penses-tu, lecteur (ou lectrice d'ailleurs ^^)_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot doux ! C'est excellent pour lutter contre les maladies de rentrée (la pane d'inspiration est plus fréquente que l'on croit ^^)_

_Petite nouveauté cette année, qui ne va pas être du goût de tout le monde... Je suis passée à la vitesse supérieure pour mes études... Résultat, je crains fort que le temps à impartir à l'écriture se restreigne, ne m'en déplaise. Donc, je passe à un chapitre tous les 15 jours d'ici à ce que j'aille terminé cette réécriture... Bon, il m'en reste pas tant que ça mais ça prend du temps..._

_Promis, dès que le chapitre 25 est ok, je reprends mon rythme initial;)_

_Dons à dans 15 jours !_

_Pas (trop) de bêtises d'ici là ^^_

_Merci de me lire, _

_Orlane._

_Mis en ligne le 11/09/2011_


	16. Rencontres

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

* * *

**RAR :**

MAHA1959 :

_Coucou !_

_Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Contente que cette nouvelle version continu de te plaire !;) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture... Et merci pour ta fidélité:D_

Emily :

_Salut ! _

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de te compter parmi mes lecteurs/trices ^^ J'ai presque rougi devant le compliment... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Enjoy !_

* * *

**Note:**

_Aloâ !_

_Oui bon, je sais, il est très tard, je bats presque un record (et c'est peu dire) mais... J'ai un paquet de bonne raisons dont la meilleure est les cours, les cours et les cours._

_Cette année s'annonce follement dure de mon côté et je compte mon temps libre sur les doigts d'une main..._

_Alibi en bêton, pas vrai ?_

_Sinon, nouveau chapitre, le quinzième si je me souviens bien. Il a subit un bon relooking et a même gagné des pages !_

_J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Mélindra n'était prête à affronter ni Ron, ni Hermione et encore moins Harry. Elle préféra aller prendre l'air, tout en sachant qu'il faudrait bien qu'ils en parlent à un moment ou à un autre. Elle partit en direction de la forêt Interdite et laissa ses pas la porter dans une clairière.

Elle s'assit près d'un rocher et ouvrit le dossier que lui avait confié Dumbledore à contre coeur.

Un premier coup d'oeil confirma ce qu'elle avait immédiatement deviné en l'arrachant aux mains du vieux sorcier.

Il ne contenait qu'une vingtaine de documents...

Avec un soupir déçu, elle commença à les lire.

Certificat de mariage, certificat de naissance -le sien-, deux diplômes -celui des BUSE's et celui des ASPIC's-, quelques articles du journal de Poudlard, une lettre officielle condamnant Sirius Black à Azkaban pour actes Mangemorts ayant entraînés la mort de Sarah Black, James et Lily Potter, et pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow.

Et puis tout à la fin, les quelques pages d'un dossier scolaire.

_Sirius Black est un élève qui pourrait être brillant s'il ne passait la plupart de son temps à déranger le cours._

Mélindra haussa un sourcil et lu les autres commentaires de l'équipe pédagogique de l'époque. Tous faisaient le même constat bien qu'aucuns ne semblât vraiment en tenir rigueur au jeune homme.

Ainsi, personne n'avait semblé remarqué le monstre qui dormait. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il passe du Gryffondor en puissance au Mangemort dénué de scrupules?

Elle tourna une page de plus et tomba sur une lettre écrite à l'intention des parents de Sirius Black.

De ses grand-parents, s'entendit-elle rectifier.

Orion et Walburga Black.

Elle ne passa qu'un regard rapide dessus mais cela lui suffit à comprendre les grandes lignes de l'histoire. Black avait mis la vie de Severus Rogue en danger et le jeune homme ne s'en était sortit qu'in-extremis. Pas question de renvoi toutefois. Mais cent-cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor et des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Un prochain écart signifierait l'exclusion ferme et définitive.

Un sourire dur étira ses lèvres alors que la pièce d'une histoire qui devenait doucement la sienne, se mettait en place.

Peut-être que personne n'avait su voir en cette histoire autre chose que la guerre des Maisons portée à l'extrême mais à la lumière de son présent, il devenait évident que ce jour-là, Sirius Black avait montré son vrai visage.

Le reste du dossier ne lui apprit rien de plus... Seul le faire-part de mariage de sa mère lui tira un petit sourire triste alors que ses yeux relisaient à n'en plus finir le nom d'une femme dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenir.

_Sarah Potter._

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le chien noir s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur son bras.

- Salut toi !

Le chien cligna des yeux avant de grogner en direction du dossier toujours étalé sur ses genoux.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas me mettre dans cet état à cause d'un homme qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se ranger aux côtés de Voldemort…Souffla-t-elle en prenant la tête du chien entre ses mains.

Une tête de chien étrangement triste.

...

Sirius Black, sous sa forme Animagus, vit sa fille traverser le parc en direction de la forêt Interdite d'un pas rageur… Il décida de la suivre, à bonne distance…

Juste pour voler quelques minutes de quiétude à son enfer.

_Cette gamine est pire que moi_, songea t-il quand il la vit s'arrêter au coeur d'une clairière qui avait accueilli les Maraudeurs plus de fois qu'il n'était capable de s'en souvenir.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il la veillait, tentant de retrouver dans le visage de cette inconnue la fillette qu'il avait laissé aux soins de Remus.

Tentant de deviner dans ses traits ceux de Sarah.

Il remarqua enfin le plis sévère entre ses sourcils, ses lèvres pincées et son air dur alors qu'elle continuait de lire.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher tout en maudissant sa curiosité. Un rapide coup d'œil aux documents que sa fille étudiait avec attention depuis toute à l'heure suffit à lui apprendre que son passé avait rattrapé Mélindra.

_« MEUTRES DANS LE LONDRES MOLDU ! »_ disait une coupure de journal.

Il résista in-extremis à son envie de se transformer pour tout lui expliquer. Tout lui raconter. Chasser de son visage cette dureté qui la vieillissait de plusieurs années. Retrouver la petite fille qu'il avait abandonné douze ans plus tôt.

Il ne pu que posa sa tête sur le bras de l'adolescente et croisa un regard bleu où il lu les échos d'une douleur toute juste apaisée.

…

Mélindra repoussa ses maigres informations d'un geste de la main et s'approcha un peu plus du chien, profitant de sa présence réconfortante pour s'abandonner un peu.

Comme s'il avait compris qu'elle avait besoin d'une épaule amicale, il se coucha sur ses jambes non sans la gratifier auparavant d'un coup de langue rappeuse à travers le visage.

Mélindra essuya la bave d'un air dégoûté mais garda son sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu sais le chien, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être née sous une mauvaise étoile... C'est peut-être le cas d'ailleurs. Après tout, il paraît que mon père s'appelle Sirius. Sirius... C'est l'étoile majeure de la constellation du chien. Et mon père est quelqu'un de si mauvais que ça a dû les vexer, ces vénérables gardiennes...

Le chien jappa, comme pour la contredire.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord? Pourtant, il a fait des choses horribles... Si horribles que toi le premier, si tu le croisais ici et maintenant, tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de l'attaquer pour le réduire en charpie.

Le chien émit une espèce de son étrange, à mi-chemin entre le grognement et l'exclamation étouffée.

Elle se surprit à sourire alors qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle pensait. Une exclamation étouffée? Les chiens seraient-ils si humains?

Comme pour lui donner raison, Circée se manifesta dans son esprit.

Insaisissable compagne.

- - Tu sais, le chien... Tu as de la chance. Les traîtres n'existent pas chez vous. N'essayes pas de me faire croire le contraire. Les chiens sont la loyauté faite corps. Mais chez les humains... Chez les humains, ce n'est pas pareil. Sirius Black par exemple. Il a trahi ses meilleurs amis et même sa famille à un Mage Noir. Ce n'est pas très loyal, pas vrai? Je suis sûre que jamais un chien ne pourra faire une chose pareille. Ou alors, s'il le fait, les autres chiens se chargeront de venger ceux qu'il a trahit. Ne crois pas que les humains ne savent pas se venger. On le fait très bien. Moi la première, si je croise Sirius Black, je le massacrerai. Pas par plaisir, mais parce qu'il mérite d'être massacrer. Pas tuer. On tue les êtres humains. On ne tue pas un monstre. On le massacre.

...

Les mots de sa fille se plantèrent l'un après l'autre dans son âme et distillèrent une vague de désespoir si intense que s'il avait été sous sa forme humaine, il en aurait pleuré…

Il était mort dans le cœur de sa fille… Elle le détestait… Et lui ne pouvait rien lui dire, ni se montrer pour la consoler, pour lui expliquer parce que sinon, il serrait tué de sang froid par l'une des seules choses qui lui avait permit de ne pas devenir fou à Azkaban… Il savait qu'elle en était capable… Il la suivait souvent lorsqu'elle partait tuer des Vampires… Elle ne reculait pas devant la mort ! Et ne reculerait pas devant la sienne…

Le chien qui sommeillait en lui se réveilla et sonna soudainement la sonnette d'alarme… Quelque chose approchait et ce quelque chose avait l'air tout sauf sympathique…

...

Mélindra resta silencieuse après sa longue tirade, laissant ses mains jouer distraitement dans la fourrure emmêlée du chien. Mettre des mots sur sa résolution avait suffi à l'ancrer si profondément en elle que le jour venu, elle agirait sans même réfléchir.

Sous ses doigts, elle sentit l'animal se tendre. Il se leva brusquement et grogna sourdement en direction du château.

Mélindra se redressa lentement, les sens aux aguets alors que ses yeux balayaient les environs avec l'efficacité que seule l'expérience confère.

Ils étaient quatre.

Quatre vampires, cachés dans l'ombre, qui profitaient que les journées d'hiver soient courtes pour sortir dès que le soleil basculait derrière l'horizon.

Tout en se maudissant d'être partie dans la forêt Interdite sans l'idée même d'une arme, elle se mit en garde et tira sa baguette magique de sa cape.

Ils attaquèrent en même temps dans un éclat de sauvagerie telle qu'ils reléguaient les plus puissants prédateurs au rang de chatons inoffensifs.

Ils étaient quatre vampires et avaient pour eux la complicité d'une meute surentraînée.

Mélindra réussit à mobiliser ses pouvoirs à l'ultime seconde.

Une onde ravageuse, bien moins puissante que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, s'échappa de son corps et vint frapper de plein fouet ses adversaires. Ils firent un vol plané de quelques mètres seulement et s'obligèrent à avancer avec prudence.

- Quatre contre un, ce n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler un marché équitable, commenta-t-elle tout de même alors que celui qui semblait être le chef (un homme grand et sec, au visage émacié) prenait la tête des opérations.

Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre et préféra attaquer.

Mélindra se jeta un arrière et sentit le poing du vampire effleurer son menton. Elle s'effaça sur la droite pour échapper à un nouveau coup et frappa à son tour.

Deux fois de la jambe droite. Au corps et au visage.

Le premier fit reculer le vampire mais il repoussa le deuxième avec une facilité déconcertante.

Mélindra profita de son temps d'hésitation pour faire feu.

Le jet de flamme ne rata pas sa cible et le vampire se transforma en torche vivante.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, elle asséna un coup de coude dévastateur derrière elle et rencontra une gorge. D'un même geste, elle lança deux _expeliarmus _qui, à défaut de ne pas tuer les deux autres vampires, les firent reculer significativement. Mélindra saisit l'ouverture au vol et se précipita vers la forêt. La chance lui sourit enfin et elle découvrit une branche suffisamment pointue pour faire office de pieux. Le vampire qui l'avait suivie ne fut pas assez rapide et la jeune fille pu planter son arme improvisée dans le coeur de son adversaire.

- Et de deux! Cria-t-elle dans une exclamation de joie.

Qui se transforma en cris de douleur quand elle reçut un coup de poing en plein plexus solaire.

Titubant en arrière alors que son souffle la fuyait, elle s'apprêtait déjà à encaisser les prochaines attaques quand le chien s'interposa.

Il était imposant, plus d'un mètre au garot et devait bien peser cinquante kilos. Lorsque sa mâchoire se referma sur la jambe du vampire, il lui offrit la poignée de seconde qu'il lui manquait pour se ressaisir. Elle contraignit ses poumons à se remplir et lança sa jambe gauche de toutes ses forces. Son pieds toucha la tête du vampire et il perdit ses repères l'espace d'un instant.

Déjà, Mélindra plantait son pieux dans son coeur et se détournait pour affronter son dernier adversaire.

Elle se figea.

La clairière était vide à l'exception du chien.

Sa poitrine continuait de la lancer et son souffle était loin d'avoir retrouver sa profondeur habituelle pourtant, elle s'obligea à se remettre en garde et à fouiller les alentours du regard. Un vampire n'abandonnait jamais une proie et pour peu qu'il ait été proche des trois autres, la chasse s'était transformée en dette d'honneur.

Le chien devait être de son avis car il tournait sur lui-même, comme pour retrouver une trace perdue...

C'est lui qui perçut en premier la présence du vampire sur leur gauche.

Mélindra le vit braquer une babine retroussée vers les arbres mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors que son adversaire quittait sa cachette dans un bon parfaitement maîtrisé. Son poing s'écrasa avec puissance sur son visage et ses pouvoirs eurent tout le mal du monde à la protéger.

Le vampire la saisit par le bras au moment où le sol se dérobait sous elle et lui asséna un violent revers dans la mâchoire.

Mélindra songea à se débattre mais son monde dansait étrangement autour d'elle, lui donnant l'impression d'être en pleine mer, un jour de tempête.

Elle voulu au moins se protéger mais son unique bras libre était devenu trop lourd.

Impuissante, elle se concentra sur le visage déformé par la sauvagerie qui la fixait avec un regard de fauve. Il sourit malgré tout, visiblement ravi de la tenir à sa merci, et ouvrit la bouche, laissant apparaître quatre canines affutées.

La jeune fille préféra fermer les yeux.

Le noir l'engloutit.

- Hey petite! Ouvre les yeux! Allez, du nerf demoiselle!

Mélindra repoussa avec humeur les mains qui lui tapotaient les joues sans se soucier d'être délicates et ouvrit les yeux.

Malgré la douleur qui lui vrilla le crâne, elle réussit à détailler son vis-à-vis.

Le visage pointu, le teint pâle, des cheveux blonds platines plaqués en arrière. Elle avait une vague impression de déjà vu.

- Tu te sens bien?

- Aussi bien que si j'avais embrassé une locomotive de plein fouet. Vous êtes qui? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant difficilement.

- Je m'appelle Spike.

Mélindra plissa les yeux, méfiante et ferma les poings, prête à utiliser ses pouvoirs au moindre faux pas de l'homme.

Du vampire.  
- - Qu'est-ce que le grand William le Sanguinaire fait en Écosse?

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement surprit d'avoir été reconnu aussi facilement.

- Qui t'a parlé de moi?

- Je suis une Tueuse Potentielle! J'ai un peu potassé les grands classiques, histoire de savoir à quoi m'en tenir.

- Tu es une Potentielle?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je tus les vampires pour le plaisir. Un loisir comme un autre.

- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ça?

- Va expliquer ça au Conseil des Observateurs. J'ai beau avoir cassé le nez de leur chef, ils n'ont pas reconsidéré la question pour autant lors de leur dernière visite.

Spike eut un délicat sourire en coin et songea silencieusement que cette gamine lui plaisait bien.

- Tu t'appelles comment?

- Mélindra Black.

Le vampire hocha la tête et Mélindra profita de son silence pour palper avec appréhension sa mâchoire qui irradiait des vagues de douleur à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait la tête.

- Ce n'est pas cassé.

- Un doctorat en médecine n'est pas sur la liste de tes diplômes, monsieur le mangeur de Tueuses, grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle devinait une belle bosse sous ses doigts.

- Mon collègue s'apprêtait à t'arracher la tête. Heureusement que je passais dans le coin.

- Tu parles, je ne suis pas comestible. Il aurait fait une indigestion. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le secteur? J'avais cru comprendre que ton terrain de chasse était aux Etats-Unis.

- La Tueuse m'a demandé un service.

- Buffy ?

- Bien sûr, Buffy!

Mélindra cru un moment qu'il se fichait d'elle mais à voir son visage sérieux, ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis quand William le Sanguinaire faisait-il équipe avec la Tueuse?

La lumière se fit dans son esprit au moment même où elle se posa la question.

- C'est vrai que tu es peut-être le seul vampire sur cette bonne vieille planète à être muselé...

Les yeux de son vis-à-vis devinrent deux fentes presque indiscernables et elle le vit prendre sur lui pour ne pas essayer de la frapper.

- D'accord, le gouvernement américain n'a pas été très cool... concéda-t-elle pour se faire pardonner. Pourquoi Buffy t'a envoyé ici?

- Pour découvrir qui était à l'origine du taux de mortalité élevé des vampires dans la région. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur une gamine!

- Je ne suis pas une gamine.

- Tu as quel âge? Quatorze ans? Quinze ans peut-être?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Je suis une Potentielle et j'essaye de me familiariser avec mon futur boulot.

- Qui te dit que tu es la prochaine sur la liste?

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas la prochaine sur la liste?

Spike secoua la tête avant de lui tendre une main pour qu'elle se relève.

Mélindra l'accepta avec grâce et fut reconnaissante au vampire quand il attendit qu'elle ait retrouvé son équilibre avant de la libérer.

- J'espère que tu seras plus prudente la prochaine fois, jeune fille. Tu es peut-être la prochaine sur la liste et crois-moi, je considérerais comme un honneur l'occasion qui me permettra de te tuer quand tu seras la Tueuse.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

Spike eut un sourire en coin avant de désigner le château d'un geste du menton.

- Je n'ai jamais trouvé que la forêt Interdite soit idéale pour une promenade de santé. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la lisière?

- Depuis quand William le Sanguinaire fait dans la protection rapprochée?

- Depuis que les Tueuses Potentielles font de l'esprit.

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel et clopina vers le dossier qu'elle avait été obligée d'abandonner. En se penchant, elle prit enfin conscience de l'absence du chien.

Un dernier regard sur la clairière lui apprit qu'il n'était pas en vu. Étrangement, elle sentit une pointe de tristesse gagner son coeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'apercevait mais cela ne l'avait jamais inquiété.

Comme si elle reconnaissait en lui un être cher oublié.

Avec un dernier haussement d'épaule pour chasser ses pensées, elle rejoignit Spike.

- Alors comme ça, le Conseil recrute parmi les sorciers maintenant?

- Bof, je suis un cas un peu spécial...

- C'est-à-dire?

- Je suis une sorcière par mes parents et j'ai attrapé des gènes Acathlants par je ne sais quel miracle. Je suis destinée à cogner sur des démons alors ils se sont peut-être dit que j'avais un bon profil pour le job.

- Tu es une Acathlante?

- Oui.

- Mais oui... Mélindra... il me semblait bien avoir entendu ce prénom. Tu es la petite protégée des Halliwell.

- Et oui, je côtoie du beau monde!

- Comment s'appelle ton Observateur?

- Maître Wen Zhi LEE.

- Ce vieux fou?

- Hey! Il n'est pas si vieux que ça!

Spike eut un léger rire devant l'air faussement outré de la jeune fille près de lui.

Étonnante Mélindra Black.

Frêle par sa taille et sa stature, jeune par son visage encore marqué par quelques rondeurs de l'enfance. Et des yeux magnifiques où l'innocence et la fraîcheur avaient encore une place.

Mais il devinait des muscles polis par un enseignement martial, une expérience du combat et des tourments de la vie plus solides que ceux de bien des vieillards. Et par dessus tout, une maturité effrayante pour une adolescente de son âge.

La forêt Interdite joua une dernière fois avec leurs repères et s'arrêta brusquement pour laisser la place au parc de Poudlard.

- Le jour où tu en as marre de l'école, tu sais où frapper.

- A la porte de la Tueuse... J'en ai pris bonne note. Merci pour le coup de main toute à l'heure... Et pour l'escorte.

- Les effets secondaires de ma muselière.

Elle éclata de rire et lui adressa un dernier clin d'oeil.

Il s'inclina imperceptiblement et regagna le couvert des arbres... Et la protection rassurante des ombres.

…

Mélindra retrouva sa salle commune vide et silencieuse. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et trouva la raison de cette désertion: il était plus de vingt heure déjà et le banquet de Noël avait lieu dans la grande salle comme chaque année.

Elle faillit faire demi-tour pour se joindre au repas mais sa journée avait été si forte en émotions qu'elle avait besoin d'être au calme avant d'affronter Ron, Hermione et Harry.

D'un pas devenu lasse, elle gagna son dortoir et ne pu retenir sa grimace quand elle aperçut son reflet au détour d'un miroir.

Un hématome d'un bleu profond s'étendait de sa mâchoire à sa pommette gauche et elle entrevoyait déjà une marque violacée à la hauteur de son plexus. Elle se sortait finalement à peu de frais d'une rencontre qui aurait pu se solder par sa mort...

Sa mort...

Si son combat fasse aux vampires avait si mal tourné, elle en était la seule fautive. Une fois de plus, elle avait agit sans réfléchir et s'était rendue dans la Forêt Interdite sans même se prémunir d'une arme.

Pire, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait de plus en plus négligé son entraînement et son corps n'avait pas réagi aussi vivement qu'à l'ordinaire lors de l'affrontement. Elle se souvenait avoir vécu des situations bien plus délicates et pourtant, elle s'en était toujours tiré. Plus ou moins seule et plus ou moins blessée mais elle s'en était toujours tiré.

Jamais elle n'avait frôlé d'aussi près la mort...

Black était cent fois plus dangereux qu'une horde de quatre vampires et si elle comptait se venger comme elle se l'était promis, elle allait devoir se remettre à niveau. Retrouver sa forme passée et renouer avec ses pouvoirs. Ne plus être simplement une sorcière mais assumer toutes les magies qui coulaient en elle.

Toute sa magie.

Puisqu'il lui faudrait être exempte de faiblesses quand sa route croiserait celle de Sirius Black.

...

- Mélindra! S'exclama Hermione en entrant dans son dortoir.

Sans laisser le temps à sa meilleure-amie de réagir, elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Mélindra, surprise par l'effusion de la jeune fille, mit un temps certain avant de répondre à l'étreinte.

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, Granger... Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle la libéra enfin.

- Stupide Black! Ne me refait pas un coup pareil! On était inquiets je te signale! Et... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à ta joue?

- Rien du tout.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir.

- Toi non plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à ta joue?

Mélindra se recula significativement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, bien décidée à ne pas parler.

- Tu as encore été dans la forêt Interdite, c'est ça?

La jeune Black ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre et réfuter l'hypothèse de son amie mais déjà Hermione enchaînait:

- Tu es inconsciente! Ça finira mal ces ballades! Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh.

- Non!

- Non?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi non?

- Parce que c'est la marque d'une leçon et qu'il faut que je me reprenne en main.

- Tu veux dire recommencer comme au début de l'année à courir après les Vampires? Je croyais que Dumble...

- Ne me parle plus de ce vieux fou! La coupa Mélindra d'une voix froide.

- Dumbledore n'est pas un vieux fou. C'est le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle!

- C'est un menteur doublé d'un manipulateur. Je ne veux plus entendre parlé de lui.

Hermione faillit insister mais il y avait une telle dureté dans le regard de Mélindra qu'elle comprit qu'aucun discours ne la ferait changer d'avis.

Seul le temps adoucirait sa rancune désormais.

Consciente qu'il fallait changer de sujet pour qu'elle baisse ses gardes, Hermione tira de sa robe de sorcière la part de pudding soigneusement enveloppée dans une serviette.

- Je t'ai pris ça parce que je savais qu'on ne te verrait pas au banquet...

- Tu commencerais donc à me connaître? Sourit Mélindra avant de mordre à pleines dents dans le gâteau.

- Tu as un estomac à la place du cerveau, Black. A se demander si tu n'es pas un garçon...

Mélindra lui tira la langue et Hermione éclata de rire.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avouez que c'est quand même beaucoup mieux que la première version, non ?_

_Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ou pour dire bonjour, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_

_Sinon, puisque la saga des mauvaises nouvelles ne se termine pas si facilement, je vais être obligée de passer à une publication toutes les trois semaines, étant donné que j'ai encore moins de temps pour écrire que prévu..._

_J'en suis la première désolée mais sachez que la suite avance quand même et que dès que j'ai terminé d'écrire, je repasse à un chapitre par semaine..._

_On se dit à dans trois semaines alors..._

_Orlane, scribouilleuse_

_Mis en ligne le 25/09/2011_


	17. Virée au Repère des Maraudeurs

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

* * *

**RAR :**

Cicou :

_Hey demoiselle ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! (comme ça tu oses boycotter les maths pour me lire ? Je devrais te dire que les maths étant comme une fonction vital méconnue, ce n'est pas un comportement très prudent mais comme c'est pour me lire...;) Tu as bouclé ton dm au fait ? Non parce que moi j'en ai trois qui ne demandent rien de plus qu'être complétés et...)_

_Bref (oui, moi aussi je sais faire du hors sujet, non mais)_

_J'ai essayé de rendre à Spike ce qui était à Spike (pas facile). Non parce que Spike... C'est Spike quoi (avoue qu'il est quand même mieux qu'Angel. Bien que... Mais je préfère Spike:p)_

_Tu sais que Patmol, enfin le chien qui joue Patmol dans les films, cherche (ait?) un nouveau foyer ? (dixit UHP). Tu peux donc avoir le même à la maison;)_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot !_

_A la revoyure, miss !_

_Et bonne lecture_

Emily :

_Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour la ta review ! C'est l'attention qui compte très chère ^^ Et puis au moins, je sais que tu es passée par là:D  
Bonne lecture;)_

MAHA1959 :

_Salut !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que tu trouves cette version de ce chapitre à la hauteur de la situation ! (si je te dis que j'avais presque honte de ce passage avant de le réécrire, tu me crois ? Avoue tout de même que Mélindra passait pour une super héroïne. Un peu gros tout de même -elle a 13 ans, par la barbe de Merlin!-) _

_En tout cas, ça me rassure d'apprendre que mon écriture a gagné en épaisseur et maturité (en même temps, heureusement : j'avais 14 ans à l'époque. J'en ai 20 maintenant.)_

_Tu sais gardé un secret (tiens, c'est la question préférée de Warner Bros ces deniers temps ^^) il se pourrait très fortement (en fait, le contraire serait fort surprenant) que cette fic gagne plusieurs chapitres. Elle est pas belle la vie ?_

_En attendant, bonne lecture;) _

* * *

**Note:**

_Hey tout le monde !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ?_

_De mon côté, pas trop mal. Fatiguée et à moitié malade mais encore à moitié en pleine forme._

_D'autant que je crois que j'ai normalement écrit un chapitre de plus dans chacune de mes fics... En trois semaines, je sais que ça a pas l'air impressionnant, mais je vous assure que c'est un exploit !_

_Qu'importe..._

_Vous savez pas ?_

_Votre scribouilleuse préférée (moi) va aller à Harry Potter Studio tour le 31 mars prochain visiter les studios de Leavesden, là où la saga a été tournée ! (non, ce n'est pas un privilège : le musée ouvre le 31 mars prochain et la maman de Coraline est juste la meilleure)_

_Mieux, votre scribouilleuse préférée (c'est toujours moi) est sur Pottermore et je vous donne ma maison en mille : Gryffondor ! (la classe hein ? Ne faites pas cette tête là, j'en suis la première surprise)_

_Quoi d'autre pour ce quart d'heure de pub ? Ah oui, si vous ne connaissez pas encore le Wizard Rock, sachez qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard et que votre scribouilleuse préférée (moi-même si, si) vous conseille Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls parce que ce sont juste les meilleurs !_

_Voili voilou _

_Oui, c'est une longue note, mais comme je ne vous vois que toutes les trois semaines, j'ai le temps de vivre des milliers d'aventure entre deux publications..._

_Je vous laisse avec mon nouveau chapitre, qui a lui aussi subit un bon relooking ? De mémoire, c'est plutôt réussit;)_

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Virée au Repère des Maraudeurs et Nouvelles Découvertes.**

Le lendemain matin, Mélindra fut réveillée par Pattenrond. Le félin avait entreprit de lui nettoyer le visage, lui témoignant sa joie de la retrouver.

- C'est bon Pattenrond… Je suis réveillée grogna-t-elle à moitié endormie.

- Allez Mélindra, debout ! C'est Noël ! Dit joyeusement Hermione en ouvrant les rideaux de son lit.

Mélindra se leva et enfila une robe de chambre. Le tas respectable de cadeaux qui l'attendait au pied de son lit finit de la réveiller complétement et elle entreprit de les ouvrir avec méthode. Les sœurs Halliwell lui avaient envoyée deux grimoires et un cristal de protection. Ses parents, des vêtements et des livres. Hermione un livre sur la musique dans le monde magique, (son amie avait découvert son violon peu de temps avant). Ron un paquet de bombons de chez Honeydukes et Harry, un pieu décoré de fleurs multicolores ! Ce dernier cadeau la fit bien rire.

Un long paquet attira son attention… Elle l'ouvrit et resta abasourdie devant le balai qu'il contenait… Un Eclair de Feu ! Elle échangea un regard avec Hermione qui se mordait la lèvre.

- Qui te l'a envoyé ? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Aucune idée…

Elle se mit debout et le balai s'éleva à une parfaite hauteur.

Mélindra resta interdite quant à l'idée de l'enfourcher. Un simple coup d'oeil au papier kraft à ses pieds lui apprit qu'elle ne trouverait ni carte, ni mêmes des initiales.

- C'est étrange... Marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle détaillait l'Eclair de Feu attentivement.

Il semblait réel et elle ne ressentait aucune onde négative, signe qu'il n'était pas sous l'effet de la Magie Noire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Lui demanda Hermione après avoir étudier l'emballage sous toutes ses coutures.

- La seule chose censée que je vois. Je vais l'emmener au professeur McGonagall... J'ai trop d'ennemis aux trousses pour ne pas me montrer méfiante.

...

Mélindra fonça vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Deux ans à vivre sous le même toit que les sœurs Halliwell lui avaient appris à devenir méfiante… Or un cadeau aussi coûteux, envoyé par un inconnu était très douteux, d'autant plus qu'elle avait non seulement un tueur à ses trousses mais tout un tas de démons qui seraient extrêmement contents de se débarrasser de la protégée du pouvoir des trois… Sans compter des Vampires, bien que ce genre de méthodes ne soient pas dans leurs habitudes.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de sa directrice de maison et entra.

- Miss Black ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive? Lui demanda McGonagall d'un air suspicieux alors que ses yeux voyageaient du bleu qui ornait sa joue au balai qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- Je viens de recevoir un Eclair de Feu et il n'y avait pas de carte… Expliqua t-elle aussitôt.

- Montrez-le moi !

Mélindra lui tendit le balai et son professeur l'examina rapidement.

- C'est étrange en effet… Vous avez eu raison de me l'apporter. Je vais le faire analyser par les professeurs compétents en la matière.

Mélindra hocha la tête et esquissa un geste pour quitter le bureau.

- Attendez une petite seconde, Miss Black. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre visage?

- Je me suis cognée. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Vous êtes à moitié défigurée et ce n'est pas grave? Je veux que vous alliez voir Madame Pomfresh.

Mélindra grimaça, voulu défendre son point de vue mais, déjà, McGonagall plissait les yeux, comme pour la mettre au défi de désobéir.

Consciente qu'après sa disparition d'une semaine et ses nombreuses bêtises, elle n'avait sûrement pas fait bonne impression depuis le début de l'année, elle abdiqua.

…

- Mélindra!

La jeune Black se détourna en entendant son prénom avant de se précipiter vers Wen.

- Tu as passé la nuit ici?

- Bien sûr, depuis le temps que tu me vantes la cuisine de Poudlard, je ne pouvais pas rater l'occasion. Et de toute façon, je ne serais pas parti sans te dire au revoir. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta joue?

- Bof, une bagarre avec des vampires hier soir. Ce n'était pas prémédité.

- Vu la taille de ton bleu, ils devaient être nombreux.

- Quatre?

- C'est tout? Jeune fille, n'aurais-tu pas délaissé ton entraînement à tout hasard?

- J'ai été pas mal occupée!

- Ce n'est pas une excuse.

- Grogne pas, je compte m'y remettre! Après tout, il paraît que Sirius Black en veut à Harry Potter. Je vais devoir être obligée de jouer les gardes du corps...

Wen soupira.

- Prend le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu comptes vraiment faire. Que Sirius Black soit ton père ne change pas ce que tu es. Le tuer ne ramènera pas ta mère à la vie.

- Ça n'a rien à voir! Je ne vais pas courir après lui pour me venger, je ne suis pas stupide à ce point. Par contre, si d'aventure, nos routes se croisent, j'agirai comme l'on doit agir avec les monstres.

Mélindra sentit les yeux de son Observateur la détailler, comme lui seul savait le faire mais elle ne détourna pas le regard.

Sa décision était prise et elle ne reviendrait pas dessus.

- Prend juste garde à ne pas devenir un monstre à ton tour, Mélindra, souffla-t-il finalement. Allons déjeuner, Albus doit m'attendre.

Mélindra ignora superbement l'air déçu de Wen et lui emboîta le pas.

...

Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle mais Mélindra fût surprise de ne pas les trouver ensembles. L'expression particulièrement rancunière d'Harry lui fît comprendre que Noël ne l'avait pas encore adouci. Elle rejoignit Hermione et s'assit entre elle et George.

- Joyeux Noël, dit-elle à l'intention de Ginny et des jumeaux.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Merry, lui répondit la benjamine du clan Weasley avec enthousiasme. Tu connais cet homme à côté de Dumbledore?

- Wen? Un peu que je le connais... C'est mon Observateur.

- C'est lui le fan de l'équipe du Tibet?

- Quelqu'un a dit « équipe du Tibet »? Tonna Wen en parcourant l'assemblée des yeux, un sourire étrange au coin des lèvres.

George se ratatina sur son banc pour se faire oublier.

Fred choisit de répondre.

- Ils sont en mauvaise passe pour gagner le championnat cette année.

- Ils remonteront la pente. Dixième, ce n'est pas la fin du monde!

- Je crois que tu as ta réponse, Georgie. Il est branché sur le sujet pour la journée, je vous aurai prévenu.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais une Tueuse Potentielle.

- Si seulement tous les vampires de cette planète pouvaient être dans ton cas... Tu me passe la dinde?

Le jeune homme dû comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas insister sur le sujet car il se tourna vers Lee Jordan pour reprendre sa conversation là où il l'avait laissée.

- Qu'a dit McGonagall? Lui demanda finalement Hermione après quelques minutes.

- Qu'il fallait que j'aille à l'infirmerie pour mon bleu. J'ai croisé Wen sur le chemin et il m'a dit de laisser faire la nature...

- Harry a lui aussi reçu un Eclair de Feu.

- Ah...

- Comme tu dis.

- Je suppose qu'il ne compte pas l'emmener à McGonagall de lui-même.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui est au programme en effet.

Mélindra jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au jeune Potter et soupira.

- C'est à cause de ça que tu t'es disputé avec eux?

- Non, Pattenrond a eu le malheur d'entrer dans la dortoir des garçons et évidemment, il s'est précipité sur Croûtard... Ce qui est, avouons-le, un comportement pour le moins étrange pour un chat.

- Hermione Granger fait dans le sarcasme? Mais où va le monde!

- Mélindra...

- J'essaierais de parler à Harry pour le balai... Mais ce n'est pas gagné, pas vrai?

- Il est furieux depuis Pré-au-Lard... J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

- Comme?

- Se lancer à la poursuite de Black ou le tuer ou... je ne sais pas. Mais quelque chose de stupide.

- Tuer Black n'est pas une idée stupide, Hermione, c'est rendre service à la communauté.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse!

- Il a trahi James et Lily! Ma mère est morte à cause de lui alors si, je suis sérieuse!

- Mélindra, tu as conscience que tu parles d'ôter la vie à un être humain comme si c'était un acte normal?

- Black n'est plus humain. Plus pour moi en tout cas.

- C'est facile ce que tu dis, Mélindra.

- Et alors? Une vie pour une vie, c'est mon principe. Je devrais le tuer trois fois à ce propos alors qu'il s'estime heureux.

Devant l'air fermé de la jeune fille, Hermione choisit d'abandonner la partie.

…

Mélindra sentit le regard insistant d'Hermione peser sur ses épaules alors qu'elle hésitait encore à monter dans le dortoir des garçons pour y rejoindre Harry.

Elle savait que ce qui allait se passer pouvait tout à la fois signifier la fin d'une amitié ou le début d'une complicité sans faille...

De celles forgées dans la douleur et les larmes.

Et étonnement, le lien qu'elle avait construit avec le survivant était l'un des seules choses qui avait permis son acclimatation à la vie du château. Il y avait en Harry des non-dits et des silences qui faisaient échos aux siens et c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi proche d'une personne de son âge.

Une boulette de parchemin vint s'écraser sur son épaule, la coupant dans ses pensées, et Mélindra décocha un regard noir à Ginny avant de poser le pied sur la première marche.

…

Assis en tailleur depuis plus d'une heure, Harry observait à n'en plus finir la photo de cet homme souriant, si loin des images placardées à travers le monde sorcier.

Sirius Black.

Trois coups donnés sur la porte du dortoir le sortirent de sa contemplation.

- Entrez, dit-il en refermant l'album que lui avait donné Hagrid à la fin de sa première année.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser apparaître Mélindra.

- Salut, marmonna-t-elle après une hésitation.

- Salut.

Mélindra vit Harry croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et l'observer avec un intérêt poli. Rageant contre sa timidité inhabituelle (et mal venue), elle s'approcha en silence.

L'Eclair de Feu posé en travers du lit d'Harry lui offrit une diversion de dernière minute.

- Je vois que nous avons le même riche admirateur secret.

- Si c'est Hermione qui t'envoie, ça ne sert à rien. Je n'ai aucune envie de l'emmener à McGonagall.

- Ce n'est pas Hermione qui m'envoie... Et puis, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je te promet que si jamais tu meurs en montant dessus, je ferai tout mon possible pour te remplacer au mieux dans l'équipe. Attraper une balle dorée, ça doit être dans mes cordes... Enfin je crois.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il puisse être sous l'effet d'un sort?

- Il a l'air normal mais je préfère être prudente de ce côté là... Il y a des fous partout.

- Je ne vois pas comment Black pourrait avoir les moyens de nous envoyer ça.

- Bof... Il a peut-être reprit contact avec d'anciens Mangemorts... Ou alors il a volé de l'argent. Après tout ce qu'il a fait, ce n'est pas ça qui va déranger sa conscience.

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur le balai et il resta silencieux.

Mélindra voulu réengager la conversation vers Sirius Black, sachant pertinemment qu'il était au coeur de leur histoire, mais aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche.

- Je le hais. Je le hais plus que je n'ai jamais haït quelqu'un. Et quand je pense que maintenant, il est libre d'agir alors... alors que mes parents, eux, sont morts... Ça me donne envie de... envie de...

- Envie de partir à sa recherche et de le tuer de tes propres mains. Je sais, Harry.

Il tourna le visage dans sa direction et Mélindra comprit qu'il se sentait coupable de penser de telles choses.

Harry avait vécu des choses dures et son passé n'était pas des plus simples. Mais malgré tous les combats qu'il avait mené, jamais il n'avait encore donné la mort. Et cette seule idée le révulsait.

- Et toi?

- Comment ça, et moi?

- Sirius Black est-il toujours un Mangemort notoire ou est-il devenu ton père?

- Pour ma part, il a tué ma mère. J'ai promis de la venger un jour. Que le hasard ait fait que mon géniteur soit cette cible à abattre ne change rien. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas sa trahison uniquement parce que son sang coule dans mes veines.

- Tu le tuerais alors que tu as passé toutes ces années à le chercher?

- Tu sais, Harry, je crois que j'ai compris les vraies lignes de l'histoire il y a bien longtemps... Je n'ai pas voulu voir l'évidence. Ça ne pouvait pas être, pas vrai? Mon père, un meurtrier? Il y avait forcément une erreur.

Harry se tu quelques secondes et observa la jeune fille qui lui faisait face: pour une fois, elle ne semblait pas avoir érigé une barrière de protection pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. Son visage reflétait une véritable détermination mais ses yeux étaient encore pleins de douleur. Il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde comment elle pouvait garder les épaules droites après ce qu'elle avait appris. Lui-même avait encore du mal à faire la part des choses alors que son passé et l'histoire de ses parents lui échappaient de plus en plus.

Il ne savait rien d'eux...

Et par dessus tout ce qu'il avait découvert il y avait peu de temps, c'était peut-être la pire révélation.

Soudainement, Mélindra sembla passer à autre chose. Un sourire éclaira son regard et elle se leva, pleine d'une nouvelle énergie.

- Suis-moi Harry! J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose!

…

Ils trouvèrent un étrange spectacle dans la salle commune: Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux fixaient l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons et semblaient s'attendre à quelque chose de particulièrement désastreux.

Quand Mélindra et Harry apparurent, ils firent semblant d'avoir été occupés durant tout ce temps mais aucun d'entre eux ne fût vraiment convaincant.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites vous tous? Demanda Mélindra en plantant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Rien du tout, répondit Ron alors que ses oreilles viraient déjà au rouge vif.

Mélindra haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Hermione.

- A vrai dire... On avait peur que la discussion dégénère, marmonna-t-elle avec une grimace d'excuse.

- La confiance règne en ce bas monde, dit finalement Mélindra tout en attrapant Harry par le bras.

- Où est-ce que vous allez? S'inquiéta Hermione en les voyant partir.

Mélindra hésita à dire la vérité mais sa bonne humeur l'emporta finalement.

- Au Repère des Maraudeurs! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle passait le trou menant à l'extérieur de la tour des Gryffondors.

Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre les jumeaux Weasley étouffer une exclamation avant qu'ils ne leur ordonnent de les attendre.

...

Ils étaient arrivés au dernier étage du château et Mélindra les entraînait désormais vers un couloir sombre. Elle ouvrit une porte et entra suivit de près par les jumeaux Weasley.

Mélindra attrapa Harry par le bras et le mena sous la trappe.

- Je voudrais voir un truc, dit-elle.

Elle lui lança le sort de lévitation et devant son regard légèrement paniqué, elle lui dit :

- Lit ce qui est écrit sur la trappe et fait fonctionner tes neurones !

_- Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue _ à ces mots les jumeaux échangèrent un regard où se lisait l'excitation et _Héritiers des Maraudeurs_. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Dit-il à l'intention de Mélindra.

Celle-ci soupira et se fit léviter.

- Pose ton doigt là, dit-elle en lui montrant la deuxième encoche sous _Héritiers des Maraudeurs_. Harry s'exécuta, il entendit un léger déclic et la trappe s'ouvrit.

Mélindra murmura un « Je le savais ! » et avant que Harry ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'engouffra dans le trou dégagé par la trappe.

Une fois que tout le monde eut passé la trappe, Mélindra les conduisit vers la droite.

- Ne marchez que sur les poutres... A moins que vous ne vouliez traverser le planché. Ce qui n'engage que vous bien sûr.

Elle n'obtint aucunes réponses et juste l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage des Jumeaux. Visiblement, personne n'était rassuré d'être ici dans le noir avec pour seule source de lumière le faisceaux lumineux de la baguette d'Hermione.

- Mélindra, il n'y a pas d'araignée, pas vrai? Demanda Ron dans un coassement inquiet.

La jeune Black hésita une fraction de seconde entre dire la vérité ou mentir avant de se rappeler la peur panique dont Ron souffrait.

- Pas que je sache, souffla-t-elle d'une voix dégagée en se disant qu'un petit mensonge de temps en temps ne faisait de mal à personne.

Ron eut un soupir soulagé mais Mélindra sentit qu'il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle posa son doigt sur le premier emplacement et la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Mélindra entra puis s'effaça pour permettre aux autres de passer.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et les Jumeaux poussèrent un soupir d'admiration devant le spectacle qu'offrait la pièce. Mélindra allait parler lorsqu'une voix s'éleva de nulle part :

- _Bienvenue à toi, Harry Potter, heureux héritier du téméraire Cornedrue. Les Maraudeurs te souhaitent de bien utiliser leur repère… _

- Et voilà ! s'exclama Mélindra Mon effet de surprise est gâché. Imbécile de voix…

Ses condisciples se mirent à rire puis ils se dirigèrent vers les rayons de livres.

Mélindra se dirigea vers Harry et lui murmura :

- Téméraire Cornedrue, hein ?

- Ouais... Et toi ?

- Fier Patmol

- Intéressant.

Elle allait répliquer quand un bruit sourd la coupa. Elle soupira, exaspérée.

- Fred ! George ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait !

- Mais rien ! S'indignèrent les jumeaux. C'est Hermione !

La jeune fille se retourna et vit que le rayonnage de livres devant lequel Hermione se trouvait s'était déplacé d'environ un mètre, laissant apparaître une porte. Elle s'en approcha, suivit d'Harry. Sur la porte il y avait les sempiternelles inscriptions, elle posa son doigt sur l'encoche et la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce plus petite que celle dans laquelle ils étaient. A l'intérieur on pouvait voir tout un tas de placards placés le long des murs, au centre une table, sur un pan de mur un grand tableau d'affichage et dans un coin, un atelier potion.

- Je crois qu'Hermione vient de trouver le véritable QG des Maraudeurs, annonça Mélindra avec un sourire alors qu'elle prenait déjà possession des lieux.

J'me disais aussi, dans toute la bibliothèque y'avait pas un seul livre sur les farces et attrapes, remarqua George en entrant à son tour.

Il échangea un regard avec son jumeaux. Tous deux avaient un regard lumineux, semblable à celui des enfants le jour de Noël.

Ron, Hermione et Harry entrèrent à la suite de Mélindra et commencèrent leur inspection.

- Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit? Demanda doucement Harry en s'approchant en silence de la jeune Black qui, déjà, épluchait le contenu d'un tiroir avec application.

- Grâce à ce cher vieux Rusard. Je suis capable de miracle quand on me menace de retenues. Mais ne le dis pas à Hermione...

Harry échangea un sourire complice avec la jeune fille.

- Hey! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé!

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Ron. Il tenait dans ses mains une photo.

Quatre jeunes sorciers dans leur plus belle robe souriaient en direction du photographe. Tous avaient dans le regard la même joie alors qu'ils exhibaient leur diplôme de fin de scolarité.

Mélindra reconnut sans mal Lily et James Potter ainsi que sa mère. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux ambre accrocha son regard alors qu'il semblait un peu en retrait. Elle reconnut dans son sourire timide celui de Remus Lupin.

Soudain, l'image se voilà et une cinquième personne apparut au milieu du groupe, passant un bras possessif autour des épaules de Sarah Potter.

Mélindra ne pu s'empêcher de détailler le jeune homme d'alors, si loin du meurtrier d'aujourd'hui. Des mèches d'un noir de jaie retombaient avec une grâce nonchalante devant un regard bleu nuit emplit de malice et de gaïté.

Et alors que ses yeux fouillaient la photo à la recherche de réponses, elle ne pu que noter les ressemblances avec son propre visage.

Les mèches mèches brunes, le même nez, ce sourire en coin qu'elle adorait arborer, cette fossette au creux de la joue...

Il était elle et elle était lui.

- Vous croyez que ce sont eux, les Maraudeurs? Demanda l'un des jumeaux.

Quand il releva la tête pour chercher la réponse à sa question, il ne pu que suivre Mélindra du regard alors qu'elle quittait la pièce d'un pas rageur.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

La jeune fille eut une grimace et pointa son doigt sur l'homme brun qui venait d'apparaître.

- Celui-ci, c'est Sirius Black, dit-elle. Il est le père de Mélindra.

…

Hermione ne retrouva Mélindra qu'après avoir consulter la carte des Maraudeurs avant de maudire sa bêtise. Où trouver une Black ailleurs qu'au sommet de la tour Noire ?

Elle se sembla pas remarquer sa présence alors qu'elle s'installait à ses côtés sur le parapet, les jambes dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux toujours fixés sur l'horizon.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'essaye de ranger mes pensées. Délicate mission, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione avisa le visage amère de Mélindra et préféra attendre qu'elle reprenne la parole.

- Je lui ressemble, pas vrai ?

- Oui... Physiquement, tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Sa réponse, à défaut d'être celle que Mélindra aurait voulu entendre, avait le mérite d'être franche. Aussi Hermione ne se laissa pas intimider par les poings serrés de sa meilleure amie et son air mauvais.

- Pourquoi tu es partie ?

Un sourire dur étira ses lèvres.

- Ce serait trop simple s'il n'était qu'un monstre, pas vrai ?

- Dans tout humain se cache un monstre, Merry. Je suppose que pour lui, le contraire est peut-être encore vrai.

Mélindra soupira à ses côtés.

- Il... sur la photo... il semble si... normal. Et tu as vu ma mère ? Je sais que ce n'est qu'une photo mais ils semblent amoureux, non ? Vraiment amoureux je veux dire... Alors pourquoi il aurait fait... ce qu'il a fait ?

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre, trop consciente de l'importance que Mélindra donnerait à ses paroles. Sa meilleure amie était perdue face à ce passé qui lui revenait en plein visage après tant d'années durant lesquelles il avait été gardé secret.

- Peut-être s'est-il passé quelque chose après Poudlard qui l'a fait changer. Les guerres changent les hommes...

- Je le déteste toujours autant, dit finalement Mélindra après un court silence.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Et je veux toujours me venger.

- A toi de voir si tu veux emprunter le même chemin que lui.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est un Tueur, Merry. Un horrible tueur. Es-tu sûre de vouloir commettre les mêmes crimes que lui ?

Mélindra blêmit violemment et lui adressa un regard où la colère avait du mal à prendre le dessus sur la peur.

Hermione ne cilla pas et n'esquissa pas un geste dans sa direction. Elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire et il était important que Mélindra l'entende. Que sa meilleure amie haïsse l'homme qui était responsable de la mort de sa mère était une chose. Mais qu'elle continue à envisager son meurtre aussi froidement en était une autre.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Grogna-t-elle finalement même si sa voix manquait grandement d'assurance.

- Rien à voir ? Moi je ne vois pas la différence. Tuer un être humain, c'est tuer un être humain.

- Il nous a vendu à Voldemort ! Lily, James et ma mère sont morts à cause d'eux ! Il a tué une dizaine de moldus et Peter Pettigrow ! C'est une ordure et je devrais rester les bras croisés?

- Peu importe ce qu'il a fait ! Ce n'est pas à toi de rendre justice !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Hermione. Ce qu'il a fait mérite bien plus que la mort. Si les Détraqueurs ne l'attrapent pas alors je le ferai.

- Le tuer ne les ramènera pas à la vie.

- Je le sais très bien !

- Et bien on ne dirait pas ! Le sang qu'il a fait couler ne te suffit pas ? Il faut que tu en fasses couler à ton tour ? Cela ne t'aidera pas à porter ni ton nom, ni ton passé et ne rachètera pas ses crimes non plus ! Au mieux, tu perpétueras une tradition familiale qui te rapprochera encore plus de lui.

Mélindra essaya de détourner le regard mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le choix.

- Je ne cherche pas à être proche de lui !

- Bien sûr que si, que tu en ais conscience ou pas. Il est ton père. Cela fait quatre ans que tu cours après son identité. Alors si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu te cherches en lui.

- Tu...

- Avant de dire que je me trompe, regarde-moi dans les yeux Mélindra Black et dis-moi que tu n'avais pas compris qu'il était ton père depuis des années !

Mélindra ne lui offrit qu'un regard plus noir que son nom avant de se lever précipitamment.

Hermione l'observa disparaître avec un regard triste avant de se décider à regagner le château. Mélindra n'avait certainement pas apprécié de se faire jeter ses quatre vérités au visage mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de le faire de temps en temps.

…

- Ainsi, c'est toi qui a mis ma protégée préférée dans un tel état ?

Hermione sourit en reconnaissant Wen Zhi LEE qui, adossé près d'une fenêtre, n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux de _Quidditch Hebdo_.

- Il faudra que tu me donnes ta recette. Cela fait trois ans que j'essaye d'y parvenir.

- Et bien, avec Mélindra, il faut des arguments chocs, des mots simples et des phrases courtes.

- Efficacité et concision, c'est bien trouvé.

Elle se tu quelques minutes, attendant que l'Observateur reprenne la parole mais il semblait lire un article particulièrement passionnant.

- Est-ce que...

- Est-ce qu'elle va t'en vouloir ? Très certainement pendant plusieurs jours. Elle déteste avoir tort.

- Ça je le sais. Vous pensez que ça suffira ?

- Pour qu'elle arrête de se prendre pour une justicière sans peur et sans reproche ? Malheureusement non. Mais ça calmera ses ardeurs, et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Hermione étouffa son soupir et se décida finalement à gagner la Grande Salle. Elle avait encore quelque chose de désagréable à faire aujourd'hui.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je réponds toujours et je ne mords pas encore.  
On se dit à dans trois semaines ?_

_D'ici là, passez trois bonnes semaines, de bonnes vacances, un bon jour férié et euh... c'est tout je crois ^^_

_Orlane, scribouilleuseusement vôtre_

_Mis en ligne le 17/10/2011_


	18. Dissonance dans le Trio d'Or

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

* * *

**RAR :**

Christelle06 :

_Une nouvelle revieweuse ! Chic chic chic !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très très plaisir !_

_Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais aimé:D_

_La première version ? _

_Hum... Je suis honnête comme fille : c'est une catastrophe. Le fond reste le même ici mais la forme est (je l'espère du reste) nettement meilleur. Cela dit, rien ne t'empêche d'aller y jeter un œil (les chapitres qui restent sont un peu meilleurs quand même). Ensuite, bien sûr, il y a la suite. Qui n'est pas trop mal. (enfin moins pire ^^)_

_Voili voilou !_

_J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture ^^_

Emily :

_Coucou Miss !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, vraiment !_

_Tu ne sais pas comment marche Pottermore ?Comment cela est-il possible ?_

_Bon, petit cours en accéléré : Pottermore, c'est un site interactif qui te propose de rédécouvrir l'univers de JKR. En plus de bonus exclusifs, d'informations supplémentaires et tout et tout, il y a pas mal de jeux. Et puis tu es réparties dans une des quatre maisons, on t'attribue une baguette, tu fais gagner des points à ta maison ! Presque Poudlard en vrai en fait. Cela dit, les inscriptions officielles ne sont pas encore ouverte (il y avait un jeu cet été qui permettait de participer à la version bêta et j'ai réussi à gagner ma place ^^) Voiliu voilou de ce côté-ci ^^_

_Pour Ministry of Magic, il faudra que je jette une oreille à l'occasion (mais je suis toujours en cure avec les Remembralls, héhé) _

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Enjoy;)_

MAHA1959 :

_Hey !_

_Merci pour ta review;)_

_J'espère que le réulatat sera quand même à la hauteur de l'attente. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Note:**

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_Bon, rangez les fusils, je sais que je poste en retard._

_Je ne vous ai pas oublié, rassurez-vous, mais j'avais mes partiels cette semaine. C'était stressant, prenant, très dur... Donc je n'ai pu mettre à jour plus tôt._

_Mais sachez que je commence mon loooong week-end par réparer cette odieuse injustice;) Suis-je pardonnée ?_

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, totalement inédit (bande de chanceux!). Et en plus, il est pas trop mal, il faut se l'avouer. J'espère que ça vous plaira (non parce que de mon côté, je me suis plu, mais comme je ne suis pas très objective^^)_

_Voili voilou_

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

Chapitre 17

Hermione étouffa son bâillement et massa sa nuque devenue douloureuse à force qu'elle soit penchée sur son travail. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la cheminée et vit que Ron et Harry semblaient décidés à monter se coucher. Ils passèrent devant elle moins de cinq minutes plus tard sans lui accorder l'ombre d'un regard.

La jeune fille soupira tristement et resta un long moment à fixer l'escalier où ses deux meilleurs amis avaient disparus.

Elle avait eu la mauvaise initiative de parler à McGonagall de l'Eclair de Feu qu'Harry avait reçu pour Noël. Elle connaissait suffisamment Harry pour savoir que jamais il ne remettrait un tel cadeau à un professeur sous prétexte qu'il venait d'un inconnu anonyme.

Même si cet inconnu anonyme était probablement Sirius Black et que le fugitif cherchait à le tuer.

McGonagall avait beau lui avoir donné raison, il n'en restait pas moins que ni Ron, ni Harry ne semblaient d'accord... Ce n'était qu'un balai après tout !

Elle soupira à nouveau, de contrariété cette fois-ci.

C'était à se demander si les deux garçons ne la préféraient pas au Quidditch parfois.

Pattenrond sauta sur la table où elle était installée avec un miaulement et s'allongea de tout son long sur le livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

- Tu as raison, ça leur passera. Après tout, McGonagall finira bien par rendre son balai à Harry et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, non ?

Pattenrond s'abandonna sous ses caresses et se mit à ronronner de plus en fort, poussant sa main de son nez aplatit quand elle arrêtait de s'occuper de lui.

- Heureusement que tu es là, toi, souffla-t-elle quand le félin se mit à lui lécher le bout des doigts.

Hermione lança un dernier regard au trou qui conduisait hors de la salle commune, espérant voir apparaître Mélindra, mais sans succès.

La jeune Black était invisible depuis leur discussion au sommet de la Tour Noire et même si Maître LEE avait tenu à la rassurer avant de partir, Hermione se demandait quand sa meilleure-amie arrêterait de l'éviter.

Il était presque minuit désormais et Merlin seul savait où elle pouvait être.

…

Mélindra termina sa trentième série d'abdominos avec un grognement de contentement et ne pu s'empêcher d'être fière d'elle quand elle sentit les muscles de son ventre protester. Il était vraiment grand temps qu'elle reprenne ses entraînements. Elle ne pouvait plus courir dix minutes sans manquer de s'étouffer, son grand écart était aux oubliettes et ses lancers avaient perdu une bonne partie de leur précision.

Deux longues années d'efforts et de patience réduites à néant.

Bon, elle exagérait peut-être un peu...

Mais il n'en restait pas moins que son corps ne répondait plus avec autant de rapidité que quelques mois auparavant et ce léger détail avait bien failli lui coûter la vie.

Elle se leva finalement et prit une profonde inspiration. Il y avait plus grave que son manque d'entraînement physique. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, mise à part ses séances de méditations pour maîtriser sa forme Animagus, elle n'avait pas continué de consolider le lien ténu qui lui assurait la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs.

Et les légers filaments sombres qui se dessinaient sur son ventre lui avaient rappelée qu'il était peut-être temps de s'inquiéter des conséquences de cette négligence.

Elle tendit sa main droite devant elle et créa un premier dôme qu'elle réussit à rendre aussi large que la petite clairière où elle se trouvait.

D'une sollicitation de l'esprit, elle le rendit impénétrable.

Elle focalisa ensuite sa concentration sur le coeur magique qui palpitait sous sa tâche de naissance et fit naître une légère onde qui s'échappa d'elle avec un délicat bruissement.

L'onde mourût avant de rencontrer son dôme.

Mélindra écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors qu'elle réalisait que ses pouvoirs étaient bien moins hiératiques que ce qu'elle avait d'abord craint.

Elle augmenta progressivement la puissance de ses ondes et bientôt, des claquements aussi violents que des éclairs résonnèrent dans la Forêt Interdite.

Mélindra joua avec sa magie jusqu'à l'épuisement. Un éclat de rire lui échappa alors qu'elle tombait à genoux.

Depuis ses neuf ans, elle menait une guerre sans merci à ses pouvoirs pour rester indépendante face à eux. Ils avaient longtemps menacé de prendre le dessus sur elle et seule la patience de Léo et les conseils de Wen et des sœurs avaient réussis à établir un précaire cessez le feu.

Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti du plaisir en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Jamais encore, cela ne c'était transformé en jeu.

Elle pouvait sentir les battements réguliers et calmes de son centre magique, parfaitement en accord avec ceux de son coeur.

Mélindra ferma les yeux et visualisa presque instantanément la toile bleuté de sa magie. Circé ne manqua pas de répondre à sa sollicitation par un aboiement amusé qui la fit sourire mais ce n'était pas elle qu'elle cherchait. L'éclair noir qui obscurcit brièvement sa vision la rassura et elle pu rouvrir les yeux. Baguera restait encore inaccessible et sauvage.

Mais elle était présente en elle, et pour le moment, cela lui suffisait.

Finalement, Mélindra se releva, rassembla l'arc et la poignée de flèches qu'elle avait emporté et prit la direction du château.

…

La salle commune des Gryffondors était déserte et Mélindra n'en fût pas étonnée. Il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin et elle avait dû user de tout son charme pour que le Chevalier du Catogan la laisse entrer.

Mélindra avait déjà un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles quand le miaulement plaintif de Pattenrond retint son attention.

Le cauchemar de Croûtard était debout sur une table qui ployait presque sous la quantité de vieux livres et la fixait de ses yeux jaunes.

Mélindra allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait quand elle aperçut la jungle broussailleuse qu'Hermione était obligée de considérer comme ses cheveux.

Mélindra s'approcha avec un froncement de sourcil et découvrit sans véritable surprise que sa meilleure amie s'était endormie sur un de ses livres. Doucement, elle posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua légèrement.

- Hermione...

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut et regarda vivement autour d'elle, peinant à reconnaître l'endroit où elle était.

- Tes bouquins vont finir par avoir ta peau, Hermione, dit Mélindra avec un sourire.

- Merry ? Marmonna Hermione avant de grimacer quand elle se redressa.

- Tu sais que tu aurais été mieux dans ton lit?

- Toi aussi.

Cette fois-ci, Mélindra éclata de rire. Hermione la détailla de haut en bas avant de regarder sa montre.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

- Pardon Maman.

- Je suis sérieuse ! Tu aurais pu te faire prendre.

- Je sais me rendre invisible.

- Tu parles, la plupart du temps, tes pouvoirs sont incontrôlables.

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dormir sur une table te met de mauvais poil, Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu lisais de si passionnant ?

- J'essaye de préparer la défense de Buck...

- Je te demande pardon ?

- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas avec nous... Hagrid a reçu une lettre du ministère : Buck va passer devant la Commission d'Examen des Créatures Magiques dangereuses le 20 avril prochain.

- C'est à cause de Malefoy, pas vrai ?

- Oui.

- Ce petit con n'est qu'un égoïste. Il va voir à la rentrée : je vais lui faire avaler ses dents !

Hermione secoua la tête.

- C'est étonnant que Ron et Harry t'aient laissé toute seule, non ?

Mélindra vit le visage de son amie devenir triste alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil machinal en direction des dortoirs des garçons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai parlé du balai à McGonagall et elle l'a pris à Harry pour l'examiner.

- Aïe... Et je suppose qu'il te fait la tête maintenant ?

- Oui... Et Ron aussi. Apparemment, c'est un sacrilège de démonter un balai flambant neuf, surtout un Eclair de Feu.

Devant l'air accablé d'Hermione, Mélindra ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle avait elle aussi laissé sa meilleure amie à son triste sort depuis quelques jours, déployant un trésor d'imagination pour ne pas la croiser.

Certes, ce qu'elle lui avait dit n'était pas facile à entendre, encore moins à accepter mais si elle ne pouvait pas compter sur ses amis pour lui faire la morale et lui donner des claques si nécessaire, alors personne ne le ferait jamais.

- J'essaierais de leur parler, dit-elle finalement avec un petite sourire. Et s'ils refusent d'entendre raison, je les transforme en crapaud. Je crois qu'il y a une formule dans le Livre des Ombres pour ça, Phoebe sera ravie de me la donner.

Hermione rit doucement, pas dupe une seule seconde que Mélindra essayait déjà de se racheter.

- Allez viens, on va se coucher. Je t'aiderais pour ces recherches demain. La défense d'innocents, c'est mon rayon.

…

Mélindra se laissa tomber sur la chaise près d'Hermione et commença à sortir ses affaires. Les cours avaient repris depuis seulement deux jours et elle avait réussis l'exploit d'être déjà en retard sur ses devoirs. McGonagall leur avait donné un essai le matin-même et elle n'avait toujours pas jeté un seul de ses deux yeux sur ses exercices d'Arithmancie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même, comme une ultime diversion qui retarderait le moment fatidique.

- Une rédaction pour l'Etude des Moldus. _En quoi l'électricité pallie le mieux à l'absence de Magie ?_

Mélindra haussa un sourcil et garda pour elle le fait qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Hermione avait prise cette option alors qu'elle était issue du monde moldu.

- Ça a l'air fichtrement intéressant.

- Je te la ferais lire si tu veux.

- Pas de problèmes. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour les fautes d'orthographes.

- Ça ne risque pas, sourit Hermione.

Si elle devait être honnête, elle se fichait éperdument comment l'électricité remplaçait parfaitement la magie dans le monde moldu mais elle n'avait pas le coeur de le dire à Hermione. Malgré toutes ses tentatives (et il y en avait eu beaucoup), Ron et Harry semblaient décidés à battre un nouveau record mondiale de la pire mauvaise foi par équipe.

Alors elle s'était faite la promesse de remplacer les deux garçons auprès de sa meilleure-amie et force était de constater qu'elle s'en sortait plutôt bien pour le moment. Elle arrivait à parler la bouche pleine à table, à être en retard dans ses devoirs, à embêter Hermione au point que la jeune Granger soit obligée de se fâcher et elle pouvait désormais faire des monologues particulièrement bien menés sur l'importance du Quidditch et les qualités incroyables de l'_Eclair de Feu_.

Mais elle devait encore développer sa technique pour sortir Hermione de sa pile de devoirs...

Elle soupira et regarda par la fenêtre : la rentrée avait coïncidé avec une tempête de neige particulièrement violente et Mélindra devait se contenter du château comme lieu d'entraînement. Autant dire qu'avec Rusard et les professeurs qui patrouillaient plus que jamais à cause de Black, cela devenait plus que compliqué.

- Mélindra ! Il paraît que tu as reçu un _Eclair de Feu_ à Noël ?

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant le cri d'Olivier.

- Hein ? Ah euh... Oui. Si. Pourquoi ?

- C'est fantastique ! Avec deux balais comme ça dans notre équipe, on aura de meilleures chances de gagner la coupe ! Je vais préparer quelque chose pour l'entraînement de demain.

Son capitaine faisait déjà volte face et Mélindra se sentit obligée de le rappeler.

- Minute Olivier, mon balai est chez McGonagall !

- Quoi ? Le tiens aussi ? C'est insensé !

- On croirait entendre Ron. Ecoute, j'ai tout un paquet de vieilles connaissances qui ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. Alors, un balai envoyé anonymement, aussi beau et puissant soit-il, je me méfie.

- J'irai parler à McGonagall !

Elle le regarda s'éloigner tout en ayant la désagréable intuition qu'il ne l'avait pas écoutée une seule seconde.

…

Mélindra se faufila par la trappe qui menait au Repère des Maraudeurs et entra dans le petit grenier qui jouxtait la salle principale comme à son habitude. Elle eut une pensée pour l'espèce de laboratoire secret qu'Hermione avait découvert lors de sa visite. Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis. Les révélations qu'elle avait surprises à Pré-au-Lard lui laissait un souvenir encore trop amère pour qu'elle ait envie de retomber sur des choses rattachée à ses parents par inadvertance.

De toute façon, elle n'était pas venue ici pour cela.

Elle attrapa une bougie blanche et l'alluma du bout de sa baguette magique afin d'apporter un peu de lumière au petit grenier, puis elle s'assit en tailleur, les mains posées sur ses genoux et le dos droit.  
Lentement, elle réussi à faire le vide dans son esprit alors que sa respiration s'apaisait et devenait de plus en plus profonde. Elle atteignit un stade de détachement et de décontraction en un temps record.

La toile de ses pouvoirs s'imposa à son esprit et elle pu rejoindre son centre magique d'une seule pensée.

Ce qu'elle vit fît naître un sourire sur son visage.

Le coeur de ses pouvoirs palpitait lentement et à chaque battement, diffusait un lumière bleuté le long du réseaux de veines magiques qui recouvrait son corps. Il n'y avait plus cette tâche sombre en son centre, il n'y avait plus ces crépitements autour de lui.

Juste une étoile d'un bleu des plus purs.

Mélindra s'approcha un peu plus, hypnotisée par un spectacle qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois. Du coin de l'oeil, elle devina Circé qui vagabondait joyeusement à travers le labyrinthe qui l'habitait mais elle concentra son regard sur Baguera qui continuait d'être insaisissable. Elle n'avait pas encore réussit à apprivoiser cette mystérieuse forme Animagus qui lui était pourtant destinée. Elle la surprit enfin mais l'apparition resta brève et Mélindra décida de ne pas insister. Tout comme ses premiers échanges avec Circé avait été bloqué par un mécanisme qui la dépassait, il lui faudrait encore du temps pour apprivoiser l'âme de la panthère qui vivait en elle.

Circé revint dans ses pensées, plus pressante, et Mélindra se fondit en elle avec une facilité grandissante à mesure qu'elle apprenait à la connaître.

Son corps se métamorphosa subitement et elle ne fût plus totalement Mélindra Black.

Circé fit quelques pas approximatifs, peinant à trouver ses repères, avant de gagner en assurance. Mélindra réussit à maintenir sa transformation quelques minutes. L'effort mental et magique que cela lui demandait eut tôt fait de consumer ses forces et elle bascula à nouveau.

Elle retrouva son corps avec une grimace alors que des courbatures se faisaient déjà sentir. Elle mettrait probablement autant de temps à maîtriser pleinement sa forme Animagus qu'elle n'en avait mis avec ses pouvoirs.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que la neige l'empêche de sortir.

Elle se releva difficilement, éteignit la bougie et quitta le repère une poignée de minutes plus tard. Elle était peut-être épuisée mais rarement elle ne s'était sentie plus en harmonie avec ses pouvoirs.

…

Mélindra entra dans la bibliothèque et salua Madame Pince avec un bredouillement à peine audible. Elle sentit le regard acéré de la femme peser sur ses épaules alors qu'elle repérait enfin le rayonnage consacré à l'Histoire de la Magie.

Fidèle à sa promesse, la jeune Black prenait très au sérieux la préparation de la défense de Buck. Il était de toute façon hors de question que l'hyppogriffe face les frais des caprices d'un gamin au QI aussi élevé que la température du Lac Noir en hiver.

Suivant les consignes d'Hermione, elle devait donc entreprendre la compulsion efficace des textes de lois relatives aux Créatures Magiques.

L'épaisseur de l'ouvrage lui tira tout de même une grimace.

_Sainte Mélindra, priez pour moi, _songea-t-elle, même si elle savait parfaitement que cela ne servirait à rien.

Elle sortit son bloc-note, son fidèle stylo bic et se mit au travail.

…

Bien plus tard, ce fût une désagréable douleur au ventre qui brisa sa concentration au moment où elle abordait un article particulièrement ardu à comprendre mais qui pourrait peut-être les aider.

Elle porta mécaniquement sa main au niveau de sa tâche de naissance et la massa distraitement, espérant vaguement que cela suffirait.

Le tiraillement ne fît que s'intensifier.

La jeune Black grogna. Ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient pas être à l'origine du phénomène pour une fois et elle avait mieux à faire pour le moment.

— _Non... Je... en sup... Je... erai ce que ...ous vou... ez..._

— _Pou... toi, idiote, a... pousse-toi..._

Mélindra leva les yeux de son livre et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de l'origine des bruits qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle nota avec surprise qu'il devait commencer à être tard puisque la bibliothèque s'était considérablement vidée. En tout cas, il n'y avait personne près d'elle.

_Sûrement un imbécile qui s'amuse, _pensa-t-elle avant de se replonger dans son travail maintenant que la douleur semblait disparaître.

…

Mélindra battît des paupières pour essayer de retrouver une vision nette alors que les lignes se brouillaient devant elle. Mais l'énergie que cela lui demandait était considérable et elle se sentit entraînée vers l'avant.

Un brouillard blanc l'engloutie.

— _Spero patronum ! Hurlait quelqu'un. Spero patronum ! Spero pat..._

_Le brouillard blanc devint plus épais... De gigantesques formes aux contours incertains_

_bougeaient autour d'elle... Mélindra entendit alors une voix, celle d'un homme qui criait, pris de_

_panique..._

— _C'est lui ! Partez ! Je vais essayer de le retenir !_

_Il y eut un bruit de verre qui se brisait, puis des pas précipités : au moins deux personne couraient... _

Mélindra se réveilla en sursaut alors que quelqu'un la secouait vivement par l'épaule.

- Miss, vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre dortoir si vous êtes fatiguée.

Elle mit plusieurs seconde à reconnaître le visage de Madame Pince et encore plus à se souvenir où elle était. La douleur qui vrillait sa tâche de naissance manqua de lui arracher un cri et elle ne pu que hocher vaguement la tête.

Madame Pince s'éloigna, non sans lui lancer un dernier regard soupçonneux et Mélindra se surpris à ranger mécaniquement ses affaires, l'esprit encore engourdi.  
Le froid qui régnait dans les couloirs du château à cette période de l'année termina de la réveiller et elle s'interrogea sur l'étrange rêve qu'elle avait fait.

Il lui laissait une vague impression de déjà vu et la douleur qui irradiait toujours de sa tâche de naissance ne finissait pas de la convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un événement anodin. Elle avait déjà vécu ce genre d'expérience même si elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir quand ou pourquoi. Elle haussa les épaules pour chasser ses pensées quand elle arriva en vue du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle aurait tout le loisir d'en parler avec Phoebe, Wen et Léo cet été et il restait de toute façon fort probable que ce ne soit qu'un rêve provoqué par la fatigue. Elle avait veillé tard depuis la rentrée et sa séance de méditation de la veille avait échauffé ses pouvoirs. Deux raisons plus que suffisantes qui expliquaient ce qui venait de lui arriver.

…

La semaine suivant la reprise des cours passa à une vitesse alarmante et Mélindra se surprit à aller assister au match de Quidditch qui vit les Serpentards battre les Serdaigles de peu. Dubois y décela un bon présage pour les chances de son équipe et porta donc le nombre d'entraînements à cinq par semaine, au plus grand dame de la jeune fille. Entre ses devoirs -de plus en plus nombreux- et les recherches qu'elle effectuait avec Hermione, il ne lui restait presque plus une seule soirée de libre pour qu'elle aille se balader dans la Fôret Interdite. En temps normal, elle aurait sacrifier des heures de sommeil superflues sans le moindre problème mais rarement elle ne s'était sentie autant fatiguée. Des douleurs irradiaient de sa tâche de naissance de plus en plus souvent et l'inexplicable phénomène semblait consumer ses forces.

Elle n'avait cependant pas à se plaindre face à Hermione.

Mélindra savait qu'Hermione avait pris toutes les options proposées aux troisièmes années et même si elle avait du mal à imaginer comment il était humainement possible de suivre tous ces cours à la fois, il n'en restait pas moins qu'Hermione croulait sous une montagne de travail qui la faisait presque culpabiliser. La jeune Granger passait toutes ses soirées plongées dans ses devoirs et Mélindra voyait les signes avant coureur d'un surmenage de plus en plus souvent. Hermione avait les traits tirés, le teint pâle, des cernes dignes des plus vieux mort-vivants et par-dessus tout une humeur de dog.

La moindre contrariété la faisait partir au quart de tour et Mélindra essayait de ménager sa meilleure-amie le plus possible en l'emmenant au Repère des Maraudeurs, seul endroit dans le château où régnait un calme des plus Olympiens.

Mais cela était encore loin de suffire... La jeune Granger se renfermait sur elle-même à mesure que les jours passaient et parfois, Mélindra avait l'impression de faire face à une machine.

Pour remonter le morale de sa meilleure-amie, elle tenta de rétablir une entente cordiale avec Ron et Harry mais elle dû faire face à un nombre incalculable d'échecs.

Elle songeait justement à la manière dont elle pourrait amener Harry, Ron et Hermione à renouer leur amitié alors qu'elle rentrait de son entraînement de Quidditch.

Maintenant qu'elle avait usé et abusé de toutes ses options diplomatiques (c'est-à-dire les conseils de sa mère, Piper, Paige et Phoebe), il lui fallait imaginer un stratagème qui à défaut d'être subtil aurait l'avantage d'être efficace.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de course derrière elle et fût donc totalement prise par surprise quand une main se posa sur son épaule gauche.

Elle sursauta vivement et avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait immobilisé l'importun contre le mur à sa droite et maintenait une clé de bras impitoyable.

- Mélindra, tu me fais mal, grogna Harry avec difficulté, le visage écrasé contre la pierre gelée du château.

La jeune fille le relâcha dans la seconde et lui offrit un sourire désolé.  
- - Excuse-moi, Potter. C'est une mauvaise habitude que je dois à Wen... Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'Harry faisait jouer ses bras avec un air inquiet.

- Oui. Mais je crois que j'ai eu de la chance que tu ne me démettes pas l'épaule. Pensées prenantes ?

Mélindra lui fût silencieusement reconnaissante de changer si vite de sujet.

- Plutôt... Répondit-elle évasivement sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de relancer Harry sur sa dispute avec Hermione : elle ne tirerait rien de plus qu'un haussement d'épaules.

Ils reprirent leur chemin dans un silence contraire à leur habitude. En règle générale, ils discutaient volontiers de leur entraînement et Mélindra avait toujours apprécié ce petit moment passé dans les couloirs. Elle avait l'impression d'être une élève comme les autres et les années passées à San Francisco ne comptaient plus l'espace de quelques minutes. Seulement, c'était avant les révélations sur son père et la jeune fille avait beaucoup de mal à regarder Harry dans les yeux sans se sentir coupable de ce que Sirius Black avait fait.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ?

- Parce que je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait que je t'attende Potter. Il me semblait avoir compris que tu connaissais suffisamment bien le château pour y retrouver ton chemin jusqu'à ta salle commune.

- J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites depuis la rentrée.

- Peut-être parce que tu passes tout ton temps avec Weasley et moi avec Hermione. Ça limite considérablement les choses.

- Depuis quand tu nous appelles, Ron et moi, par nos noms ?

- Je déteste les petits imbéciles rancuniers.

- Si c'est à cause de notre dispute avec Hermione...

- C'est exactement à cause de cela. Je pensais sincèrement que votre amitié était plus importante qu'un balai !

- Elle nous a dénoncé à McGonagall !

- Et après ? Imagine une seule seconde qu'elle ait raison ? Tu aurais préféré qu'elle aille pleurer à ton enterrement ?

- N'exagère pas non plus...

- Tu crois vraiment que Black est un ami qui te veux du bien ? Les Mangemorts ont une tendance prononcé à l'excès.

- Je... Elle aurait dû me le dire avant !

- Je te signale que c'est ce qu'elle a fait et que tu n'as pas voulu l'écouter.

Il rouvrit la bouche pour réplique mais ne trouva visiblement aucun argument convaincant.

- J'en parlerai à Ron.

- Tu as besoin de son autorisation maintenant ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Sûrement pas. On parle de ma meilleure-amie. Si je dois vous pendre par les oreilles pour vous faire entendre raison, je le ferais.

- Ta loyauté est touchante. M'est d'avis que tu ne tiens pas ça de ton père.

Mélindra se figea au milieu du couloir, une légère rougeur aux joues, incapable de trouver comment elle devait réagir ou ce qu'elle devait dire.

Harry s'arrêta à son tour et la détailla avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je... Tu sais, Harry, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il a fait. Je sais que ça ne changera rien mais... Je le déteste vraiment et il faut que tu saches que je lui ferais payer.

- Je disais ça pour plaisanter, Merry, répondit Harry après quelques secondes de silence. En ce qui me concerne, tu n'as rien à voir avec lui et encore moins avec sa trahison. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Harry réalisa en voyant le visage plein d'espoir de Mélindra que la réponse qu'il allait lui donner comptait vraiment pour elle.

- Évidemment.

Mélindra lui offrit un sourire soulagé avant de retrouver son sérieux.

- Ça ne change rien à ce que je t'ai dit pour Hermione. Je suis capable d'en venir aux pires extrémité pour obtenir ce que je veux et sois bien certain que ça, je le tiens très probablement de mon père.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant d'éclater de rire.

Dans l'ombre du couloir, Remus Lupin eut un soupir à mi-chemin entre la nostalgie et l'amusement.

La paire Potter-Black était de nouveau d'actualité à Poudlard et foi de Maraudeur, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review : je suis ouverte aux compliments et aux critiques ^^ _

_On se dit à dans trois semaines, promis._

_Merci de me lire. _

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 10/11/2011_


	19. L'Attaque de Sirius Black

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

* * *

**RAR :**

Emily :

_Aloâ !_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! _

_Tu as raison pour Draco. Il n'empêche que si je glisse un tel sous-entendu à la Mélindra Black de treize ans, je risque de la tuer sur le coup. Il faut lui laisser le temps de vieillir un peu avant de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle;)_

_Au fait, j'ai lu A comme Association ! Il est super le dernier tome. Je commence à être très inquiète pour Jasper mais le livre est super !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

MAHA1959 :

_Coucou !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu ! Oui, il manquait vraiment dans la première version et je t'avoue que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Lui et le suivant sont quasiment totalement inédits je crois bien. En espérant que tu aimes ^^ Merci de ta fidélité et bonne lecture !_

Christelle06 :

_Hey !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review débordante d'enthousiasme !_

_Il était grand temps de faire quelque chose pour la première version, non ? Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas toujours un jeu simple, la réécriture (voir même dangereux vu les fautes d'orthographe qui me brûlent les yeux) mais c'est aussi amusant parce que je peux faire en sorte que ce premier volet colle mieux aux autres. _

_Et puis, Mélindra est vraiment géniale à cet âge là ^^_

_Tu vas avoir le droit à une vraie amitié Potter/Black : what else ? Après tout, je suis la première fan de cette paire là ^^_

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire:D_

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

**Note:**

_Salut la compagnie !_

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_De mon côté, très bien ! _

_Et vous avez vu ? Je poste à l'heure (incroyable)_

_Que vous dire de plus ? Un nouveau chapitre, totalement inédit, n'attend que vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Mélindra scanna les couvertures en cuir patinées par le temps et les mains des nombreux étudiants qui les avait consultées, à la recherche d'un livre qui lui permettrait d'argumenter un peu plus solidement la défense de Buck.

Le mois de Février venait en effet de commencer depuis une poignée de jour et l'audience de l'hippogriffe devenait donc de plus en plus imminente à mesure que le temps passait.

A elles deux, Hermione et elle avait réussi à retrouver quelques affaire similaires qui s'étaient bien terminées et avaient occulté toutes les autres, qui s'étaient, elles, moins bien finies.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le rayonnage dédié aux familles de Sang-Pur et à leur histoire. Elle stoppa net sa recherche quand elle tomba sur _« Les Black, toujours purs ».  
_Avec un haussement de sourcil vaguement curieux, elle attrapa l'épais ouvrage et commença à le feuilleter distraitement. L'arbre généalogique particulièrement complet attira son attention et elle suivit du doigt les différents traits qui reliaient les membres du côté obscure de sa famille.

_Cygnus Black – Druella Rosier_

_Bellatrix Black – Rodolphus Lestrange _

_Androméda Black _

_Narcissa Black – Lucius Malefoy_

Elle se figea.

_Draco Malefoy_

_..._

_- _J'ai envie de vomir.

- Hein ? Génial Merry, continue.

- Hermione, j'ai vraiment envie de vomir.

La jeune Granger mit encore quelques secondes à comprendre le sens des paroles de Mélindra avant de relever la tête d'un air inquiet.

- C'est vrai ? Tu es malade ?

- Oui. Et je crois même que c'est incurable. A vrai dire, je suis en train de me demander si je dois aller me pendre maintenant ou si ça peut encore attendre quelques années.

Hermione abandonna définitivement son devoir d'Arithmancie et attendit la révélation que Mélindra tardait à lui dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

La jeune Black prit un air dramatique.

- Je suis parente avec Draco Malefoy.

Elle manqua d'éclater de rire devant la grimace sincèrement dégoûtée de la jeune fille.

- Beaucoup ?

- Cousin au deuxième degré.

- Mes condoléances.

- Ça me touche beaucoup, merci.

- C'est normal.

Mélindra grimaça à nouveau et ouvrit l'un des livres qu'elle avait ramené avec elle. Hermione l'imita, un sourire jouant toujours sur ses lèvres.

- Tu veux savoir un truc, Hermione ?

- Vas-y.

- Je me demande ce qui est le pire : que Malefoy soit mon cousin au deuxième degré du côté paternel ou qu'Harry le soit du côté maternel... Entre nous, Malefoy est un débile congénitale mais au fond, ce n'est pas de sa faute... Le mariage entre cousins, ça finit par laisser des traces. Mais Harry, lui et bien il est juste clairement un cas désespéré.

Hermione abandonna définitivement son arithmancie pour croiser le regard de Mélindra. L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux alors que la jeune Black affichait une moue moqueuse : elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde ce qu'elle venait de dire. Hermione se sentit touchée par l'attention de sa meilleure amie... Depuis la sombre histoire de l'Eclair de Feu, ni Ron, ni Harry ne lui avaient adressé la parole et elle devait bien avouer qu'ils lui manquaient. Heureusement que Mélindra était là pour lui remonter le morale avec sa subtilité, certes discutable, mais du moins efficace.

- Néanmoins, j'admets qu'Harry est meilleur au Quidditch que l'autre décoloré, et qu'entre nous, comme c'est bien la seule chose importante en ce bas monde, je crois que je le préfère quand même.

Elle allait répondre mais Mme Pince choisit cet instant précis pour se racler la gorge. Les deux Gryffondors réalisèrent en même temps qu'elles parlaient à voix haute depuis bientôt cinq minutes et que la bibliothécaire se tenait juste à côté de leur table.

- Je crois qu'il serait mieux que vous alliez terminer votre discussion à l'extérieur, mesdemoiselles.

- Pas la peine, on avait terminé, répondit Mélindra avec son aplomb ordinaire.

Le regard de Mme Pince se chargea de haine et moins de dix secondes plus tard, elle les fichait à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de lui répondre comme ça ? S'indigna Hermione, ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine.

- Elle m'énerve à la fin ! Y'avais pas mort d'homme ! On était les seules dans la bibliothèque ! Qui on gênait au juste ?

- Mme Pince tient au silence et elle a raison.

- Je t'en prie, Hermione, ne la défend pas ! Ce ne sont que des livres !

Il lui fallu une poignée de secondes pour comprendre que Mélindra se fichait une fois de plus d'elle et qu'elle avait à nouveau endossé le rôle de Ron avec un certain talent.

- Tu es fatigante Mélindra.

- Je sais, Wen me le disais souvent. On retourne à la sa... ouch !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Hermione en voyant Mélindra se masser le ventre, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

- Rien... Ça m'arrive souvent ces derniers temps... Ça va passer.

- Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh... C'est peut-être l'appendicite.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Je l'ai déjà eu quand j'étais plus petite.

- Ce ne sont pas tes pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Ils se portent à merveille. Bon, on ne va pas coucher dans le couloir ! On y va ?

Mélindra ne remarqua pas le visage soupçonneux d'Hermione alors qu'elle se détournait. Le phénomène devenait récurrent et elle s'était résolue à en parler à Wen. Son Observateur ne lui avait toujours pas répondu aussi devait-il être en train de faire quelques recherches auprès des personnes compétentes en la matière. S'il s'agissait de quelque chose vraiment dangereux, elle s'en serait de toute façon aperçue depuis le temps. Et puis, jamais ses pouvoirs n'avaient été si coopératifs, au point que Baguera commençait à se laisser approcher... Aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

- Bonsoir gentes damoiselles ! Dites-moi, Dame Mélindra, cela fait longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas entretenu de l'avancement de votre quête !

- Une quête ? Répéta Hermione.

- Monseigneur fait preuve de bien peu de discrétion ce soir, grogna-t-elle alors qu'Hermione haussait si haut les sourcils qu'ils disparaissaient derrière les mèches de sa frange.

- Mille excuses, Dame Mélindra...

- Palsambleu, dit-elle en guise de conclusion au chevalier ridicule.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de quête ? Lui demanda Hermione une fois qu'elles furent installées à une table libre.

- Oublie ça, Hermione. C'est juste une formule magique pour qu'il accepte de me laisser rentrer quand je rentre au milieu de la nuit.

- Ton nom de famille trouve ici toute sa justification. Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas allée à Serpentard ?

- Ma chère, tu es l'élève la plus brillante de notre promotion et tu réussis l'exploit de suivre toutes les options cette année. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée à Serdaigle ?

Mélindra vit avec satisfaction une légère rougeur colorer les joues d'ordinaire pâle de sa meilleure-amie. Hermione était une personne extraordinaire mais à l'instar de tous les Gryffondors, elle était parfois plus fière qu'un coq. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des seules faiblesses de la jeune fille et Mélindra essayait de l'utiliser le moins souvent possible, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Un silence étrange tomba soudainement dans la salle commune d'ordinaire bruyante à cette heure-ci de la soirée.

- Ah, Miss Black, vous êtes ici.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall avec un air innocent et tenta de trouver rapidement ce qu'elle avait bien pu encore faire. Toutefois, son professeur de Métamorphose ne semblait pas en colère. A vrai dire, elle semblait même de bonne humeur.

- Tenez, Miss Black, dit-elle en lui donnant un des deux balais qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Faites-en bon usage.

Mélindra saisit délicatement l'Eclair de Feu et apprécia le contact avec le manche vernis à la perfection.

- Merci professeur... Il n'y avait rien de suspect ?

- Non. Il semblerait juste que vous avez un ami très généreux.

- Et très timide... Encore un de plus qui est impressionné par mon charisme naturel.

McGonagall eut un de ses rares sourires alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

- Savez-vous où est Monsieur Potter ?

- Non... Weasley vous renseignera mieux que nous, répondit Mélindra en montrant le rouquin d'un geste de la tête.

McGonagall s'éloigna sans un mot de plus et Mélindra pu admirer son nouveau balai sous toutes ses formes : le manche était parfaitement taillé pour faciliter la meilleur des prises en main (elle pourrait même faire des lâchers plus facilement) et les branches de bouleau qui terminaient l'engin lui donnait une grâce parfaitement aérodynamique. Maintenant que tout danger était écarté, elle avait hâte de l'essayer.

- Tu sais Hermione, je crois que je préfère quand même mon bon vieux Perle de Chêne.

- Merry, tu le dévores des yeux depuis cinq minutes.

- C'est pas de ça que je parle. Le Perle, je peux le rendre tout petit... Alors qu'avec celui-là, c'est pas possible. Je n'ai plus de place dans ma malle et...  
- Mélindra, c'est un Eclair de Feu ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix timide qui venait de l'interrompre : le cinquième année s'était approché et posait un regard brûlant sur le balai que McGonagall venait de lui rendre.

- Oui.

Un essaim de murmures enthousiastes traversa la salle commune et Mélindra devint le centre de toutes les attentions.

- Il est superbe !

- On va gagner la coupe avec ça, c'est sûr !

- Ça fait quoi de voler dessus ?

- Il paraît qu'il peut aller jusqu'à trois-cent kilomètres heure..

Mélindra sentait que la situation allait rapidement et l'énerver, et la dépasser, aussi l'arrivée d'Harry et Ron la sauva de justesse. L'Attrapeur de l'équipe était de loin plus populaire qu'elle et il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour voir le balai faire le tour de la salle commune en passant de mains en mains. La jeune Black observa le spectacle avec un certain détachement et tandis qu'Harry tentait de récupérer son bien, elle pouvait entendre Ron réciter en boucle toutes les propriétés de l'Eclair de Feu.

- Je l'ai récupéré ! S'exclama Harry en les rejoignant quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire extatique sur le visage.

- Et il était bien normal ! Renchérit Ron.

- Il aurait pu ne pas l'être, répliqua Hermione. Au moins, maintenant, on est sûrs qu'il n'est

pas dangereux !

- Oui, sans doute, dit Harry. Je ferais bien d'aller le ranger.

- Je m'en occupe ! dit vivement Ron. Il faut que je donne son médicament à Croûtard.

Il prit l'Éclair de Feu et monta l'escalier en tenant le balai avec autant de précaution que s'il

avait été en cristal.

Harry resta debout près d'elles et semblait ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser. Il croisa le regard amusé de Mélindra et se sentit obligé de mettre sa fierté de côté alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil plus que suggestif, assortit d'un signe de la tête en direction d'Hermione.

- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Hermione en ôtant d'une chaise une grosse pile de parchemins.

- Comment tu t'y prends pour réussir à faire tout ça ? s'étonna Harry en regardant l'impressionnante quantité de livres qui s'étalait sur la table.

- Il suffit de... travailler dur, répondit Hermione.

- Hermione oublie de te dire qu'elle n'est pas vraiment humaine, intervint Mélindra. Je la soupçonne d'avoir du sang de requin dans les veines.  
- En quelle honneur ?

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de dormir.

Harry nota le reproche dans la voix de Mélindra alors que la jeune fille portait un regard à la fois inquiet et dur sur sa meilleure-amie. Il devina facilement que le sujet avait déjà dû être abordé plus d'une fois... Et qu'il était même probable que Mélindra Black ait trouvé une adversaire de taille pour le titre de la plus grande tête de mule de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne laisses pas tomber une ou deux matières ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille ! s'indigna Hermione.

- L'Arithmancie, ça m'a l'air horriblement ennuyeux, dit Harry en regardant une table de

calculs très compliqués.

- Oh, non, c'est passionnant ! C'est même ma matière préférée ! C'est...

Mais Hermione ne pu jamais expliqué en quoi l'Arithmancie était une matière essentielle : à ce moment précis, un cri étranglé retentit dans le dortoir des garçons. La salle commune plongea dans un grand silence, tandis que des pas précipités descendaient l'escalier. Ron surgit alors au bas des marches, traînant un drap derrière lui.

— REGARDE ! hurla-t-il en se ruant vers Hermione. REGARDE ! répéta-t-il en lui agitant le drap sous le nez.

— Ron, qu'est-ce que...

— CROÛTARD ! REGARDE ! CROÛTARD !

Hermione, penchée en arrière, essayait de s'éloigner de Ron, fou de rage. Mélindra regarda le drap. Il y avait une tache rouge au milieu. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à...

— DU SANG ! s'écria Ron. CROÛTARD A DISPARU ! ET TU SAIS CE QU'IL Y AVAIT PAR TERRE ?

— N... non, balbutia Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Ron jeta quelque chose sur le livre ouvert devant elle.

Harry, Hermione et Mélindra se penchèrent sur la table et virent de longs poils de chat d'une couleur

orangée.

…

Durant les jours suivants la mort de Croûtard, les relations entre Ron et Hermione quittèrent le stade tendues pour celui de conflictuelles. A tel point qu'ils ne pouvaient rester ensemble dans la même pièce sans que la situation ne dégénère, généralement après que Ron ait fait une ou deux remarques désagréables.

Mélindra essayait de temporiser les choses avec Hermione, argumentant que Ron était un imbécile fini doublé d'un hypocrite mais il apparaissait que ses discours tombaient de plus en plus à côté. Hermione semblait s'énerver dès qu'elle abordait le sujet et concluait souvent la discussion en lui rappelant qu'elle avait énormément de devoirs à terminer.

La jeune Black songeait justement à la mauvaise humeur d'Hermione alors qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque pour terminer la défense de Buck. Sa meilleure-amie l'inquiétait sérieusement... Si les choses continuaient au même rythme, Hermione allait finir par péter un câble et foi de Mélindra Black, ça ne serra pas beau à voir.

Elle soupira et s'installa à sa place habituelle, dans un coin reculé près de la section d'Histoire de la Magie.

Avec une grimace, elle sortit tous les documents qu'elle avait rassemblé avec Hermione et entreprit la lourde tache de faire un résumé clair pour Hagrid. _Quelque chose de concis et de visuel, _lui avait-elle conseillé.

Elle se mit à l'ouvrage en pensant au pauvre Hyppogriffe qui ne demandait qu'à retrouver sa liberté.

_Si cette méthode ne fonctionne pas, j'oblige Malefoy à donner de sa personne !_

Par Merlin tout puissant, elle haïssait le Serpentard !

Les heures qui la séparaient du couvre feu passèrent plus vite qu'elle n'aurait voulu et elle fut obligé de s'arrêter quand Madame Pince vint lui demander de quitter la bibliothèque. Avec un soupir, elle ramassa ses affaires : elle n'avait pas beaucoup avancer ce soir et l'arrivée imminente du match contre les Serdaigles avait rendu Dubois si nerveux qu'il y avait des séances d'entraînements presque tous les soirs. Autant dire qu'elle devrait se passer de sommeil pour tenir sa promesse envers Hagrid et Hermione.

Comme si elle avait besoin de ça...

La douleur à sa tâche de naissance revenait toujours plus régulièrement et elle faisait parfois des rêves étranges où des éclairs verts la réveillaient en sursaut, lui donnant l'impression de ne pas s'être reposée. Wen lui avait enfin répondu à ce sujet mais apparemment, il n'avait rien trouvé de semblable ni dans le Livre des Ombres, ni à l'École de Magie. Il lui faudrait attendre les vacances d'été pour percer à jour ce nouveau phénomène.

Son Observateur avait essayé de la rassurer, _peut-être était-ce simplement lié à l'évolution de tes pouvoirs ? _Mais cette solution ne la satisfaisait pas... Rarement elle ne s'était sentie autant en harmonie avec sa part Acathlante et si ses pouvoirs se modifiaient à nouveau, ils seraient devenus incontrôlables, comme lorsque sa faculté à devenir invisible était apparue.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Mélindra ! Ma cousine préférée !

La voix traînante la sortit de ses pensées et elle se stoppa net en plein milieu du couloir. Comme tous les soirs, elle avait préféré faire un détour dans le château, profitant de sa solitude pour faire le point.

Une vieille habitude née de sa vie à San Francisco.

Jusque-là, elle n'avait encore croisé personne.

Elle se tourna finalement dans la direction de Malefoy et grimaça lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul.

La Brute, le Cerveau et le Vicieux, les trois Serpentards de septième année qui l'avaient embusquée en début d'année et qu'elle soupçonnait même de lui avoir lancé le sortilège dans le Grand Hall.

- Ai-je rêvé Malefoy, ou viens-tu d'insinuer que nous avons un lien de parenté ?

- Écoutez ça, Messieurs, une Gryffondor capable de réfléchir. Tout arrive.

Mélindra fusilla la Serpentarde du regard alors que ses deux acolytes éclataient d'un rire gras là où Malefoy affichait déjà un sourire satisfait.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant, Black ? Reprit-il. Il paraît que ton père est le cousin de ma mère... Surprenant, le hasard, pas vrai ?

Elle serra les dents, consciente que Malefoy cherchait à la blesser et à l'humilier, comme à son habitude. Mais savoir que quelques personnes à Poudlard étaient déjà au courant de son lien de filiation avec l'un des meurtriers les plus sanguinaires du siècle ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Oh si, Black... Tu devrais faire attention quand tu discutes avec tes amis... A Poudlard, les murs ont des oreilles.

La fille avait utilisé un ton neutre mais quelque chose dans son regard la mettait mal à l'aise. Il y avait une étincelle mauvaise, de celle qui sied si bien aux personnes qui préparent un mauvais coup.

Elle sentit les battements de coeur s'accélérer mais s'obligea à ne rien laisser paraître. S'ils venaient à s'en rendre compte, elle perdrait le peu de terrain qu'il lui restait.

- Qu'est-ce ça peut vous faire, de toute façon ? Lança-t-elle, espérant détourner la conversation. Si vous voulez rejoindre le club très fermé des Mangemorts, vous feriez mieux de demander conseil à Lucius Malefoy.

Draco blêmit et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette magique, prêt à agir, mais le Cerveau lui jeta un tel regard réprobateur qu'il l'abaissa sans avoir jeter un seul sortilège.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils mais ne lâcha pas le Cerveau des yeux. Son instinct lui criait que le véritable danger venait de la septième année.

Elle se plaça en garde de combat sans même y songer et tenta de deviner quelle forme prendrait l'offensive...

Et surtout ce que lui voulait vraiment son adversaire.

- Ne sors pas pas les griffes tout de suite Black, personne ici n'a l'intention de te faire de mal... Dit le Cerveau.

L'étincelle dans son regard devint un véritable brasier.

_Du moins pour l'instant, _termina Mélindra pour elle-même.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cette fille pouvait bien attendre d'elle, et elle commençait à avoir un très mauvais pressentiment. La Serpentarde ressemblait à tout sauf à une enfant de coeur.  
- - J'ai un marché à te proposer, Black. Un marché que tu ne sauras pas me refuser...

Mélindra choisit de rester silencieuse, attentive à ce qui allait être dit.

Et prête à mettre les voiles dès que la moindre occasion lui serait donnée.

- Vois-tu, il semblerait que nous ayons un point commun.

- Surprend-moi, grogna Mélindra.

- Tu rêves de venger ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux qu'être celle qui livrera Black aux autorités. Le Baiser du Détraqueur, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite, non ?

Mélindra repoussa l'idée d'accepter, aussi séduisante soit-elle. Elle avait toujours trouvé que le Baiser des Détraqueurs était inhumain. Aucun crime ne justifiait un tel acte.

En même temps, Black avait trahi, tué, torturé... De tous les humains, il était peut-être le pire.

Elle repensa à sa mère, à James, à Lily. A sa vie d'après ce 31 Octobre 1981. A celle d'Harry.

Son désir de vengeance brûla en elle, plus fort que jamais...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même, plus pour gagner un temps de réflexion que par réelle curiosité.

- La Maison des Serpentard a une très mauvaise réputation depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui y a fait ses études. Tout le monde considère que nous ne sommes que de futurs Mages Noirs. Chaque année, des parents demandent à Dumbledore que leur enfant passent sous le Choixpeau à nouveau quand ils apprennent que leur précieux bambin a été envoyé à Serpentard. Si pour une fois, nous nous illustrons pour le bien de tous, tout cela changerait.

- Quelle abnégation ! Tu vas presque réussir à me faire pleurer !

- Ne crois pas une seule seconde que je le fais pour une autre personne que moi, Black. La réputation de Serpentard va me poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et je sais qu'il me serra difficile d'obtenir la place que je veux au Ministère de la Magie simplement à cause de ça.

Mélindra dévisagea son adversaire : elle semblait sincère. A vrai dire, de tout ce qu'elle avait dit, c'était peut-être la seule chose qu'elle pensait vraiment.

Elle serra les dents pour juguler le flots de pensées contradictoires qui se battaient en elle : d'une part, elle ne jurait que par la vengeance. Sirius Black méritait de payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne se souvenait que trop bien des paroles d'Hermione au lendemain de Noël pour y avoir réfléchit de nombreuses fois depuis. Etait-ce bien à elle de faire justice ? Sirius Black méritait-il qu'elle devienne une meurtrière ? Tenait-elle à devenir comme lui ?

La fille dû sentir son hésitation puisqu'elle s'avança jusqu'à dans sa direction, une main tendue pour conclure l'accord.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas courant, à Gryffondor, mais tu as le droit de faire passer tes intérêts au-dessus de ceux des autres. C'est humain après tout.

Les pensées dans son esprit se figèrent, gelés par les paroles de la Serpentarde.

Un souvenir se hissa au sommet de sa conscience, aussi vivant que s'il était en train de se dérouler devant elle.

…

_Piper, Phoebe et Paige se tenaient face à elle et leur visage sérieux étaient tournés dans sa direction._

_- Tu dois nous promettre de n'utiliser tes pouvoirs que pour faire le bien, Mélindra, dit Phoebe doucement._

_- Le bien ? Répéta-t-elle._

_- Tes pouvoirs sont un don mais aussi une très grande responsabilité. Tu devras toujours les mettre au service des autres avant de penser à toi. _

_- Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Ta Magie finira par avoir raison de toi et tu te transformeras un jour en une mauvaise sorcière. Et nous serions obligées de te... combattre._

_- Comme pour le démon ?_

_- Oui._

_- Vous me tuerez aussi ? Si je deviens une mauvaise sorcière ?_

_Elles échangèrent un regard grave._

_- Si nous n'en avons pas le choix, oui._

…

La culpabilité termina de chasser ses doutes. Elle n'avait pas le droit de trahir sa promesse, elle était de loin plus importante que toutes les vengeances du monde.

Puisqu'elle définissait celle qu'elle était devenue.

Elle redressa le visage et ses réflexes revinrent d'eux-mêmes.

Elle su exactement comment se sortir de cette nouvelle embuscade.

- Marché conclut ? Demanda le Cerveau.

Mélindra ne répondit pas et avança simplement sa main vers celle de la Serpentarde, retenant sa grimace en voyant son sourire satisfait.

Au dernier moment, elle ferma son poing, replia son coude et l'envoya de toutes ses forces dans le menton de la fille.

Elle recula sous l'impact du choc et s'écroula contre le mur du couloir, inconsciente.

D'une geste, Mélindra sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Malefoy, intimement contente d'avoir une occasion de lui jeter un sort.

- _Expeliarmus !_

Il réagit au dernier moment et se jeta au sol pour éviter le trait de lumière. Mélindra voulu réattaquer mais la Brute et le Vicieux sortirent de leur état d'hébétement à ce moment précis et elle dû éviter leurs sortilèges.

La jeune fille jura intérieurement alors qu'elle levait son dôme pour se protéger. Elle n'était pas encore de taille à se débarrasser avec panache de deux septièmes années, plutôt enragés de surcroît. Ils ne lui laissaient pas la moindre occasion de les toucher : l'un protégeait toujours les arrières de l'autre et elle se demanda une folle seconde combien de temps encore ses pouvoirs allaient lui sauver la mise quand le rythme des attaques s'intensifia.

Elle recula encore, déterminée à mettre le moindre faux pas de ses adversaires à son profit quand le Vicieux abaissa sa baguette.

- _Petrificus Totallus ! _Cria-t-elle.

Le sortilège fusa hors de sa baguette, traversa son dôme comme s'il n'avait pas existé et frappa le Serpentard en pleine poitrine.

Elle réalisa avec un temps de retard que quelque chose clochait.

Pleine d'appréhension, elle se tourna dans la direction que fixait la Brute.

Rusard se tenait derrière elle, une main agrippée sur Malefoy, l'autre maintenant une lanterne à la hauteur de son visage.

- Duel la nuit durant, renvoie au soleil levant.

Jamais Mélindra ne l'avait vu aussi heureux.

…

- Tu es quoi ?

Mélindra baissa la tête en signe d'amendement alors que face à elle, Dubois était plus rouge que sa robe de Quidditch aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

La veille, Rusard n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde et les avait menés dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall en attendant que le professeur Rogue ne les rejoigne. McGongall n'avait pas semblé ravie du tout qu'on la dérange aussi tard dans la soirée et ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une fine ligne à la fin du récit de Rusard.

- J'étais en train de faire ma patrouille dans l'aile sud quand j'ai entendu des bruits. J'ai trouvé ces deux-là dans le couloir en train de se battre, commença-t-il en les désignant, la Brute et elle d'un signe du menton. Celui-ci, je l'ai attrapé au moment où il allait quitter les lieux du crime. Il en reste deux autres dans le couloir, Black en a enchanté un et l'autre semble avoir pris un coup en pleine figure.

Tous les éléments jouaient bien entendu en sa défaveur : elle était celle qui avait frappé la première et avait à son actif une deuxième victime. De délicate, la situation était devenue désespérée quand Rogue était arrivé. Mélindra n'avait croisé son regard qu'une fraction de seconde mais y avait lu une satisfaction sans limite.

Heureusement pour elle, la Brute était un bien piètre menteur et si Malefoy avait plus ou moins rendu le récit des événements crédibles (et en sa faveur), McGonagall n'avait pas paru dupe sur le fait que les Serpentards l'avaient bel et bien provoquée.

Qu'elle ait répondu -assez violemment de surcroît- n'était en revanche pas de son goût.

- Je suis en retenue Samedi matin avec Rogue, répéta-t-elle à l'intention de Dubois.

Son capitaine devint plus rouge encore et elle cru une seconde qu'il allait exploser.

- Tu ne pouvais pas te tenir tranquille jusqu'au match ? Bon sang, Black !

- Ça ne va quand même pas être de ma faute, si ?

- Tu...

- C'est bon, Olivier, elle a été assez punie comme ça, intervint l'un des deux jumeaux Weasley.

- C'est vrai, cinquante points en moins et une retenue avec Rogue...

- Je suis désolée, Olivier...

Dubois la fixa une poignée de minutes, la mâchoire serrée et l'air de vouloir frapper quelqu'un.

- Allez, Olivier, ce n'est pas si grave... Elle n'est que remplaçante et on joue contre les Serdaigles, tenta Angelina.

- On gardera l'envol du Singe pour les Serpentards comme ça, continua Alicia.

Mélindra vit son visage se détendre un peu puis il soupira.

- Pour le prochain match...

- Tu diras à Hermione de m'enfermer dans les dortoirs, ça marche.

Il lui envoya une dernière oeillade menaçante avant de se tourner vers le reste de l'équipe.

- Tout le monde sur son balai ! On a plus une minute à perdre !

Mélindra s'exécuta sans tarder et rejoignit Alicia, Angelina et Katie au centre du terrain. Elle devait faire une tête misérable car ses trois coéquipières échangèrent un regard désolé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il réagit toujours comme ça quand on contrarie ses plans à deux jours d'un match important, dit Katie. Il s'en remettra.

- Vous ferez tout pour gagner, pas vrai ?

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on va laisser la moindre chance aux Serdaigles ? Releva Alicia. Tu rêves.

Elle sourit.

- Les filles, vous dormez ou quoi ? Hurla Olivier depuis ses buts. J'ai dit au travail !

Durant toute la séance, Dubois se montra d'une exigence impitoyable mais lorsque son équipe regagna les vestiaires, complètement trempé de sueur, il ne trouva rien à leur dire.

Rarement ils n'avaient aussi bien joué.

…

Le matin du match, Mélindra descendu jusqu'à la Grande Salle avec une boule au ventre. Elle était atrocement déçue de ne pas pouvoir participer au match. L'équipe avait travaillé dur, elle avec, durant tout le mois et elle savait pertinemment que leur avenir dans la course à la coupe se jouait aujourd'hui. Hors de question qu'ils perdent !

Seulement, elle ne serait pas de la partie...

Ses pensées revinrent sur la raison de sa retenue et la boule qui nouait son estomac se liquéfia en une vague de chaleur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : la colère !

Pour une fois, elle n'avait cherché aucun ennuis, Malefoy et les trois autres Serpentards l'avaient provoquée sur le chemin de sa salle commune et c'était elle qui récoltait la plus dure des punitions. Rogue avait dû trouvé McGonagall trop clémente puisqu'il avait fait exprès de placer sa retenue le jour du match. Comme si récurer les quatre grandes tables sans magie n'était pas suffisant...

L'excitation extrême qui régnait à la table des Gryffondor lui tira un sourire de regret et elle s'obligea à avaler un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

L'arrivée d'Harry et de l'Eclair de Feu fût des plus remarquées et elle échangea un regard amusé avec Hermione quand elle comprit que Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ron avaient joué les gardes du corps sur tout le chemin.

- Regarde les Serpentards, Mélindra, lui souffla sa meilleure-amie en faisant un signe de tête en direction de leur table.

Mélindra se retourna et éclata de rire : Malefoy fixait le nouveau balai d'Harry avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

- C'est vraiment dommage que je ne connaisse pas l'identité de ce mystérieux donateur. Rien que pour ça, il mériterait l'Ordre de Merlin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe de Gryffondor se leva pour rejoindre les vestiaires sous les hourras de leur maison.

- Bonne chance ! Cria Mélindra, en essayant de mettre le plus de conviction possible dans sa voix. Et gagnez !

La Grande Salle se vida rapidement après le départ des deux équipes concurrentes et bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'Hermione, la Brute, Rogue et elle dans la pièce.

- Pars maintenant Hermione, sinon tu vas rater le début du match.

La jeune fille dansa d'un pied sur l'autre et lui jeta un regard désolé.

- Je t'assure que me regarder faire le ménage, ça risque d'être nettement moins passionnant.

- Bon courage, souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant à regret.

- Hé, je suis à Gryffondor ! Du courage, j'en ai à revendre ! Tu ferais mieux de dire ça à mon futur nouveau meilleur-ami, répliqua-t-elle en montrant la Brute d'un geste du pouce.

Hermione secoua la tête, sachant pertinemment que sa tentative d'humour essayait de cacher sa déception.

Mélindra la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, regrettant plus que jamais de ne pas pouvoir se rendre sur le terrain avec elle, puis elle s'avança vers Rogue, mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas prêter attention à son regard méfiant.

- Votre baguette Black, dit-il quand elle fût près de lui. Et videz vos poches, je n'aimerais pas que les tables ressemblent aux armures de l'aile Sud.

Elle voulu dire quelque chose pour se défendre mais Rogue avait revêtit un masque inflexible. Pire, elle savait très bien qu'il faisait en sorte de la provoquer, juste pour le plaisir de lui donner une retenue supplémentaire.

Avec mauvaise grâce, elle lui tendit sa baguette magique et retourna ses poches.

Il eut une moue déçue quand il vit qu'elles étaient complètement vides.

- Très bien. Monsieur Rusard vous a préparé tout ce qu'il vous faut, dit-il en désignant les sceaux d'eau savonneuse à ses pieds. Une fois que les tables seront parfaitement propres, il faudra appliquer un produit spécifique. Et vous avez tout intérêt à vous appliquer, Black.

- Évidemment, marmonna-t-elle en attrapant son matériel.

- Vous faîtes la table des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles. Freethy s'occupe des deux autres.

- Très bien.

- Monsieur.

- Très bien,_ Monsieur_.

_Ça aurait pu être pire, _songea Mélindra en attaquant sa tâche sans tarder, plus pour oublier qu'elle aurait dû être avec son équipe, sur le terrain de Quidditch, plutôt qu'ici. Après tout, elle avait tant de fois aidé Piper au P3 qu'essuyer des tables où des inconnus avaient mangé (pas forcément très proprement) ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça.

- N'oubliez pas de nettoyer les bancs et sous la table, Black.

Elle se figea pour voir si Rogue était sérieux.

- Oui ? Susurra-t-il, une étincelle menaçante dans le regard.

- Rien, Monsieur, grogna-t-elle en replongeant son chiffon dans l'eau déjà froide.

Elle se baissa avec un soupir, s'obligeant à ne pas faire remarquer à son professeur de Potion que la Brute, lui, ne se tuait pas au travail de son côté.

Les choses se corsèrent quand Rusard leur apporta le produit à appliquer sur le bois.

Il s'agissait d'une espèce de patte brunâtre, à l'odeur pestilentielle qui faillit lui faire vomir son petit-déjeuner tant elle était agressive. Quelque chose entre les oeufs pourris, les bombabouses et une poubelle qui serait restée en plein soleil pendant plusieurs années.

Même en respirant par la bouche, Mélindra avait toujours des hauts le coeur.

Rogue lui sourit, satisfait, avant de lui ordonner de se remettre au travail.

_Sadique ! _

Lorsque la grande horloge de l'école sonna les douze coups de midi, Mélindra achevait la table des Poufsouffles. Elle jeta un regard sceptique à son travail : la patte formait une croûte peu engageante et elle n'était vraiment pas sûre que l'on puisse à nouveau manger _là-dessus. _

Du reste, elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

- Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez y aller, Miss Black.

Mélindra sursauta en entendant la voix de sa directrice de maison.

McGonagall se tenait près des grandes portes et lui tendait sa baguette magique avec une expression étrange. A ses côtés, Rogue semblait particulièrement maussade.

_Se pourrait-il que ?_ Se demanda-t-elle, ses yeux faisant des allé-retours entre sa baguette, le _sourire _ de McGonagall et la mâchoire serrée de Rogue.

- Votre équipe vous attend, Miss Black. Dépêchez-vous.

Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de joie quand elle comprit que les Gryffondors avaient gagné le match. Si McGonagall n'avait pas été McGonagall, elle aurait été capable de lui faire la bise !

Elle attrapa sa baguette et ne tarda pas à courir pour gagner sa salle commune, sa retenue déjà à milles lieux de ses souvenirs.

Qu'importe le ménage, le produit nauséabond, Rogue et les Serpentards !

Ils avaient gagné !

Elle donna le mot de passe au Chevalier du Catogan, bouillant d'impatience alors que le portrait semblait s'ouvrir au ralenti.

Déjà, le vacarme assourdissant d'une fête explosait dans le couloir et le coeur de Mélindra s'emballa.

- - On a gagné, Mélindra ! Lui cria Harry en la voyant entrer. 200 points à 30 ! Gryffondor est à nouveau dans la course !

Pour la première fois depuis Noël, Mélindra sentit une véritable vague de bonheur l'envahir, sachant tous les mauvais moments de ces dernières semaines.

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle se laissa totalement emportée. Elle attrapa Harry dans ses bras, fit claquer deux bises sonores sur ses joues, avant de faire subir le même sort au reste de l'équipe. Dubois lui rendit même son accolade, le fait que son équipe ait gagné le match semblait lui avoir fait oublié qu'elle n'avait pas pu y être présente !

La fête des Gryffondor ne prit fin qu'à une heure du matin, lorsque le professeur McGonagall

apparut dans sa robe de chambre écossaise, les cheveux recouverts d'un filet, pour exiger que

tout le monde aille se coucher.

Mélindra était toutefois trop énervée pour dormir. C'était la première fois qu'elle célébrait la victoire de sa propre équipe et elle avait enfin le sentiment d'être parfaitement acceptée parmi les Gryffondors. Elle resta une demi-heure dans son lit, à tenter toutes les positions pour s'endormir avant de redescendre dans la salle commune, une liasse de parchemin et son fidèle stylo bic dans les mains.

Il fallait qu'elle écrive à Piper, Paige et Phoebe !

…

Sirius Black se glissa à l'intérieur de la Tour des Gryffondors, le petit poignard en argent que Pattenrond lui avait rapporté pointé devant lui.

Il referma le portrait le plus doucement possible, remerciant Merlin de sa chance. Sa dernière tentative ne lui avait peut-être pas permis d'arriver à ses fins mais au moins, la Grosse Dame avait été remplacée par le Chevalier du Catogan et il n'avait jamais oublié la stupidité du tableau.

Son regard balaya la pièce à plusieurs reprises, s'arrêtant sur des détails qui faisaient battre son coeur de regrets : il avait connu les fêtes suivant les matchs où Gryffondor rentrait victorieux. James, Sarah et lui faisaient partie de l'équipe et...

Il repoussa ses pensées, ce n'était pas le moment.

Mais un souvenir semblait toujours en chasser un autre, les fauteuils au coin du feu étaient les préférés des Maraudeurs. Sarah et Lily s'installaient toujours à la table du fond pour faire leurs devoirs. Peter avait de nombreuses fois mis le feu à ce tapis quand...

Un voile noir obscurcit sa vision en même temps que son esprit alors qu'il se rappelait pourquoi il était venu ici.

Il fit plusieurs pas en direction des escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons quand une exclamation étouffée le fit pivoter sur sa droite.

Quelqu'un s'était endormi sur l'un des canapés et le manque de lumière avait suffi à ce qu'il ne le remarque pas.

Il s'approcha doucement, sa main serrée sur le poignard.

Il faillit pourtant le lâcher quand il reconnu la personne endormie dans une position inconfortable.

Mélindra.

Les yeux fermés et le visage détendu, elle semblait plus jeune et plus vulnérable qui ne l'avait jamais vue cette année. Il resta immobile à la regarder dormir, savourant le simple fait de retrouver -même un peu- la petit fille d'un an qu'il avait laissé à Remus.

Il ne sortit de sa torpeur qu'au moment où elle bougea un peu trop brusquement. Instinctivement, il recula dans l'ombre, de peur qu'elle ne se soit réveillée. Il ne savait que trop ce qui l'attendait si elle le trouvait ici.

Avec un soupir, il se résigna à s'éloigner. Il avait eu de la chance jusqu'ici et il n'était pas encore assez fou pour ne plus se montrer prudent.

…

Mélindra faisait un rêve étrange. Elle marchait à travers une forêt, son Éclair de Feu sur l'épaule, en suivant quelque chose d'un blanc argenté qui se faufilait parmi les arbres et qu'elle n'apercevait que par instants, à travers le feuillage. Elle hâtait le pas pour essayer de rattraper cette forme insolite, mais celle-ci accélérait également l'allure. Mélindra se mettait à courir et elle entendait devant elle des sabots qui martelaient le sol à un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Bientôt, elle courait à toutes jambes tandis que retentissait un peu plus loin un galop effréné. Puis elle arrivait soudain dans une clairière et...

Mélindra se réveilla en sursaut et une vive douleur dans l'épaule lui arracha un cri. Elle se redressa difficilement et vit une haute silhouette disparaître dans le trou qui menait hors de la tour.

Peinant à se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait dans la salle commune, allongée par terre, avec une blessure à l'épaule et un étrange truc humide un peu partout sur elle, elle se leva tout de même et tendit l'oreille en direction des bruits qui provenaient des dortoirs des garçons.

— Qui a crié ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

Mélindra vit Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville et Seamus débouler dans les escaliers comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses.

— Tu es vraiment sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé, Ron ?

— Je te dis que je l'ai vu !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ?

— McGonagall nous a dit d'aller nous coucher !

Quelques filles étaient descendues de leur dortoir, enfilant leurs robes de chambre, le visage ensommeillé. Les garçons, eux, arrivaient en nombre.

— Formidable ! On continue la fête ? dit Fred Weasley d'un ton réjoui.

— Tout le monde dans les dortoirs ! s'écria Percy qui surgit dans la salle commune en épinglant son insigne de préfet-en-chef sur le revers de son pyjama.

— Percy ! Sirius Black ! dit Ron d'une voix faible. Dans le dortoir ! Avec un couteau ! Il m'a réveillé !

Un grand silence s'installa.

Mélindra dévisagea Ron alors qu'un froid intense figeait son sang dans ses veines, terminant de la réveiller tout à fait.

Qu'avait-elle vu toute à l'heure ?

Privée soudainement de force, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les jambes flageolantes alors qu'elle revivait les dernières heures en accéléré.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était redescendue pour écrire aux sœurs. Elle avait dû s'endormir sur sa lettre... Puis le cri de Ron l'avait réveillée.

Elle se souvint de la douleur dans son épaule et de la silhouette quittant la tour.

Celle de Sirius Black.

— Absurde ! répliqua Percy, déconcerté. Tu as trop mangé, Ron... C'était un cauchemar, tout simplement...

— Je te dis que non !

— Bon, allez, maintenant, ça suffit !

Le professeur McGonagall arriva à son tour. Elle s'avança dans la pièce en lançant des regards furieux.

— Je suis enchantée que Gryffondor ait gagné le match, dit-elle, mais tout cela devient ridicule ! Percy, j'attendais mieux de votre part !

— Je n'ai absolument pas autorisé ce qui vient de se passer, professeur ! répliqua Percy en bombant le torse d'un air indigné. J'étais en train de leur dire de remonter se coucher ! Mon frère Ron a fait un cauchemar...

— CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN CAUCHEMAR ! s'écria Ron. PROFESSEUR, JE ME SUIS REVEILLÉ, ET SIRIUS BLACK SE TENAIT DEVANT MOI, UN COUTEAU À LA MAIN !

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda fixement.

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, Weasley, comment aurait-il pu franchir le portrait ?

— C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander ! répliqua Ron en pointant un index tremblant vers le portrait du chevalier du Catogan. Demandez-lui s'il a vu...

Après avoir lancé un regard soupçonneux à Ron, le professeur McGonagall repoussa le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune et sortit dans le couloir. Tout le monde retint son souffle.

— Chevalier du Catogan, dit-elle, avez-vous laissé entrer un homme dans la tour de

Gryffondor il y a quelques instant ?

— Sans aucun doute, gente dame, s'écria le chevalier.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait.

— Vous... vous avez fait ça ? s'indigna le professeur McGonagall. Mais... le mot de passe !

— Il les avait tous ! assura fièrement le chevalier. Tous ceux de la semaine ! Écrits sur un morceau de papier. Il me les a lus l'un après l'autre !

Le professeur McGonagall rentra dans la salle commune, devant les élèves abasourdis. Elle était livide.

— Qui, dit-elle d'une voix frémissante, qui a été assez stupide pour noter tous les mots de passe de la semaine et les laisser traîner n'importe où ?

Il y eut un silence total, bientôt rompu par un petit cri apeuré. Puis, Neville Londubat, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, leva lentement la main.

* * *

_Alors ? Avouez que ça vaut quand même le coup d'attendre un peu !_

_Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé quand même ;)_

_On se dit à dans trois semaines pour de nouvelles aventures !_

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Orlane, scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 27/11/2011_


	20. Serpentard contre Gryffondor

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

* * *

**RAR :**

Cicou :

_Tchou ! Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tes longs commentaires me manquaient ^^_

_En tout cas, je suis contente que tu continues à aimer cette fic:D_

_Je suis d'accord pour le chocolat (il faut sauver la Terre, c'est la seule planète où on peut trouver du chocolat:p) Mais la remarque sur le Quiddicth était ironique ^^_

_Hey ! Harry n'est pas si aveugle ! Sérieusement, j'ai relu les bouquins il n'y a pas longtemps et j'en ai été la première surprise. Il est un brin observateur notre survivant (d'accord, pas autant qu'Hermione mais plus que Ron)_

_Le produit de Rogue est complètement inventé (mais je ne doute pas qu'un truc aussi horrible existe)_

_Oui, le rêve de Mélindra est un rajout par rapport à la dernière version. A vrai dire, c'est le rêve d'Harry à la base... Mais comme tu as lu la suite, tu sais qu'il y a plus qu'un lien d'amitié entre ces deux là et je me dois de le rappeler aussi souvent que possible;)_

_Voili voilou:D_

_J'espère que la suite te plaira;)_

MAHA1959 :

_Coucou !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Oui, la sentence est dure mais Rogue ne lui laisse rien passer, tout comme à Harry. Et puis, elle a quand même envoyé deux élèves à l'infirmerie... _

_Pour l'attaque de Sirius... Bah alors ! On ne connaît plus son tome 3 par cœur ! Qu'en penserait JK Rowling ? Sirius attaque la Tour des Gryffondors pour s'en prendre à Peter... Enfin en théorie. Pour ce qui est de la question : « pourquoi Merry se réveille-t-elle avec "une blessure à l'épaule et un étrange truc humide un peu partout sur elle" » je n'ai peut-être pas été très claire quand je l'ai écris (parce que je m'imagine trop bien la scène dans ma tête peut-être?). Cela étant, Mélindra s'est endormie avec une bouteille d'encre près d'elle et est tombée du fauteuil assez durement en se réveillant en sursaut. Voili voilou._

_En espèrant que tu aimes la suite._

Emily :

_Hey !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! _

_La terminale, c'est dur, c'est vrai ? Et je te souhaite bien du courage pour le bac qui approche maintenant (mais ça, je suis sûre que tes profs t'en ont parlé...) Cela dit, (et je ne veux pas te faire peur) mais après le bac, ce n'est pas facile non plus..._

_En espérant que la suite te plaise:D_

* * *

**Note:**

_Salut tout le monde les gens !_

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_Moi, super bien ! C'est les vacances ! Et même si elles s'annoncent bien chargée (de mathématiques notamment), je vais enfin pouvoir écrire un peu plus ! Et par le sang des Figés, rien que ça, c'est juste génial. (non, je ne suis pas en manque, c'est une idée reçue)_

_A part ça, un nouveau chapitre... Au programme ? Une Mélindra Black en mode char d'assaut, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et du Quidditch. Il se peut même que ce chapitre soit plutôt bien (dix pages au compteur, pas mal, non?)_

_Voili voilou._

_Enjoy;) _

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Cette nuit-là, personne ne dormit dans la tour de Gryffondor. Les élèves savaient que le château était à nouveau fouillé et tout le monde resta éveillé dans la salle commune, en attendant de savoir si Black avait été capturé ou non.

Mélindra ne dérogea pas à l'exemple mais préféra s'enfermer dans son dortoir : l'ambiance électrique de la salle commune risquait d'achever ses nerfs fragiles et elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter le bruit et l'agitation. Ses camarades de maison semblaient excités à l'idée que l'homme le plus recherché de Grande-Bretagne se soit trouvé l'espace de quelques minutes dans les dortoirs. D'aucun ne semblait vraiment réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sirius Black avait déjoué la sécurité légendaire du château pour la deuxième fois et s'en était pris à un innocent.

_Sous mon nez_, songea-t-elle avec hargne alors qu'elle entamait un énième allée et venue entre les lits à baldaquins.

Elle serra et desserra ses poings à plusieurs reprises, rageant de se trouver là, à ne rien faire, alors que le responsable de la mort de sa mère n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Si seulement elle avait pu quitter la Tour pour faire ses propres recherches ! Avec un sortilège Acathlant ou deux, elle devait sûrement être capable de retrouver sa trace ! Et ensuite...  
Un grognement de mauvaise augure déchira sa gorge.

Ensuite, elle pourrait tenir sa promesse. Venger sa mère, James et Lily Potter.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et Mélindra pivota vivement vers l'opportun, avant de se calmer légèrement en reconnaissant Hermione.

- Le professeur McGonagall vient de nous dire qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper... Ça va ?

Mélindra ferma les yeux pour repousser la vague de haine qui venait d'embraser son coeur alors qu'elle se maudissait pour la énième fois. Elle avait vu quelqu'un quitter la tour quand elle s'était réveillée. Et cette silhouette était celle de Sirius Black, elle en aurait mit sa baguette à brûler. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas réagit. A aucun moment. Il avait pourtant dû passer près d'elle quand il avait traversé la salle commune, il avait pourtant dû faire du bruit en s'échappant.

Mais elle n'avait rien sentit, rien vu et maintenant, le meurtrier de sa mère était hors d'atteinte.

- Mélindra ?

- Quoi ?

Hermione eut une expression blessée et elle se rendit compte avec un temps de retard qu'elle venait d'aboyer agressivement à sa meilleure amie.

- Désolée... Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de se coucher... Je suis fatiguée.

Hermione acquiesça en silence et Mélindra prit soin de fermer ses rideaux. Assise parfaitement droite sur son lit, elle couva des idées de revanche jusqu'à ce que son réveil sonne.

Le lendemain, Mélindra nota avec ironie que les mesures de sécurité avaient été renforcées dans toute l'école. Le professeur Flitwick ensorcela la porte d'entrée à l'aide d'une grande photo de Sirius Black pour qu'elle puisse le reconnaître et rester solidement fermée à son approche. Rusard arpentait les couloirs en bouchant systématiquement les fissures, lézardes et autres trous de souris. Le chevalier du Catogan avait été renvoyé. Son portrait avait été accroché dans un couloir isolé du sixième étage et la grosse dame était de retour. Elle avait été restaurée d'une main experte mais elle restait très inquiète et n'avait accepté de reprendre son poste qu'à la condition de bénéficier d'une protection spéciale. Une escouade de trolls à la mine revêche avait été engagée pour la protéger. Ils faisaient les cent pas dans le couloir, l'air menaçant, en échangeant quelques grognements tandis qu'ils comparaient la taille de leurs massues.

Et bien entendu, les rondes des professeurs la nuit quadrillaient le château avec une telle efficacité que Mélindra s'était finalement résolue à rester dans sa salle commune une fois le couvre feu dépassé. Elle aurait pourtant préféré fouiller les alentours de Poudlard, convaincue que Sirius Black était toujours dans les environs, mais depuis l'histoire de la bagarre avec les Serpentards, elle ne cessait de trouver McGonagall ou Rogue sur son chemin. On s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'elle dépasse de nouvelles limites et jamais elle ne donnerait cette satisfaction à son professeur de Potion.

Seulement, à mesure que les jours passaient, Mélindra avait le sentiment d'être prisonnière des vieux murs et rarement elle n'avait été d'aussi mauvaise humeur, alors que sa haine envers Sirius Black atteignait des sommets.

- Mélindra, veux-tu bien arrêter de marmonner dans ta barbe pour l'amour de Merlin ! S'exclama Hermione.

Mélindra sursauta, coupée dans ses pensées, et releva un visage sombre vers Hermione. Elles avaient abandonné la salle commune pour la bibliothèque puisque la jeune Granger devait faire des recherches pour ses cours d'Étude des Moldus. Mélindra avait suivi contre son grès, incapable de supporter les bavardages des autres Gryffondors sur l'attaque qui s'était produite dans leur tour.

- Je peux partir si je te dérange, gronda-t-elle pour seule réponse.

- Je ne t'ai pas obligée à venir que je sache, répliqua Hermione, le ton aussi sec qu'elle.

Mélindra faillit répondre quelque chose de désagréable mais son regard s'arrêta sur les cernes violacées de sa meilleure amie et une chaleur désagréable dans son ventre calma ses ardeurs. Hermione était de plus en plus dépassée par la surcharge de travail qu'elle s'imposait et il aurait été injuste de l'accabler d'avantage.  
- - Désolée, marmonna-t-elle en retournant à son devoir de Sortilège, même si le coeur n'y était pas.

Elle réussit toutefois à gribouiller les trente-cinq centimètres demandés par le professeur Flitwick et aida même Hermione à terminer son essai de runes.

Elles regagnèrent la salle commune en empruntant les couloirs les plus passants et trouvèrent leurs condisciples agglutinés devant le panneau d'affichage.

- Pré-au-lard, le week-end prochain, annonça Ron sur sa gauche. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? ajouta-t-il à voix basse, visiblement à l'adresse de Harry.

- Rusard n'a pas condamné le passage qui mène chez Honeydukes... chuchota Harry.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils en entendant la réponse du jeune Potter mais Hermione fût plus rapide qu'elle.

- - Harry ! s'écria-t-elle.

Harry sursauta vivement.

— Harry, si jamais tu retournes à Pré-au-lard... Reprit Hermione. Je raconte l'histoire de la carte au professeur McGonagall !

— Tu entends quelque chose, Harry ? grogna Ron sans accorder un regard à Hermione.

— Ron, comment peux-tu l'encourager à venir avec toi ? Après ce que Sirius Black a failli te faire ? Je parle sérieusement, je vais vraiment le dire...

— Alors, maintenant, tu essayes de faire renvoyer Harry ! s'exclama Ron avec fureur. Tu trouves que tu n'as pas encore fait assez de dégâts, cette année ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais au même moment, Pattenrond se glissa entre ses jambes pour lui montrer sa joie de la retrouver. Elle sembla terrorisée par l'expression du visage de Ron et emmena aussitôt son chat dans le dortoir des filles.

Mélindra fusilla du regard les deux garçons et lui emboîta le pas, non sans maugréer contre la bêtises d'Harry et Ron. Les choses n'étaient pas suffisamment dures pour Hermione, il fallait en plus qu'elle se soit liée d'amitié avec les deux plus grands imbéciles du château !

Le samedi matin, Mélindra se leva avec le sourire, simplement heureuse à l'idée d'échapper à l'ambiance pesante de ces derniers temps. Elle aimait ces sorties dans le petit village sorcier et comptait même en profiter pour envoyer une lettre à ses grand-parents maternels. Ils habitaient en France et les hiboux de l'école n'étaient pas prévu pour les longs courriers. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait peut-être découvrir quelque chose de nouveau qui la mettrait sur la voie de la cachette de Sirius Black. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au lit d'Hermione et ne fût pas surprise de le trouver déjà vide : la jeune fille avait décidé de consacrer sa journée à ses devoirs et Mélindra avait beau s'être démenée toute la semaine, elle n'avait pas réussit à la faire changer d'avis...

Quand elle arriva dans le grand hall, Mélindra faillit percuter Harry de plein fouet alors qu'il se tenait en plein milieux des escaliers.

- Au revoir ! cria-t-il à Ron. Amuse-toi bien. On se verra à ton retour !

Mélindra haussa un sourcil en entendant le mensonge dans la voix du survivant et soupira d'exaspération quand Ron lui répondit par un clin d'oeil des moins subtiles. Si certains cultivaient des salades ou des potirons, d'autres avaient un talent épatant pour cultiver la bêtise dans des proportions presque industrielles...

- Je t'ai rapporté de quoi te remonter le moral, Hermione, dit Mélindra en déposant un sachet impressionnant de chez Honeydukes.

Hermione mit plusieurs secondes à réagir à ses paroles et Mélindra eut une petite moue inquiète. La situation n'était pas saine du tout... Et c'était étonnant qu'Hermione tienne encore le choc après tant de mois d'efforts si intensifs.

- Oh, Merry ! Tu es déjà revenue ? Je pensais que tu passerais toute l'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard.

- Toute seule, c'est moins drôle. Et puis, j'avais peur que tu t'ennuies sans moi.

- J'avais de quoi m'occuper jusqu'à ton retour, sourit-t-elle en plongeant sa main dans le paquet de bonbons. Merci pour les confiseries, je meurs de faim.

- Ça va peut-être te paraître étrange, mais c'est la seule chose qui prouve que tu es vraiment humaine...

- Je te remercie.

Mélindra lui fit une grimace et Hermione éclata de rire, avant de se figer devant les lèvres pincées de la jeune Black.

- Ça ne va pas, Merry ?

- C'est cette douleur au ventre... Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien eu mais...

- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Madame Pomfresh.

Mélindra secoua la tête tout en massant sa tâche de naissance, vaine tentative pour atténuer la lame de feu.

- Ça va passer, marmonna-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire compatissant puis se remit à travailler avec cette implacable efficacité qui ne laissait aucune chance à ses devoirs. Mélindra la regarda noircir un morceau de parchemin plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé possible mais ses pensées suivaient un tout autre chemin. Cette douleur au ventre se manifestait de plus en plus souvent sans qu'elle n'ait trouvé de liens avec ses pouvoirs. La seule chose qui avait changé était sa maîtrise de sa deuxième forme Animagus. Elle avait le sentiment de se rapprocher chaque jour un peu plus de Baguera et bientôt, la panthère serait apprivoisée. Elle espérait juste que la douleur lancinante qui lui déchirait le ventre n'était pas les prémices de complications à venir.

- J'étais sûre que je vous trouverais ici les filles ! S'exclama une voix claire derrière elle.

Mélindra sursauta et se tourna vers Ginny. La jeune fille avait les joues rouges d'avoir couru et ses yeux brillaient de malice. Il était évident qu'elle avait quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant à leur raconter.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens de voir !

- Lâche le morceau Ginny, ne te fait pas prier, répliqua Mélindra avec un grand sourire, curieuse à l'idée d'entendre des ragots inédits.

- Je ne sais pas encore toute l'histoire mais il paraît que Malefoy s'est fait attaqué par les fantômes de la cabane hurlante !

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Absolument pas... Je l'ai aperçu alors qu'il s'enfuyait vers les château... Il était couvert de boue !

- Couvert de boue ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis jamais au bon endroit pour ce genre de chose... Maugréa Mélindra. Tu as pris une photo j'espère !

- Malheureusement non mais crois moi, je suis la première déçue et...

- Tu dis qu'il était couvert de boue, Ginny ? L'interrompit Hermione.

- Oui...

- Je doute que ce soit l'oeuvre des fantômes de la Cabane Hurlante dans ce cas.

Mélindra réalisa où voulait en venir Hermione avant même de croiser son regard. La seule personne qui pouvait être responsable d'un tel accident n'avait rien d'un fantôme.

- Harry va avoir de gros problèmes, grimaça-t-elle.

Hermione allait répondre quelque chose mais des coups donnés contre la vitre la coupèrent. Elle se leva sans un mot et récupéra la missive que lui tendit le hiboux avec déférence.

Mélindra la vit pâlir alors que ses yeux couraient sur la missive de plus en plus vite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Souffla-t-elle en se levant.

- C'est Hagrid...

Et Hermione commença à pleurer.

…

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il sembla souvent à Mélindra que, ce jour-là, le hiboux leur avait apporté bien plus qu'une lettre porteuse d'une nouvelle à la fois inadmissible et terrible. Si Hagrid avait perdu son procès et si les jours de Buck étaient désormais comptés, le quotidien de Mélindra avait été bouleversé par bien d'autres choses.

Face à l'injustice qui frappait le géant au coeur d'or, Harry et Ron avaient rangé leur imbécillité avant de faire la promesse à Hermione de l'aider à préparer le procès d'appel. De ce fait, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient à nouveau amis et Mélindra était ravie de voir un sourire jouer sur les lèvres de sa meilleure-amie.

Mais la métamorphose d'Hermione ne s'arrêtait pas là et Mélindra eut plusieurs occasions de rencontrer la lionne qui se cachait derrière l'allure sage de la jeune fille : dans la même journée, elle asséna la plus belle claque qui avait été donné à Mélindra de voir, avant d'abandonner la Divination d'un coup de tête, non sans s'être emportée face à Trelawney.

Si la jeune Black gardait un souvenir impérissable du visage rouge de Malefoy après qu'Hermione l'ait giflé avec maestria, elle rageait d'avoir loupé la sortie fracassante de sa meilleure-amie hors de la tour Nord.

Quand les vacances de Pâques se dessinèrent, Mélindra en fût la première surprise... Avant de déchanter à l'image de ses camarades de classe. Jamais les élèves de troisième année n'avaient eu autant de devoirs à faire et la jeune fille, qui avait compté sur la promesse de temps libre pour se remettre à ses entraînements, dû revoir son programme.

— C'est réussi, comme vacances ! rugit Seamus Finnigan un après-midi dans la salle

commune. Les examens sont dans une éternité, à quoi ils jouent ?

Mais personne ne pouvait se plaindre d'avoir autant de travail qu'Hermione. Même débarrassée de la Divination, elle avait davantage de matières à étudier que n'importe qui d'autre. Le soir, elle était généralement la dernière à quitter la salle commune et, le lendemain matin, elle arrivait la première à la bibliothèque. Elle avait des cernes aussi grands que ceux de Lupin et semblait toujours sur le point de fondre en larmes. Mélindra continuait d'ailleurs à penser qu'elle en faisait trop mais Hermione était plus têtue qu'une mule et refusait d'abandonner une matière de plus. Alors Mélindra faisait de son mieux pour la soulager dans ses devoirs, les rares fois où Hermione acceptait son aide.

Ron, lui, s'occupait de la défense de Buck et prenait sa tâche très au sérieux. Lorsqu'il ne faisait pas ses propres devoirs, il se plongeait dans d'énormes volumes qui avaient pour titre _Manuel de psychologie des hippogriffes _ou encore _Seigneur ou saigneur ? Essai sur la brutalité des hippogriffes._ Ses recherches l'absorbaient tant qu'il en oubliait même d'être désagréable avec Pattenrond.

Finalement, Mélindra était souvent amenée à passer du temps avec Harry, surtout depuis que Dubois avait renforcé les séances d'entraînements de Quidditch, sans parler des interminables discussions tactiques que leur infligeait le Capitaine. Le match des Gryffondor contre les Serpentard devait avoir lieu le premier samedi après la rentrée de Pâques. Pour l'instant, Serpentard avait deux cents points d'avance. Ce qui signifiait (comme ne manquait pas de le répéter Dubois) qu'ils devaient absolument remporter le match en marquant plus de deux cents points pour gagner la coupe.

Jamais on n'avait attendu un match dans une atmosphère aussi pesante. A la fin des vacances de Pâques, la tension entre les deux équipes et entre les deux maisons était à son comble. Des incidents éclataient parfois dans les couloirs et, un jour, un élève de Gryffondor et un autre de Serpentard se retrouvèrent à l'hôpital avec des poireaux qui leur sortaient des oreilles.

Pour Harry, la situation était particulièrement pénible et Mélindra avait été chargée par Dubois d'assurer la protection de l'Attrapeur et quoiqu'en dise McGonagall, elle prenait sa tâche très au sérieux (pour une fois qu'elle pouvait frapper un Serpentard en plein plexus solaire sans craindre les représailles de la société, elle n'allait tout de même pas se faire prier).

La veille du match, la tension dans la salle commune fût à son comble, à tel point qu'Hermione se résigna à ne pas ouvrir ses livres. Les membres de l'équipe firent de leur mieux pour cacher leur nervosité, chacun à sa façon et Mélindra s'amusa du visage crayeux d'Harry alors qu'il semblait parfois sur le point de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

Lorsque Dubois décréta qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher, Mélindra se laissa convaincre sans même discuter. Avant de quitter la tour quand tout le monde trouva enfin le sommeil. Elle ne savait que trop qu'elle ne trouverait pas le repos...

La boule qui rongeait son ventre n'avait rien à voir avec les enjeux du match à venir...

…

Mélindra était assise au sommet de la tour Noire, balançant ses jambes dans le vide, observant le ciel changer de couleurs au fil des minutes. Vu d'ici, la vie semblait plus simple : que fallait-il de plus pour vivre que la pureté de l'air, le chant du vent, l'immensité de l'horizon ? Pourquoi fallait-il que l'homme s'obstine à tout compliquer ?

Un soupir lui échappa à nouveau mais il ne réussit pas à faire disparaître cette étrange sensation qu'elle avait au creux du ventre... Dans quelques heures, elle jouerait contre les Serpentards et même si elle était particulièrement impatiente de tester enfin les effets de l'Envol du Singe face à l'équipe de Malefoy, elle n'oubliait toutefois pas ce qu'il s'était passé lors du dernier match.

Celui où Sirius Black s'était introduit dans la tour des Gryffondors avant de s'attaquer à Ron.

Elle serra le poing avec force alors que sa mâchoire se crispait d'elle-même. Si le fugitif retentait sa chance cette nuit, elle serait prête. Elle ne laisserait pas sa vengeance lui échapper deux fois.

Alors qu'un sourire dur étirait lentement ses lèvres, une main se posa sur son épaule. Interrompue dans ses pensées sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, elle cru que son coeur allait la lâcher sans sommation. Elle retint son cri à l'ultime seconde et se retourna pour faire face à un Harry Potter légèrement moqueur.

- Déjà debout ? Lui demanda t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

Mélindra le fixa quelques secondes, de la haine dans ses yeux bleus alors que son rythme cardiaque n'était toujours pas revenu à la normal.

- De toute évidence... Grogna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis tombé de mon lit.

Elle haussa un sourcil, croyant avoir mal entendu.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

- Hey !

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai dû employer les grands moyens pour que tu daignes sortir de ton lit ?

- Si tu parles du saut d'eau glacé, c'est pas la peine, bougonna Harry, l'air revêche.

Mélindra eut un éclat de rire qui se transforma en exclamation outrée alors qu'un filet d'eau gelée la frappait de plein fouet.

Devant son air dangereux, Harry se leva précipitamment, criant un : _Je ne m'étais pas vengé ! _Avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! TU ES UN HOMME MORT !

Mélindra descendit de son perchoir et se lança à sa poursuite dans tout le château, rangeant contre son jean trempé qui la ralentissait, maudissant ses muscles qui ne répondaient pas au meilleur de leurs capacités. Mais même avec tous ces désavantages, elle restait Tueuse Potentielle et ne mit pas plus de quelques minutes à revenir dans le sillage du survivant-qui-ne-lui-survivrait-pas.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit au détour d'un couloir sur leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, obligeant Harry à s'arrêter en catastrophe. Mélindra qui était juste derrière ne pu l'éviter et lui rentra dedans, le faisant tomber au sol, dans un confus mélange de jambes et de bras.

- J't'ais eu ! Lança t-elle triomphante en l'aspergeant d'eau à son tour, puis elle s'assit à califourchon sur son ami, lui enlevant la possibilité de se lever.

Un éclat de rire lui fit relever la tête.

- Miss Black, Monsieur Potter, pourrais-je avoir des explications ? Leur demanda le professeur Lupin, en reprenant son sérieux.

...

- Bonjour professeur Lupin, dit Mélindra, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la question.

- Miss Black, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à six heures du matin ?

Mélindra se redressa avec une certaine nonchalance et repoussa ses mèches brunes mouillée derrière ses oreilles, alors que d'un coup de talon, elle empêchait Harry de se relever.

- Je profitais du levé du soleil depuis la tour Noire... Enfin, avant que Harry n'ait la bonne idée de m'arroser.

- Quoi ? S'indigna Harry. C'est toi qui a commencé !

Mélindra lui asséna une claque sur l'arrière du crâne pour le faire taire.

- Et si tu n'étais pas une marmotte, je n'aurais pas était obligée d'utiliser ce moyen pour te réveiller.

- Miss Black, relevez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Mélindra grogna mais obéit, laissant ainsi à Harry la possibilité d'en faire autant.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais cette course poursuite m'a ouvert l'appétit, alors je vais aller faire un tour en cuisine. Bonne journée.

Harry et le professeur Lupin la suivirent du regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait de son pas souple, tout en faisant jouer sa baguette magique pour sécher ses vêtements.

- Que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé, Harry ? J'allais en préparer.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire hésitant mais suivit son professeur.

Harry retrouva Mélindra dans la salle commune une paire d'heures plus tard. La jeune fille était avachie dans un des fauteuils et faisait tourner sa baguette magique entre ses doigts de plus en plus vite. Harry grimaça en avisant son sourire carnassier quand elle l'observa s'approcher.

- - Tu t'es changée ? S'amusa-t-il tout de même alors que Mélindra avait revêtu son très célèbre short rouge et un sweat informe d'un gris douteux (une relique de Phoebe plaidait-elle).

- Tu as de la chance qu'on ait vraiment besoin de toi toute à l'heure, Potter.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, tu ne me ferais rien.

Elle haussa un sourcil et se leva si vite qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de reculer. Il se retrouva avec la pointe de la baguette magique de la jeune fille sous le menton et il lu dans ses yeux bleus glacials qu'elle _pourrait _lui faire quelque chose si telle était sa volonté.

Mélindra esquissa finalement un sourire en écartant sa baguette et lui asséna un coup de poing amical (bien que piquant) dans l'épaule.

- Je t'accorde qu'il serait dommage de t'abîmer de façon irrémédiable. La science pourrait faire des progrès intéressants sur les origines de l'être humain rien qu'en étudiant ton ADN.

- Je te signale que tu partages celui de Malefoy.  
- Bien malgré moi. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, j'ai tout hérité de ma mère.

- Je croyais que la chance était le dernier espoir des cas désespérés ?

- Les miracles mon cher, les miracles seulement.

Harry éclata de rire alors que Mélindra affichait cet air hautain qui durcissait ses traits dans un masque proche de celui de Malefoy, la moue dédaigneuse en moins.

Ils attendirent le reste de leur équipe en bavardant de tout et de rien, chacun essayant de diluer son stress en se moquant ouvertement de l'autre, dans cette complicité que seule sait forger l'amitié.

Plus tard, ils furent accueillis par des acclamations en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Mélindra tenta d'adopter le comportement désinvolte des jumeaux, qui saluaient la foule tels des rocks stars adulées de tous, et se garda même le plaisir de souffler un baiser vers Malefoy. Le Serpentard, plus pâle que jamais, lui dédia un regard hargneux alors qu'il se joignait à sa maison pour siffler le passage des joueurs de Gryffondor avec tout le venin dont il était capable.

— Bon, ça va... Dit Dubois moins d'une heure plus tard alors que son équipe arpentait le terrain derrière lui. Pratiquement pas de vent... Le soleil est un peu fort, ça pourrait provoquer

quelques problèmes de visibilité, faites attention... Le sol est plutôt dur, c'est bien, on aura un

meilleur élan au décollage...

Les portes du château s'ouvrirent et les élèves sortirent en masse sur la pelouse.

- Dans les vestiaires, dit sèchement Dubois.

A l'image de ses coéquipiers, Mélindra garda le silence le plus total et tenta de trouver une certaine sérénité en se préparant. Elle avait insisté durant de longues heures auprès de Dubois pour avoir le droit de jouer en short, pieds nus et sans protège tibia. La robe rouge autant que les protections en cuir la gênaient au moment de l'Envol du Singe et elle avait de toute façon horreur d'être entravée dans ses mouvements.

— Allons-y, c'est l'heure...

Leur entrée sur le terrain déclencha une véritable tempête sonore. Les trois quarts de la foule

arboraient des rosettes écarlates et agitaient des drapeaux de même couleur, ornés du lion de

Gryffondor. ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR ! LA COUPE AUX LIONS ! lisait-on sur les

banderoles. Derrière les buts de Serpentard, en revanche, deux cents élèves étaient habillés de

vert et le serpent argenté de leur équipe scintillait sur leurs drapeaux. Le professeur Rogue,

assis au premier rang, était également vêtu de vert et souriait d'un air féroce.

— Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! s'écria Lee Jordan qui assurait le commentaire du match,

comme à l'accoutumée. Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley et Weasley, et Dubois.

Reconnue comme la meilleure équipe que Poudlard ait jamais eue depuis un bon nombre

d'années...

Son commentaire fut accueilli par les huées des supporters de Serpentard.

— Voici maintenant l'équipe de Serpentard, menée par le capitaine Flint. Il a effectué

quelques changements parmi ses joueurs et il semble qu'il ait privilégié la taille par rapport à

l'intelligence...

Nouvelles huées sur les gradins des Serpentard. Mélindra échangea un regard amusé avec Harry : Lee n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Malefoy était de très loin le joueur le moins grand de son équipe, tous les autres étaient des colosses.

— Les deux capitaines, vous vous serrez la main, dit Madame Bibine.

Flint et Dubois s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se serrèrent la main comme si chacun essayait

de briser les phalanges de l'autre.

— Enfourchez vos balais, dit Madame Bibine. Trois... deux... un...

Son coup de sifflet fut noyé par les cris de la foule qui saluèrent l'envolée des quatorze

joueurs. Mélindra suivit ses coéquipiers du regard mais resta sur le sol. Elle n'entrerait en lisse qu'au premier but des Serpentards, à la place de Katie.

— Gryffondor à l'attaque, annonça Lee Jordan. Alicia Spinnet, en possession du Souafle,

descend vers les buts de Serpentard. Bravo, Alicia ! Argh, non... Le Souafle est intercepté par

Warrington de l'équipe de Serpentard... Et VLAN ! George Weasley dévie un Cognard sur

Warrington qui lâche le Souafle, récupéré par... Johnson. Gryffondor de nouveau à l'attaque.

Vas-y, Angelina... Attention, Angelina, un Cognard ! ET ELLE MARQUE ! DIX À ZÉRO

EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR !

Angelina leva le poing en signe de victoire sous les cris enthousiastes des supporters de

Gryffondor. Mélindra sentit son coeur s'accélérer à mesure que la fièvre de la compétition se réveillait dans ses veines.

— AÏE !

Angelina faillit être jetée à bas de son balai par Marcus Flint qui venait de la heurter de plein

fouet.

— Désolé, dit Flint, tandis que des huées montaient de la foule. Désolé, je ne l'ai pas vue !

Un instant plus tard, Fred Weasley donna un coup de batte à l'arrière du crâne de Flint qui

s'écrasa le nez contre le manche de son balai et se mit à saigner.

— Ça suffit comme ça ! s'écria Madame Bibine qui vint se placer entre eux sur son balai. Un

penalty en faveur de Gryffondor pour attaque injustifiée envers un de leurs Poursuiveurs ! Et

un penalty en faveur de Serpentard pour coup de batte délibéré à l'un de leurs Poursuiveurs !

— Arrêtez, madame ! s'exclama Fred.

Mais Madame Bibine avait déjà donné son coup de sifflet et ce fut Alicia qui tira le penalty.

— Vas-y, Alicia ! hurla Lee dans le silence qui s'était soudain abattu sur le stade.

— BRAVO, ELLE A MARQUÉ ! VINGT À ZÉRO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR !

Mélindra vit Harry prendre un virage serré, avec cette facilité qui la fascinait souvent, tandis que Flint tirait le penalty en faveur de Serpentard. Dubois, les mâchoires serrées, défendait ses buts.

— Dubois est un excellent Gardien, commenta Lee Jordan tandis que Flint attendait le coup

de sifflet de Madame Bibine.

— Vraiment excellent, poursuivit Jordan. Très difficile de marquer avec lui... très difficile...

OUI ! INCROYABLE ! IL A RÉUSSI À BLOQUER !

— Gryffondor à l'attaque, non, Serpentard à l'attaque... Non, Gryffondor, avec Katie Bell en

possession du Souafle, elle file vers les buts... OH ! ILS L'ONT FAIT EXPRÈS !

Montague, un Poursuiveur de Serpentard, avait coupé la trajectoire de Katie mais, au lieu de s'emparer du Souafle, il lui avait attrapé la tête et Katie avait fait un tonneau en parvenant d'extrême justesse à rester sur son balai. Mais elle avait perdu le Souafle.

Madame Bibine donna un nouveau coup de sifflet et se précipita sur Montague en hurlant. Une minute plus tard, Katie avait marqué un nouveau penalty contre Serpentard.

— TRENTE À ZÉRO ! BIEN FAIT POUR VOUS, BANDE DE SALES TRICHEURS...

— Jordan, soyez moins partial dans vos commentaires !

— Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont, professeur !

Mélindra avait mal à la nuque à force de garder le visage rivés sur le ciel, ses yeux pleuraient à cause du soleil, mais elle était incapable de détourner le regard. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Harry virer sur place et foncer vers les buts de Serpentard. Elle crut une folle seconde qu'il avait vu le Vif D'or et craint qu'il ne l'attrape. Il devait pourtant attendre encore...

Malefoy se lança à sa poursuite au pied levé et Mélindra trembla quand le premier Cognard rasa la tête de son meilleur ami.

Un second Cognard frôla le coude de Harry moins de quelques secondes plus tard.

Mélindra vit Bole et Derrick, les deux batteurs, foncer en même temps vers lui, leurs battes levées...

Au tout dernier moment, Harry tira sur le manche de son balai et monta tout à coup en chandelle tandis que Bole et Derrick s'écrasaient l'un contre l'autre dans un craquement sinistre. La jeune Black eut un éclat de rire mâtiné de nervosité et de moquerie.

— Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! s'écria Lee Jordan qui regardait les Batteurs de Serpentard zigzaguer en se

tenant la tête. Pas de chance, les gars ! Il faudra vous lever plus tôt que ça pour battre un Éclair de Feu ! Gryffondor de nouveau à l'attaque, Johnson s'empare du Souafle, suivie par Flint... Mets-lui un doigt dans l'oeil, Angelina ! Non, non, professeur, c'était une simple plaisanterie. Aïe ! Flint a repris le Souafle, Flint fonce vers les buts de Gryffondor. Vas-y, Dubois, bloque !

Mais Flint marqua un but. Il y eut une explosion de cris enthousiastes sur les gradins de Serpentard et Lee poussa de tels jurons que le professeur McGonagall essaya de lui arracher des mains le porte-voix magique. Le coeur de Mélindra fit une envolé alors qu'elle enfourchait son fidèle Perle de Chêne. Dubois avait beau eu hurler à plein poumon, elle avait refusé d'utiliser son Eclair de Feu et l'avait prêté volontiers à Angelina. La meneuse des trois Poursuiveuses était, après Harry, celle qui magnait un balai avec le plus de maestria. Et la jeune femme se fichait bien que le balai soit un cadeau de Sirius Black.

Mélindra, non.

Katie se posa près d'elle et lui fit une accolade d'encouragement.

- Pas de quartiers ma belle.

- Compte sur moi.

— Désolé, professeur ! dit-il. Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus ! Donc, Gryffondor mène par trente points à dix. Dubois a effectué un changement : Black remplace Katie Bell . Et Gryffondor passe à l'attaque...

Mélindra échangea un regard avec Alicia et se plaça à la droite d'Angelina. Elle enroula ses mollets nus sur le manche de son balai, libérant ses mains et ne guidant son engin qu'avec ses jambes. Les trois Poursuiveuses ne tardèrent pas à adopter une formation des plus serrées tant le match était en train de devenir le plus déloyal que Poudlard ait jamais vu. Fous de rage que Gryffondor ait si vite pris de l'avance, les joueurs de Serpentard ne reculaient devant aucun moyen pour s'emparer du Souafle. Bole frappa Alicia avec sa batte en assurant qu'il l'avait prise pour un Cognard. George Weasley lui donna un coup de coude dans la figure à titre de représailles. Madame Bibine accorda un penalty à chaque équipe et Dubois, dans un bond spectaculaire, parvint à bloquer le Souafle. Le score était à présent de quarante à dix en faveur de Gryffondor.

Mélindra mit un peu plus de temps que prévu à se mettre dans le jeu, déstabilisée par la hargne des Serpentards. Finalement, quand Flint tenta de lui envoyer un coup de poing déguisé au moment où il coupa sa trajectoire, la jeune Black sentit un sang nouveau couler dans ses veines, libérant un poison dont le seul antidote était la victoire.

Elle pivota sur ses hanches au moment où le poing de Flint allait la toucher et lui asséna un simple coup dans le sternum.

Sec, net, efficace.

Wen aurait adoré.

Flint se dégonfla comme un vieux ballon de baudruche et resta sur place tandis que la jeune fille prenait les devants de l'attaque et récupérait le Souafle d'une clé de bras implacable. Elle l'envoya aussitôt à Alicia, qui le passa à Angelina, qui s'élança vers les buts adverses, ses deux coéquipières veillant au grain, lui dégageant le passage du mieux qu'elles pouvaient.

Alicia marqua quelques secondes plus tard.

Cinquante à dix.

Mélindra eut un sourire et évita le Cognard de Bole, puis celui de Derrick sans même y faire vraiment attention. Les deux Serpentards avaient peut-être une force supérieure à la normale mais la jeune Black considérait avec raison que les Cognards de Fred et George étaient bien plus redoutables tant ils étaient précis.

Un coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine stoppa à nouveau le jeu au moment où les Gryffondors étaient en passe de marquer :

— On n'attaque pas le Gardien tant que le Souafle ne se trouve pas dans la zone de tir ! Hurla Madame Bibine, furieuse, à l'adresse de Bole et de Derrick. Un penalty en faveur de Gryffondor !

Et Angelina marqua. Soixante à dix. Quelques instants plus tard, Fred Weasley envoya un

Cognard à Warrington en lui faisant sauter le Souafle des mains. Alicia s'en empara et marqua

un autre but. Soixante-dix à dix pour Gryffondor.

Mélindra eut une pensée pour Harry alors que leur équipe avait enfin la marge nécessaire pour qu'il attrape le Vif d'Or. Les trois Poursuiveuses n'arrêtèrent pas leurs efforts pour autant. Alicia réussit à s'emparer du Souafle quand la foule explosa en cris : Mélindra risqua un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et vit Harry plonger en direction de la tribune des professeurs. Son coeur s'accéléra : il devait avoir vu le Vif d'Or et...

Malefoy, qui s'était glissé dans le sillage de l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor, venait de s'accrocher à l'extrémité du balai de Harry !

— Penalty ! Penalty en faveur de Gryffondor ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle façon de jouer ! hurla Madame Bibine.

— ESPÈCE DE SALE TRICHEUR ! cria Lee Jordan dans le mégaphone en se tenant à

distance du professeur McGonagall. ESPÈCE D'ABOMINABLE PETIT...

Mais le professeur McGonagall ne s'offusqua même pas du terme qu'il venait d'employer. Elle était trop occupée à brandir le poing en direction de Malefoy. Son chapeau était tombé et elle

aussi hurlait avec colère.

Alicia tira le penalty, mais elle était si furieuse qu'elle rata le but d'un bon mètre. L'équipe de Gryffondor perdait sa concentration tandis que les Serpentard, ravis du mauvais coup de Malefoy, se sentaient stimulés.

— Serpentard à l'attaque. Serpentard devant les buts, Montague marque... grogna Lee. Soixante-dix à vingt en faveur de Gryffondor...

— Angelina Johnson s'empare du Souafle, commenta Lee Jordan. Vas-y, Angelina, VAS-Y !

Mélindra vit avec horreur tous les joueurs de Serpentard, y compris le Gardien de but se précipiter vers Angelina pour lui bloquer la route...

Angelina arriva à la même conclusion que Mélindra et la jeune Black la vit lancer son poing libre vers le ciel.

La jeune fille pris de la vitesse et s'accroupit sur le manche de son balai, esquivant un nouveau Cognard in-extremis.

La suite ne fut que l'accomplissement d'une habitude née de leurs entraînements. Arrivée au dernier quart du terrain, juste avant la zone de tir, Angelina fit mine de tirer vers les buts.

Lança le Souafle en direction des nuages sous les commentaires ahuris de Lee.

Mélindra se leva au même moment, garda son équilibre une fraction de seconde avant de se propulser vers les buts d'un coup de pied rageur.

Sa trajectoire fut parfaite : elle attrapa le Souafle au vol, vrilla dans les airs en passant entre Warrington et Bole, et arrêta sa chute contrôlée en crochetant l'anneau du but le plus à droite avec sa main libre.

Sur les gradins, les supporteurs de Gryffondor hurlèrent à s'en casser la voix et la jeune Black eut un éclat de rire alors qu'elle renvoyait déjà la balle à Alicia. D'un geste coulé, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, récupéra son balai.

N'eut même pas le temps de remonter dans les airs : Harry venait de descendre dans un piquet aussi vertigineux que grandiose à la poursuite d'un Draco Malefoy qui s'imaginait déjà vainqueur.  
Seulement, l'Eclair de Feu n'était pas le balai le plus rapide du monde pour rien : Harry remonta la distance qui le séparait de son adversaire à une vitesse à peine imaginable.

Il sembla repousser le bras de Malefoy au moment où il furent au même niveau.

Le poing en l'air, Harry remonta en chandelle. Un tonnerre d'acclamations explosa dans le

stade.

Mélindra sentit son coeur s'accélérer alors que son sourire lui faisait presque mal. Elle enfourcha son balai et rejoignit le reste de son équipe qui chahutait déjà leur Attrapeur quand Angelina, d'Alicia et de Katie criaient: « On a gagné la coupe ! On a gagné la coupe ! » Les bras enchevêtrés dans leurs étreintes, les joueurs de Gryffondor se laissèrent descendre vers le sol en hurlant à perdre haleine.

Des vagues successives de supporters vêtus de robes écarlates submergèrent les barrières et envahirent le terrain.

Oubliant toute dignité, Percy sautait sur place comme un dément, le professeur McGonagall pleurait à chaudes larmes, s'essuyant les yeux avec un grand drapeau de Gryffondor, et Ron et Hermione se frayaient un chemin à grands coups de coudes pour rejoindre Harry et Mélindra. Incapables de prononcer un mot, ils se contentèrent de leur adresser un sourire rayonnant tandis qu'il était emporté vers les gradins où Dumbledore attendait l'équipe avec la gigantesque coupe de Quidditch. Quelques instants plus tard, Dubois, toujours en larmes, tendait la coupe à Harry. Jamais Mélindra n'avait vu son meilleur ami aussi heureux.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? L'envol du singe était à la hauteur de vos attentes ? _

_Laissez-moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir:D  
_

_Sinon, d'ici la prochaine publication, portez-vous bien._

_Bonnes vacances et Joyeuses fêtes_

_(n'abusez pas -trop- du chocolat:p)_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 18/12/2011_


	21. Quand l'Inatendu s'Invite aux Examens

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

* * *

**RAR :**

MAHA1959 :

_Aloâ !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Je suis contente que mon match t'ais plu ! C'était pas facile à écrire en plus... Je transmettrais à Wen pour l'envol du Singe;)_

_J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Enjoy;)_

Cicou :

_Hey !_

_Comment vas-tu, Miss ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ Contente de te voir par ici:D_

_Oui, pauvre Sirius. Je n'ose même pas imaginé comment ça doit se bousculer dans sa tête (et j'en suis un peu responsable. Par Merlin, je suis un monstre;))_

_Pour le point de vue d'Hermione, j'avoue que ça été l'occasion. La pauvre, elle a du passer une troisième année horrible de chez horrible. C'est bien du coup qu'il y ait Mélindra. Elle n'est pas toute seule comme dans la version de Jo (oui, parfois, il faut critiquer Jo. Personne n'est parfait:p)_

_Ce n'est pas de moi, l'histoire des devoirs. C'est même dixit la Créatrice (mais oui, moi, en quatrième, j'expédiais aussi pas mal. Ciel, où est ma quatrième?)_

_Merci pour le match ! On a pas idée à quel point c'est pas facile à écrire ce truc. (Et j'adore l'envol du singe personnellement:D)_

_Pas grave que ton commentaire soit court ! Tu penses à laisser un petit mot, et c'est déjà beaucoup._

_En espérant que la suite te plaise...  
Et bonne chance pour ton ADS (je compatis, je sors des partiels)_

* * *

**Note:**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ?  
Alors déjà, bonne année à tous et à toute ! Que votre route soit belle, pleine de jolies courbes. Que les étoiles veillent à votre bonheur et à votre équilibre. Et puis plein de lecture pour cette année (dépêchez-vous de lire Pierre Bottero cette année, il paraît que c'est la fin du monde au mois de décembre, ce serait bête de mourir sans l'avoir lu, Pierre...)_

_Ensuite, Papa Noël a été gentil avec vous ? Avec moi oui : j'ai eu Monsieur Tolkien et j'ai pas mal hâte de le commencer (je sais, un gouffre d'inculture que de ne pas l'avoir lu...)_

_Enfin, oui, je poste en retard._

_Je sais, et je l'assume, non d'un petit bonhomme !_

_Plus sérieusement : j'ai une excuse en béton armée (et cette fois-ci c'est vrai). Ca s'appelle des examens, ça arrive à la fin des semestres en fac et c'est relativement parlant important. Bon, ils se sont mieux passés que la dernière fois donc je suis contente. Mais ça m'a empêché de poster hier (révisions de dernières minutes, au cas où)_

_M'enfin bon, je poste avec seulement une journée de retard et en plus, je vais avoir un peu de temps pour écrire cette semaine (si si si... héhé)_

_Bref..._

_Nouveau chapitre ! Au programme ? Des examens (quelle coïncidence. C'est pas fait exprès, promis. Cela dit, j'aurais préféré passer ceux de Poudlard... Où est ma lettre!)_

_Et les résultats de l'appel pour Hagrid._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira... _

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

L'état d'euphorie dans lequel la victoire de la coupe de Quidditch avait plongé Gryffondor dura une bonne semaine. Même le temps semblait participer à la fête: à l'approche des premiers jours de juin, le ciel se dégageait de ses nuages, la température augmentait, et les élèves n'avaient plus d'autre envie que de s'allonger dans l'herbe avec quelques pintes de jus de citrouille bien frais à portée de main, ou de faire une partie de Bavboules ou encore de regarder le calmar géant émerger paresseusement à la surface du lac.

Chaque coup d'oeil jeté à travers une fenêtre tentatrice donnait des envies de vacances, même aux plus sérieux, mais chacun savait que l'heure de la détente n'avait pas encore sonné.

Mélindra, comme tous ses camarades, allait bientôt passer ses premiers examens à Poudlard et plus que le stress, c'était bel et bien l'ennui qui l'emportait. Elle avait toujours était curieuse d'apprendre mais les trois années qu'elle avait passé auprès des sœurs Halliwell avaient eu des conséquences catastrophiques sur ses capacités à rentrer dans un moule scolaire.

Il fallait se l'avouer, apprendre la magie avec un tuteur personnel avait cet avantage de vous dispenser de toute sorte de contrôles, ce que le corps enseignant se plaisait à mijoter pour cette fin d'année scolaire.

Et il semblait n'y avoir aucun échappatoire possible à cette terrible fatalité...

Même Fred et George Weasley avaient été surpris à travailler. Ils devaient passer leur BUSE (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire). Percy, lui, préparait son ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante), le plus haut diplôme délivré à Poudlard. Comme il avait l'intention d'entrer au ministère de la Magie, il lui fallait figurer en tête du classement. Il devenait donc de plus en plus irritable et distribuait de sévères punitions à quiconque troublait la tranquillité de la salle commune.

La seule personne qui semblait encore plus anxieuse que Percy, c'était Hermione. Mélindra, Harry et Ron avaient renoncé à lui demander comment elle s'y prenait pour assister à plusieurs cours en même temps, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de reposer une dernière fois la question lorsqu'ils virent le programme de ses épreuves d'examen. Dans la première colonne, on lisait:

LUNDI

9h Arithmancie

9h Métamorphose

Déjeuner

13h Sortilèges

13h Étude des Runes

- Hermione, dit prudemment Ron, sachant qu'elle était sujette aux explosions de colère quand on la dérangeait. Heu... Tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas trompée en copiant tes horaires ?

- Quoi ? répondit sèchement Hermione en examinant son emploi du temps. Non, bien sûr que je ne me suis pas trompée.

- Est-ce qu'on peut te demander comment tu comptes passer deux examens en même temps ? demanda Harry.

— Non, répondit Hermione, agacée. Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu mon exemplaire de _Numérologie et grammaire ?_

- Oui, bien sûr, je l'ai emprunté pour lire un peu au lit, répondit Ron, à voix très basse.

Mélindra saisit son commentaire au vol et lui fit une grimace de mise en garde : Hermione ne trouverait pas ça drôle. Du reste, pas à une semaine des examens. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, et comme pour se faire pardonner, aida sa meilleure-amie dans sa recherche dudit livre.

Au même moment, il y eut un bruissement et Hedwige s'engouffra par la fenêtre, une lettre dans le bec.

- C'est Hagrid, dit Harry en ouvrant l'enveloppe. L'audience en appel a été fixée au 6.

- Ce sera le dernier jour des examens, dit Hermione qui cherchait toujours son livre

d'Arithmancie.

— Et c'est ici que l'audience aura lieu, dit Harry qui continuait de lire la lettre. Il y aura un délégué du ministère de la Magie et... et un bourreau !

Hermione releva brusquement la tête alors que Mélindra étouffait une exclamation outrée.

— Ils font venir le bourreau en appel ! Ça veut dire qu'ils ont déjà pris leur décision ! S'écria Hermione, s'attirant au passage le regard noir de Percy.

— En effet, dit lentement Harry.

- Impossible ! s'exclama Ron. J'ai passé un temps fou à lire des trucs pour lui, ils ne vont quand même pas refuser d'écouter tout ça !

Mélindra échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Harry : il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un devin pour comprendre que Sieur Malefoy avait usé et abusé de son influence pour ranger les membres de la Commission de son côté. Draco, qui s'était montré étonnamment réservé depuis le triomphe de Gryffondor lors de la finale de Quidditch, avait repris ses airs bravaches depuis quelques jours. D'après les commentaires narquois que les quatre amis avaient surpris, il avait la certitude que Buck serait mis à mort et paraissait enchanté d'en être la cause. Mélindra rongeait son frein à ces moments-là, tout comme Harry et Ron. Seule la promesse de passer le reste du mois en retenue si jamais ils cédaient à une pulsion associant _Draco Malefoy _et _coup de poing _les retenaient d'agir. Aucun des trois Gryffondors n'était suffisamment stupide pour offrir à Severus Rogue une excuse de venger la défaite de son équipe de Quidditch...

Finalement, les examens se passèrent plutôt bien. Du reste, ils passèrent, et c'était le plus important à retenir. Mélindra eut le sentiment de vivre une longue semaine, digne de figurer parmi les moins intéressantes de sa courte vie, alors qu'une épreuve chassait l'autre sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y changer. Heureusement, les tests de pratique mettaient un peu de piquant dans leurs journées. Harry avait lancé un tel sortilège d'allégresse à Ron qu'il avait fallu attendre plus d'une heure avant que le jeune Weasley soit à peu près calmé, Crabbe avait manqué de détruire la salle de Potion à lui seul, on avait vu une dizaine de souris s'échapper de la salle de Métamorphose alors que Nevile se confondait en excuses auprès du professeur McGonagall. Le jeune homme avait apparemment fait tomber les cages des pauvres petits mammifères en quittant la pièce...

A bien repenser à tout cela, le meilleur examen qu'ils avaient passé était celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal durant lequel le professeur Lupin leur avait organisé une sorte de parcours du combattant diablement amusant. Mélindra en avait même profité pour régler ses problèmes avec son Epouvantard de père, gagnant une petite vengeance personnelle sur l'ancien pensionnaire d'Azkaban.

Le dernier jour des examens fût accueilli avec un soupir de soulagement pour tout le monde et Mélindra résuma le programme qui l'attendait avec un sourire.

- Soin aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid. Que Merlin en soit témoin, les vacances n'ont jamais été aussi proches !

- Tu parles, Ron et moi avons encore Divination cette après-midi.

- Qui a eu une matinée de plus pour réviser la potion mercredi quand Hermione et moi nous cassions les neurones sur de l'Arithmancie ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si la Divination était une véritable matière en soi.

- Au contraire, Black, c'est quelque chose de très sérieux ! S'écria Parvati qui, assise à la droite Mélindra, n'avait pas perdu une miette de son commentaire dédaigneux.

- Bien sûr. Lire dans des feuilles de thé apporte des connaissances hors du commun. Il paraît même qu'Einstein y a vu le secret de la relativité.

Sa réponse ironique arracha un éclat de rire à Hermione et Harry quand Ron et Parvati haussaient le même sourcil.

- Je vous la refait en version sorcière : lire dans des feuilles de thé apporte des connaissances hors du commun. Il paraît même que Nicolas Flamel y a vu le secret de la Pierre Philosophale.

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, Black.

- A l'occasion, je te présenterais une _vraie _voyante, Parvati. Et crois moi, le pouvoir de lire l'avenir ne se mesure ni au nombre de châles que l'on porte sur les épaules, ni à l'épaisseur des verres que l'on se met sur son nez.

Parvati voulu répondre pour défendre Trelawney mais n'en eut pas le temps. Hermione interpella Mélindra, Ron et Harry avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

- Regardez, qu'est-ce que Fudge fait ici ?

Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même ensemble vers les portes de la Grande Salle et aperçurent la petite silhouette du premier Ministre, remontée de son éternel chapeau melon. A ses côtés, se tenaient également un homme grand et robuste. Mélindra sentit une vague de colère monter en elle alors qu'elle avisait la hache que le bourreau promenait déjà à sa ceinture.

D'un geste sec, elle se leva et son regard ne laissait aucun doute sur les noms des prochaines victimes de sa colère.

Hermione manqua d'avaler de travers et se lança à sa poursuite, rattrapant la jeune Black à quelques mètres de Fudge.

- Lâche-moi, Granger ! Grogna Mélindra.

- Non, tu ne dois pas faire... qu'importe ce que tu comptes faire d'ailleurs ! Ça ne jouera pas en faveur d'Hagrid.

- Un bourreau sans doigts a en général du mal à manier son instrument.

- Bien sûr. Et après cela, le ministère effacera et le casier de Buck, et le tien par la même occasion ?

- Par pitié Hermione, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont un placard entier consacré au dossier de mon père que, nécessairement, ils ont réservé celui d'à côté pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

Mélindra tenta de profiter de la situation pour reprendre le fil de son attaque préventive mais Hermione sortit sa baguette magique.

- Un pas de plus, Black, et je me fâche.

- Même pas peur.

- Pas encore, mais ça peut s'arranger.

- A ta place, je l'écouterais Merry, remarqua Harry alors qu'il s'arrêtait près d'Hermione. La dernière fois, Neville s'est retrouvé raide comme une planche.

Mélindra soupira et leva les bras en signe de d'abandon. Derrière elle, elle savait que Fudge et sa clique venait de quitter le grand hall de toute façon.

- Parfait, conclu Hermione. On y va ?  
- Oui, mon colonel...

…

Après le repas, Mélindra décida de fêter ses vacances... en narguant les garçons de la plus belle des façons. Elle les accompagna donc jusqu'à la tour Nord, laissant Hermione se rendre en Étude des Moldus. Là-haut, elle fût reçue par les regards noirs de Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, qui n'avaient visiblement toujours pas digérer leur petite discussion du matin.

- Fais pas cette tête ! On dirait que tu vas jouer ta vie en haut de cette échelle ! Se sentit obligée de rajouter Mélindra quand Lavande attrapa les premiers barreaux qui menaient à la salle de divination.

- La ferme, Black !

Pour toute réponse, Mélindra éclata de rire, entraînant Harry et Ron.

- Si jamais vous avez besoin d'un coup de pouce pour inventer une histoire rocambolesque les gars, n'hésitez pas... Je connais au moins une centaine de moyens différents pour mourir...

- Exemple ? Sourit Ron.

- Un bon classique : ce soir, je vais me faire attaquer par un loup-garou. En plus ça colle plutôt bien, c'est la pleine lune cette nuit.

- Tout le monde va y avoir penser... Remarqua Neville.

- Très bien... Ce soir, je serais la victime d'une malédiction qui me poussera à me jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

- Elle est vraie celle-là ? S'étonna Harry.

- Bien sûr ! Vivre parmi les Halliwell a quand même des avantages... Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre Divination. J'aurais eu un O à l'examen.

Les éclats de rire s'éteignirent quelques minutes plus tard quand Lavande redescendit, l'air satisfait de celle qui a réussi.

- C'est à ton tour Weasley, grogna-t-elle à l'intention de Ron alors que Parvati se levaient pour partir.

- On ne vous souhaite pas bonne chance. Vous n'en avez aucune.

- Ciel ! Mon hypothèse de la malédiction se confirme Ron... Tente le coup ! Cria Mélindra à l'adresse du jeune homme alors qu'il refermait la trappe derrière lui.

Il revint moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, une grimace sceptique sur le visage.

— - Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Harry en se relevant.

— - Très mal, répondit Ron. Je ne voyais rien du tout, alors, j'ai inventé quelque chose, mais je

crois qu'elle n'était pas convaincue... C'est à toi au fait.

Harry épousseta sa robe de sorcier et Mélindra se rendit invisible pour le suivre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Merry ? Murmura Harry.

- En un an ici, je n'ai pas encore aperçu l'ombre de sa silhouette. Phoebe ne va jamais me le pardonner ! Grimpe !

Le jeune Potter cracha une série de jurons mais ne pu rien faire de plus.

La petite pièce confinée était étouffante et les parfums qui flottaient dans l'air prirent Mélindra à la gorge, lui donnait presque la nausée.

Une nausée qui se confirma quand elle vit Trelawney, assise devant une grosse boule de cristal.

_Par tous les feux de l'Enfer, _songea-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur le visage du professeur, particulièrement sur ses épaisses lunettes qui la faisaient ressembler à un insecte.

— Bonjour, mon cher, dit Trelawney à voix basse à l'intention d'Harry.. Si vous voulez bien plonger votre regard dans cette Sphère... Prenez votre temps... Vous me direz ensuite ce que vous aurez vu...

Mélindra eut l'impression qu'Harry la chercha des yeux avant de s'atteler à sa basse besogne et la jeune Black s'approcha de son ami, prête à lui souffler une série de bêtises.

— Alors ? demanda le professeur Trelawney d'une voix douce.

- Heu... je vois une forme sombre... prétendit-il.

Mélindra haussa un sourcil : de là où elle était, elle voyait juste le visage grotesquement déformé du survivant.

— - A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? murmura le professeur Trelawney. Réfléchissez bien...

Harry sauta sur la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit.

— - A un hippogriffe, dit-il d'un ton assuré.

— - Vraiment ? chuchota le professeur Trelawney en griffonnant rapidement quelque chose sur le parchemin posé sur ses genoux. Mon garçon, vous êtes sans doute en train de voir comment vont se terminer les ennuis de ce pauvre Hagrid avec le ministère de la Magie ! Regarde bien... Est-ce que l'hippogriffe a toujours... sa tête ?

- Oui, affirma Harry.

A la réponse du jeune homme, Mélindra su qu'il était en train d'inventer une histoire... qui aurait pu être presque crédible.

— Vous êtes sûr ? Vraiment sûr, mon garçon ? Vous ne le voyez pas en train de se tordre sur le sol avec une silhouette sombre qui brandit une hache derrière lui ?

— Non, répondit Harry.

— Pas de sang ? Vous ne voyez pas Hagrid en train de pleurer ?

— Non ! répéta Harry.

— Au contraire, il a l'air en pleine forme... Il s'envole... Le professeur Trelawney soupira.

— Eh bien, mon garçon, je crois que nous allons en rester là... C'est un peu décevant, je ne vous le cache pas... Mais je suis sûre que vous avez fait de votre mieux.

Harry étouffa un soupir de soulagement et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Mélindra se dirigea vers la trappe, pas mécontente pour deux Mornilles de quitter l'atmosphère étouffante. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une voix dure et sonore retentit derrière lui.

— _Ça se passera ce soir !_

Mélindra se retourna vivement, à l'image d'Harry. Le professeur Trelawney s'était figée dans son fauteuil, le regard vague, la mâchoire pendante.

— P... pardon ? dit Harry.

Mais le professeur ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ses yeux se mirent à rouler dans leurs orbites. Mélindra fronça les sourcils tout en s'approchant. Trelawney semblait faire une sorte de malaise à première vue mais quelque chose clochait...

— _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là,_reprit-elle de sa voix rauque,_ solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Ce soir... avant minuit... le serviteur... ira... rejoindre... son maître..._

La tête du professeur Trelawney tomba sur sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper une sorte de grognement, puis, brusquement, elle se redressa.

— Je suis désolée, mon garçon, dit-elle, comme perdue dans un rêve. La chaleur, sans doute... Je me suis assoupie pendant un instant...

Harry et Mélindra, immobiles, continuaient de la regarder.

— Qu'y a-t-il, mon garçon ?

— Vous... vous venez de me dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va surgir à nouveau... que son serviteur s'apprête à le rejoindre...

Le professeur Trelawney eut l'air surprise.

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Mon garçon, ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie... Surgir à nouveau, voyez-vous ça !

— C'est ce que vous venez de dire ! Vous avez dit que le Seigneur...

- Vous aussi, vous avez dû vous assoupir, coupa le professeur Trelawney. Jamais je ne m'aventurerais à prédire quelque chose d'aussi invraisemblable !

Mélindra posa une main légère sur l'épaule d'Harry pour lui signifier de partir. Trelawney ne semblait pas encline à revenir sur son étrange comportement. Et une petite voix lui soufflait que, peut-être, elle n'avait pas eu conscience de ses actes. Elle suivit Harry jusqu'à la trappe et la referma derrière elle.

- Tu crois que c'était une véritable prédilection ? Souffla le jeune Potter alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Mélindra prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre : elle avait été témoin des prémonitions de Phoebe plus souvent qu'elle ne pouvait s'en souvenir et à chaque fois, sa grande sœur avait semblé surprise par ses visions. La jeune Black avait appris à reconnaître ces instants où Phoebe entrevoyait l'avenir avec une précision diabolique.

Et aujourd'hui, dans la tour Nord, le regard de Trelawney lui avait rappelé celui de Pheobe.

- Oui... Je crois que oui.

Harry eut une expression de plus en plus inquiète.  
- Elle se trompe peut-être...

Mélindra passa une main dans sa crinière brune, pensive, alors que les paroles de Trelawney se rejouaient dans son esprit : _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Ce soir... avant minuit... le serviteur... ira... rejoindre... son maître..._

Malgré elle, elle retrouva ses vieux réflexes, ceux qu'elle avait forgé auprès des sœurs. Elle imagina en une paire de minutes plusieurs scénarios qui pourraient correspondre à la trame d'avenir esquissée par la professeur de divination.

N'en garda qu'une seule: la plus plausible...

Ou peut-être celle qui lui donnait l'impression que la chance lui souriait enfin.

- J'espère qu'elle se trompe, en tout cas, reprit Harry au moment où ils débouchaient dans le couloir de la Grosse Dame.

Mélindra haussa les épaules, préférant garder pour elle qu'elle espérait au contraire croiser la route de Sirius Black à la faveur des étoiles.

La salle commune était déserte : seuls Ron et Hermione étaient là, assis dans un coin.

— Le professeur Trelawney, commença Harry, vient de me raconter que...

Mais il s'interrompit et Mélindra comprit pourquoi quand elle avisa les visages sombres de ses deux amis.

— Hagrid a perdu, dit Ron d'une voix faible. Il vient de nous envoyer ça.

Cette fois, le mot de Hagrid ne portait pas de traces de larmes mais ses mains avaient tellement tremblé que son écriture était à peine lisible.

_Avons perdu en appel. Ils vont le mettre à mort au coucher du soleil. Vous ne pouvez plus rien_

_faire. Ne venez pas. Je ne veux pas que vous regardiez ça._

_Hagrid_

— Il faut y aller, dit aussitôt Harry. On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul à attendre le bourreau.

— Au coucher du soleil, dit Ron qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un oeil éteint. On n'aura jamais

le droit de sortir... Surtout toi, Harry...

— Si seulement on avait la cape d'invisibilité, dit Harry, l'air songeur.

— Où est-elle ? demanda Hermione.

Harry lui raconta qu'il l'avait laissée dans le passage secret, sous la statue de la sorcière borgne.

— Si jamais Rogue me voit encore dans ce coin-là, j'aurai de sérieux ennuis, ajouta-t-il.

— C'est vrai, dit Hermione en se levant. Si c'est _toi _qu'il voit... Comment on fait pour ouvrir la

bosse de la sorcière ?

- Il faut lui donner un coup de baguette magique en disant « _Dissendium », _mais...

Hermione n'attendit pas qu'il ait terminé sa phrase. Elle traversa la salle à grands pas, poussa le portrait de la grosse dame et disparut.

— Elle ne va quand même pas aller la chercher elle-même ? dit Ron, les yeux ronds.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, cependant, Hermione était de retour avec la cape d'invisibilité soigneusement pliée sous sa robe.

— Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ces temps-ci ? s'exclama Ron. D'abord, tu donnes une gifle à Malefoy, ensuite tu quittes le cours du professeur Trelawney...

L'air admiratif de Ron sembla flatter Hermione mais la jeune fille ne perdit pas le fil de la situation. Elle croisa le regard de ses trois amis et désigna la porte d'un geste du menton.

- On y va ?

…

Traverser le parc du château leur prit un temps fou et Mélindra se demanda plusieurs fois s'ils arriveraient à temps. Harry, Ron et Hermione marchaient sous la cape d'Invisibilité à une allure d'autant plus réduite qu'ils mettaient à point d'or à rester... invisibles.

Mélindra fût la première à gagner la porte du garde chasse et donna plusieurs coups secs. Hagrid mit quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir et une expression de surprise se peignit sur son visage atrocement pâle quand il ne découvrit personne sur le pas de sa porte.

— C'est nous, chuchota Harry. On a mis la cape d'invisibilité. Laissez-nous entrer, qu'on puisse l'enlever.

— Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, murmura Hagrid en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

Il referma rapidement la porte et Harry enleva la cape.

Hagrid ne pleurait pas, il ne leur tomba pas dans les bras. Il avait l'air de ne plus savoir où il en était et son désarroi était bien plus déchirant que des larmes.

— Vous voulez du thé ? demanda-t-il.

Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il prit la bouilloire.

— Où est Buck ? demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

- Je... Je l'ai sorti, répondit Hagrid en renversant du lait sur la table. Il est attaché dans le potager. J'ai pensé qu'il aimerait bien voir les arbres et respirer un peu d'air frais avant...

Ses mains tremblaient si violemment que le pot au lait lui échappa et se brisa sur le sol.

Mélindra voulu se baisser pour rattraper les dégâts, mais Hermione fût plus rapide qu'elle.

— Je vais arranger ça, Hagrid, dit-elle.

— Il y a un autre pot dans le buffet, dit Hagrid en s'asseyant et en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de manche.

Mélindra échangea un regard désolé avec Ron et Harry, alors que son cerveau cherchait désespérément un moyen de changer la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Buck se faire exécuter ! Il était innocent... Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisé comme ça, elle devait trouver un moyen... Il y avait forcément un moyen. Il y avait toujours un moyen.

Toujours.

Mais en cette soirée de juin, rien ne lui venait. Ni un plan efficace, ni une formule magique et encore moins une incantation Acathlante. Il lui sembla même que ses capacités de réflexion l'abandonnaient au pire moment.

- Je vais aller casser la figure du bourreau Hagrid, souffla-t-elle finalement, serrant les poings. Je lui fait avaler sa hache, vous libérez Buck et pendant ce temps, Ron, Harry et Hermione s'occupent de Fudge...

Hagrid eut un sourire triste mais secoua la tête.

- Malheureusement Mélindra, cela ne changerait rien. Dumbledore lui-même... Il a essayé. Mais il n'a pas le pouvoir d'annuler une décision de la Commission. Il leur a dit que Buck n'était pas dangereux, mais ils ont peur... Vous connaissez Lucius Malefoy... J'imagine qu'il les a menacés. Et Macnair, le bourreau, est un vieil ami de Malefoy... Mais au moins, ça ira vite... Et je serai à côté de lui...

A la mention et de Malefoy, et de Macnair, Mélindra serra la mâchoire : les deux hommes étaient deux Mangemorts reconnus. Par delà tout ce qu'ils lui inspiraient, la jeune fille devinait sans mal qu'ils prendraient du plaisir à tuer l'hippogriffe. Et cette pensée termina de la révolter tout à fait.

- Ron ! C'est... C'est incroyable ! Croûtard !

Le cri d'Hermione les firent sursauté et Ron la regarda, bouche bée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Hermione se précipita vers la table et retourna le pot au lait. Criant et se débattant frénétiquement, Croûtard glissa alors du pot et tomba sur la table.

— Croûtard ! dit Ron d'une voix blanche. Croûtard, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Il attrapa le rat qui continuait de se débattre et le regarda à la lumière. Croûtard était dans un état épouvantable. Plus maigre que jamais, il avait complètement pelé par endroits, et se tortillait dans les mains de Ron comme s'il cherchait à tout prix à s'enfuir.

— Du calme, Croûtard ! dit Ron. Il n'y a pas de chat, ici ! Personne ne cherche à te faire du mal !

Hagrid se leva soudain, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Son teint d'habitude coloré avait pris la teinte jaunâtre d'un vieux parchemin.

— Ils arrivent... dit-il.

Mélindra se retourna en même temps que Ron, Harry et Hermione, et vit au loin un groupe d'hommes qui descendaient les marches du château. A leur tête, elle reconnu Albus Dumbledore, sa barbe d'argent scintillant dans la lumière du crépuscule. Cornélius Fudge trottinait à côté de lui. Un vieillard, sans doute le responsable de la Commission, et le bourreau les suivaient.

— Il faut que vous partiez, dit Hagrid en tremblant des pieds à la tête. Il ne faut pas qu'ils vous trouvent ici... Filez vite...

Ron enfonça de force Croûtard dans sa poche et Hermione prit la cape.

— Je vais vous faire sortir par-derrière, dit Hagrid.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur le potager. Mélindra ouvrit la marche, sa baguette brandit devant elle. Elle laissa toutefois son regard s'attarder sur le majestueux hyppogriffe, consciente que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle se souvint à la volée de l'aversion qu'elle avait pour l'animal en début d'année... Voilà qu'elle était prête à risquer sa vie pour la sienne !

— - Filez ! dit Hagrid d'un ton féroce. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile, inutile de chercher les ennuis !

Harry, Ron et Hermione tentèrent de discuter une dernière fois mais quand Hagrid tenta de leur mettre la cape lui-même, ils se décidèrent à sortirent. Déjà, des voix résonnaient à l'entrée de la cabane.

— Dépêchez-vous, leur dit Hagrid. N'écoutez pas...

Il referma la porte derrière lui et Mélindra s'obligea à suivre Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
S'obligea à abandonner Buck derrière elle, même si tout son être lui criait de lancer un sortilège, rien qu'un seul, et d'offrir la liberté à la créature.

— Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît, chuchota Hermione sur sa droite. Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus...

Ils remontèrent la pente douce qui menait au château. Le soleil plongeait à l'horizon. Le ciel avait pris une teinte grise mêlée de lueurs pourpres, tandis qu'à l'ouest scintillait un halo rouge couleur de rubis.

Ron s'immobilisa soudain.

— Ron, je t'en prie... murmura Hermione.

— C'est Croûtard, dit Ron. Il ne veut pas rester en place.

Mélindra s'arrêta à son tour, cherchant à voir à travers la cape ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer alors que le rat de Ron semblait crier de toutes ses forces.

— Croûtard, c'est moi, espèce d'idiot, souffla Ron.

Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir derrière eux, puis des voix d'hommes.

— Avancez, souffla Mélindra. Avancez. Il ne faut pas rester là.

— D'accord... Croûtard, tiens-toi tranquille.

Mélindra entendait la rumeur des voix derrière elle et dans un dernier acte de lâcheté, elle s'obligea à ne pas se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas apercevoir Macnair accomplir sa sombre tâche.

— Je n'arrive pas à le tenir, dit Ron. Croûtard, arrête, tout le monde va nous entendre...

Le rat poussait de petits cris de plus en plus féroces, mais pas assez puissants pour couvrir les bruits qui provenaient du jardin de Hagrid. Il y eut un mélange de voix indistinctes, un moment de silence, puis, brusquement, le sifflement caractéristique d'une hache qui s'abattait dans un choc sourd.

Ils l'ont fait ! Murmura Hermione. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Ils l'ont fait !

* * *

_Alors ? Ce verdict ? Bon, je sais, il y avait pas mal du livre..._

_Laissez-moi une petite review : à votre bon cœur messieurs dames, c'est les étrennes en ce début d'année, on pense à son auteur préféré;)_

_Merci de m'avoir lue._

_A dans trois semaines ?  
Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 09/01/2011_


	22. Circée

******Titre :** Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black  
**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan  
**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!  
**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)  
Résumé:  
Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...  
Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

* * *

**RAR :**

Rose-Eliade :  
_Chouette, une nouvelle tête! Merci pour tes review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise:D_  
_J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Enjoy;)_

AHA1959 :  
_Hey miss !_  
_Merci beaucoup pour ta review, te retrouver à chaque poste est un vrai plaisir ! Merci pour ta fidélité;)_  
_Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu. Je t'avoue qu'il fait aussi partie de mes préférés ^^_  
_Bonne lecture:D_

* * *

**Note**:  
_Coucou tout le monde !_  
_Oui, je sais, il est tard... Mais sachez que je brave séant les forces de l'univers qui ont déployé un trésor d'imagination pour m'empêcher de poster aujourd'hui !_  
_Louez ma bravoure et mon sens inné du devoir !_  
_Trêve de plaisanterie, voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Au programme, et bien la rencontre Sirius Mélindra bien sûr ! Le remake est plus long (presque le double) et quand même beaucoup mieux (enfin de mon point de vue)_  
_En espérant que cela vous plaise..._  
_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Mélindra sentit le coup de hache se répercuter dans chacune de ses cellules. Elle se figea entre deux pas, le cœur battant à miles à l'heure, et une vague de chaleur remonta de son ventre jusqu'à sa gorge sans qu'elle ne puisse distinguer s'il s'agissait de tristesse, d'horreur ou de colère.

Mécaniquement, elle passa une main tremblante dans sa crinière brune et ferma les yeux pour regagner ses moyens. Sa magie bouillonnait en elle, soudainement sauvage, et elle avait tout le mal du monde à garder son invisibilité levée.

Derrière eux, une plainte déchirante s'éleva et Mélindra eut la sensation qu'on lui enfonçait une lame chauffée à blanc dans le ventre.

Une seconde, elle crut que sa culpabilité se manifestait de manière physique.

Une seconde seulement.  
Un étrange frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale et éclata à la base de sa nuque. La jeune fille se redressa, déplaça ses appuis en une garde parfaite et laissa son regard fouiller les environs qui s'obscurcissaient à vue d'oeil.

_Le moment parfait pour une attaque, _songea-t-elle alors que les paroles de la professeur de divination lui revenaient en mémoire.

- - Aïe !

Mélindra sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'endroit où elle supposait que Ron, Harry et Hermione se trouvaient.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Croûtard vient de me mordre ! Jura Ron.

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, Mélindra vit apparaître le rongeur et filer en direction du nord comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

Immédiatement après, Ron se dégageait de la cape d'invisibilité et se précipitait à la poursuite de son rat.

- - CROÛTARD ! CROÛTARD ! REVIENS !

- Ron, reviens ici tout de suite ! Gronda Hermione.

Mélindra jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, soulagée de constater que plus personne ne se tenait devant la cabane d'Hagrid, et s'élança dans la direction qu'avait pris Ron, certaine de rattraper le maudit rat avant le jeune homme.

Elle fut à quelques mètres de Ron en une poignée de foulées efficaces et devina avec un temps de retard la silhouette imposante du Saule Cogneur.

- RON ! Arrête-toi immédiatement !

Mais c'était trop tard : Ron venait de se jeter au sol, juste au pied de l'arbre.

- Ron... Reviens sous... la cape... haleta Hermione en arrivant à leur niveau. Dumbledore... le ministre... ils peuvent arriver à tout moment...

Elle fit un pas vers lui et Mélindra eut tout juste la présence d'esprit de l'en empêcher. Son cerveau venait de lui communiquer deux choses importantes : le bruit lourd d'un galop endiablé sur sa gauche et la danse dangereuse des branches du Saule Cogneur au-dessus de Ron.

Comme un échos à ses pensées, Ron devint livide dans la semi-obscurité avant de lâcher un cri empreint d'une peur panique.

- Sauvez vous !

Il pointait un point derrière eux et Mélindra se détourna en même temps qu'Harry et Hermione. Un énorme chien d'un noir de jais, aux yeux délavés, arrivait sur eux à toute allure.

Mélindra marqua un temps d'arrêt sous la surprise : devant elle ne se tenait pas n'importe quel chien. Non. C'était _le_ chien. Celui de la nuit de Noël.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite ne fût que la conséquence de sa bêtise.

_Ne te laisse jamais dépasser par les événements. Anticipe toujours l'action de ton adversaire. Qu'il soit un ami de longue date ou un ennemi depuis peu. Ta survie est liée à la vitesse à laquelle tu seras capable de prendre le dessus sur la surprise._

Elle mit trop de temps.

Une seconde plus tôt, elle aurait pu projeter une onde, mettre Harry, Hermione et Ron en sécurité et se débarrasser du chien.

Il bougea une seconde avant qu'elle ne se décide : un bon prodigieux et puissant. Il passa juste au-dessus d'Harry et atterrit à côté de Ron dans un confus tonneau. Le jeune Weasley se mit debout avec maladresse mais déjà, le chien repassait à l'attaque après un volte face parfait.

Mélindra voulu s'interposer mais quelque chose la cueillit au creux du ventre et elle eut à peine le temps de voir la gueule du molosse se refermer sur le bras offert de Ron.

Elle heurta le sol violemment une dizaine de mètre plus loin et, à moitié sonnée, entendit le cri d'Harry :

- - RON !

Mélindra jura tout en cherchant son souffle et réussit à se redresser sur ses coudes, grimaçant de douleur alors qu'un feu inhabituel dévorait ses entrailles. Il y eut une exclamation étouffée non loin et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry s'écrasait près d'elle, le visage en sang.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Réussit-elle à articuler en se mettant à genoux avec difficulté.

- Le chien a emporté Ron sous le Saule Cogneur. Il faut aller le sauver !

Il parlait sans la regarder, tâtonnant le sol à la recherche de quelque chose.

- _Lumos !_

Une lueur blanche apparu à un mètre d'eux et Harry se saisit de sa baguette. Mélindra, suivant son exemple, se mit debout et ils rejoignirent Hermione qui fixait l'arbre furieux avec un visage défiguré par la peur.

Mélindra analysa la situation rapidement et ne vit que deux solutions : partir chercher de l'aide au château ou foncer tête baissée sans se soucier de la finesse.

Elle haussa les épaules et attrapa ses deux amis par un bras, créant un dôme impénétrable autour d'eux : qu'on ne se voile pas la face, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour la subtilité.

- On y va, murmura t-elle.

L'arbre était toujours furieux. Il essaya de les éloigner à grand renfort de coups qui auraient suffit à assommer Hagrid pour une semaine, mais à chaque fois qu'une de ses branches s'écrasaient sur la protection Acathlante, rien ne se passait. Dans un craquement sinistre, il entreprit de s'allonger de tout son long sur eux.

Hermione cria et Harry manqua de les faire tomber d'un geste brusque. Mélindra raffermit la prise qu'elle avait sur leurs bras et les secoua sèchement pour les obliger à se calmer. D'une pression mentale, elle mit toute son énergie dans son dôme, faisant crépiter les arcs électriques qui le constituaient comme jamais.

Lorsque le Saule Cogneur s'écrasa sur le sol dans un fracas de fin du monde, Mélindra crut qu'elle allait lâcher : le Saule exerçait une pression à la limite du soutenable et ses forces s'amenuisaient plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix... Les dégâts seraient bien pires encore si elle abandonnait maintenant.

Et Ron avait besoin d'aide.

Cette fois-là, ce fût le climat écossais qui leur sauva peut-être la vie. La terre, encore meuble malgré la fin du printemps, commença doucement à s'enfoncer sous le poids colossal du Saule. Mélindra devait mobiliser toutes ses ressources et toute sa concentration pour que sa protection ne lâche pas mais lentement, la pression devenait supportable à mesure que le sol absorbait une partie des contraintes.

Finalement, le Saule renonça...

Dès qu'il commença à se relever, Mélindra fit disparaître son dôme et entraîna ses deux meilleurs amis au pied de l'arbre.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une espèce de galerie taillée dans la roche et Mélindra se laissa glisser le long des parois inégales, les jambes flageolantes, le nez en sang et une nausée sournoise au bord des lèvres.

- Merry ? Merry ça va ? S'inquiéta Hermione en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Mélindra avala plusieurs bouffée d'air avant de répondre.

- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais agir sans réfléchir, grimaça-t-elle.

- Je veux bien te le promettre mais m'est d'avis que tu recommenceras dès que tu te sentiras mieux.

Mélindra eut un sourire et accepta les deux mains que ses amis tendaient dans sa direction pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

Sa tête lui tourna toutefois si violemment qu'elle tomba lourdement dans les bras d'Harry.

- Tu devrais peut-être prendre le temps de récupérer, dit-il, le front barré par l'inquiétude. Hermione et moi, on peut continuer.

- - Si tu crois que je vais vous laissez vous amuser sans moi, tu te mets la baguette dans l'oeil, Potter. Ma magie Acathlante est à sec mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.  
Harry garda pour lui sa remarque sur le teint cireux de la jeune fille et l'observa sortir sa baguette.

- On ne sait pas ce qu'il nous attend là-bas. Je vais vous demander de ne pas poser de questions et de faire ce que je vous dirais de faire. Compris ?

Harry échangea un regard surpris avec Hermione.

- Et comment tu vas savoir ce qu'on doit faire ou pas ? Demanda Harry.

- Disons que j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Dès les prochaines minutes, je ne suis plus Mélindra mais Circé, c'est clair ?

Hermione eut tout juste le temps de froncer les sourcils et d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander des explications. Mélindra fit un geste compliqué avec sa baguette magique et bientôt, ce ne fût plus une adolescente de treize ans qui leur faisait face mais un chien noir aux attaches fines et d'un bon mètre au garrot.

- - Mélindra ! Tu… tu es un Animagus ? Mais c'est… c'est interdit aux sorciers de premier Cycle !

Harry aurait parié voir le chien levé ses yeux bleus cobalt au ciel avant qu'il ne leur tourne délibérément le dos pour avancer dans le boyaux sombre d'un pas chancelant.

Le jeune Potter lui emboîta le pas sans ajouter un mot.

- Ça ne surprend que moi ! S'écria Hermione.

- Elle a dit de ne pas poser de questions ! Répondit Harry. Et entre toi et moi, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle m'arrache la langue si je ne tiens pas parole.

Le tunnel n'était pas des plus praticables et plusieurs fois, Hermione et Harry durent progresser à quatre pattes, non sans cacher les regards envieux qu'ils portaient à tour de rôle sur le chien devant eux. Il leur sembla même que l'étroit boyau avait été taillé pour Circé tant elle se jouait du terrain ingrat.

Seulement, à aucun moment Mélindra ne se considéra en balade. La truffe collée au sol, elle remontait la trace laissée par _le _chien et cherchait des indices dans chaque flagrance que ses nouveaux sens pouvaient capter. Il y avait une certaine excitation, une soif de vengeance, la peur aussi et la lourdeur métallique du sang frais. Et puis tout un autre tas de signaux que Circé tentait de lui montrer mais qu'elle décida d'ignorer.

Une seule chose était sûre : ils devaient faire vite.

Au détour d'une ultime courbe, Mélindra sentit un air nouveau remonter jusqu'à elle. Elle aboya pour prévenir Harry et Hermione et accéléra sa foulée.

Elle pénétra dans une pièce poussiéreuse où régnait un bazar monstre. Le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis de poussière où une large traînée se détachait nettement. Le peu de meubles qui avaient survécu aux termites étaient en morceaux et les fenêtres étaient condamnée par des planches de bois. Mélindra se figea, les sens en alerte alors que son cerveau tentait désespérément d'établir un lien avec un lieu qu'elle _savait_ connaître.

Hermione et Harry entrèrent à leur tour, la respiration saccadée et une forte odeur de transpiration qui lui firent plisser le nez.  
— Harry, murmura Hermione. Je crois que nous sommes dans la Cabane hurlante.

Mélindra se tourna vers eux, tentant de leur intimer le silence par la seule force de son regard. Harry hocha la tête, semblant comprendre le message. Il éteignit sa baguette magique et désigna la trace brillante sur le sol.

Le plus silencieusement possible, ils franchirent la porte ouverte, avancèrent dans le couloir et montèrent un escalier délabré.

Ils atteignirent un palier plongé dans l'obscurité. L'unique porte se découpait toutefois parfaitement sur le mur et Mélindra avança avec prudence, tous ses sens en alerte.

Elle repéra de faibles gémissements, ceux de Ron, ainsi qu'une respiration sifflante.

Sans même se concerter, Harry et elle eurent la même idée. Au moment où elle se ramassait pour bondir dans la pièce, tous crocs dehors, le jeune Potter donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

Un magnifique lit au baldaquin poussiéreux trônait au centre de la pièce et Ron était recroquevillé sur le sol, tenant sa jambe qui formait un angle inquiétant.

Mélindra laissa Harry et Hermione se précipiter sur lui et balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche du propriétaire de la deuxième respiration qu'elle avait perçue.

- Ron... Comment tu te sens ?

Derrière la porte.

- Où est le chien ?

Le chien était derrière la porte. Elle sentait son odeur, entendait jusqu'aux battements de son cœur.

- Ce n'est pas un chien, gémit Ron, la voix déformée par la douleur. Harry, c'est un piège...

Quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas un chien. C'était bien plus que cela.

— - Quoi ?  
Circé sentit quelque chose de plus. Son instinct animal pris le pas sur sa partie humaine et Mélindra sentit ses poils se hérisser le long de son échine alors qu'une bave blanchâtre coulait le long de sa gueule.

— _Le chien, c'est lui... C'est un Animagus..._

Mélindra vit l'homme qui se tenait dans l'ombre claquer la porte derrière lui. Elle s'était préparée à découvrir le visage placardé dans tout le monde sorcier en chair et en os, pourtant le choc la figea.

Une masse de cheveux sales et emmêlés lui tombait sur les épaules. Sans ses yeux qui brillaient au creux de ses orbites sombres et profondes, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un cadavre. Sa peau cireuse était tellement tendue sur les os de son visage qu'on croyait voir une tête de mort. Un rictus découvrait ses dents jaunes.

C'était Sirius Black.

— _Expelliarmus ! _lança-t-il d'une voix rauque en pointant vers eux la baguette magique de Ron.

Harry et Hermione furent aussitôt désarmés. Leurs baguettes magiques leur sautèrent des mains et Black les attrapa au vol.

Mélindra sentit son sang bouillir, la sortant de son hébétude alors qu'une sourde douleur lui déchirait le ventre.

Black tendit sa baguette magique vers elle : son regard ne laissait aucune place à la pitié.

- Dis à ton chien de se tenir tranquille, Harry, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je ne veux pas le blesser mais s'il ne me laisse pas le choix, je n'hésiterais pas.

Mélindra frémit de rage et contint difficilement son envie d'attaquer, portée par la rage de Circé. Mais la menace était trop équivoque pour qu'elle l'ignore.

— - Je pensais bien que tu viendrais aider ton ami, reprit Black, ses yeux toujours fixés sur elle. Ton père aurait fait la même chose pour moi. Très courageux de ta part de ne pas être allé chercher un professeur. Je t'en suis reconnaissant... Ça va rendre les choses beaucoup plus faciles...

Les paroles de l'homme déclenchèrent une vague de colère simultanée cher Harry et Mélindra. Elle grogna, trépigna de ne pouvoir attaquer alors que la baguette magique était toujours pointée sur elle. Harry, lui, oublia la prudence.

Mélindra le vit s'élancer du coin de l'oeil mais Hermione et Ron le retinrent à l'ultime seconde.

— Non, Harry, souffla Hermione, comme pétrifiée.

Le mouvement n'échappa pas à Black. Le Mangemort recula de plusieurs pas, ses yeux faisant de vifs sauts entre le chien noir qui grognait de toute la puissance de sa voix et Harry qui n'attendait qu'une inattention de ses deux amis pour l'attaquer.

Ron, qui s'était relevé tant bien que mal pour aider Hermione à retenir Harry, vacilla sur place, le teint encore plus pâle. Il trouva cependant la force de s'adresser à Black.

— Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer aussi ! dit-il sur un ton de défi.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux sombres de Black.

— Allonge-toi, dit-il à Ron d'une voix douce. Tu vas te faire encore plus mal à la jambe.

— Vous m'avez entendu ? insista Ron en se cramponnant à Harry pour ne pas tomber. Vous devrez nous tuer tous les trois.

- Il n'y aura qu'un seul meurtre, ce soir, dit Black.

Son sourire s'élargit.

— Et pourquoi ça ? lança Harry en essayant de se dégager de Ron et d'Hermione qui le tenaient toujours. Vous n'avez pas eu ce genre de scrupule, la dernière fois. Vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer tous ces Moldus pour assassiner Pettigrow... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous vous êtes ramolli, à Azkaban ?

— Harry ! gémit Hermione. Tais-toi !

— IL A TUÉ MON PÈRE ET MA MÈRE ! rugit Harry.

Dans un brusque mouvement, il parvint à s'arracher à l'étreinte de Ron et d'Hermione et bondit sur Black.

Mélindra vit un éclair de surprise passer sur le visage de son père. Il était clair qu'un Harry en venant aux mains ne devait pas être prévu dans son plan. Elle voulu se joindre à la mêlée mais un éclair rouge jaillit des baguettes que Black tenait toujours. Mélindra eut tout juste le temps de sauter sur Ron et Hermione pour les écarter. Quand elle se retourna vers la bagarre, Sirius Black était en train d'étrangler Harry.

Sa haine envers cet homme, décuplée par la peur, devint une force qu'elle ne chercha pas à freiner. D'un bond, elle traversa la pièce et sa mâchoire se referma sur le bras qui tenait Harry, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au Mangemort. Son attaque déséquilibra l'homme et elle réussit à l'entraîner au sol. Il essaya de se relever mais elle était déjà sur lui : ses soixante kilos de muscles pesant sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle braquait sa gueule sur la gorge offerte du meurtrier.

Conscient de sa position délicate, Black s'immobilisa et leva même les mains en signe de reddition.

- - Écarte-toi, Circé ! Lui ordonna alors Harry derrière elle.

Sa voix, empreinte de rage, ne soufflait pas la discussion.

Mais Mélindra n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Pas pour tout l'or du monde. Elle tenait sa vengeance. Enfin, le traître et meurtrier Sirius Black était à sa merci. Elle allait pourvoir lui faire payer la mort de sa mère.

Elle ouvrit la gueule plus largement encore, laissant un sourd grognement s'échapper de sa poitrine.

- Circé recule !

Une main se referma sur la peau de son cou et Harry profita de sa surprise pour l'écarter avec force.

Elle rua pour se dégager mais Harry était sûr de sa prise et il fit signe à Hermione de venir la tenir. Mélindra crut qu'elle allait alors pouvoir s'échapper plus facilement mais ce fût tout le contraire : Hermione la cala fermement entre ses jambes et l'agrippa autour du cou.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, glissa-t-elle dans un souffle. Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça, sois-en sûre.

- Tu vas me tuer, Harry ? Souffla l'homme alors que le survivant le dominait de toute sa hauteur, le visage mortellement sérieux.

- Vous avez tué mes parents, répondit Harry d'un ton glacial qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

- Je ne le nie pas, répondit Black. Mais si tu connaissais toute l'histoire…

- Toute l'histoire ? Vous avez vendus mon père, ma mère et celle de ma meilleure amie à Voldemort, c'est tout ce que je sais ! Et c'est tout ce qu'il y a savoir.

- Il faut que tu m'écoutes. Tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas.

- Il n'y a rien à écouter ! La parole d'un traître ne vaut rien ! Siffla Harry.

Il y eut alors des bruits de pas étouffés au rez-de-chaussée. Quelqu'un était entré dans la maison.

— ON EST ICI ! hurla soudain Ron. ON EST ICI AVEC SIRIUS BLACK ! VITE !

…

Remus Lupin venait d'entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante quand il entendit l'appel de Ron depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Suivant la trace brillante sur le sol, il se précipita dans les escaliers.

Quand il poussa la porte, il eu la vision la plus étrange qui lui ait été donnée de voir.

Ron, livide, était assis à même le sol, appuyé sur le mur, et se tenait la jambe. Hermione était accroupie et tenait fermement un chien noir qui tentait par dessus-tout de lui échapper. Harry menaçait Black de sa baguette et Black était assis contre le mur, se tenant le bras. Il chercha Mélindra du regard mais ne la vit pas, il n'y avait qu'un chien noir… Chien noir ?

…

- Expelliarmus !

Contre toute attente, le sortilège ne visait pas Black. Les baguettes magiques que tenait Harry lui sautèrent des mains et Lupin les attrapa au vol. D'un geste de la tête, il obligea Harry à s'écarter.

Puis, Lupin parla d'une voix étrange. Une voix qui trahissait une émotion contenue.

- Où est-il, Sirius ?

Mélindra détailla Lupin, perdue, alors que des dizaines de questions commençaient à éclater dans son cerveau. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait-il dire ? Où était qui ? Harry ? Harry était dans la pièce ! Et pourquoi Lupin ne neutralisait-il pas Black ? Il était en position de force, il ne fallait pas lui laisser la moindre opportunité de s'échapper. Merlin seul savait de quoi le Mangemort était réellement capable !

Chassant ses pensées, elle braqua toute son attention sur le traître assassin : si seulement Hermione relâchait son attention, elle serait prête.

Black mit de longues secondes à répondre à la question de Lupin. Il se redressa faiblement sur ses coudes puis, lentement, il leva la main et montra Ron.

— Mais, dans ce cas... murmura Lupin en observant Black avec une telle intensité qu'il semblait vouloir lire dans ses pensées... Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré avant ? A moins que...

Les yeux de Lupin s'agrandirent comme s'il voyait soudain quelque chose derrière Black, quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir.

— A moins que ce soit lui qui... A moins que vous ayez changé de... sans me le dire ?

Lentement, sans quitter Lupin des yeux, Black hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

— Professeur Lupin, intervint Harry d'une voix forte. Qu'est-ce qui...

Mais il n'acheva pas sa question, car ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Lupin abaissa sa baguette magique, puis il s'approcha de Black, lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever. Lorsque Black fut debout, Lupin l'étreignit comme un frère.

Le choc succéda à l'incompréhension, puis à l'amère sentiment de la trahison. Elle avait cru que Lupin était de leur côté. Elle lui avait fait confiance.

- CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! hurla Hermione brusquement en se redressant à son tour, oubliant qu'elle devait retenir Circé.

Circé qui ne bougea pas, trop perdue pour réagir.

Lupin lâcha Sirius Black et se tourna vers Hermione.

— Vous... Vous... balbutiait Hermione, les yeux exorbités, en pointant le doigt sur Lupin.

— Hermione...

— Vous et lui !

— Hermione, calmez-vous...

— Je n'ai rien dit à personne ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix aiguë. J'ai gardé le secret...

— Hermione, écoutez-moi, je vous en prie ! s'exclama Lupin. Je vais vous expliquer...

— Je vous ai fait confiance ! Hurla Harry à Lupin, la voix frémissante d'indignation. Et en fait, vous étiez son ami !

— Vous vous trompez, dit Lupin. Pendant douze ans, je n'ai pas été l'ami de Sirius, mais maintenant, je le suis... Laissez-moi vous expliquer...

— NON ! s'exclama Hermione. Harry, ne crois pas ce qu'il te dit, c'est lui qui a aidé Black à s'introduire dans le château, lui aussi veut te tuer... C'est un _Loup-garou _!

Il y eut un silence pesant. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Lupin qui semblait étonnamment calme, malgré la pâleur de son visage.

— D'habitude, vous êtes plus brillante que ça, Hermione, dit-il. Là, vous n'avez qu'une seule bonne réponse sur trois. Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius à pénétrer dans le château et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de tuer Harry...

Un étrange frémissement agita son visage.

— En revanche, reprit-il, je reconnais que je suis un loup-garou.

Ron fit un effort méritoire pour se relever, mais il retomba avec un gémissement de douleur.

Lupin s'avança vers lui, l'air inquiet, mais Ron balbutia:

— _Arrière, loup-garou !_

Lupin s'immobilisa. Puis, au prix d'un effort manifeste, il se tourna vers Hermione et demanda:

— Depuis quand savez-vous ?

— Depuis longtemps, murmura Hermione. Depuis que le professeur Rogue nous a donné ce devoir à faire...

— Il en serait ravi, répondit Lupin, glacial. Il l'a donné en espérant que quelqu'un comprendrait la signification de mes symptômes. Avez-vous consulté le calendrier lunaire et constaté que j'étais toujours malade au moment de la pleine lune ? Ou avez-vous compris que l'épouvantard se changeait en lune chaque fois qu'il me voyait ?

- Les deux, répondit Hermione à voix basse.

Lupin eut un rire forcé.

— Je n'ai jamais rencontré une sorcière de votre âge aussi intelligente que vous, Hermione.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura Hermione. Si j'avais été un peu plus intelligente, j'aurais raconté à tout le monde qui vous étiez !

— Mais ils le savent déjà, répondit Lupin. Les professeurs en tout cas.

— Dumbledore vous a engagé en sachant que vous étiez un loup-garou ? dit Ron, suffoqué. Il est fou ?

— Certains professeurs l'ont pensé, dit Lupin. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre certains de mes collègues qu'on pouvait me faire confiance...

— ET IL AVAIT TORT ! s'écria Harry. VOUS L'AVEZ AIDÉ DÈS LE DÉBUT, ajouta-t-il en montrant Sirius Black du doigt.

— Je n'ai _pas _aidé Sirius, dit Lupin. Si vous voulez bien me laisser une chance de m'expliquer... Tenez...

Il sépara les baguettes magiques de Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione et les lança chacune à son propriétaire. Harry, stupéfait, attrapa la sienne.

Mélindra dévisagea Lupin, tenta de trouver une réponse dans le regard d'Harry, partagea la stupéfaction qu'elle lu sur les traits d'Hermione, tout cela sans jamais lâcher son père du regard. Il se tenait debout, parfaitement immobile, les yeux lointains même si Circé lui soufflait que le Mangemort ne perdait rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Et puis Mélindra comprit : son regard n'était pas vide, non, il était attentif.

Mortellement attentif même.

Et vissé sur Ron.

Il explosa d'une violence difficilement contenue au moment même où elle se plaçait d'un bon entre le jeune Weasley et lui, les babines découvertes sur ses crocs étincelants.

- Assez parlé, Remus ! S'écria-t-il en faisant plusieurs pas vers Ron. Tuons-le ! Maintenant !

- Attends encore un peu, Sirius ! S'interposa Lupin quant Mélindra laissait Circé grogner de toute sa puissance.

- J'ai suffisamment attendu ! Douze ans ! Enfermé à Azkaban ! Continua Black, tentant un nouveau geste vers Ron que Lupin eut tout le mal du monde à contenir.

- Sirius ! NON ! Hurla Lupin. Tu ne peux pas faire ça comme ça… Il faut qu'ils comprennent…

Mais Black n'écoutait pas : ses yeux fous étaient révulsés et il tendait les mains vers Ron, griffant l'air, se débattant furieusement.

- Ils… ont… le… droit… de tout… savoir, haleta Lupin, qui devait fournir un effort considérable. Pour Ron, c'était un compagnon ! Il y a même certaines choses que je n'ai pas encore comprises ! Et Harry… Tu dois la vérité à Harry, Sirius ! Ce dernier argument n'ayant que légèrement calmé l'homme. Lupin en cherchait un autre quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le chien noir qu'Hermione avait saisi par le cou. Sirius ! Tu dois la vérité à ta fille ! A Mélindra, Sirius !

A la stupéfaction de tout le monde, Sirius Black se figea et serra les poings. Son visage se ferma dans un masque de tristesse et il baissa la tête, comme abattu par le poids d'un chagrin trop lourd à porter.

- Si ma fille était dans cette pièce, je serais déjà mort Remus, souffla t-il.

- Voyons Sirius ! Je te croyais plus intelligent que cela, répondit Lupin en relâchant son étreinte.

Puis il se tourna vers Circé, un étrange sourire aux coins des lèvres qui réussit l'exploit de calmer le chien.

- - Miss Black, veuillez reprendre votre forme humaine, s'il vous plaît. Je pense qu'il nous sera plus facile de vous parler.

Sirius Black releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Son regard fit plusieurs aller retour entre le loup-garou et le chien : il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Circé, puisque tel était son nom, laissa échapper un dernier grognement sourd avant de se transformer en une jeune fille brune de treize ans.

Mélindra se demandait comment son professeur avait pu percer à jour son déguisement mais se résigna finalement. Une fois sa transformation effectuée, elle se redressa et décocha un regard plus sombre que son nom en direction du Mangemort.

- Mélindra, souffla ce dernier.

Le visage de l'adolescente se contracta dans un masque de haine pure.

- Je t'interdis de prononcer mon nom, cracha-t-elle.

De pâle, Sirius Black devint livide. Il fit un pas en arrière, comme si les paroles de sa fille l'avaient blessé physiquement.

- Miss Black, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, intervint Lupin en se plaçant sciemment entre le père et la fille.

Mélindra se tourna vers lui et pointa un doigt accusateur sur le loup-garou.

- Vous ! Quand je pense que je vous faisais confiance ! Quand je pense que je _croyais _que vous étiez _différent_ ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que lui au final !

Lupin encaissa la série d'accusation avec un sourire poli, puis amusé.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Aboya Mélindra.

- Moi si. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous ressemblez à votre père, jeune fille. Je dois même avouer que cela est quelque chose de troublant pour moi de retrouver un Sirius Black de treize ans.

Parmi toutes les insultes que Lupin aurait pu proférer, celle-ci était sans doute la pire. Le teint de Mélindra vira au carmin et elle sortit sa baguette d'un geste flou.

- Je ne suis pas comme lui ! Je ne serais _jamais_ comme lui !

Lupin eut un sourire plus franc encore et il se tourna vers son ami, comme pour le prendre à témoin.

- J'espère que tu te rends compte à quel point tu es insupportable.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, grogna Black de sa voix irrégulière. Elle me fait plutôt penser à Sarah.

Mélindra serra la mâchoire alors que ses doigts se contractaient sur sa baguette magique à la briser. La situation lui échappait, elle en était consciente. Pire, il lui sembla que Remus Lupin se moquait ouvertement d'elle pour la déstabiliser.  
Le pire était peut-être que cela fonctionnait à merveille.

_Ton sang chaud te jouera des tours, jeune demoiselle. Un jour, tu apprendras peut-être à contrôler tes nerfs et tu en sortiras grandie._

La voix de Wen la ramena à la raison et elle préféra abaisser sa baguette.

Lupin hocha la tête, satisfait.

— Si ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez aidé, souffla Mélindra après quelques secondes de silence, comment saviez-vous qu'il était ici ?

— La carte, répondit Lupin. La carte du Maraudeur. J'étais en train de l'étudier dans mon bureau...

— Vous savez vous en servir ? demanda Harry d'un air soupçonneux.

— Bien sûr que je sais m'en servir, répliqua Lupin avec un geste d'impatience. J'en suis un des auteurs. Lunard, c'est moi. C'est comme ça que mes amis me surnommaient quand j'étais élève à Poudlard.

— Vous êtes un des auteurs de...

— Ce soir, je l'ai observée attentivement car j'étais sûr que vous tenteriez de sortir du château avec Ron et Hermione pour aller voir Hagrid avant l'exécution de l'hippogriffe. Et j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en les regardant alternativement. Ses pieds soulevaient de petits nuages de poussière sur le plancher.

— Je pensais que vous aviez dû vous cacher sous la cape de votre père, Harry...

— Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez l'existence de cette cape ?

— Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai vu James disparaître dessous... Mais même dissimulés sous une cape d'invisibilité, vous apparaissiez sur la carte du Maraudeur. Je vous ai vus traverser le parc et entrer dans la cabane de Hagrid. Vingt minutes plus tard, vous avez quitté Hagrid et vous êtes revenus vers le château. Mais quelqu'un d'autre vous accompagnait à ce moment-là.

— Quoi ? dit Harry. Pas du tout !

— Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, reprit Lupin qui continua de faire les cent pas sans prendre garde à l'interruption de Harry. J'ai cru que la carte se trompait. Comment pouvait-il se trouver avec vous ?

— Il n'y avait personne avec nous ! s'exclama Harry.

— Et puis j'ai vu un autre point noir qui se précipitait vers vous. La petite étiquette indiquait Sirius Black... Je l'ai vu qui vous heurtait de plein fouet. Je l'ai vu traîner deux d'entre vous sous le Saule cogneur...

— Un seulement ! s'écria Ron avec colère.

— Non, Ron, dit Lupin en se tournant vers lui. Deux. Est-ce que je pourrais voir le rat ?

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Croûtard vient faire là-dedans ?

— Tout, répondit Lupin. Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? Ron hésita, puis il plongea la main dans sa poche.

Croûtard apparut en se débattant de toutes ses forces. Ron dut l'attraper par la queue pour l'empêcher de fuir. Du coin de l'oeil, Mélindra vit Black faire un geste impatient. Lupin s'approcha alors de Ron et regarda fixement Croûtard en retenant sa respiration.

— Quoi ? répéta Ron, l'air effaré, en serrant Croûtard contre lui. Qu'est-ce que mon rat vient faire là-dedans ?

— Ce n'est pas un rat, dit Sirius Black de sa voix rauque.

— Bien sûr que si, c'est un rat.

— Non, dit Lupin à voix basse. C'est un sorcier.

- Un Animagus, ajouta Black. Il s'appelle Peter Pettigrow.

* * *

_Alors ?_  
_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_  
_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot doux, je réponds toujours et vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça fait plaisir._  
_On se dit à dans trois semaines !_  
_Orlane, Scribouilleuse_

_Mis en ligne le 29/01/2011_

Titre : Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black  
Auteur : Orlane Sayan  
Disclaimer : Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)  
Résumé:  
Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...  
Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

RAR :  
Rose-Eliade :  
Chouette, une nouvelle tête! Merci pour tes review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise:D  
J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Enjoy;)  
MAHA1959 :  
Hey miss !  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review, te retrouver à chaque poste est un vrai plaisir ! Merci pour ta fidélité;)  
Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu. Je t'avoue qu'il fait aussi partie de mes préférés ^^  
Bonne lecture:D

Note:  
Coucou tout le monde !  
Oui, je sais, il est tard... Mais sachez que je brave séant les forces de l'univers qui ont déployé un trésor d'imagination pour m'empêcher de poster aujourd'hui !  
Louez ma bravoure et mon sens inné du devoir !  
Trêve de plaisanterie, voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Au programme, et bien la rencontre Sirius Mélindra bien sûr ! Le remake est plus long (presque le double) et quand même beaucoup mieux (enfin de mon point de vue)  
En espérant que cela vous plaise...  
Bonne lecture.

Alors ?  
Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot doux, je réponds toujours et vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça fait plaisir.  
On se dit à dans trois semaines !  
Orlane, Scribouilleuse  
Mis en ligne le 29/01/2011


	23. Duel dans la Cabane Hurlante

**Titre :** Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black  
**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan  
**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!  
**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)  
Résumé:  
Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...  
Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

**RAR :**  
Rose-Eliade :  
_Coucou !_  
_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu;) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Note:**  
_Aloâ la compagnie !_  
_Comment allez-vous ?_  
_Vous avez vu, je suis en progrès depuis la dernière fois, je suis presque à l'heure;)_  
_Nouveau chapitre. La suite du duel père-fille. EN me relisant à l'instant, j'ai réalisé que j'avais plutôt bien géré le truc en fait. Bon, il y a beaucoup de passages du livre mais on ne peut pas m'enlever le fait que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix..._  
_J'espère que ça vous plaira. _  
_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Mélindra mit un bon moment à s'approprier l'affirmation de Black tandis que son cœur s'affolait malgré elle dans sa poitrine, qu'il éclatait en une cacophonie insoutenable dans ses oreilles, diffusant un sang gorgé d'espoir dans ses veines. Mais elle ne voulait plus espérer. Elle ne pouvait plus. Il était trop tard.

Son regard fit plusieurs aller-retours entre le rat que Ron tenait toujours entre ses mains et les visages parfaitement sérieux de Lupin et du Mangemort. Puis son cerveau sauta sur la seule explication cohérente: _mensonge._

Au prix d'un immense effort, elle reprit le contrôle sur ses sentiments et fit taire le maelström de pensées contradictoires que les mots de Black avaient déclenché dans sa tête. Le regard froid, les idées claires et les épaules droites, elle mit en place sa meilleure armure. Lentement, elle frappa dans ses mains.

- Quelle imagination. Pour un peu, j'ai failli y croire. Petit détail : Pettigrow est mort. De sa main.

Du dégoût qui se lisait sur les traits de la jeune fille, du froid glacial de ses yeux ou du ton provocant qu'elle avait employé, Remus Lupin ne saura jamais ce qui fit réagir Sirius Black. Une seule chose était sûre : il cessa de fuir la discussion qu'il se devait d'avoir avec sa propre fille. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Je n'ai pas tuer Peter Pettigrow ! Gronda l'Animagus chien avec rage.

- Non, tu l'as détruit. La subtilité est importante puisque l'on a retrouvé de cet homme qu'un seul de ses dix doigts !

Mélindra fût surprise d'entendre sa propre voix aussi posée alors qu'en elle, la colère et l'indignation se disputaient désormais la première place. Elle refusait de se laisser embobiner dans un tissu de mensonge, dans une histoire inventée de toute pièce. Peter Pettigrow était mort. Pire que cela : c'était une victime de plus du Mangemort Sirius Black. Une victime de plus au palmarès de son Mangemort de père.

- Il se l'est coupé lui-même avant de se transformer et de disparaître dans les égouts.

- Mais bien sûr.

Mélindra croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement décidée à ne pas changer d'avis.

Sirius tenta un geste dans sa direction.

Eut à peine le temps d'écarter les bras pour rappeler à l'adolescente qu'il était désarmé quand elle pointa sa baguette magique sur lui, son regard ne laissant aucun doute sur ses intentions.

- Bouge ne serait-ce que les paupières, et je te fais subir ce que tu as réservé à Pettigrow. Avec un peu de chance, on ne retrouvera même pas un morceau viable.

- Miss Black, s'il vous plaît... Tenta Lupin.

Mélindra l'ignora, son attention toute entière focalisée sur l'homme face à elle. Celui qui avait tué sa mère, qui l'avait vendue à Voldemort. Le traître qui avait fait d'Harry et elle deux orphelins.

- Ce n'était pas moi, dit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, croyant qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

_Impossible._

- Bien sûr que si. La dizaine de moldus n'a pas pu rêver de la même chose en même temps.

- Le Gardien du Secret. Ce n'était pas moi.

Mélindra serra les dents pour éloigner l'écharpe de doute qui entoura son cœur. _Ne l'écoute pas. Il ment. Il ment forcément._

- Si, c'était toi. James, Lily et maman te faisaient confiance pour les protéger. Et tu les as vendus pour quelques miettes de pouvoir. Tu me dégoûtes. Et j'ai honte du sang qui est le mien et que je partage avec toi.

Mélindra avait oublié Lupin, Harry, Hermione et Harry autour d'elle. Il ne restait que sa soif de vengeance, cette promesse écrite en lettres de feu dans son âme. Elle ferait payer les responsables de la mort de sa mère. De ceux qui en tuant Sarah Potter avaient aussi tiré un trait sur l'enfance heureuse qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Pour cela et pour l'enfer d'Harry, elle avait soif de vengeance.

Le visage cadavérique de son père vira au blême alors qu'il fermait les yeux. _Acceptation ? Renoncement ? Avoeux ?_

Elle croisa son regard bleu nuit et elle comprit : il avait juste rassemblé les miettes d'un courage éclaté.

Et pourtant intact.

- Je n'étais pas le Gardien du Secret. Le Gardien, c'était Peter. Lui seul est responsable de la mort de Sarah, James et Lily.

Harry vit l'hésitation se peindre sur les traits de Mélindra alors que la voix de Sirius Black résonnait encore dans ses oreilles : elle était empreinte de tant de souffrance et de regret qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir jouée. Se pourrait-il qu'il dise la vérité ?

Il échangea un regard avec Hermione qui, si elle semblait avoir du mal à croire Black, était décidée à écouter l'histoire jusqu'au bout.

La jeune Granger jeta un coup d'oeil à Mélindra puis, dans un soupir, posa sa main sur la baguette de sa meilleure-amie, lui intimant de la baisser.

Mélindra sembla la fusiller du regard mais Hermione s'entêta.

- Tu ne perds rien à écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire, souffla-t-elle.

La jeune Black serra les dents, le visage contracté dans un masque de rage.

- Mélindra, de nous tous, tu es la mieux placée pour comprendre que les choses ne sont pas toujours celles qu'elles paraissent. Laisse-les s'expliquer.

Mélindra soupira mais finit par abdiquer. Elle abaissa sa baguette et recula d'un pas, ses yeux braqués sur son père.

- Merci, souffla ce dernier à l'intention d'Hermione.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, cracha la jeune fille en se détournant de lui. Professeur Lupin, reprit-elle, Croûtard ne peut pas être Pettigrow... C'est impossible, vous le savez bien...

— Pourquoi serait-ce impossible ? répondit Lupin d'un ton très calme, comme s'il était en

classe et qu'il répondait à la question d'une élève.

— Parce que... parce qu'on l'aurait su si Peter Pettigrow avait été un Animagus. On a étudié les Animagi avec le professeur McGonagall. Et j'ai vérifié en faisant mes devoirs: le ministère possède la liste des sorcières et des mages qui ont la faculté de se transformer en animaux. Il existe un registre qui indique de quel animal ils peuvent prendre la forme, avec leurs signes particuliers et tout ce qui permet de les reconnaître. J'ai consulté ce registre et j'y ai trouvé le professeur McGonagall, mais il n'y a eu que sept Animagi depuis le début du siècle et Pettigrow ne figure pas dans la liste...

Lupin éclata de rire.

— Vous avez raison, Hermione ! dit-il. Mais le ministère n'a jamais su qu'il existait à Poudlard trois Animagi qui n'ont jamais été répertoriés.

— Si tu veux vraiment leur raconter toute l'histoire, dépêche-toi, Remus, lança Black qui continuait d'observer chaque geste que faisait Croûtard pour tenter de s'enfuir. J'ai attendu douze ans, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps.

— Très bien, mais il faudra que tu m'aides, Sirius, dit Lupin. Je ne connais que le début de l'histoire...

Lupin s'interrompit. Un grincement soudain venait de retentir derrière eux. La porte s'était ouverte toute seule. Tout le monde se retourna, puis Lupin s'avança et regarda sur le palier.

— Il n'y a personne...

— Cette maison est hantée, rappela Ron.

— Pas du tout, dit Lupin qui regardait toujours la porte d'un air intrigué. La Cabane hurlante n'a jamais été hantée... Les cris que les villageois entendaient, c'était moi qui les poussais. C'est d'ailleurs ici que tout commence. A l'époque où je suis devenu un loup-garou. Si je n'avais pas été mordu... et si je n'avais pas été si téméraire...

Son visage paraissait grave et fatigué. Ron voulut dire quelque chose, mais Hermione le fit taire d'un geste. Elle fixait Lupin d'un regard intense.

— J'étais encore un petit garçon quand j'ai été mordu. Mes parents ont tout essayé, mais à l'époque, il n'existait pas de traitement. La potion que m'a préparée le professeur Rogue est une découverte récente. Elle me permet de me contrôler. Si je la prends dans la semaine qui précède la pleine lune, je reste lucide pendant le temps de ma transformation... Je me réfugie dans mon bureau et je ne suis plus qu'un loup inoffensif. Il me suffit alors d'attendre la fin de la pleine lune. Mais avant que la potion Tue-loup ait été découverte, je devenais un véritable monstre une fois par mois. Il semblait impossible que je puisse étudier à Poudlard. Les autres parents refuseraient certainement que leurs enfants soient exposés au danger que je représentais. Mais à cette époque, Dumbledore devint directeur de l'école et il éprouva pour moi de la compassion. Il assura qu'en prenant certaines précautions, il n'y avait pas de raisons que je ne puisse pas faire mes études normalement...

Lupin soupira et regarda Harry.

— Je vous ai dit il y a plusieurs mois que le Saule cogneur a été planté l'année où je suis arrivé à Poudlard. La vérité, c'est qu'il a été planté _à cause de moi. _Cette maison, poursuivit Lupin en regardant autour de lui d'un air accablé, et le tunnel qui y mène ont été spécialement bâtis à mon intention. Une fois par mois, on me faisait sortir du château et on m'enfermait ici pendant le temps que durait ma métamorphose. L'arbre a été planté à l'entrée du tunnel pour empêcher quiconque de s'y aventurer quand j'étais dangereux.

Mélindra ferma les yeux pour s'amener au calme alors que Lupin continuait son histoire. Tout cela était bien beau mais elle ne voyait pas où le loup-garou voulait en venir. A moins que... _Ils essaient de gagner du temps, _songea-t-elle. _Peut-être attendent-ils quelqu'un ? _

_Ce soir... avant minuit... le serviteur... ira... rejoindre... son maître..._

La jeune Black déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle se redressait, les sens en alerte, désormais prête à tout.

— A cette époque, mes transformations étaient... étaient épouvantables. C'est très douloureux de se métamorphoser en loup-garou. Je ne pouvais mordre personne, puisque j'étais seul, je me mordais donc moi-même. Les villageois entendaient le bruit que je faisais, les hurlements que je poussais et ils pensaient qu'il s'agissait de fantômes particulièrement agressifs. Dumbledore encourageait cette rumeur et même maintenant, alors que la maison est restée silencieuse pendant des années et des années, les habitants de Pré-au-lard n'osent pas en approcher... Mais en dehors de mes périodes de métamorphose, jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais des amis, trois excellents amis, Sirius Black... Peter Pettigrow... et, bien sûr, votre père, Harry... James Potter. Bien entendu, mes amis s'apercevaient que je disparaissais une fois par mois. J'inventais toute sorte d'histoires pour expliquer mon absence. Je leur racontais que ma mère était malade et que j'allais la voir à la maison... J'étais terrorisé à l'idée qu'ils me laissent tomber si jamais ils apprenaient ce que j'étais vraiment. Bien entendu, tout comme vous, Hermione, ils ont fini par découvrir la vérité... Mais ils ne m'ont pas du tout laissé tomber. Au contraire, ils ont fait quelque chose qui rendait mes métamorphoses très supportables et qui en faisait même les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Ils sont devenus des Animagi.

— Mon père aussi ? dit Harry, stupéfait.

— En effet, répondit Lupin. Il leur a fallu trois ans pour y parvenir. Votre père et Sirius ici présent étaient les élèves les plus brillants de toute l'école et c'est heureux car la transformation en Animagus peut avoir des conséquences terribles. C'est pour cela que le ministère surveille de près ceux qui essayent de le devenir. Peter eut besoin de toute l'aide de James et de Sirius pour y arriver. Et finalement, au cours de notre cinquième année d'études, ils ont enfin réussi. Désormais, chacun d'eux pouvait à volonté se transformer en animal.

— Mais en quoi cela vous aidait-il ? demanda Hermione, déconcertée.

— Il leur était impossible de me tenir compagnie sous la forme d'êtres humains, mais sous forme d'animaux, ils ne risquaient plus rien, répondit Lupin. Un loup-garou ne représente un danger que pour les humains. Chaque mois, ils sortaient du château en se servant de la cape d'invisibilité de James. Et ils se transformaient... Peter était le plus petit, il arrivait à se glisser sous les branches du Saule cogneur sans prendre de coups et à appuyer sur le noeud de la racine qui immobilise l'arbre. Tous les trois descendaient alors dans le tunnel et me rejoignaient. Sous leur influence, je devenais moins dangereux. Mon corps était toujours celui d'un loup, mais mon esprit restait de plus en plus humain lorsque j'étais avec eux.

— Dépêche-toi, Remus, grogna Black qui continuait de contempler Croûtard avec une sorte d'avidité qui déformait ses traits.

— J'y viens, Sirius, j'y viens... A présent que nous pouvions nous transformer tous les quatre, nous avions toutes les possibilités de nous amuser... La nuit, nous quittions la Cabane hurlante pour rôder dans le village et dans le parc de Poudlard. Les animaux dont James et Sirius prenaient l'aspect étaient suffisamment grands pour neutraliser un loup-garou en cas de besoin. Je ne crois pas que d'autres élèves de l'école aient jamais eu l'occasion d'explorer plus en détail le parc de Poudlard ou le village de Pré-au-lard. Et c'est ainsi que nous avons pu établir la carte du Maraudeur en la signant de nos surnoms. Sirius, c'est Patmol, à cause de la douceur de ses pattes de chien, Peter, c'est Queudver, à cause de la queue de rat qui ressemble à un lombric, et James, c'était Cornedrue.

— En quel animal se... ? commença Harry, mais Hermione l'interrompit.

— C'était quand même dangereux ! fit-elle remarquer. Se promener la nuit en compagnie d'un loup-garou ! Que se serait-il passé si vous aviez réussi à leur fausser compagnie et que vous ayez mordu quelqu'un ?

- Une pensée qui me hante toujours, dit Lupin d'un ton grave. Souvent, cela a failli se produire. Après, nous en plaisantions. Nous étions jeunes, insouciants... Nous avions une confiance éperdue dans notre habileté et notre intelligence... Parfois, je me suis senti coupable d'avoir trahi la confiance de Dumbledore... Il m'avait accepté à Poudlard alors qu'aucun autre directeur d'école ne l'aurait fait et il ne se doutait pas que je violais toutes les règles qu'il avait établies pour ma propre sécurité et pour celle des autres. Il n'a jamais su que j'avais amené trois de mes camarades à devenir des Animagi, ce qui était totalement interdit. Mais j'oubliais mon sentiment de culpabilité chaque fois que nous nous réunissions pour préparer nos escapades du mois suivant. Et je n'ai pas changé...

Les traits de Lupin s'étaient durcis. Il y avait comme un dégoût de lui-même dans sa voix.

— Tout au long de cette année, je me suis livré un véritable combat en me demandant si je devais révéler à Dumbledore que Sirius était un Animagus. Et finalement, je ne lui ai rien dit. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis trop lâche pour cela. Il aurait fallu que je lui avoue que j'avais trahi sa confiance quand j'étais élève, que j'avais entraîné les autres avec moi... Et la confiance de Dumbledore est ce à quoi je tiens le plus. Il m'a accepté comme élève et il m'a donné du travail alors que j'ai toujours été rejeté de partout et que je n'ai jamais réussi à gagner ma vie à cause de ce que je suis. J'ai fini par me convaincre moi-même que Sirius s'introduisait dans l'école en utilisant des procédés de magie noire appris auprès de Voldemort et que le fait d'être un Animagus n'avait aucun rapport avec ces intrusions... Aussi, dans un sens, Rogue avait raison de se méfier de moi.

— Rogue ? s'exclama Black en détachant pour la première fois son regard de Croûtard. Qu'est-ce que Rogue a donc à voir là-dedans ?

— Il est ici, Sirius, répondit Lupin d'un ton accablé. Lui aussi est professeur dans cette école.

Il regarda Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra.

— Le professeur Rogue était un de nos condisciples de Poudlard, reprit-il. Il s'est battu avec acharnement pour que le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ne me soit pas confié. Tout au long de l'année, il a répété à Dumbledore qu'on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance. Il a ses raisons... Un jour, Sirius lui a fait une farce qui a failli le tuer, et à laquelle j'ai participé malgré moi...

Black laissa échapper une exclamation méprisante.

— C'était bien fait pour lui, dit-il avec dédain. Il était toujours en train de rôder autour de nous à essayer de savoir ce que nous préparions... en espérant qu'il parviendrait à nous faire renvoyer...

— Severus aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi je disparaissais chaque mois, dit Lupin en se tournant vers Harry, Ron et Hermione. Nous étions dans la même classe et... heu... nous ne nous aimions pas beaucoup. Il détestait particulièrement James. Je crois qu'il était jaloux de son talent comme joueur de Quidditch... En tout cas, un soir, Rogue m'a vu traverser le parc avec Madame Pomfresh qui m'accompagnait jusqu'au Saule cogneur avant ma transformation. Sirius a pensé qu'il serait... heu... amusant de dire à Rogue qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur la racine de l'arbre avec un grand bâton pour pouvoir me suivre. Bien entendu, Rogue a essayé et, s'il était parvenu jusqu'à cette maison, il se serait trouvé nez à nez avec un loup-garou déchaîné. Mais votre père, qui avait eu vent de la farce de Sirius, a rejoint Rogue juste à temps et a réussi à le ramener au péril de sa propre vie. Rogue avait déjà atteint le bout du tunnel et il avait eu le temps de m'apercevoir. Dumbledore lui a formellement interdit de révéler le secret à quiconque mais, à partir de ce moment, il a su qui j'étais vraiment...

— C'est pour ça que Rogue ne vous aime pas, dit lentement Harry. Parce qu'il a cru que vous étiez complice de la farce ?

- Exactement, lança une voix glaciale derrière Lupin.

Severus Rogue se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité sous laquelle il s'était caché, et pointa sa baguette magique sur Lupin.

**...**

Hermione poussa un hurlement. Black se retourna d'un bond. Harry sursauta comme s'il avait reçu

une décharge électrique et Mélindra cracha un affreux juron.

La porte qui s'était ouverte quelques minutes plus tôt ! C'était lui. Si Wen avait été là, il l'aurait réduite en charpie!

— J'ai trouvé ceci au pied du Saule cogneur, dit Rogue en jetant la cape d'invisibilité par terre,

sa baguette magique toujours pointée sur Lupin. C'est très pratique, Potter. Je vous remercie...

Rogue était légèrement essoufflé, mais son visage exprimait un sentiment de triomphe qu'il avait peine à dissimuler.

— Vous vous demandez sans doute comment j'ai su que vous étiez ici ? dit-il, les yeux étincelants. Je suis allé faire un tour dans ton bureau, Lupin. Tu avais oublié de prendre ta potion, ce soir. Alors je t'en ai apporté un gobelet. Et c'est une chance... Une chance pour moi, bien sûr. Sur ton bureau, j'ai trouvé une certaine carte. Il m'a suffi d'y jeter un coup d'oeil pour apprendre tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je t'ai vu courir le long de ce tunnel, puis disparaître...

— Severus... commença Lupin, mais Rogue ne le laissa pas poursuivre.

— J'ai répété au directeur que c'est toi qui as aidé ton vieil ami Black à s'introduire dans le château, Lupin, et en voici la preuve. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais l'audace de revenir te cacher dans cet endroit...

— Severus, tu es en train de commettre une erreur, dit précipitamment Lupin. Tu ne sais pas tout... Je vais t'expliquer... Sirius n'est pas venu ici pour tuer Harry...

— Il y aura deux pensionnaires de plus à Azkaban, ce soir, dit Rogue, le regard flamboyant. Je serais curieux de savoir comment Dumbledore va réagir en apprenant tout ça... Il était convaincu que tu étais inoffensif, Lupin... Un loup-garou _apprivoisé..._

— Espèce d'idiot, dit Lupin d'une voix douce. Est-ce qu'une vieille rancune de collégien vaut la peine de renvoyer un innocent à Azkaban ?

BANG !

De petites cordes semblables à des serpents jaillirent de la baguette magique de Rogue et s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles, des poignets et de la bouche de Lupin qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, immobilisé.

Mélindra, Harry et Hermione eurent le même geste vers leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal alors que Black s'élançait vers Rogue avec un rugissement de rage.

Avant de se stopper net quand l'ancien Serpentard pointa sa baguette entre ses deux yeux.

— Donne-moi une bonne raison, murmura Rogue, une seule bonne raison de le faire, et je te jure que je le ferai.

Black s'immobilisa. Il aurait été impossible de dire lequel des deux exprimait la plus grande haine pour l'autre.

Mélindra passa une main dans sa crinière brune et ferma les yeux, son cerveau tournant à plein régime alors qu'elle cherchait la meilleure solution garder le contrôle de la situation.

Mais le problème était bel et bien qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus rien, et ce depuis le moment où Lupin lui avait demandé de reprendre son apparence humaine. Se retrouver en présence de son père biologique la troublait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre et l'histoire que venait de lui raconter son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sonnait trop juste pour avoir été inventée de toute pièce. Il y avait une part de vérité dans tout cela et la jeune Black ressentait désormais le besoin impérieux de l'entendre jusqu'au bout.

Ce fût la voix d'Hermione qui la ramena à la réalité.

— Professeur Rogue, nous... nous pourrions peut-être écouter ce qu'ils ont à nous dire ?

— Miss Granger, il se peut que vous soyez exclue de cette école, répliqua sèchement Rogue. Vous, Potter, Black et Weasley, vous vous trouvez hors de l'enceinte du château sans autorisation, en compagnie d'un criminel en fuite et d'un loup-garou. Alors, pour une fois dans votre vie, vous feriez bien de vous _taire._

— Mais si... s'il y avait un malentendu...

— TAISEZ-VOUS, IDIOTE ! s'écria Rogue qui avait soudain l'air d'un dément. NE PARLEZ PAS DE CE QUE VOUS IGNOREZ !

Quelques étincelles jaillirent de l'extrémité de sa baguette magique toujours pointée vers Black. Hermione garda le silence.

— Quelle douce vengeance, murmura Rogue en regardant Black. J'espérais tellement être celui qui t'attraperait...

— Tu ne t'es jamais remis de cette blague, grogna Black. Si ce garçon emmène son rat jusqu'au château – il désigna Ron d'un signe de tête –, je te suivrai sans faire d'histoires...

— Jusqu'au château ? dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Je ne crois pas que nous aurons besoin d'aller aussi loin. Il me suffira d'appeler les Détraqueurs dès que nous serons sortis du Saule cogneur. Ils seront ravis de te voir, Black... tellement ravis, qu'ils te donneront sûrement un baiser...

Le peu de couleur qui demeurait sur les joues de Black s'effaça aussitôt.

— Il... Il faut que tu m'écoutes, dit-il de sa voix rauque. Le rat... Regarde ce rat...

Le regard de Rogue brillait d'une lueur démente que Mélindra ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait perdre la raison.

— Venez tous, dit-il.

Il claqua des doigts. L'extrémité d'une des cordes qui liaient Lupin se dressa alors dans les airs et vint atterrir entre ses mains.

— J'emmène le loup-garou. Peut-être que les Détraqueurs auront envie de l'embrasser, lui aussi...

A ce moment précis, Mélindra croisa le regard d'Harry et la lueur qu'elle y vit termina de la décider tout à fait.

Dans synchronisation presque parfaite, ils vinrent se placer devant la porte.

- Dégagez, tous les deux, vous avez suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça, lança Rogue. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps pour vous sauver la peau…

- Le professeur Lupin aurait eu le temps de me tuer cent fois, cette année, dit Harry. Je me suis trouvé seul avec lui très souvent quand il m'apprenait à me défendre contre les Détraqueurs. S'il était vraiment complice de Black, pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas profité pour me tuer ?

- L'esprit d'un loup-garou est insondable, répliqua Rogue dans un sifflement. Allons, dégagez le passage, Potter !

- VOUS ÊTES LAMENTABLE ! s'écria Harry. SIMPLEMENT PARCE QU'ILS SE SONT MOQUES DE VOUS LORSQUE VOUS ETIEZ DANS LA MÊME CLASSE, VOUS REFUSEZ D'ECOUTER…

- SILENCE ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON ! Hurla Rogue. Tel père, tel fils, Potter ! Je viens de vous sauver la mise, vous devriez me remercier à genoux ! Vous auriez été bien avancé s'il vous avez tué ! Vous serriez mort comme votre père, trop arrogant pour croire que vous auriez pu vous tromper sur Black… Et maintenant, écartez-vous, ou bien c'est moi qui vous règle votre compte ! DEGAGEZ POTTER !

Mélindra devina que la situation n'allait pas tarder à exploser : Rogue était purement et simplement hors de lui, Harry semblait décidé à en découdre, Hermione avait malgré tout sortit sa baguette et Ron les observait avec frayeur. La jeune Black posa son regard sur Lupin qui, étroitement attaché ne pouvait plus intervenir. Il lui fit tout de même les gros yeux ce qui, en langage d'adulte responsable voulait sûrement dire: pas de bêtises jeune fille. Mélindra haussa un sourcil et releva la tête.

Son regard accrocha celui de son... père. Elle lut dans ses yeux la peur et la douleur.

Elle prit sa décision dans l'instant, sans cherche une autre solution des yeux.

Elle fit apparaître une balle d'énergie dans sa main droite et la lança sur Rogue en prenant bien soin de viser un point nerveux.

Au même moment Hermione, Ron et Harry lancèrent un _Expelliarmus._

Rogue reçu deux des sortilèges en pleine poitrine, un autre dans l'épaule et la balle de Mélindra frappa à l'exact endroit qu'elle avait visée: à la base du cou.

Rogue décolla violemment et s'écrasa contre le mûr, dans un énorme vacarme. Une fois qu'il eut regagné le sol, un léger filet de sang coulait sur son visage.

- Cette fois, je crois qu'il l'avait vraiment cherché, souffla Mélindra à l'adresse d'Harry.

Le jeune Potter eut un léger éclat de rire devant le sourire en coin de la jeune fille.

Sirius fixait sa fille, remerciant Merlin d'avoir été assez persuasif…

* * *

_Alors ?_  
_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_  
_N'ayez pas peur de me laisser un petit mot à l'occasion. C'est gratuit, ça prend deux minutes, et franchement, ça motive l'auteur (là où, étonnement, l'absence de review à tendance à le désespérer)_  
_Bonne vacances aux chanceux (je vous exècre) et haut les cœurs aux autres (on tient le bon bout!)_  
_Orlane, Scribouilleuse_

_Mis en ligne le 19/02/2011_

Titre : Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black  
Auteur : Orlane Sayan  
Disclaimer : Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)  
Résumé:  
Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...  
Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

RAR :  
Rose-Eliade :  
Coucou !  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu;) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bonne lecture.

Note:  
Aloâ la compagnie !  
Comment allez-vous ?  
Vous avez vu, je suis en progrès depuis la dernière fois, je suis presque à l'heure;)  
Nouveau chapitre. La suite du duel père-fille. EN me relisant à l'instant, j'ai réalisé que j'avais plutôt bien géré le truc en fait. Bon, il y a beaucoup de passages du livre mais on ne peut pas m'enlever le fait que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix...  
J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Enjoy ;)


	24. Réconciliation

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

* * *

**RAR :**

Rose-Eliade :

_Coucou !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'y suis allé un peu fort avec Rogue... Cela dit, il y a longtemps, quand j'étais jeune et insouciante, il s'avérait qu'entre Rogue et moi... Bref. Comme cette fic est une réécriture, je me dois de rester un peu cohérente avec la première version de temps en temps._

_J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture ^^_

Cicou :

_Hey miss !_

_Contente de te revoir par ici!;) (je commençais à croire que la prépa avait eu ta peau)_

_Merci pour tes reviews (apparemment, on s'est loupée de peu la dernière fois)._

_Alors :_

_REVIEW1 : (soyons organisée ^^)_

_Oui, d'accord, normalement, on a pas besoin de baguette... Mais, dans le feu de l'action, ça me plaisait bien (mettons ça sur le fait que Mélindra est une novice ? Ca me paraît pas mal:p)_

_Mélindra me dit de te dire qu'elle aurait apprécié le geste si le Saule Cogneur les avait laissés sans chercher à les tuer...:p_

_Je t'avoue que le passage avec la colère de Mélindra a été une bonne trouvaille (le manque de sommeil a du bon parfois). Remus, c'est juste THE expert en matière de « comment manipuler les Black ». _

_Alors, ce dernier tome de A comme Association ? Un bon cru ? Je t'avoue que j'ai hâte de le lire mais qu'à la lumière du mois chargé qui m'attend, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite... *damned*_

_Au fait, tes révisions se sont bien passées ? Sache que je comprends et que je compatis, moi même ayant une relation très fusionnelle avec mon bureau cette année (on ne se quitte presque plus!). Sache d'ailleurs que le monde de la physique est à jamais cruel avec les mathématiciens, qu'il est normal que tu ne comprennes rien et que, si jamais les concours qui t'attendent finissent de te désespérer, la fac d'Orsay est un lieu idéal pour les amateurs de sciences occultes (je fais à l'instant référence aux mathématiques... Je cherche encore le passage magique qui me mènera à Beauxbâtons, il doit bien être quelque part!) _

_REVIEW 2 :_

_D'accord, il y avait d'autres explications... moins plausibles:p (Mélindra est tordue, mais tu la bats je crois ^^)_

_Que veux-tu, Hermione n'a pas toujours la science infuse. D'ailleurs, as-tu remarqué que dans le Tome 7, le génie de la bande durant toute la deuxième partie du livre, c'est Harry ? (il faut le lire en anglais pour le réaliser, et crois-moi, j'en étais la première surprise)_

_Je réitère mes encouragements pour tes concours. Et te répète que la physique est (de mon point de vue très subjectif), un moyen de torture légal qu'exerce la communauté des physiciens sur toutes les autres. Je me garde depuis un an (*joie*) de tout contact avec cette odieuse matière. Vive les maths !:p_

_A bientôt et bonne lecture:D_

MAHA1959 :

_Hey !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, je sais, les délais entre les chapitres sont longs mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Note:**

_Salut la compagnie ? Comment allez-vous ? Les vacances ont été bonnes ?_

_De mon côté assez... Autre un programme intensif de révision (les partiels sont déjà de retour, ça file à une vitesse!), je me suis fabriquée une cape de sorcier aux couleurs de Gryffondors..._

_Jalousez-moi:p_

_Pour la petite histoire, je vais aux Studios de Leavensden à Londres dans quinze jours et dans trois semaines... (Mais j'essaierais de poster quand même)_

_Bref, après cette parenthèse, le nouveau chapitre... Ce n'est pas mon préféré, loin s'en faut, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus enlever ce passage (il ne faut pas abuser non plus). J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. _

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça, vous auriez dû me le laisser… Murmura Sirius Black, en regardant Mélindra et Harry.

- Et tu aurais fait quoi ? Répliqua Mélindra.

Sa voix était tintée d'agacement mais il sembla à Sirius que quelque chose avait changé dans le regard qu'elle portait sur lui.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et repoussa ses paroles d'un geste de la main, avant de s'accroupir près de Lupin. L'adolescente souleva le bas de son pantalon et dégagea un petit poignard de jet qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. En quelques gestes précis, elle trancha les liens qui entravaient le loup-garou et l'aida à se relever.

- Merci, Miss Black et à vous aussi Harry.

- Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois vous croire, murmura ce dernier.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Mélindra.

— Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de prouver ce qui s'est véritablement passé, dit Lupin. Ron, _donnez-moi ce rat._

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire si je vous le donne ? demanda Ron, tendu.

— L'obliger à se montrer, dit Lupin. Si c'est vraiment un rat, il ne sentira rien du tout.

Ron hésita puis il finit par donner Croûtard à Lupin qui le prit entre ses mains. Croûtard se mit à couiner en se tortillant désespérément, ses petits yeux noirs exorbités.

— Prêt, Sirius ? dit Lupin.

Black, qui avait déjà pris la baguette magique de Rogue sur le lit, s'approcha de Lupin et du rat qui se débattait. Les yeux de Black semblèrent soudain s'enflammer dans leurs orbites.

— Ensemble ? dit-il à voix basse.

— Oui, répondit Lupin qui tenait fermement Croûtard dans une main et sa baguette magique dans l'autre. A trois... Attention, un... deux... TROIS !

Un éclair bleu jaillit des deux baguettes magiques. Pendant un instant, Croûtard sembla figé dans les airs, son petit corps noir agité de convulsions. Ron poussa un cri. Le rat tomba sur le plancher. Il y eut alors un autre éclair aveuglant, puis...

On aurait dit la croissance d'un arbre dans un film en accéléré. Une tête sortit du sol, puis des bras poussèrent, et des jambes... Un instant plus tard, un homme se tenait debout à l'endroit où Croûtard était tombé.

L'homme, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tordait les mains.

Il était petit, à peine plus grand que Harry et Hermione. Le sommet de son crâne était chauve, entouré de cheveux fins en bataille, à la couleur indéfinissable. Il avait l'aspect flétri d'un homme replet qui aurait perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps. Sa peau paraissait sale et terne, comme les poils de Croûtard, et il avait conservé quelque chose du rat dans son nez pointu et ses petits yeux humides. La respiration saccadée, il regarda autour de lui avant de se redresser péniblement.

- S… Sirius… R… Remus… mes chères vieux amis! Marmonna-t-il d'une voix aiguë qui fit frémir Mélindra de dégoût.

En un éclair, Pettigrow fit volte face et fonça vers la porte. Sirius et Remus l'en empêchèrent et le repoussèrent contre le mur. Pettigrow regarda autour de lui et se dirigea vers Harry qui, paralysé de dégoût, ne bougea pas.

- Harry, comme tu es grand et comme tu ressembles à ton père, à James, nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde…

- COMMENT OSES-TU ADRESSER LA PAROLE A HARRY ? Explosa Sirius en attrapant son ancien ami par le col de sa robe. COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER DE JAMES DEVANT LUI ? Reprit-il en le projetant avec violence en arrière.

Pettigrow roula sur lui-même avant de se relever dans un bond. Il esquissa un pas vers la porte, puis un deuxième.  
Mélindra le vit arriver sur elle au ralentit. Depuis la transformation du rat, il lui semblait que son cerveau s'était subitement mis hors-circuit. Pourtant, la vue de cette loque humaine se précipitant dans sa direction réveilla quelque chose dans sa mémoire.

Une haine qui la dépassait fit vibrer son corps et sans avoir compris quoi que ce soit, Pettigrow se retrouva les fesses par terre, une atroce douleur au niveau du nez. Mélindra voulu se jeter sur lui mais son père l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par la taille.

L'adolescente poussa un grognement qui n'était pas sans rappeler le cri d'un fauve affamé. Au sol, Pettigrow rampa maladroitement pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la furie furieuse qui semblait décidée à le réduire en charpie.

D'une force que l'on ne lui soupçonnait pas, Black réussit l'exploit d'attraper les poignets de sa fille et la secoua sèchement. Mélindra releva la tête vers lui, une soif de sang animal dans le regard.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui, Mélindra, s'il-te-plaît, dit-il sans se démonter.

Elle mit encore quelques secondes à se calmer avant de hocher la tête, comme dans un état second. Sirius la relâcha avec douceur et la jeune fille s'appuya sur le mur, soudainement sans énergie.

- Essaye encore une seule fois de t'échapper Peter et je laisse Mélindra s'occuper de ton cas. Je pense que tu as dû entendre ce qu'elle me réservait s'il elle me retrouvait, n'est-ce pas ?

Pettigrow déglutit péniblement : la fille de Sirius Black était peut-être livide, et semblait avoir du mal à rester sur ses jambes mais il pouvait lire dans ses yeux une promesse de mort implacable.

…

— Nous avons eu une petite conversation, Peter, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé la nuit où James, Lily et Sarah sont morts, dit Lupin après quelques secondes de silence. Il est possible que quelques détails t'aient échappé pendant que tu poussais tes petits cris en essayant de t'enfuir...

— Remus, dit Pettigrow d'une voix haletante tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. Tu ne vas pas le croire, quand même... Il a essayé de me tuer, Remus...

— C'est ce qu'on a entendu dire, répondit Lupin d'un ton plus froid. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à éclaircir quelques points obscurs, Peter, si tu veux bien...

— Il veut encore essayer de me tuer ! glapit Pettigrow en montrant Black du doigt. Il a tué Lily et James, et maintenant, c'est moi qu'il veut tuer... Il faut que tu m'aides, Remus...

Le visage de Black, son regard insondable braqué sur Pettigrow, ressemblait plus que jamais à

une tête de mort.

— Personne n'essaiera de te tuer tant que nous n'aurons pas tiré quelques petites choses au clair, dit Lupin.

— Des choses au claire ?

Pettigrow recommença à jeter des regards autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les fenêtres obstruées, puis à nouveau sur la porte.

— Je savais qu'il me poursuivrait ! Qu'il essaierait à tout prix de me retrouver ! Ça fait douze ans que je m'y attends !

— Tu savais que Sirius arriverait à s'évader d'Azkaban ? s'étonna Lupin. Alors que personne d'autre n'y était arrivé avant lui ?

— Il connaît des procédés de magie noire dont nous n'avons aucune idée ! s'écria Pettigrow de sa petite voix suraiguë. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu sortir de là ? J'imagine que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui a enseigné quelques secrets !

Black éclata de rire, d'un horrible rire sans joie qui retentit longuement dans la pièce.

- Voldemort, m'apprendre des secrets ? dit-il.

Pettigrow se recroquevilla, comme si Black l'avait menacé d'un fouet.

— Tu as peur d'entendre le nom de ton maître ? dit Black. Je te comprends, Peter. Ses amis ne doivent pas être très contents de toi, j'imagine ?

— Je ne vois pas... ce que tu veux dire, Sirius... marmonna Pettigrow, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée, le visage luisant de sueur.

— Ce n'est pas de _moi _que tu t'es caché pendant douze ans, Peter, dit Black. Tu t'es caché des anciens partisans de Voldemort. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à Azkaban... Ils pensent tous que tu es mort, sinon, ils te demanderaient des comptes... J'en ai entendu qui criaient toutes sortes de choses dans leur sommeil. A les en croire, le traître les a trahis, eux aussi. Voldemort a retrouvé les Potter grâce aux renseignements que tu lui as donnés... Mais le pouvoir de Voldemort a été détruit ce jour-là. Ses partisans n'ont pas tous fini à Azkaban. Il y en a encore beaucoup qui sont en liberté, ils attendent leur heure en faisant semblant de regretter leurs erreurs passées... Et si jamais ils apprenaient que tu es toujours vivant, Peter...

— Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, répéta Pettigrow d'une voix plus aiguë que jamais.

Il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche et se tourna vers Lupin.

— Tu ne crois pas toutes... toutes ces folies, n'est-ce pas, Remus ?

— Je dois t'avouer, Peter, que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi un innocent passerait volontairement douze années dans la peau d'un rat, dit Lupin d'un ton égal.

- Innocent mais terrifié ! couina Pettigrow. Si les partisans de Voldemort me cherchaient, c'est parce que j'ai envoyé un de leurs meilleurs amis à Azkaban. L'espion Sirius Black !

Les traits de Black se contractèrent en un rictus.

— Comment oses-tu ? lança-t-il dans un grognement. Moi, un espion de Voldemort ? Quand m'a-t-on jamais vu me mettre dans les bonnes grâces de gens plus forts et plus puissants que moi ? Mais toi, Peter... Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte que c'était toi, l'espion. Tu as toujours aimé avoir des amis plus forts que toi qui te protégeaient, n'est-ce

pas ? A un moment, c'était nous... Remus et moi... et James...

Pettigrow s'essuya à nouveau le visage. Il avait du mal à respirer.

— Moi, un espion... Tu es fou ou quoi ? Jamais... Je me demande comment tu peux dire une chose pareille...

— Lily et James ont fait de toi leur Gardien du Secret parce que je le leur ai conseillé, siffla Black avec tant de hargne que Pettigrow recula d'un pas. J'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur plan... Un coup de bluff... J'étais sûr que Voldemort croirait que c'était moi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent confier leur secret à un être faible et sans talent comme toi... Pour toi, c'était sans doute le plus beau moment de ta misérable vie, n'est-ce pas, de pouvoir dire à Voldemort que tu savais où se trouvaient les Potters ?

Pettigrow marmonnait machinalement des paroles incompréhensibles, se tordaient les mains et jetait des coups d'oeil frénétiques autour de lui. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Mélindra n'arrivait pas à voir en lui un innocent. Tout en lui clamait la culpabilité de celui qui se sait pris au piège, et qui est prêt à tout pour sauver sa peau. Elle serra les dents pour éloigner toutes les questions qui restaient en suspens dans sa tête et se redressa, rassurée de ne pas sentir ses jambes trembler sous elle. Elle fit un pas en avant et vint se placer à côté de Harry.

— Professeur Lupin, murmura timidement Hermione. Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose ?

— Certainement, Hermione, répondit Lupin d'un ton courtois.

— Eh bien, Croûtard... je veux dire... ce... cet homme... Il a dormi dans le même dortoir que Harry pendant trois ans. S'il est vraiment au service de Vous-Savez-Qui, comment se fait-il qu'il ne s'en soit jamais pris à Harry jusqu'à maintenant ?

— Et voilà ! s'exclama Pettigrow en montrant Hermione de sa main mutilée. Merci ! Tu vois bien, Remus ? Je n'ai jamais touché à un cheveu de Harry ! Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, d'ailleurs ?

— Je vais te dire pourquoi, répliqua Black. Parce que tu n'as jamais rien fait pour personne tant que tu n'étais pas sûr que ça te rapporterait quelque chose. Voldemort s'est caché pendant douze ans, on dit qu'il est à demi mort. Tu n'allais tout de même pas commettre un meurtre sous le nez d'Albus Dumbledore pour le compte d'un sorcier moribond qui avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Avant de te remettre à son service, tu voulais être sûr qu'il soit à nouveau le plus fort. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu t'es fait adopter par une famille de sorciers, comme ça, tu étais au courant des dernières nouvelles, n'est-ce pas, Peter ? Au cas où ton ancien protecteur aurait retrouvé sa puissance et qu'il redevienne avantageux de le rejoindre...

Pettigrow ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Il semblait avoir perdu la faculté de parler.

- Heu... Mr Black... Sirius ? dit Hermione timidement.

Black sursauta en l'entendant s'adresser à lui de cette manière et fixa Hermione d'un air stupéfait, comme s'il avait oublié qu'on puisse à nouveau lui parler poliment.

— Si je peux vous poser la question... Comment... comment avez-vous fait pour vous évader d'Azkaban si vous n'avez pas eu recours à la magie noire ?

— Merci ! balbutia Pettigrow en hochant frénétiquement la tête. C'est exactement ce que je voulais...

Lupin le fit taire d'un regard. Black regarda Hermione avec un froncement de sourcils, mais son visage n'exprimait aucun agacement. Il semblait plutôt réfléchir à sa réponse.

— Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, dit-il lentement. Je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas devenu fou, c'est que je me savais innocent. Et comme ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse, les Détraqueurs n'ont pas pu la détruire en moi... Mais c'est grâce à cela que j'ai gardé la raison... Cette pensée m'a permis de conserver mes pouvoirs... Et quand les choses devenaient trop... insupportables... je me transformais dans ma cellule... je devenais un chien. Les Détraqueurs sont aveugles, comprenez-vous ? Ils se rendent compte de la présence des gens en percevant leurs émotions... Et ils sentaient que mes émotions étaient moins... moins humaines... moins complexes lorsque j'étais un chien... Alors, ils pensaient que j'étais en train de devenir fou comme les autres et n'avaient donc aucun soupçon. Mais j'étais faible, très faible... et sans baguette magique, je ne pouvais pas espérer les repousser. Et puis un jour, j'ai vu Peter sur cette photo... Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était à Poudlard avec Harry... Dans une excellente situation pour agir, si jamais il apprenait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait retrouvé sa puissance...

Pettigrow hocha la tête en remuant les lèvres, les yeux fixés sur Black comme s'il était hypnotisé.

— ...prêt à frapper au moment où il se sentirait soutenu... prêt à livrer aux forces du Mal le dernier des Potter. S'il donnait Harry, qui pourrait affirmer qu'il avait trahi Lord Voldemort ? Il serait accueilli avec les honneurs... Il fallait donc que je fasse quelque chose. J'étais le seul à savoir que Peter était toujours vivant...

Mélindra se rappela ce que Harry leur avait dit à propos d'une conversation qu'il avait surpris : « Les gardiens lui ont dit que depuis un certain temps, Black parlait dans son sommeil et qu'il répétait toujours la même chose: _"Il est à Poudlard... Il est à Poudlard... " _»

— C'était comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un feu dans ma tête, poursuivit Black. Un feu que les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas le pouvoir d'éteindre... Ce n'était pas un sentiment heureux... C'était une obsession... Mais elle me donnait de la force, elle rendait mon esprit plus clair. Alors, un soir, quand ils ont ouvert la porte de ma cellule pour m'apporter à manger, je me suis faufilé dans le couloir sous ma forme de chien... Il est tellement plus difficile pour eux de sentir les émotions d'un animal qu'ils ne se sont rendu compte de rien... J'étais mince, très mince... Suffisamment mince pour me glisser à travers les grilles... Toujours sous mon apparence de chien, j'ai quitté l'île et j'ai nagé jusqu'à la rive opposée... Ensuite, je suis remonté vers le nord et je me suis introduit à Poudlard sous la forme d'un chien... Depuis, je suis resté caché dans la forêt interdite... Sauf quand je suis venu assister au match de Quidditch, bien sûr... Tu voles aussi bien que ton père, Harry... Et toi, Mélindra tu... tu m'as rappelée Sarah.

Mélindra sentit le regard de son père sur elle : pour la première fois, elle n'eut pas envie de se dérober.

— Croyez-moi, reprit Black. Croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais trahi James, Lily et Sarah. J'aurais préféré

mourir plutôt que de les trahir.

Mélindra dévisagea son père et dû se rendre à l'évidence : il disait la vérité. Aussi impensable que cela puisse être, Sirius Black était innocent. Elle ferma pourtant les yeux quelques secondes, laissant à son cerveau le temps de tout repasser en revue, de chercher dans cette histoire les incohérences et les mensonges. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Pire, ce que leur avait raconté Lupin et Black répondait à des questions qu'elle s'était souvent posée en faisant des recherches sur sa mère.

En rouvrant les yeux, elle croisa le regard décidé d'Harry. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et saisit la main qu'il lui tendait.

Ensemble, ils hochèrent la tête timidement.

— Non !

Pettigrow était tombé à genoux, comme si l'assentissement des deux adolescents avait signifié sa propre condamnation à mort. Il s'avança en traînant les genoux sur le plancher et se prosterna, les mains jointes devant lui comme en prière.

— Sirius... C'est moi... C'est Peter... Ton ami... tu ne vas quand même pas...

Black fit mine de lui donner un coup de pied et Peter se recroquevilla.

— Ma robe est suffisamment sale, ne la touche pas en plus !

— Remus ! couina Pettigrow en se tournant vers Lupin. Tu ne vas pas croire tout ça... Sirius te l'aurait dit s'ils avaient changé de Gardien du Secret...

— Il ne me l'aurait pas dit s'il avait pensé que c'était moi, l'espion, fit remarquer Lupin. C'est bien pour cette raison que tu ne m'as rien dit, Sirius ? demanda-t-il.

— Pardonne-moi, répondit Black.

— Bien sûr, Patmol, mon vieil ami, dit Lupin qui était en train de relever ses manches. Et toi, tu me pardonnes d'avoir cru que c'était _toi, _l'espion ?

— Évidemment, répondit Black.

Et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage. Lui aussi releva ses manches.

— On le tue ensemble ? dit-il.

— Oui, dit sombrement Lupin.

— Non... Vous n'allez pas faire ça... haleta Pettigrow. Il se traîna alors vers Ron.

- Ron, est-ce que je ne t'ai pas été fidèle ? N'ai-je pas été un bon compagnon ? Tu ne vas pas les laisser me tuer, Ron... Tu es de mon côté, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Ron contemplait Pettigrow avec répulsion.

— Quand je pense que je t'ai laissé dormir dans mon lit !

— Gentil garçon... gentil maître... gémit Pettigrow en rampant vers Ron. Tu ne vas pas les laisser faire... J'étais ton rat... Un animal fidèle...

— Si tu étais meilleur sous l'aspect d'un rat que sous celui d'un homme, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, Peter, dit Black d'une voix dure.

Ron, que la douleur rendait de plus en plus pâle, ramena sa jambe cassée contre lui pour la tenir hors d'atteinte de Pettigrow. Celui-ci, toujours à genoux, se traîna alors vers Hermione et saisit le bas de sa robe.

— Douce jeune fille... brillante élève... tu ne vas pas les laisser me... Aide-moi...

Hermione arracha sa robe des mains de Pettigrow et recula contre le mur, l'air horrifié. Alors, Pettigrow se tourna vers Harry.

Instinctivement, Mélindra se plaça devant son ami et darda sur le traître un regard plus brûlant encore que celui de son père.

Pettigrow se figea, toutefois, l'approche imminente de sa mort sembla lui redonner un peu de courage.

- Harry, murmura Pettigrow d'une voix faible. Harry, James n'aurait pas voulu qu'on me tue. James aurait compris, Harry. Il aurait eu pitié de moi.

Black et Lupin saisirent alors Pettigrow par les épaules et le rejetèrent en arrière. Il retomba assis sur le sol, les yeux levés vers eux, le visage convulsé de terreur.

— Tu as livré Lily et James à Voldemort, dit Black, qui tremblait aussi. Tu oserais le nier ?

Pettigrow fondit en larmes. Mélindra l'observa se tortiller sur le sol avec dégoût : elle n'arrivait même pas à ressentir de la pitié.

— Sirius, Sirius, pleurnicha-t-il, que pouvais-je faire ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Tu ne te rends pas compte... Il possède des armes dont tu n'as pas idée... J'avais peur, Sirius, je n'ai jamais été courageux comme toi, ou comme Remus et James. Je ne voulais pas ça... Celui- Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom m'a forcé à...

— NE MENS PAS ! hurla Black. TU L'AS RENSEIGNÉ PENDANT TOUTE UNE ANNÉE AVANT QUE LILY, JAMES ET SARAH NE MEURENT ! TU ETAIS SON ESPION !

— Il... il ralliait tout le monde ! bredouilla Pettigrow. Qu'avait-on à gagner en s'opposant à lui ?

— Qu'avait-on à gagner en combattant le sorcier le plus maléfique qui ait jamais existé ? Dit Black, animé d'une terrible fureur. On avait à gagner des vies innocentes, Peter !

— Tu ne comprends pas ! gémit Pettigrow. Il m'aurait tué !

— ALORS, TU AURAIS DÛ MOURIR PLUTÔT QUE TRAHIR TES AMIS, MOURIR COMME NOUS SERIONS MORTS POUR TOI S'IL L'AVAIT FALLU !

Black et Lupin se tenaient côte à côte, leurs baguettes magiques levées.

— Tu aurais dû comprendre, dit Lupin d'une voix paisible, que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas, c'est nous qui le ferions. Adieu, Peter.

Hermione se tourna vers le mur, le visage dans les mains.

— NON ! cria Harry.

Il se précipita devant Pettigrow, face aux baguettes magiques.

— Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, dit-il, la respiration précipitée. Vous ne pouvez pas !

— Harry, c'est à cause de cette vermine que tu n'as plus de parents, gronda Black. Ce lamentable détritus t'aurait même tué, toi aussi, sans le moindre scrupule. Tu l'as entendu. Sa répugnante petite personne avait beaucoup plus de valeur à ses yeux que toute ta famille.

- Je sais, dit Harry. Mais il faut l'amener au château. Nous le livrerons aux Détraqueurs. Il ira à Azkaban... ne le tuez pas...

En terminant sa phrase, il se tourna vers Mélindra. La jeune Black le fixa, les yeux ronds, pendant quelques secondes. Puis, elle hocha la tête.

_Cette vengeance là n'est pas la bonne, _songea-t-elle alors que les paroles de Wen et des sœurs Halliwell se donnaient l'écho dans sa tête. _Assez de vies ont été gâchées._

— Harry ! balbutia Pettigrow en lui serrant les genoux. Merci... C'est plus que je ne mérite... Merci...

— Lâchez-moi, lança Harry qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de Pettigrow avec une grimace de dégoût. Je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Je le fais parce que je pense que mon père n'aurait pas voulu que ses meilleurs amis se transforment en meurtriers... simplement à cause de vous.

Tout le monde resta immobile et silencieux, sauf Pettigrow, dont on entendait la respiration sifflante. Black et Lupin échangèrent un regard. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils abaissèrent leurs baguettes.

— Tu es la seule personne qui ait le droit de décider, Harry, dit Black. Mais pense... pense à ce qu'il a fait...

— Il ira à Azkaban, répéta Harry. Si quelqu'un mérite d'être enfermé là-bas, c'est bien lui...

- Très bien, dit Lupin. Écartez-vous, Harry.

Harry hésita.

— Je vais simplement le ligoter, dit Lupin. Je vous promets que je ne lui ferai rien d'autre.

Harry s'écarta. De fines cordes jaillirent de la baguette de Lupin et, un instant plus tard, Pettigrow se trémoussait sur le sol, ficelé et bâillonné.

— Mais si jamais tu te transformes en rat, Peter, grogna Black, sa propre baguette pointée sur

Pettigrow, cette fois, nous te tuerons. Tu es d'accord, Harry ?

Harry regarda la pitoyable silhouette qui gigotait sur le plancher et approuva d'un signe de tête en s'assurant que Pettigrow l'avait vu.

— Très bien, dit Lupin. Ron, je ne peux pas soigner les fractures aussi bien que Madame Pomfresh, alors, le mieux, c'est que nous vous mettions une attelle en attendant de pouvoir vous emmener à l'infirmerie.

Il se pencha sur Ron, tapota sa jambe d'un coup de baguette magique et murmura: _« Ferula »._

Aussitôt, des bandages s'enroulèrent autour de la jambe de Ron en la fixant étroitement à une

attelle. Ron posa prudemment sa jambe par terre et ne sembla ressentir aucune douleur.

— C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, dit-il. Merci.

— Et le professeur Rogue ? dit Hermione d'une petite voix en regardant Rogue qui était toujours évanoui par terre.

— Il n'a rien de grave, dit Lupin qui se pencha pour lui prendre le pouls. Vous avez simplement fait preuve d'un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Toujours inconscient. Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas le ranimer avant d'être revenu au château. On va l'emmener comme ça...

— _Mobilicorpus, _murmura-t-il.

Comme si on lui avait attaché des fils invisibles aux poignets, au cou et aux genoux, Rogue se retrouva debout, la tête ballottante, telle une marionnette grotesque. Il flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, les pieds pendants. Lupin prit la cape d'invisibilité et la glissa dans sa poche.

— Il faudrait que deux d'entre nous s'enchaînent à cette chose, dit Black en touchant Pettigrow du bout du pied. Par mesure de précaution.

— Moi, dit Lupin.

— Et moi aussi, ajouta Ron d'un ton féroce.

Il boitait, mais parvenait à tenir debout sans trop de mal.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Black fit apparaître deux grosses paires de menottes. Bientôt, Pettigrow fut à nouveau debout, enchaîné d'un côté à Lupin et de l'autre à Ron qui avait le visage fermé. Il semblait considérer comme une insulte personnelle la révélation de la véritable identité de Croûtard.

Comme si tout avait été dit, ils quittèrent un à un la chambre miteuse sans un regard en arrière.

Bien vite, il ne resta plus que Mélindra et Sirius.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Ce verdict ? Bon, très bon, mauvais ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review à l'occasion (ça ne lâchera pas un virus sur votre ordi, promis... Le contraire par contre *rire machiavélique*)_

_On se dit à dans trois semaines !_

_D'ici là, pas trop de bêtises:p_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 11/03/2012_


	25. L'Eclat de la Lune

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

* * *

**RAR :**

Rose-Eliade :

_Coucou !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review:D Contente que cette fic continue à te plaire. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

MAHA1959 :

_Aloâ !_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Alors les studios... C'est juste génial. Et encore, le mot est faible... C'est le truc à ne pas louper, l'endroit où tout fan digne de ce nom finira par aller traîner ses guêtres parce que c'est 10 ans de notre vie (et là, toi aussi prends un coup de viex en réalisant ça)._

_Plus sérieusement, il ne faut pas croire la Warner quand ils disent qu'en trois heures, on a fait le tour du musée. A mon humble avis, il faut plus d'un demi journée pour vraiment tout apprécier, parce qu'il y a énormément de choses à voir (en deux visites, je suis sûre que je n'ai pas encore tout vu). Si tu as l'occasion, fonce, n'hésite pas, tu ne seras pas déçue ^^_

Cicou :

_Coucou demoiselle !_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci pour ta review ^^ Tes super compliments font super plaisir à lire. Je suis contente que cette réécriture plaise aux anciens ^^_

_Merde pour tes concours ! Je suis sûre que tu vas tout déchirer ! (dis-toi que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, un mauvais moment qui passe relativement vite d'ailleurs -tu noteras qu'un mois et demi, ce n'est pas aussi long que ça- et qu'en plus quand tu seras enfin débarrassée de cette corvée, tu auras au moins deux chapitre à lire pour fêter ça;))_

_A bientôt;)_

* * *

**Note:**

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ?_

_Bon, je sais, je poste avec non moins d'une semaine de retard. J'ai une très bonne excuse, mais je crains que vous ne l'aimiez pas vraiment._

_La semaine dernière, je suis rentrée de Londres un peu plus tard que prévu et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster dans la semaine parce que... Parce que les cours c'est prenant (déjà que dixit l'un de mes profs, je ne travaille pas assez -autrement dit : comment ça, vous prenez encore le temps de dormir ? Mais c'est inadmissible!)_

_Bref, mon excuse est donc que le week-end dernier, j'étais à l'ouverture du Harry Potter Studio Tour à Londres, que c'était génial. Qu'en plus que le musée soit juste extraordinaire et complètement fabuleux, on a eu le droit à un tapis rouge en présence de quelques acteurs, que j'ai attrapé des autographes... Bref, le rêve total._

_Avis aux fans (je crois que fanfiction est un bon endroit pour ce genre d'annonce) si vous avez l'opportunité de passer près de Londres, allez dans ce musée et réservez au moins la journée pour bien savourer tous les trésors qui s'y trouvent. Parce que ça vaut plus que le détour, ce serait juste une folie de louper ça !_

_Voili voilou._

_Pour revenir à cette fic, un nouveau chapitre. Un peu plus court que les derniers, mais je l'aime bien... La raison ? Et bien j'aime quand la relation père fille se rétablie (si tant est que celle entre Mélindra et Sirius ait un jour disparu)_

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Mélindra se tenait parfaitement droite mais c'était bien la seule chose dont elle était encore capable. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger d'un danger invisible qui menaçait son équilibre mental, elle tentait vaillamment de faire face à une situation qui lui échappait totalement.

Absorbée dans ses pensées, peinant à se rattacher à la réalité, elle ne sentit pas les premières larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Elles n'échappèrent pas à son père.

Sirius s'approcha lentement de sa fille : elle lui semblait soudain plus fragile qu'il n'aurait pu le soupçonner. Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait revu Mélindra, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui trouver une ressemblance frappante avec Sarah. Toutes deux avaient la même force de caractère qui leur interdisait de se montrer faible...

Du moins jusqu'à l'implosion.

Doucement, Sirius prit sa fille dans ses bras. L'adolescente eut un long tremblement avait de laisser libre court à ses larmes.

- Ca va aller, Princesse, souffla-t-il. Tout va s'arranger maintenant. Je suis là.

Mélindra finit par se dégager. Les yeux rivés vers le sol, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la conduite à adopter. Certes, son père était innocent mais... Elle n'oubliait pas les mots durs qu'elle avait eu envers lui tout au long de l'année. A la lumière des événements de cette nuit, elle ne s'en sentait que d'autant plus coupable.

D'un geste, son père l'obligea à relever la tête et Mélindra réalisa avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de rancoeur dans son regard.

- On rejoint les autres ?

La jeune fille nota la pointe de défi dans sa voix.

- Ils doivent avoir pas mal d'avance sur nous maintenant, répondit-elle, soulagée de ne pas entendre sa voix trembler.

Son père lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de se transformer en Patmol.

Mélindra sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Circé se glissait dans les pas de l'énorme molosse noir.

…

Harry devina qu'ils approchaient de la sortie à mesure que Pettigrow s'agitait de plus en plus. Le traître ne tenta toutefois pas de plaider son cas en l'absence de Black. Le regard sombre que Lupin posait sur lui aurait découragé même le plus désespéré des hommes.

Le jeune Potter détourna son regard de la silhouette voûtée qui marchait entre son professeur et Ron et laissa ses pensées le ramener dans la Cabane Hurlante. Qui aurait pu imaginer que Black soit innocent ?

Non, pas Black.

Sirius.

Son parrain.

Il sourit alors qu'un futur différent s'imposait à son imagination. Si Sirius était innocenté, peut-être pourrait-il habiter avec lui. Loin des Dursley.

Un concert d'aboiements le fit se retourner, à l'image d'Hermione. Ils virent arriver les deux chiens noirs qui, s'ils appartenaient à deux races totalement différentes, avaient sans nul doute comme un air de ressemblance.

Le plus petit sembla accélérer au dernier moment et Circé dépassa Patmol en sautant par dessus un éboulis de pierres.

Harry voulu se plaquer contre la paroi rocheuse pour laisser le passage libre à son amie mais il réalisa trop tard que la jeune fille avait changé de trajectoire.

Elle le percuta de plein fouet, roula sur le sol avec lui et se transforma dans la foulée.

Son rire, bien qu'essoufflé, trancha avec le silence qui avait accompagné leur progression dans l'étroit boyau.

- Gagné, cracha Mélindra alors qu'elle peinait à retrouver son souffle.

Harry voulu demander des explications mais il était clair que la jeune Black ne s'adressait pas à lui. Sirius s'était transformé à son tour et respirait encore plus bruyamment que sa fille.

Mélindra se releva avec une souplesse presque féline et Harry échangea un regard surpris avec Hermione.

Leur amie rayonnait d'une nouvelle aura. Elle n'avait pas fondamentalement changé mais elle était tout de même différente.

- Bon, on reprend la route ! Nous avons un rat à livrer aux Détraqueurs... Ce n'est pas une âme de premier choix alors ne les faisons pas en plus attendre.

Le ton de Mélindra était léger, presque insolent. Pourtant, la menace était d'autant plus équivoque : Pettigrow se recroquevilla en silence et leur étrange cortège reprit sa progression.

- On peut dire que ce fût une nuit étonnante, pas vrai ? Dit Hermione sur le ton de la conversation.

Mélindra lui jeta un regard en coin, notant sans surprise son air satisfait.

- Si tu attends que je te dise que tu avais raison, tu...

- Pas besoin, j'en ai la certitude.

La jeune Black soupira et Hermione eut un léger éclat de rire.

- D'accord... Désormais je prendrais le temps de discuter avec les méchants avant de leur régler leur compte.

- Bien... Tu progresses. Je vais peut-être réussir à te rendre civilisée avant la fin de nos études.

- Rêve toujours.

…

Le bout du tunnel apparut enfin et Mélindra inspira à plein poumons l'air frais qu'elle sentait filtrer jusqu'à elle. Ron, Remus et Pettigrow s'étaient arrêtés et Sirius fût le premier à sortir. Il empoigna au passage Pettigrew par le col de sa robe de sorcier pour l'obliger à le suivre.

Le parc était plongé dans l'obscurité. Ils avancèrent en silence en direction du château dont on voyait les fenêtres briller au loin. De temps à autre, Pettigrow laissait échapper un gémissement, au plus grand agacement de Mélindra.

Si les pensées de la jeune fille tournaient toujours follement dans sa tête, elle avait décidé d'ignorer la pagaille que les révélations de son père et Remus avaient déclenché pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

Et l'instant présent se résumait à escorter le traître assassin Peter Pettigrow jusqu'au château.

- Un geste suspect, Peter, et... menaça Lupin, comme à un échos à ses réflexions. Mélindra approuva d'un signe de tête appréciateur la baguette magique que le loup-garou pointait sur la poitrine de Pettigrow.

Elle marchait entre son père et Harry. Devant eux, Rogue continuait de flotter comme un fantôme, son menton rebondissant sur sa poitrine.

Soudain, il y eut une éclaircie dans le ciel, de faibles ombres se dessinèrent. A présent, la lueur du clair de lune baignait les alentours.

Rogue heurta Lupin, Pettigrow et Ron qui s'étaient brusquement immobilisés. Sirius se figea, son bras gauche levé pour faire signe à Mélindra, Harry et Hermione de s'arrêter également.

Mélindra comprit ce qu'il se passait quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la Lune parfaitement ronde qui se découpait maintenant dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

Malgré elle, la jeune fille déglutit bruyamment et regretta de ne pas avoir apporter une autre arme que sa baguette.

Alors qu'un loup-garou ne tarderait pas à apparaître devant elle, Mélindra avait la désagréable sensation d'être toute nue.

Déjà, Lupin se mettait à trembler.

— Il... Il n'a pas pris sa potion, ce soir ! Bredouilla Hermione. Il va devenir dangereux !

- Fuyez ! murmura Sirius. Fuyez ! Immédiatement !

Mélindra avisa la silhouette de Ron, toujours enchaîné à Pettigrow et à Lupin. Hors de question de l'abandonner à la mort.

Harry dû arriver à la même décision qu'elle car il se précipita vers le jeune Weasley. Sirius le saisit par les épaules et le rejeta en arrière avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire trois pas.

— Laisse-moi faire... COURS !

Un terrible grognement retentit. La tête de Lupin s'allongeait. Son corps également. Ses épaules se voûtaient. Des poils apparaissaient sur son visage et ses mains qui se recourbaient pour former des pattes dotées de griffes. Le loup-garou se cabra en faisant claquer ses longues mâchoires.

Pétrifiée devant le spectacle, Mélindra ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son père s'était métamorphosé. L'énorme chien s'élança d'un bond puissant au moment même où le loup-garou se libérait de la menotte qui l'attachait.

- - Non ! S'entendit crier Mélindra.

Les mâchoires de Patmol se refermèrent sur le cou de Lunard et le molosse tira en arrière de toutes ses forces, loin de Ron et de Pettigrow. Ils étaient à présent accrochés l'un à l'autre, mâchoire contre mâchoire, leurs griffes se déchirant férocement...

Mélindra restait immobile alors que son cerveau était paralysé par la peur qui rongeait chacune de ses cellules. Ce fut le cri d'Hermione qui la sortit de sa transe.

Pettigrow avait plongé sur la baguette magique de Lupin. Ron vacilla sur sa jambe cassée. Tomba. Il y eut une détonation, un éclair et Ron resta immobile sur le sol.

— _Expelliarmus !_ lança Harry, sa baguette magique pointée sur Pettigrow.

La baguette de Lupin lui sauta des mains et s'envola en disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

— Restez où vous êtes ! cria Harry.

Il se rua sur lui, mais trop tard. Pettigrow s'était transformé. Mélindra lança une balle d'énergie pure en tout désespoir de cause mais elle rata le rongeur.

Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort : un hurlement mêlé à un grognement retentit dans le silence épais de la nuit. Mélindra se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir le loup-garou s'enfuir en direction de la forêt à la poursuite de l'énorme chien noir.

Son sang ne fît qu'un tour.

- Papa, souffla-t-elle d'une voix sans ton.

Elle fit un pas hésitant vers l'endroit où avait disparu Lupin, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Peter avait disparu, elle ne le retrouverait pas maintenant.  
Et elle ne pouvait pas laisser son père affronter seul un loup-garou déchaîné.  
Elle se transforma en chien et fonça à son tour vers la Forêt Interdite.

- Mélindra ! Mélindra revient ! Cria Hermione derrière elle.

Sous sa forme Animagus, la jeune Black entendit les bruits de course qui la suivaient. Elle forcit l'allure pour les semer puis entendit un jappement de douleur loin devant elle.

Sachant qu'elle arriverait certainement trop tard, même en sollicitant toute l'endurance de Circé, Mélindra détacha une partie de son esprit vers Baguera.

Pour la première fois, elle ne se déroba pas.  
Stupéfaits, Harry et Hermione virent Mélindra se transformer en un félin racé. La panthère accéléra encore et disparu dans la nuit en quelques bons.

…

Mélindra se fiait complètement à l'instinct de Baguera alors qu'elle louvoyait entre les troncs d'arbres et les racines. Malgré la situation, une part d'elle se réjouissait de l'expérience unique qu'elle vivait. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle apprenait à voir le monde à travers les sens de Circé et avait découvert à quel point l'humain n'était plus qu'une caricature animale.

Seulement, tout cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait en étant panthère : elle voyait aussi bien qu'en plein jour, ses moustaches lui relayaient un flot d'informations qu'elle peinait à appréhender sans parler de son ouïe si fine que retrouver Lupin et son père fût un jeu d'enfant.

La forêt finit par s'éclaircir et elle pu à nouveau accélérer, chacun de ses muscles jouant parfaitement sous sa fourrure d'un noir parfait.

Baguera repéra le loup-garou bien avant de l'apercevoir. Il avait une odeur si particulière : à la fois canine et humaine. Forte et entêtante.

La panthère dépassa le dernier arbre qui marquait la frontière entre la forêt Interdite et les rives du Lac Noir et bondit.

Le félin décrivit une courbe harmonieuse, toute en sauvagerie parfaitement maîtrisée, et ses griffes se refermèrent sur les épaules massives du loup-garou.

Les deux prédateurs roulèrent au sol dans un concert d'aboiements et de feulements bestiaux. Baguera repoussa la gueule du loup-garou d'un coup de patte puissant et réussit à s'extirper de la mêlée. Le loup-garou se figea à son image. Ils tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre, chacun attendant la faille qui lui permettrait de porter l'attaque finale.

Baguera se ramassa, la gueule ouverte sur une impressionnante collection de crocs acérés, décidée à agir la première.

Un long hurlement -celui d'un autre loup-garou- la coupa dans son élan. Son adversaire tourna la tête en direction de l'appel, y répondit presque timidement.

S'enfuit.

Mélindra consuma ses dernières forces en reprenant le contrôle de Baguera et retrouva sa forme humaine avec difficulté.

C'est en rampant qu'elle s'approcha du corps inconscient de son père.

…

Harry courrait aussi vite que possible, suivit de près par Hermione, alors que le silence qui avait succédé aux bruits de combat ne les rassurait pas le moins monde. Pire, le jeune Potter avait l'étrange impression que l'air devenait de plus en plus lourd à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du Lac Noir.

Par dessus tout, un froid mordant et une brume malsaine n'en finissaient pas de rendre le décor lugubre.

Hermione repéra Sirius et Mélindra la première : les deux Black se tenaient dans l'ombre de la forêt. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Lupin.

- Mélindra ! Tu vas bien ? S'écria Hermione en se laissant tomber à genoux à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille secoua la tête faiblement mais il était clair qu'elle avait franchit un dangereux seuil d'épuisement : son visage était déformé par la fatigue, sa respiration se faisait sifflante et son regard fiévreux.  
- - Il faut partir d'ici, souffla-t-elle tout de même.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Marmonna Hermione.

- Ils arrivent...

Harry fronça les sourcils et suivit la direction que fixait Mélindra.

Le Lac Noir était en train de geler.

En plein été !

Son cerveau fit le lien avec la brume qui continuait de s'épaissir et le froid plus pénétrant que jamais.

— Hermione, pense à un souvenir heureux ! S'écria-t-il en levant sa baguette, battant des paupières pour essayer de s'éclaircir la vue, secouant la tête pour faire taire le faible cri qui commençait à s'élever en lui...

Les Détraqueurs, au nombre d'une centaine, se déployaient en une masse noire autour du lac en s'approchant d'eux. Il fit aussitôt volte-face pour trouver une issue. Sans succès. De tous les côtés, d'autres Détraqueurs surgissaient de l'obscurité et les encerclaient...

Près de lui, Mélindra semblait lutter pour rester réveillée et Hermione tremblait de tous ses membres.

_Je vais aller habiter chez mon parrain. Je quitte les Dursley à tout jamais, _songea le jeune homme en se forçant à penser à Sirius, uniquement à Sirius.

— _Spero patronum ! Spero patronum !_

_Tout va s'arranger. Je vais aller vivre chez lui._

— _Spero patronum ! _Hermione, aide-moi ! _Spero patronum !_

- _Spero... _murmura Hermione. _Spero... Spero..._

Mais elle ne parvint pas à prononcer la formule. Les Détraqueurs se rapprochaient, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres et formaient un mur solide autour de Harry et d'Hermione...

— _SPERO PATRONUM ! _hurla Harry en essayant de ne pas entendre le cri qui résonnait à ses oreilles. _SPERO PATRONUM !_

Un mince filet d'argent jaillit de sa baguette magique et flotta comme une brume devant ses yeux. Au même moment, il sentit qu'Hermione tombait évanouie à côté de lui, rejointe par Mélindra quelques secondes après. Il était seul...

Complètement seul...

— _Spero... spero patronum_...

Harry sentit ses genoux heurter l'herbe froide. Un brouillard s'épaississait devant ses yeux. Dans un effort surhumain, il se concentra sur cette unique pensée: Sirius est innocent... Innocent... _Tout ira bien... Je vais aller habiter chez lui..._

— _Spero patronum ! _haleta-t-il.

A la faible lueur de son Patronus informe, il vit un Détraqueur s'arrêter tout près de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à traverser le nuage d'argent que Harry avait fait surgir de sa baguette magique. Une main morte, putréfiée, sortit de la cape noire et fit un geste, comme pour écarter le Patronus.

— Non... Non... balbutia Harry. Il est innocent... _Spero... spero patronum_...

Il entendait leur souffle rauque qui l'enveloppait comme un esprit maléfique. Le Détraqueur qui se trouvait devant lui leva alors ses mains aux chairs décomposées et souleva sa cagoule. Là où auraient dû se trouver ses yeux, il n'y avait qu'une peau fine et grise, couverte de croûtes, tendue sur des orbites vides. En revanche, il y avait une bouche... Un trou béant, informe, qui aspirait l'air dans un râle de mort. Harry se sentit paralysé de terreur. Il était incapable de faire un geste, incapable de prononcer un mot. Son Patronus vacilla comme la flamme d'une bougie et disparut.

Un brouillard blanc l'aveuglait. Il fallait lutter à tout prix... _spero patronum_... Il ne voyait plus rien... Il entendit alors le hurlement familier, encore lointain... _spero patronum... _Il chercha Sirius à tâtons, et trouva son bras... Il ne les laisserait pas le capturer... Mais deux mains moites entourèrent soudain le cou de Harry et l'obligèrent à relever la tête... Il sentit le souffle du Détraqueur... Les cris de sa mère résonnaient à ses oreilles... Ce serait le dernier son qu'il entendrait...

Alors, dans le brouillard qui l'engloutissait, il eut l'impression d'apercevoir une lueur argentée qui devenait de plus en plus brillante... et il se sentit tomber en avant sur l'herbe... Face contre terre, trop faible pour bouger, malade et tremblant, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière aveuglante illuminait l'herbe autour de lui... Les cris s'étaient tus, la sensation de froid disparaissait...

Quelque chose repoussait le Détraqueur... Quelque chose qui les enveloppait, lui, Sirius, Mélindra et

Hermione... Le râle des Détraqueurs s'éloignait. Ils s'en allaient... La chaleur était revenue... Rassemblant toutes les forces qui lui restaient, Harry leva la tête. Dans la lumière argentée, il vit un animal qui s'éloignait en galopant à la surface du lac. La vue brouillée par la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front, Harry essaya de reconnaître l'animal... Il avait le pelage brillant comme celui d'une licorne. S'efforçant de demeurer conscient, Harry le vit s'immobiliser sur la rive opposée. Pendant un instant, il distingua quelqu'un qui levait la main pour le caresser... Quelqu'un qui lui sembla étrangement familier... mais c'était impossible... Harry ne comprenait plus rien. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner et sa tête retomba sur le sol. Il s'évanouit.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Laissez-moi une petite review pour la route (ça ne prend pas deux minutes, je vous le certifie)_

_A dans trois semaines, sans faute cette fois-ci._

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse. _

_Mis en ligne le 08/04/2012_


	26. Meet Cornélius Fudge

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

* * *

**RAR :**

Rose-Eliade :

_Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu ^^ Bonne lecture ;)_

MAHA1959 :

_Coucou miss ! Tu vas bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Oui, et encore une fois Peter s'en est tiré (je le hais .) La scène finale était convaincante ? *joie* Bon, d'accord, une bonne partie de la fin est tirée du bouquin mais... Mais c'est déjà pas mal, non ? ^^_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire (et il y a de bonnes chances normalement:D) Encore merci pour ta fidélité à toute épreuve :)_

harry-marraudeur28 :

_Oh, une nouvelle tête ! Bienvenu et merci pour ta review ! Contente que cette fic te plaise:D En avant pour la suite alors ? Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Note:**

_Aloâ la compagnie ? Comment ça va bien chez vous ? _

_Bon, de mon côté, c'est la fin des vacances. Demain, je retrouve ma fac (et les maths) donc moins d'écriture au programme (les exams approchent, argh) et cette perspective ne m'emplit pas de joie. M'enfin bon, je ne veux pas vous déprimer ^^_

_Sinon, nouveau chapitre ! On se repproche de la fin les amis ! Plus que deux chapitres et cette fic passera en mode complet. Bonne nouvelle, non ?_

_En ce qui concerne ce chapitre -le vingt-cinquième quand même- et bien personnellement, je l'adore ! Mélindra est au sommet de son art, Rogue en fait les frais, sans oublier Cornelius et sa bêtise monumentale... En plus, il fait 7 pages et il vraiment meilleur que la première version._

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Mélindra flottait dans un brouillard étrange. Une part de son esprit aurait voulu s'y abandonner, trouver le repos, mais quelque chose la gênait... La douleur qui vrillait une lame de feu dans sa tête en faisait partie mais c'était loin d'être tout. Il y avait cette lumière crue qu'elle devinait à travers ses paupières mi-closes, les bruits -étouffés- qui lui parvenaient à la manière d'une radio mal réglée...

Et l'omniprésence de Baguera dans chaque fibre de son être. La sauvagerie animale de la panthère saturait son organisme et l'instinct qui lui était lié lui hurlait de se réveiller.

D'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle s'exécuta à regret, mettant toute sa volonté dans ce simple geste...

Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa alors que tous ses sens se réactivaient en même temps.

— _Une histoire stupéfiante... Vraiment stupéfiante... Un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mort... Jamais rien entendu de semblable... Une chance que vous ayez été là, Rogue..._

— _Merci, Monsieur le Ministre._

— _Voilà qui vous vaudra l'Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe. Et même première classe si je peux arranger ça !_

— _Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Ministre._

— _Vilaine coupure que vous avez là... L'oeuvre de Black, j'imagine ?_

— _En fait, je la dois à Potter, Weasley, Granger et la fille de Black, Monsieur le Ministre..._

— _Non !_

— _Black les avait ensorcelés, je l'ai tout de suite vu. Un sortilège de Confusion, à en juger par leur comportement. Ils semblaient considérer qu'il était peut-être innocent. Ils n'étaient pas responsables de leurs actes. Mais tout de même, leur conduite aurait pu permettre à Black de s'enfuir... De toute évidence, ils étaient persuadés qu'ils pourraient le capturer à eux tout seuls. Jusqu'à présent, ils ont toujours réussi à s'en tirer à bon compte... J'ai peur que cela leur ait donné une opinion excessivement flatteuse d'eux-mêmes... Et bien entendu, Potter a toujours bénéficié d'une extraordinaire indulgence de la part du directeur de l'école..._

— _Ah, Potter... Que voulez-vous, Rogue, nous avons tous un faible pour lui._

— _Pourtant... Est-ce vraiment un service à lui rendre que de lui accorder un tel traitement de faveur ? En ce qui me concerne, j'essaye de le considérer comme n'importe quel autre élève. Et n'importe quel autre élève serait à tout le moins suspendu pendant un certain temps pour avoir entraîné ses camarades dans une situation aussi périlleuse. Rendez-vous compte, Monsieur le Ministre, au mépris de tous les règlements... Après toutes les précautions qui ont été mises en place pour sa protection... Se promener ainsi hors de l'enceinte de l'école en pleine nuit... Se compromettre avec un loup-garou et un assassin... Et j'ai également des raisons de croire que Potter s'est rendu à Pré-au-lard en toute illégalité..._

— _Eh bien, nous verrons cela, Rogue, nous verrons cela... Ce garçon s'est conduit d'une manière inconsidérée, cela ne fait aucun doute..._

Mélindra écoutait les voix sans vraiment comprendre à quoi elles faisaient allusion. Son cerveau avait les plus grandes difficultés à assimiler tous les mots qui étaient prononcés et, de toute façon, la jeune fille était plus préoccupée par la bande de dégénérés qui frappaient avec acharnement sur les os de sa pauvre boîte crânienne pour s'en inquiéter outre mesure.

Pourtant, elle avait comme le pressentiment que quelque chose lui échappait : inspirant une grande bouffée d'air qui fit refluer la douleur, elle se força à se concentrer.

— _Ce qui me stupéfie le plus, c'est le comportement des Détraqueurs... Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui les a fait reculer, Rogue ?_

— _Non, Monsieur le Ministre. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, ils étaient en train de retourner à leurs postes, aux entrées du parc..._

— _Extraordinaire. Et pourtant, Black, Harry et ces deux jeunes filles..._

_- Ils étaient évanouis à ce moment-là. Bien entendu, j'ai ligoté et bâillonné Black, j'ai fait __apparaître des brancards et je les ai aussitôt ramenés au château._

Mélindra se figea en comprenant la dernière phrase de Rogue. Peu à peu, les souvenirs de ces dernières heures se succédèrent dans son esprit : Buck, Hagrid, Croûtard, la Cabane Hurlante, son père, Pettigrew vivant, Lupin, les Maraudeurs... Le loup-garou, Baguera, Patmol, les Détraqueurs...

Les Détraqueurs !

Toute fatigue oubliée, elle se redressa en sursaut, ses yeux cherchant une réponse à la foule de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête : où était-elle ? Où était son père ? Et Harry, Hermione ? Ron ?

En reconnaissant l'infirmerie, elle se calma légèrement, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Hermione et Harry. Ses deux amis étaient réveillés et Hermione lui fit signe de rester silencieuse alors qu'elle désignait la porte du menton.

Mélindra acquiesça pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. Elle repéra Madame Pomfresh à l'autre bout de la salle. L'infirmière leur tournait le dos, penchée sur un lit. Lorsqu'elle se décala, Mélindra reconnu avec soulagement la tignasse rousse de Ron.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillés, tous les trois! Lança soudainement Madame Pomfresh d'un ton brusque.

Mélindra la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle s'avançait vers eux d'un pas décidé, un énorme morceau de chocolat dans les mains. En temps normal, la jeune Black se serait laissée émouvoir par cette simple vision mais elle avait beaucoup mieux à faire.

A mesure que les dernières conséquences de sa sieste forcée se dissipaient, Mélindra retrouvait ses capacités de réflexion et d'analyse : son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

Pettigrew s'étaient enfuis et, si elle en croyait Fudge et Rogue qui continuaient de discuter dans le couloir, son père avait été capturé.

_Le ministère a donné l'autorisation aux Détraqueurs d'infliger leur baiser à Sirius Black s'ils venaient à l'attraper. _

Elle avait lu cette phrase dans la _Gazette du Sorcier _plusieurs semaines auparavant...

De pâle, Mélindra Black devint livide.

D'un geste rendu tremblant par la peur panique qu'elle sentait naître en elle, elle repoussa ses couvertures et se leva, ignorant sa tête qui lui tournait et la nausée qui pointait à ses lèvres.

- Miss Black, que croyez-vous faire ?

- Je ne crois pas faire, je fais, cracha-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Harry esquisser un geste pour l'imiter mais Madame Pomfresh l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

- Miss Black ! Revenez ici immédiatement ! Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous lever ! Vous devez vous reposer !

- Quand j'aurais besoin de votre avis, je n'oublierais pas de vous prévenir ! Répliqua-t-elle sans même se retourner. Je suis assez grande pour savoir si je vais bien ou pas !

Elle avait presque atteint la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand sur Rogue et Fudge. A l'expression de surprise sur leur visage, les cris de l'infirmière avaient dû parvenir jusqu'à eux.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Fudge. Miss Black, pourquoi êtes- vous debout ? Madame Pomfresh, que signifie tout ceci ? Ces enfants ont vécu une épreuve difficile, ils doivent se... Miss Black, où allez-vous ?

Si Mélindra avait marqué un temps d'arrêt devant l'entrée des deux hommes, elle n'avait cependant que trop conscience de ce qui attendait son père si elle ne se dépêchait pas d'intervenir.

Fudge pouvait bien bailler au corneille si cela lui chantait, elle avait mieux à faire.

- Vous n'irez pas plus loin, Black.

La jeune fille avait tenté de contourner son professeur de potion pour gagner la porte de l'infirmerie. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Rogue ne referme une poigne de fer sur son bras.

- Lâchez-moi, gronda-t-elle d'une voix qui était à mi-chemin du feulement enragé d'un très gros félin.

Rogue eut un rictus de mauvaise augure et, en resserrant encore sa prise, entreprit de la ramener vers son lit.

Une vague de colère, galvanisée par la peur qu'elle nourrissait pour son père, déferla sur elle, traversa son corps tout entier, explosa quand elle rencontra son cœur magique... Un cri de rage s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle commença à se débattre aussi furieusement que sa forme physique le lui permettait.

Et comme si sa réaction marquait le début des hostilités, Harry et Hermione se mirent à interpeller Fudge, chacun essayant de défendre Sirius Black du mieux qu'il pouvait.

En moins d'une minute, le calme de l'infirmerie avait volé en éclat et Madame Pomfresh assistait, impuissante, au spectacle invraisemblable qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

— Monsieur le Ministre, écoutez-moi ! s'exclama Harry. Sirius Black est innocent ! Peter Pettigrow a fait croire à sa propre mort ! On l'a vu ce soir ! Il ne faut pas laisser les Détraqueurs faire ça à Sirius, il est...

Mais Fudge hocha la tête avec un pâle sourire.

- Harry, Harry, tu as l'esprit un peu embrouillé, tu as subi une terrible épreuve. Allonge-toi et repose-toi, nous avons la situation bien en main...

Les cris simultanés de Mélindra et Harry lui coupèrent la parole.

- VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS DU TOUT EN MAIN ! VOUS AVEZ ARRÊTÉ UN INNOCENT !

- _Lâchez-moi Rogue !_

Mélindra essayait toujours de se libérer mais son professeur de potion semblait bien décidé à ne pas plier. La jeune fille tenta de d'asséner un coup de poing à son agresseur mais elle manquait cruellement de force.

Rogue se permit même un sourire dédaigneux.

Ce fût la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. L'aversion qu'elle avait développé pour le directeur des Serpentards n'avait cessé de grandir au fil des mois qu'elle avait passés à Poudlard, pour atteindre son point culminant dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Du moins c'est ce qu'avait cru la jeune fille au moment où elle avait envoyé une balle d'énergie pure sur lui.

Ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis, alors que Rogue déployait tous ses talents pour l'empêcher de porter secours à son père, était au delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Un voile rouge se posa sur sa vision et Baguera répondit à sa colère par un appel au sang que la jeune Black ne contint qu'à l'ultime seconde.

Rogue croisa le regard sombre de la fille de son pire ennemi et compris avec un temps de retard qu'il l'avait poussée un peu trop loin dans ses retranchements.

Il y eut un grésillement de mauvaise augure, un éclair d'un bleu sombre illumina la pièce, et tout le monde se tourna à temps pour voir le corps de Severus Rogue s'écraser contre un lit.

Mélindra aurait voulu s'offrir le luxe de reprendre son souffle mais son père pouvait recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur d'une minute à l'autre et elle n'avait plus une seconde à perdre.

En trois pas, elle fut sur Fudge qui, visiblement trop stupéfait par les événements, ne réagit que bien trop tard.

Mélindra Black le tenait déjà par le col de sa robe de sorcier et son attitude était sans équivoque.

- On va jouer à un jeu Monsieur le Premier Ministre : ça s'appelle _Mélindra a dit_. Je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt à être attentif parce qu'à la moindre erreur, je vous fais subir le même sort qu'à votre héros.

Tétanisé par la promesse qu'il lisait dans les yeux noirs de l'adolescente, Fudge ne pu que hocher la tête.

- Parfait. _Mélindra a dit : conduisez-moi jusqu'à Sirius Black !_

Sans même se consulter, Harry et Hermione leur emboîtèrent le pas. Ils avaient atteint la porte quand Dumbledore apparut dans l'encadrement.

Il balaya la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur le corps inconscient de son professeur de potion, le visage défait de Madame Pomfresh, ceux décidés d'Harry et Hermione, pour enfin le braquer sur Mélindra.

Il soupira.

- Miss Black, libérez le Premier Ministre je vous prie.

- Je...

- Miss Black !

Le ton qu'avait utilisé Dumbledore était si péremptoire qu'elle obéit, même si c'était à regret.

- Où est mon père?

- Plus tard, Miss Black. Monsieur le Premier Ministre, je suis désolé pour tout ceci... Il semblerait que Black ait eu la main lourde sur plus d'un sortilège ce soir. Aussi, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec ces jeunes gens afin de voir ce qu'il en est...

Mélindra et Harry ouvrirent la bouche pour répliquer vertement _qu'ils avaient toute leur tête merci !_

mais un simple regard de Dumbledore les contint au silence.

Pour se donner une contenance, Fudge sortit une énorme montre en or qu'il consulta avec attention.

- Les Détraqueurs ont dû arriver, à présent, dit-il. Je vais aller à leur rencontre. Dumbledore, je vous retrouverai là-haut.

Dumbledore referma la porte derrière lui, puis se tourna vers Madame Pomfresh.

- Il faut que je parle à ces jeunes gens, Pompom.

- Monsieur le Directeur, sauf votre respect, ces enfants ont besoin de repos et...

- Je me dois d'insister, Pompom. Je serai bref, faites-moi confiance.

L'infirmière eut une moue indignée et s'éloigna à grands pas vers son bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce, dont elle claqua la porte avec force.

— Professeur, Sirius Black est innocent ! Reprit Harry comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nous avons vu Pettigrow...

— Il s'est enfui quand le professeur Lupin s'est changé en loup-garou... compléta Hermione.

— Ce foutu Mangemort est un rat ! Mon père est innocent !

Dumbledore leva la main pour les faire taire.

— A vous d'écouter, maintenant, et je voudrais que vous me laissiez aller jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre, car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il avec calme. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une preuve qui puisse confirmer l'histoire de Black, à part votre témoignage, et le témoignage de deux jeunes sorciers de treize ans ne convaincra personne. Des dizaines de témoins ont juré qu'ils avaient vu Sirius tuer Pettigrow. J'ai moi-même certifié au ministère que Sirius avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter...

— Le professeur Lupin pourra vous raconter... l'interrompit Harry, incapable de garder le silence plus longtemps.

— Le professeur Lupin se trouve actuellement en plein coeur de la forêt et il est bien incapable de raconter quoi que ce soit à quiconque. Quand il sera redevenu un être humain, il sera trop tard, Sirius sera pire que mort. J'ajoute que les loups-garous inspirent une telle méfiance à la plupart d'entre nous que sa déposition ne comptera pas beaucoup... En plus, Sirius et lui sont de vieux amis...

— Mais...

— _Écoute-moi, Harry. _Il est trop tard, tu comprends ? Tu dois admettre que la version du professeur Rogue est beaucoup plus convaincante que la tienne.

— Il déteste Sirius, dit Hermione d'un ton désespéré. Tout ça à cause d'une farce stupide que Sirius lui a faite...

— Sirius n'a pas eu le comportement d'un innocent. Souvenez-vous de l'attaque de la grosse dame... Et puis il a pénétré dans la tour de Gryffondor armé d'un couteau... Sans Pettigrow, nous n'avons aucune chance de modifier le jugement qui condamne Sirius.

— _On ne va pas rester là à rien faire ! _S'indigna Mélindra. _Vous nous croyez, non ?_

- Oui, je vous crois, dit Dumbledore. Mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de convaincre les autres de la vérité, ni d'annuler les décisions du ministère de la Magie...

Mélindra déglutit péniblement alors qu'une boule lui nouait la gorge. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux emmêlés et jugula difficilement les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. _Il fallait faire quelque chose. _Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir tenté de sauver son père.

— Ce qu'il nous faudrait, poursuivit lentement Dumbledore, c'est un peu plus de _temps..._

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent alternativement sur Harry, Hermione et Mélindra.

— Mais... commença Hermione. Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

— Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, dit Dumbledore à voix basse en articulant très soigneusement. Sirius est enfermé au sommet de la Tour Noire. Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez sauver plus d'un innocent, ce soir. Mais rappelez-vous ceci, tous les trois: _il ne faut pas que l'on vous voie. _Miss Granger, vous connaissez la loi, vous connaissez l'enjeu... _Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on vous voie._

Mélindra échangea un regard effaré avec Harry : _qu'est-ce que signifiait tout ce charabia ? _ Dumbledore s'approcha de la porte et se tourna vers eux.

— Je vais verrouiller la porte. Il est minuit moins cinq, dit-il en consultant sa montre. Miss Granger, trois tours devraient suffire. Bonne chance.

— Bonne chance ? répéta Harry tandis que la porte se refermait sur Dumbledore. Trois tours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Mais Hermione avait passé la main dans le col de sa robe et elle en retira une très longue et très fine chaîne d'or qu'elle portait autour du cou.

- Venez ici, dit-elle précipitamment. _Vite !_

Trop abasourdis pour discuter, Harry et Mélindra s'exécutèrent.

Hermione tenait la chaîne devant elle. Ils virent alors un minuscule sablier qui y était accroché.

— Venez...

Elle leur passa également la chaîne autour du cou.

— Prêt ? dit-elle, le souffle court.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Harry, complètement déboussolé.

Hermione fit tourner le sablier trois fois.

La salle de l'infirmerie s'effaça soudain. Harry et Mélindra eut l'impression qu'ils s'étaient mis à voler en arrière à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ils virent un tourbillon de couleurs et de formes passer devant leurs yeux.

Tout à coup, le sol se stabilisa sous leurs pieds et tout redevint normal.

Mélindra battit plusieurs fois des paupières, autant pour stabiliser sa vue que pour éloigner le haut le cœur qui lui secouait l'estomac. Elle avait eu la vague impression de prendre un Portauloin et elle n'avait jamais apprécié ce mode de transport.

Une fois ses repères retrouvés, la jeune Black regarda autour d'elle avec attention : ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans le hall d'entrée. L'endroit était désert et un flot de lumière dorée inondait le sol dallé.

— Hermione, qu'est-ce que... ? Marmonna Harry.

— Là !

Hermione leur saisit un bras et les entraîna vers la porte d'un placard à balais. Elle l'ouvrit, les poussa à l'intérieur, au milieu des seaux et des serpillières, et referma la porte derrière elle.

— Hermione... Est-ce que tu vas enfin nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

- On a remonté le temps, murmura Hermione en enlevant la chaîne du cou de Harry. On est revenus trois heures en arrière...

Mélindra échangea un coup d'oeil stupéfait avec Harry. Avait-il bien entendu comme elle ?

— Mais... Reprit le jeune homme.

— Chut ! Écoute ! Quelqu'un vient ! Je crois... Je crois que c'est nous !

Hermione colla l'oreille contre la porte du placard.

— Des pas dans le hall... Oui, je crois que c'est nous qui allons voir Hagrid !

— Tu veux dire que nous sommes à la fois dans ce placard et dans le hall ? murmura Harry.

— Oui, répondit Hermione. Je suis sûre que c'est nous... Il n'y a pas plus de trois personnes et nous marchons très lentement parce que nous sommes sous la cape d'invisibilité...

Elle s'interrompit, l'oreille toujours collée contre la porte.

- On vient de descendre l'escalier...

Mélindra dévisagea sa meilleure-amie alors qu'elle retournait un seau et s'asseyait dessus : peu à peu, toutes les choses étranges qu'elle avait noté au cours de l'année prirent un sens nouveau et elle comprit enfin comme Hermione avait fait pour suivre autant d'options.

— Où est-ce que tu as eu ce sablier ? Demanda Harry.

- Ça s'appelle un Retourneur de Temps, chuchota Hermione. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui me l'a donné le premier jour de la rentrée. Je m'en suis servie toute l'année pour pouvoir assister à tous mes cours. Le professeur McGonagall m'a fait jurer de n'en parler à personne. Il a fallu qu'elle écrive plein de lettres au ministère de la Magie pour m'en obtenir un. Elle leur a dit que j'étais une élève modèle et que je ne m'en servirais que pour mes études... Chaque fois que je retournais le sablier, je revenais en arrière d'une heure et c'est comme ça que je pouvais assister à plusieurs cours en même temps, tu comprends ? Mais... _Harry, je ne comprends pas ce que Dumbledore attend de nous ! _Pourquoi nous a-t-il dit de revenir trois heures en arrière ? En quoi est-ce que ça peut aider Sirius ?

La dernière phrase d'Hermione ramena Mélindra à la réalité... Hermione marquait un point : jouer avec le temps était dangereux, d'autant plus s'ils projetaient de changer les événements. En ne remontant que d'une heure, ils auraient sans aucun doute diviser les risques par deux ou trois. Mais Dumbledore s'était montré on ne peut plus clair...

— Il y a sans doute quelque chose qui s'est produit à ce moment-là et qu'il veut qu'on change, dit Harry lentement. Il y a trois heures, on est allés voir Hagrid dans sa cabane... Et Dumbledore a dit... il a dit qu'on pourrait sauver plus d'un innocent ce soir... Et... Mais oui ! On va sauver la vie de Buck !

— Mais... en quoi cela peut-il aider Sirius ?

- Dumbledore nous a dit où se trouvait mon père... Répondit Mélindra, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. La cellule est au sommet de la Tour Noire! Il faut que nous volions sur le dos de Buck pour sauver Sirius !

- Et Sirius pourra s'échapper grâce à Buck... Ils pourront s'échapper tous les deux !

Mélindra acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un sourire aux lèvres : le plan de Dumbledore tenait du génie !

Hermione se chargea de refroidir les ardeurs de ses deux amis.

- Si nous arrivons à faire tout ça sans être vus, ce sera un miracle !

- Il faut qu'on essaye, dit Harry.

- Non. On doit y arriver. Je ne laisserais pas tomber mon père.

Hermione soupira.

- Il va falloir être très prudent...

- Ne t'en fait pas Hermione, la rassura Harry en collant son oreille du la porte du placard. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus personne... On y va ?

Il n'attendait pas de réponse et Mélindra posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

- Quoi ?

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se sépare. Occupez-vous de Buck, je vais assurer la fuite de Sirius.

- De quoi tu parles, Mélindra ! Tu as entendu Dumbledore ? Il ne faut pas que l'on nous voit ! On reste ensemble.

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, Hermione. Si on arrive à faire en sorte que mon père s'échappe, il restera tout de même l'homme le plus recherché d'Europe. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il puisse se faire oublier. Pour un moment du moins...

- C'est à dire ?

- Magie Acathlante. De toute façon, ce n'est pas négociable. On se rejoint dans la Forêt Interdite, conclut-elle en se rendant invisible.

- Je t'en prie, soit prudente Mélindra.

- Comme d'habitude.

La porte du placard sembla s'ouvrir toute seule et bientôt, Hermione et Harry firent seuls.

- Allez, on y va, marmonna Hermione en s'avançant dans le Hall.

…

Mélindra ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à maintenir son pouvoir d'invisibilité jusqu'à son dortoir. Si le contrecoup émotionnel des révélations sur son père pesait plus lourd sur son cœur à mesure que la fatigue s'accumulait, elle savait qu'elle devait sa faiblesse magique à Baguera. Sa transformation en panthère avait été d'autant plus épuisante que c'était la première fois qu'elle la réussissait et qu'elle avait été obligée de la maintenir plus longtemps que prévu.

Heureusement, les couloirs étaient déserts. A cette heure de la journée, la majorité des élèves se trouvaient dans leur salle commune et comme le couvre feu n'avait pas encore sonné, Préfets et professeurs ne se donnaient pas la peine de faire des rondes.

La jeune Black restait toutefois sur ses gardes. Renouant avec les réflexes qu'elle avait forgé avec les sœurs Halliwell et Wen, elle s'obligea à rester dans l'ombre, préférant faire des détours par des passages moins fréquentés, de peur de croiser quelqu'un.

Piper, Paige et Phoebe avaient de nombreuses fois remonté le temps pour sauver des innocents et la jeune Black savait qu'un simple choix pouvait faire la différence entre une réussite et un échec, surtout en magie.

Et plus que tout, Mélindra n'oubliait pas que ce soir, elle n'avait pas le droit de se tromper.

Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame en ignorant parfaitement le regard suspicieux que le tableau posa sur ses vêtements déchirés. Elle se rendit invisible juste avant que l'ouverture ne soit totalement dévoilée et elle se précipita vers les escaliers au fond de la salle commune, évitant souplement ses condisciples.

Une chance, le dortoir était vide.

Mélindra se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de son lit et essuya le sang qui avait coulé de son nez avec la manche de son pull. Elle se débattit avec le cadenas de sa malle durant de longues secondes, tellement ses doigts tremblaient.

- Allez, Merry... Jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le cadenas finit par abdiquer et elle trouva sans difficulté ce qu'elle cherchait : une malle miniature, à peine plus grosse que sa main, que Wen avait trafiqué en prévision de ce genre de situation.

Mélindra se releva d'un bond et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

D'un coup de baguette, elle rendit sa taille normale à l'objet et l'ouvrit : la lumière fit étinceler les lames des armes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur et Mélindra eut un grognement satisfait.

_Wen, tu es génial,_songea-t-elle alors qu'elle mettait la main sur une flasque contenant un étrange liquide verdâtre.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle la vida d'un train.

Le goût était infâme, la texture gluante et l'odeur insupportable, mais à peine avait-elle finit de déglutir qu'une agréable chaleur se diffusait dans ses veines. Mélindra respira plus librement alors que ses muscles se détendaient, chassant la fatigue qu'ils avaient accumulée. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour savoir que son teint était redevenu mat et ses yeux plus bleus.

Avec un sourire satisfait, elle entreprit de s'équiper avec soin.

Que les Détraqueurs soient prévenus, ils n'auraient pas l'âme de son père !

* * *

_Alors ? Ce verdict ? Avouez que c'était bien, non ?_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit. Je vous assure que ça ne prend que quelques minutes._

_A dans trois semaines (normalement, à moins que j'ai râté mes examens à un point de non retour et que je me sois transformée en serpillière pour la peine)_

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse. _

_Mis en ligne le 29/04/2012_


	27. A la Croisée des Possibles

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

* * *

**RAR :**

Rose-Eliade :

_Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voici la suite alors:D J'espère que ça te plaira;)_

MAHA1959 :

_Hey ! Toujours fidèle au poste, pas vrai ? Ca fait super plaisir en tout cas ^^_

_Merci pour ta review;) Et oui, Mélindra défend son père avec acharnement ! On aurait pu pensé que Rogue prendrait la loyauté des Black en compte mais visiblement, il était trop content pour réfléchir convenablement. Et puis Fudge... On sait toutes les deux qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises ^^._

_J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire... Il a vachement changé par rapport à la première version:D Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Note:**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Comment va la vie de votre existence ?_

_Et oui, je suis encore vivante ! Les examens ne m'ont pas tout à fait tué (euh, bon, j'ai pas les résultats donc c'est peut-être pour ça ^^) _

_Bon, allons droit au but, parce que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là : nouveau chapitre. Il fait 9 pages (je suis formidable) et il a vraiment été remastérisé celui-ci (vous m'accorderez qu'il y avait urgence). En tout cas, je l'adore parce que il y a de la castagne et Spike. _

_A vous de jouer !_

_Enjoy;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Mélindra quitta son dortoir dans le silence le plus total et, invisible, prit la direction des dortoirs des garçons. Elle ne plaisantait pas une seule seconde quand elle avait dit à Hermione qu'elle comptait assurer la fuite de son père. Elle avait mis dans son sac à dos, outre une paire de poignards, de quoi préparer un petit rituel Acathlant qui devrait permettre à son père de passer inaperçu.

Cependant, avant de rejoindre Harry et Hermione, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire.

Elle poussa la porte du dortoir des garçons de septième année et ne pu retenir une grimace dégoûtée : le seul endroit plus sale qu'elle ait jamais visité était un repère de vampires qui avaient pris la déplaisante habitude de clouer les restes de leurs victimes sur les murs...

Bon, elle exagérait peut-être un peu.

Elle réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au lit à gauche de la porte de la salle de bain et eut un sourire satisfait en reconnaissant le sac de cours de Dashner.

Le septième année n'avait pas changé de comportement depuis les sélections de Quidditch et si la jeune Black n'avait jamais jugé utile de répondre à ses nombreuses provocations, elle n'avait pas pour autant oublié qu'il avait essayé de saboter ses essais.

Une chance, sa bonne conscience lui offrait une parfaite excuse pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Dashner avait beau être un crétin prétentieux, il devait faire à peu de chose près la même taille que son père.

Mélindra ouvrit la malle du jeune homme d'un coup de baguette. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand elle vit la pile de linge fraîchement lavé posée en évidence sur un bazar monstre. Elle choisit une robe de sorcier noire et un uniforme de Poudlard.

Ca ne collerait peut-être pas avec l'image de dangereux criminel, mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle voulu fouiller un peu plus, juste par acquis de conscience, mais des bruits de pas dans les escaliers lui rappelèrent qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

Elle sortit son fidèle _Perle de Chêne _de sa poche et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Au moment où Percy Weasley entra dans son dortoir, elle touchait déjà le sol.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel et si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, Buck n'allait pas tarder à être exécuté. Sans perdre une seule seconde, elle rangea son balai et courut pour se mettre à couvert derrière les serres. Elle les longea, pliée en deux pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et ne redevint visible qu'une fois à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Elle passa non loin du Saule Cogneur et resta quelques secondes à le contempler. Dans moins d'une heure, son autre elle apprendrait la vérité sur Sirius Black... Dans une autre éternité, Peter Pettigrew s'échapperait à nouveau... Une folle minute, elle eut envie de se glisser dans le tunnel qui menait jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante... Mais elle se contint. Les sœurs Halliwell avaient de nombreuses fois joué avec le temps et elles lui avaient toujours répété qu'il ne fallait jamais bouleverser le cours des événements.

Elle ne se décida à s'éloigner qu'en apercevant la silhouette de Ron au loin. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle traîne dans les environs !

Mélindra avait pensé que retrouver Harry et Hermione ne serait pas facile : la forêt Interdite était vaste et connaissant Hermione, elle devait s'être arrangée pour que personne ne puisse les repérer. Pourtant, la jeune Black n'hésita pas une seule fois quant à la direction à prendre. Un nouvel instinct pulsait en chacune de ses cellules et il lui sembla que Baguera guidait ses pas.

A moins que ce ne soit quelque chose d'autre... Comme si en découvrant la vérité sur son père, toutes les magies qui coulaient en elle avaient réussis à trouver leur juste équilibre.

- _Non, Buck !_

Mélindra arriva juste à temps pour prêter main forte à Harry alors qu'il avait du mal à retenir l'Hyppogriffe.

- Te voilà enfin ! S'exclama Hermione en la voyant. Tu en as mis du... Tu t'es changée ! Mélindra ! Personne ne doit nous voir ! Et l'on ne doit rien changer !

- Relax, Granger. Personne ne m'a vue et je sais ce que je fais. Il ne faut pas traîner par ici. On est trop à découvert.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Harry, empêchant par la même occasion Hermione de continuer sa diatribe.

- On va s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt. Il faudrait que l'on trouve un endroit d'où l'on puisse surveiller le Saule Cogneur.

Harry approuva l'idée d'un signe de tête et suivit Mélindra, bientôt imité par Hermione. Ils marchèrent en silence et il en profita pour détailler la jeune Black. Mélindra avait enfilé un pantalon de cuir noir qui avait dû connaître plus d'une aventure. Un fourreau contenant un long poignard était fixé sur chacune de ses cuisses et un pieu pendait à sa ceinture. Enfin, la poignée d'un sabre dépassait de ses épaules, difficilement dissimulée par le petit sac noir qu'elle avait emporté. Ainsi équipée, elle faisait penser à une guerrière.

Il avisa sa démarche souple et les coups d'oeils attentifs qu'elle jetait autour d'eux. Correction : l'adolescente de treize ans était une guerrière.

Comme pour le lui confirmer, Mélindra se figea soudainement et tendit un bras derrière elle pour leur ordonner d'en faire autant.

Ils étaient arrivés non loin d'une petite clairière plongée dans l'obscurité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Souffla Hermione, la voix lourde d'appréhension.  
- Je ne sais pas... Dit-elle en faisant un pas de plus en avant, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme si elle essayait d'entendre quelque chose. C'est...

Une étrange lumière grisâtre la frappa de plein fouet et Mélindra fut projetée une bonne dizaine de mètres au loin, évitant de justesse un arbre.

Elle roula plusieurs fois sur elle-même avant de s'immobiliser sur le dos, visiblement sonnée.  
- - Mélindra ! S'écria Hermione alors qu'elle se précipitait dans la direction de la jeune fille.

Elle ne fit pas deux pas : une barrière bleuté était apparue autour d'eux. Parcourue d'arc électrique, elle empêchait quiconque de quitter l'espace qu'elle délimitait.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent le même regard angoissé.

Le monde autour de Mélindra tangua durant un long moment alors qu'une sourde douleur pulsait dans son corps tout entier. Ce qui l'avait touchée ressemblait à de la magie démoniaque.

Mais qu'est-ce que des démons feraient à Poudlard ?

- Te voilà enfin, Halliwell. Je commençais à me demander si tu ne nous avais pas oublié.

Mélindra ferma les yeux et retint une série de jurons.

_Merlin tout puissant, pas encore._

Elle se redressa difficilement et fit glisser son sac au sol d'une main, tandis que la droite sortait le sabre de son fourreau. Trois démons se tenaient face à elle et celui qui avait parlé était sans conteste le plus dangereux. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, il devait s'agir d'un Duivel. Sa présence ici suffisait à lui garantir qu'il ne s'agissait pas du premier venu.

Son pressentiment se confirma quand elle croisa son regard sans pupilles.

C'était la seule chose qui distinguait son visage de celui d'un être humain. Ça, et le sourire cruel qu'il lui dédiait.

- - Mon nom est Mélindra Black, les débiles. Il serait grand temps que vous imprimiez, ça devient lassant.

Elle avait espéré sans trop y croire que le Duivel prendrait la mouche...

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de répliquer.

- Saisissez-vous d'elle.

Mélindra fut très vite submergée. Ses deux adversaires étaient des hommes de main de la Source. Ils avaient pour eux une force très largement supérieure à la sienne et lorsqu'ils ne s'entraînaient pas aux arts du combat, ils tuaient de pauvres innocents de façon violente. Elle tenta de les tenir à distance en s'aidant à la fois de son sabre et de sa baguette magique mais ils ne tardèrent pas à passer sa garde.

Le premier coup qu'elle encaissa manqua de lui fracturer le bras droit et elle lâcha son arme avec un cris de douleur, ne levant son dôme qu'au dernier moment. Sans laisser l'opportunité aux deux démons de profiter de leur avantage, elle libéra une salve d'ondes qui leur firent traverser la clairière. Ils heurtèrent un arbre chacun mais se relevèrent comme si elle les avait juste bousculer.

Mélindra avait trop de fois combattu aux côtés des sœurs Halliwell et de Wen pour ne pas reconnaître une situation critique.

Elle chercha désespérément une solution des yeux et ne rencontra que les regards terrifiés d'Hermione et Harry.

- Mélindra attention !

Harry avait crié juste à temps. Mélindra esquiva le coup du démon qui aurait dû l'assommer pour plusieurs semaines et réussit à lui asséner un atemis dans le sternum. Le démon rompu d'un pas et la jeune Black sauta sur l'ouverture. Sa main se referma sur le manche d'un de ses poignards et elle le sortit dans un revers éblouissant de rapidité.

Le démon s'enflamma quand elle le lui planta dans le cœur.

Déjà, elle pivotait pour affronter le deuxième et...

Se figea.

Un bras puissant s'était enroulé autour de son cou dans une menace équivoque : un geste de plus de sa part et le Duivel pouvait lui briser les cervicales.

Harry et Hermione ne l'avaient même pas vu bouger.

- On ne joue plus, Halliwell, souffla-t-il. Tu vas nous suivre gentiment et l'on ne ferra rien à tes deux amis.

- Tu ne peux rien leur faire tant qu'ils restent derrière les barrières de Poudlard, on le sait tous les deux, cracha-t-elle avec difficulté alors que l'air se raréfiait déjà.

- D'accord : tu nous suis sans faire d'histoire et je ne te tue pas tout de suite.

Un froid glacial figea le ventre de Mélindra alors qu'un frisson remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale sans qu'elle ne sache quoi de la promesse ou du plaisir dans la voix du démon soit le plus terrifiant.

Sentant sa peur, le Duivel laissa échappé un rire satisfait. Au même moment, l'esprit de Baguera se fondait avec celui de Mélindra.

Le Duivel se retrouva avec une panthère déchaînée dans les bras. Seul un prodigieux réflexe lui évita d'avoir la tête arrachée.

Mélindra s'écarta de son adversaire d'un bond improbable et se ramassa sur le sol, prête à bondir. Le visage du démon était encore marqué par la surprise mais il était trop expérimenté pour que cela lui fasse perdre ses moyens. Il adopta une position de combat et lança une boule de feu que la panthère esquiva sans difficulté.

Mélindra comprit alors que sa seule chance de s'en sortir était de laisser Baguera prendre le contrôle. Après une ultime hésitation, elle libéra complètement l'âme de l'animal et devint autre.

De bleus, les yeux du félin devinrent d'un orange nacré.

Baguera attaqua.

Harry et Hermione assistaient, impuissants, à un combat qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru possible. La panthère rivalisait d'agilité et de rapidité pour harceler sans relâche le démon, sanctionnant la moindre ouverture par un coup de griffe ou une morsure implacable. Si, au départ, sa tactique avait porté des fruits, il devenait de plus en plus évident que ses adversaires prenaient le dessus. Le plus puissant des deux lançait des boules de feu selon des angles impensables et le deuxième ne semblait pas dérangé par les blessures que le félin lui infligeait.

Des blessures qui se faisaient plus rares à mesure que la panthère fatiguait.

Harry jura entre ses dents. La baguette qu'il serait dans sa main lui était aussi utile qu'un vulgaire bout de bois. Il avait tenté de jeter quelques sortilèges mais les démons ne semblaient pas y être sensible. Pour la énième fois, il détailla la protection que Mélindra avait mise en place autour d'eux et échoua à trouver la moindre faille. Il en aurait hurlé de frustration !

Baguera esquiva le coup de poing qui arrivait sur sa gauche, plongea au sol pour éviter la boule de feu qui fondait sur elle.

Ne vit que trop tard la main qui se referma sur son cou.

L'homme de main de la Source était un véritable colosse : lorsqu'il l'empoigna, Mélindra su qu'elle aurait toute les peines du monde à se dégager seule. Baguera tenta bien d'atteindre le torse, la gorge ou le visage de son agresseur mais échoua lamentablement. Le démon eut un sourire satisfait et attrapa l'une de ses pattes avec la même main de fer.

Il pivota sur ses hanches avec un grognement et projeta sa prise en direction d'un arbre de toutes ses forces.

Le choc fût terrible et Mélindra perdit le contact avec Baguera. A moitié assommée, elle réussit toutefois à se rouler en boule pour se protéger et attendit la pluie de coups qui ne tarderaient pas à pleuvoir sur son pauvre corps.

Rien ne se passa mais Mélindra ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. L'adrénaline se tarissait dans ses veines et la vague de douleur et de fatigue mêlées qui s'abattit sur elle l'emporta.

Harry assistait au revirement de la situation avec un soulagement qui n'avait d'équivalent que l'angoisse qui l'avait habitée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le démon avait lancé Mélindra sur presque dix mètres et il allait achever son travail quand un homme et une femme, sortis de nul part, s'étaient interposés.

Le combat avait alors changé de visage.

Totalement.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée sur l'identité des deux individus mais il était certain de deux choses : ils étaient du côté de Mélindra et ils avaient l'habitude de taper sur du méchant.

L'homme affrontait le Duivel avec hargne et réussissait l'exploit de le tenir en respect, tandis que la femme s'était emparée du sabre que Mélindra avait lâché au tout début de l'affrontement. Harry n'y connaissait pas grand chose mais à son humble avis, elle le maniait avec une rare maestria.

Le démon ne fit d'ailleurs pas long feu : en quelques minutes, la femme prit l'ascendant et finit par planter son arme dans la gorge de son adversaire.

Cela sonna la fin des hostilités. Voyant qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation, le Duivel se dématérialisa au moment où la femme se tournait dans sa direction.

A la seconde où il disparaissait, Harry et Hermione s'élancèrent vers Mélindra.

_- Merry ! Merry réveille-toi !_

_- Doucement... Laissez-lui le temps de récupérer. Elle a fait un sacré vol plané._

_- Vous croyez qu'elle est blessée ?_

_- Sonnée pour sur. Mais les gamines dans son genre sont solides._

Les voix autour d'elle avaient du mal à percer l'écran opaque de sa conscience mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle qu'il fallait qu'elle ouvre les yeux.  
Elle avait quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose d'important.

Essentiel.

Sa vue était légèrement floue et Mélindra mit quelques secondes à reconnaître les quatre visages qui la surplombaient.

Il y avait Harry et Hermione, tous deux semblaient plus qu'inquiets, Spike, qui la fixait d'un regard qui se voulait parfaitement indifférent et une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle voulu se redresser mais une vive douleur la stoppa net, lui arrachant un gémissement. Elle avait l'impression que chacun de ses muscles était tétanisé et si elle ne se trompait, plusieurs de ses côtés devaient être cassées.

- Ça va aller ? Lui demanda la femme.

- Jocker... Grogna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

L'inconnue eut un sourire d'encouragement.

- Cet imbécile aurait pu te tuer.

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'il cherchait. Merci d'être intervenu.

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils et voulu demander des explications mais Hermione la coupa.

- Tu vas bien Merry ? Demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille avisa son visage livide et choisit de jouer la carte de la diplomatie.

- Je crois que j'ai encore quelques os d'entiers.

- Que... Mais... Je suis sérieuse Merry !

- Moi aussi... Aide-moi à me mettre debout.

Hermione lui lança un regard inquiet mais lui saisit un bras, imitée par la femme.

Mélindra faillit hurler quand elle se leva et sa tête lui tourna violemment. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour carrer les épaules et faire comme si tout cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Et s'il fallait être réaliste, c'était la vérité.

- Qui étaient ses charmants garçons ? Des amis à toi ? Lui lança Spike alors qu'elle esquissait un pas dans sa direction.

- Des émissaires de ma copine la Source. Ça fait un petit moment qu'elle n'a pas reçu de mes nouvelles, elle devait être inquiète.

- Je ne le répéterais jamais assez : il faut donné signe de vie à ce genre de personnes.

- J'essaierais de m'en souvenir.

- La Source en a après toi ? S'inquiéta l'inconnue.

- La Source en a après les Halliwell et il y a une rumeur stupide dans les Enfers qui dit que je suis leur seule faiblesse.

L'inconnue laissa échappée un long sifflement.

- Tu avais raison Spike : c'est un sacré numéro cette petite.

- Et tu es ? Grogna Mélindra en assaisonnant la femme d'un regard noir.

_Elle n'était pas petite !_

- Excuse-moi... Je suis Buffy Summers.

- La Tueuse ?

- En chair et en os.

Mélindra ne pu s'empêcher de la détailler : de long cheveux châtains encadrait un visage ovale aux grand marrons. Elle faisait à peine une tête de plus qu'elle et rien dans sa façon de se tenir ne la faisait paraître différente d'une autre fille de son âge.

Comme si elle avait lu sa réflexion dans son esprit, la Tueuse eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Désolée, j'ai oublié mon costume de super héroïne à la maison, dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Mélindra se sentit rougir légèrement et détourna le regard.

Croisa celui d'Harry et hocha la tête en lisant sa question silencieuse dans ses yeux.

- - On doit se dépêcher. On ne va pas tarder à quitter la Cabane Hurlante...

- Mélindra tu n'es pas en état de te déplacer. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici, on s'en occupe… Proposa Hermione en la voyant grimacer.

-Tu peux toujours rêver Granger, grogna la jeune fille en lançant un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

Elle s'approcha de Buck et réussit à se hisser sur son dos au prix d'un immense effort.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se mirent en route sous les regards surpris de Spike et Buffy.

- Ça va Merry ? Lui demanda Harry au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je répondrais à cette question quand Sirius serra en sécurité. D'ici là, j'essaie d'imaginer que je suis en pleine forme.

- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidée... Je...

- Il valait mieux que vous restiez en dehors de ça. La magie des Sorciers n'est pas vraiment efficace face aux démons... Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi.

- Les sorciers ont perdu la main à force de se battre uniquement entre eux, intervint Spike.

Mélindra ne releva pas. Ses pensées étaient déjà tournées vers ce qui l'attendait. Il faudrait jouer serré pour libérer son père sous le nez de Fudge et des Détraqueurs...

Ils avaient presque atteint le Lac Noir quand des bruits de combat s'élevèrent jusqu'à eux. Spike et Buffy, qui s'étaient positionnés en éclaireurs, échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter en avant pour voir ce qu'il se passait, imités par Harry. Mélindra aurait donné cher pour en faire autant mais elle n'était vraiment pas en état, quoi que cela lui coûte de le reconnaître.

De toute façon, le Lac était en vue.

Buck s'arrêta soudainement et fit claquer son bec nerveusement. La jeune Black saisit fermement la corde autour du cou de l'animal et Hermione commença à murmurer des paroles apaisantes.

En sentant le froid se faire plus mordant, Mélindra comprit ce qui troublait l'Hyppogriffe.

- Les Détraqueurs arrivent Hermione. Il faut rejoindre les autres !

Harry, Spike et Buffy se tenaient immobiles, à moitié dissimulés par un épais buisson. Ils fixaient tous trois le cercle des Détraqueurs se refermer autour des quatre silhouettes sur la rive opposée du Lac Noir.

Mélindra regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, à la recherche du mystérieux sauveur qui viendrait bientôt faire fuir les Détraqueurs. Il ne devrait plus tarder...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon père va venir, murmura Harry.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils avant d'échanger un regard avec Hermione. De quoi parlait Harry ?

- Harry, ton père est mort, il ne viendra pas… Souffla Hermione d'une voix désolée.

- Si ! Il viendra ! Rugit le Gryffondor.

Une poignée de secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant que la présence des Détraqueurs rendait insupportable. Mélindra essayait vainement de trouver une solution mais rien ne lui venait. Elle savait y faire face aux démons, et encore, mais contre ces créatures, elle était impuissante.

- Il ne viendra pas Harry, il ne viendra pas et nous allons mourir… Murmura Hermione en posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Il sursauta, comme si elle l'avait interrompu dans une transe et sous l'œil stupéfait des quatre autres, il sortit sa baguette.

- SPERO PATRUNUM ! Hurla-t-il.

De sa baguette jaillit alors non pas un nuage informe, mais un animal argenté qui étincelait d'une lumière aveuglante. Ébloui, ils plissèrent les yeux pour essayer de voir ce que c'était. On aurait dit un cheval qui galopait silencieusement à la surface sombre du lac. Ils le virent baisser la tête et charger les Détraqueurs qui grouillaient sur la rive... A présent, il galopait tout autour des formes noires allongées par terre et les Détraqueurs reculaient, se dispersaient en désordre, disparaissaient dans l'obscurité... Ils étaient partis. Le Patronus fit volte-face. Il revenait vers Harry, galopant à la surface immobile du lac. Ce n'était pas un cheval. Ce n'était pas non plus une licorne C'était un cerf qui resplendissait à la lumière de la lune...

L'animal s'arrêta sur la rive. Ses sabots ne laissaient aucune trace sur le sol. Il fixa Harry de ses grands yeux d'argent. Puis, lentement, il inclina sa ramure.

— Cornedrue, murmura Harry.

Mais au moment où il tendit une main tremblante vers la créature, celle-ci se volatilisa.

Harry resta immobile, la main toujours tendue devant lui.

Mélindra cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regagner la réalité. La main qu'elle posa à son tour sur l'épaule d'Harry le ramena dans le présent et il tourna la tête vers elle.

- Bien joué, Potter, souffla Mélindra.

Il lui sourit, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

- Rogue ! S'écria soudainement Hermione.

D'un même geste, ils se tournèrent vers l'autre rive. Rogue avait repris conscience. Il fit apparaître des brancards sur lesquels il allongea les silhouettes inanimées de Mélindra, Harry, Hermione et Black. Un quatrième brancard sur lequel Ron était étendu flottait déjà à côté de lui. Puis, sa baguette magique tendue devant lui, il fit avancer les brancards en direction du château.

- C'est presque l'heure, dit Hermione, la voix inquiète, en regardant sa montre. Nous avons trois quarts d'heure pour agir avant que Dumbledore nous enferme dans l'infirmerie. Nous devons sauver Sirius et retourner dans nos lits avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de notre absence.

D'un commun accord, les trois adolescents se laissèrent tomber sur le sol. Ils commencèrent à attendre.

Buffy se tenaient en retrait, cachée dans l'ombre de la forêt Interdite. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Mélindra.

Etonnante gamine que celle-ci. Sans l'avoir vue en action quelques minutes plus tôt, elle aurait deviné que c'était une Tueuse Potentiel. La jeune fille dégageait une aura incroyable, pleine de force, et chacun de ses gestes étaient empreints d'un semblant de cette grâce, porteuse de mort, que seule la Tueuse possède.

Elle avait pourtant était plus que sceptique quand Spike lui avait raconté que l'augmentation du taux de mortalité des vampires dans la région avait pour seule et unique origine l'arrivée de la jeune fille à l'école des sorciers toute proche.

Une adolescente de treize ans qui s'attaquait à des monstres sanguinaires et qui réussissait à les tuer ? Absurde !

Seulement, Gilles avait mené sa petite enquête dans le milieux très fermé des Observateurs et avait retrouvé la piste de Wen Zhi Lee. Lorsqu'il lui avait téléphoné, le vieille homme lui avait déclaré qu'il était ravie d'apprendre que sa protégée continuait à s'entraîner.

_Les sorciers sont des fous furieux_, avait commenté Gilles.

Ce soir, Buffy lui accordait raison.

Comment expliqué autrement le comportement de la petite ?

Elle avait assisté à son vol plané, entendu le choc qui l'avait suivit... Pourtant, Mélindra s'était relevée, sans une plainte, et avait continué ce qui ressemblait à une mission.

Maintenant, elle était assise, parfaitement droite, entre les deux autres adolescents.

Buffy les détailla à leur tour.

La brunette lui rappelait Willow quand elle était jeune. Le garçon, c'était autre chose... Il dégageait la même aura que Mélindra et ils étaient évident que ces deux-là étaient liés par quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort qu'une simple amitié.

Comme pour prouver ses pensées, Mélindra attrapa la main du garçon et il sembla à Buffy que ce simple geste scellait une promesse.

Un sourire lui échappa : elle n'avait pas finit d'entendre parler de cette paire-là.

- Au fait, qui c'était ce mec avec vos autres vous toute à l'heure ? Demanda Spike.

- Mon père, répondit Mélindra.

- Ton père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Explique.  
- Tu as entendu parlé de Sirius Black?

- Le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est évadé d'une prison anglaise ?

- Ouaiep... Et bien c'est mon père.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Bien sûr que non. En plus, avec un tel patrimoine génétique, il y a de vrais chances pour que je sois la prochaine sur la liste.

- Très drôle.

- Quelle liste ? Intervint Buffy.

- La liste des prétendantes à ton titre.

Buffy ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Autant pour moi que toi, j'espère que l'on vérifiera ça le plus tard possible.

- C'est clair...

- Regardez ! Murmura soudainement Hermione. Qui est-ce ? Quelqu'un vient de sortir du château !

Mélindra plissa les yeux, à l'image d'Harry. L'homme traversait le parc en courant. Quelque chose brillait à sa ceinture.

- Macnair ! dit Harry. Le bourreau ! Il est allé chercher les Détraqueurs ! Ça y est, Hermione...

Ils se levèrent d'un bon et Mélindra tendit son Perle de Chêne à Harry. Hermione prit appui sur le dos de Buck et Harry lui fit la courte échelle. Mélindra se demandait comment elle allait réussir à remonter sur le dos de l'animal alors que chaque respiration lui était déjà difficile. Spike vint alors à son secours et la souleva comme si elle n'avait rien pesée.

- Merci, William.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

- Sauvez la vie d'un innocent.

- Qui ça ?

- Mon père.

- Quoi ? Tu...

- Je te raconterais une autre fois. On est un peu pressés. Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, Buffy !

- Moi aussi, Black. Moi aussi. Filez maintenant.

Mélidra hocha la tête et Hermione donna un coup de talons sur les flancs de Buck. Près d'eux, Harry frappa fermement sur le sol pour s'élever dans les airs.

En quelques secondes, ils étaient déjà loin.

Buffy attendit qu'ils aient disparus pour se tourner vers Spike.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'elle a raison.

Le vampire haussa un sourcil.

- Sur ?

- Il y a des chances pour qu'elle soit la prochaine sur la liste.

Spike eut une grimace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Il m'arrive qu'elle est encore plus insupportable que toi ! Ce que je pensais impossible Summer.

- Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien !

- Quoi ? Elle m'appelle _William ! _

- Et alors ?

- Spike ! Je m'appelle Spike ! J'ai tué et torturé pour me forger ce nom ! Je l'ai mérité ! Ce qu'elle fait... C'est un manque de respect, voilà ce que c'est !

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna vers la forêt Interdite.

- - Bouge, _Willy, _j'aimerais quitter cet endroit avant le levé du soleil.

* * *

_ ?_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _

_Laissez-moi une petite review pour la forme (soyez cool, je vais avoir mes notes la semaine prochaine et je vais sûrement avoir besoin qu'on me remonte le moral TT_TT)_

_A dans trois semaine pour le dernier chapitre (oui, je sais, la vie est injuste avec les lecteurs de fan-fiction ^^)_

_Bises._

_Orlane, Scribouilleuse._

_Mis en ligne le 20/05/2012_


	28. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black

**Auteur :** Orlane Sayan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi (ou presque): JKR a juste une générosité à l'aulne de son imagination!

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni les univers de Charmed ni celui de Buffy contre les Vampires (je les ai revendus il y a quelques années et... Quoi? Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas?)

**Résumé:**

Nouvelle année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter la souhaitait pieusement tranquille mais il n'arrête pas de penser que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois-ci...

Entre le dangereux meurtrier qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban et la nouvelle arrivante parmi les troisièmes années, elle avait commencé de façon bien trop originale.

* * *

**RAR :**

Rose-Eliade :

_Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Le dernier chapitre est là, j'espère que tu le trouveras lui aussi intéressant. Bonne lecture !_

MAHA1959 :

_Coucou !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Oui, il est vraiment mieux que la première version celui-ci. Quand je dis que cette fic avait un sérieux besoin d'être réécrite ! Enfin bref ^^_

_J'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre, même s'il ne change pas beaucoup pas rapport à la première version ;)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Note:**

_Aloâ la compagnie !_

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_De mon côté, c'est la très grande forme !_

_J'ai eu les résultats de mes examens, et j'ai validé mon année ! Dire que je suis contente est un euphémisme doux de cœur ! Bon, j'ai quelques matières à repasser mais rien de bien méchant. _

_On va dire que je suis donc en vacances à mi-temps. Et cela se traduit par un boom dans l'écriture. Merlin que ça fait du bien !_

_Enfin, le dernier chapitre donc. Sachez que je suis passée de 51,770 mots à 162,705. C'est pas mal, hein ? _

_Voili voilou_

_En tout cas, merci de m'avoir suivit à nouveau dans cette aventure. Vous pouvez désormais sur mes autres fics sans craintes (ou presque... Un jour, je les corrigerais aussi. Mais pas tout de suite). Et si le cœur vous en dit, la suite des aventures de Mélindra Black est toujours en cours. Le dernier opus se passe vingt ans après la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. Et je vous jure solennellement que des surprises vous attendent !_

_Bonne lecture ? _

* * *

Chapitre 27

Ils volaient tous les trois en direction de la Tour Noire. Mélindra avisa les épais nuages qui cachaient la lune et envoya un remerciement silencieux à sa bonne étoile. Ils avaient beaucoup de chance jusqu'ici et elle espérait que cela allait continuer ainsi.

Buck se posa sur le parapet en douceur et Hermione sauta au sol, imité par Harry. Mélindra resta sur le dos de l'hyppogriffe, ses yeux balayant avec attention les environs. Pour le moment, les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas en vue et si ses oreilles ne la trompaient pas, personne n'était resté dans les parages pour surveiller le prisonnier.

Une explosion la fit violemment sursauter.

Hermione avait fait sauté la serrure d'un simple coup de baguette.

- Et après, c'est moi qui manque de discrétion ! Siffla-t-elle à l'attention de sa meilleure-amie quand elle revint près d'elle, Sirius et Harry sur les talons.

- Il faut croire que tu as une très mauvaise influence sur moi. Pousse-toi un peu...

Mélindra grogna mais s'avança pour faire de la place à la jeune Granger et à son père. Sans un mot de plus, ils quittèrent les lieux.

Buck plana jusqu'au sol et se posa dans l'ombre du château, à quelques mètres des serres.

Hermione se laissa glisser à terre avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu ne descends pas ? Remarqua-t-elle en voyant que Mélindra n'avait pas esquisser le moindre geste.

- Hermione très chère, même une sorcière aussi brillante que toi n'arrivera pas à faire croire à Pomfresh que je me suis blessée durant son absence.

- Mélindra, on doit retourner à l'infirmerie !

- Relax... Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que les sœurs Halliwell sont venues me chercher... De toute façon, il faut que je vois Léo.  
- Que... Commença Sirius, de plus en plus perdu au fil de la discussion.

— - Il faut partir, maintenant, Sirius. Vite ! Coupa Harry en tirant Hermione en arrière. Ils vont s'apercevoir de votre départ d'un moment à l'autre.

D'une patte, Buck frappait le sol et secouait la tête comme pour exprimer son impatience.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'autre garçon ? Ron ? demanda précipitamment Sirius.

— Il va guérir. Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance, mais Madame Pomfresh dit qu'elle parviendra à le remettre sur pied. Vite, allez-y !

Mais Black continuait de fixer Harry.

- Comment pourrai-je jamais te remercier ?...

- En vous mettant à l'abri ! Allez-y !

— - Nous nous reverrons un jour, dit Black. Tu es... Tu es le digne fils de ton père, Harry...

Il serra les flancs de l'hippogriffe entre ses talons. A nouveau, les ailes immenses se mirent en mouvement. Buck s'éleva dans les airs, emportant ses cavaliers... Harry les regarda s'éloigner. Bientôt, leur silhouette ne fut plus qu'un point minuscule dans le ciel.

- Harry, il nous reste à peine dix minutes pour nous rendre à l'infirmerie.

Harry échangea un regard amusé avec Hermione et tous deux se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un long dérapage devant les portes de l'infirmerie au moment même où Dumbledore en sortait.

- Alors ? Murmura le Directeur.

- On a réussi, Sirius s'est enfuit sur le dos de Buck, répondit le jeune Potter après avoir repris son souffle.

- Où est Miss Black ?

- On a rencontré un petit problème durant notre escapade, elle était blessée et elle a préféré se rendre au Manoir Halliwell, elle reviendra demain ou après-demain…

- Bien, murmura Dumbldore alors qu'il posait son oreille sur le battant en bois. Je crois que vous êtes partis, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Les deux Gryffondors acquiescèrent de la tête et entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Pomfresh ne tarda pas à sortir de son bureau. Rarement Harry l'avait vue de si mauvaise humeur.

- Où est Miss Black ? Interrogea t-elle en s'apercevant de l'absence de la jeune fille.

- Elle est partie aider les sœurs Halliwell. Dumbledore a évoqué un Démon assez puissant qui nécessitait son aide.

L'infirmière ouvrit la bouche, comme pour lancer une malédiction à Dumbledore, avant de se raviser.

- Très bien. Si tout le monde est d'accord pour qu'elle risque sa vie, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione et tous deux commencèrent à manger le chocolat qu'elle leur avait donné. Les yeux du jeune Potter se perdirent dans le ciel où les étoiles semblaient briller plus fort que jamais.

...

Sirius et Mélindra volaient en direction des montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard. La jeune fille avait fermé les yeux, essayant d'oublier la douleur que les secousses de Buck ne manquaient pas de déclencher. Ce Duivel allait lui payer ses côtés cassées. Et très cher.

- Je préférais ma moto, souffla son père en écho à ses pensées.

Mélindra laissa échappé un petit rire et elle sentit le sourire de son père.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Elle eut une grimace en entendant l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Hum... Des démons s'en prennent parfois à moi pour atteindre les sœurs Halliwell. Ce sont les sorcières Acathlantes qui m'ont appris à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Elles ont pas mal d'ennemis dans les Enfers. Cette nuit, ils ont retrouvé ma trace.

- Et ?

- Bof... Je suis encore en vie donc tout va bien. Deux d'entre eux ne peuvent pas en dire autant.

Sirius soupira, réalisant avec peine que sa fille était loin d'être autant en sécurité que ce qu'il avait espéré. D'un geste, il indiqua à l'Hypogriffe de commencer à descendre. Ils étaient assez loin de Poudlard maintenant pour qu'il se permette un petit arrêt. Et il devrait laisser sa fille derrière lui.

Une fois de plus.

Sirius serra un long moment Mélindra dans ses bras, déchiré à l'idée de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec elle. Douze années les séparaient désormais et il savait que l'adolescente ne serrait jamais plus la fillette d'alors.

Jamais les regrets de sa vie gâchée n'avaient été si lourds à porter.

Finalement, elle se dégagea en douceur et Sirius la vit essuyer maladroitement ses joues humides.

- Tu dois partir, souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Les Détraqueurs vont te retrouver sinon... Tu dois partir.

Il soupira, dévisagea une dernière fois la jeune fille, comme pour graver ses traits dans sa mémoire. Mélindra lui sourit faiblement avant de faire glisser le petit sac noir de ses épaules.

- C'est pour toi. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est mieux que rien.

- Merci... J'ai quelque chose pour toi, moi aussi.

Il fouilla dans sa robe de sorcier et en sortie une enveloppe jaunie et abîmée.

Ta mère avait laissé ça pour toi, au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Je ne l'ai jamais ouverte... Elle m'avait demandé de te la donner quand tu aurais onze ans. Quoi que ce soit, je sais que c'était très important.

Mélindra se saisit délicatement de l'enveloppe, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pu que hocher la tête.

Son père releva son visage vers lui et Mélindra eut tout le mal du monde à soutenir son regard. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, elle avait du mal à savoir où elle en était, mais elle était sûre d'une seule chose : elle ne voulait pas que son père parte.

Tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait rester.

- Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde dit…

Son père leva un sourcil.

- Ils disent que je suis le portrait craché de mon père.

Il se mit à rire et la serra dans ses bras :

- Tu as intérêt de faire attention à toi où je te jure que… Marmonna Mélindra.

- Toi aussi Mélindra fait attention à toi... Les Potter ont le dont de s'attirer des ennuis plus gros qu'eux et si tu me ressembles autant que tout le monde le dit alors tu dois être aussi tête brûlée que je l'étais à Poudlard...

La jeune fille aurait aimé profiter un peu plus de l'étreinte mais elle doutait d'être capable de dire au revoir si elle se laissait aller.

Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour se reculer.

- - Léo, ange de mon cœur ! Cria-t-elle. Viens chercher ta protégée préférée !

Sirius secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- C'est Hermione qui disait que tu n'étais pas discrète ? Et bien, je pense qu'elle avait raison…

Sa fille lui tira la langue.

- Et c'est Lunard qui disait que je ressemblais à mon père ?

Il sourit, la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras pour lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe et enfourcha Buck.

- On se reverra, Princesse... Je te le promets !

Mélindra hocha la tête, les lèvres serrées pour retenir ses larmes et observa son père talonner vivement sa monture et disparaître dans la nuit.

Une lumière bleutée ne tarda pas à apparaître à ses côtés et Mélindra se détourna à regret.

Son père était parti et seules les étoiles savaient quand elle serait amenée à le revoir.

- Phoebe ? S'étonna Mélindra en reconnaissant sa grande sœur de cœur au moment où elle se matérialisait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et où est Léo ?

Sa dernière question était plus un reproche et il s'adressait directement au jeune homme qui accompagnait Phoebe. Grand, brun, les yeux d'un bleu céleste... Elle était certaine de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré... Même s'il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

- Peu importe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Pou... Tu es blessée ?

- C'est une possibilité, en effet, répliqua l'adolescente en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, un air résolument buté sur le visage.

Phoebe plissa les yeux dans une menace silencieuse alors que sa protégée la fixait avec cette insolence des grands jours.

- Pas de ça Black !

- Où est Léo ?

- C'est une longue histoire. On te soigne, tu prends du repos, et je t'explique.

- Rêve. Je veux savoir où est mon Être de Lumière.

- Merry, ne soit pas ridicule... Tu...

- Je préfère avoir mal que de laisser le premier venu me toucher.

- Léo est devenu Fondateur Merry... Et tu le sais très bien.

Mélindra serra les dents avant de fusiller le ciel du regard.

- Je sais que tu m'entends, Wyatt ! Prends-en bonne note, tu vas regretté de nous avoir laissé tomber ! Cria-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Phoebe. La prochaine fois que je le croise, je lui botte le derrière !

- Je te donnerais volontiers un coup de main, répondit l'inconnu.

- Méfie-toi, je peux aussi te botter le tiens.

- Je vois ce que tu voulais dire, Phoebe.

- Soit gentille avec Chris, Merry.

- Très bien...

L'Être de Lumière ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescente. Immédiatement, la magie opéra et Mélindra sentit chacune de ses blessures disparaître. Bientôt, il ne resta de ses douleurs qu'une vague gène qui ne serrait plus qu'un lointain souvenir après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Tu as fais du rodéo pour être dans cet état ?

- Non, j'ai juste croisé un triplet d'imbéciles notoires.

- Des vampires ? S'inquiéta Phoebe.

- Non. Messire Duivel et feu ses deux gardes du corps. Tu auras le droit à la version complète de l'histoire quand tu m'auras raconté en détail tout ce que tu as omis de mentionner dans tes lettres.

Phoebe savait qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter dans ce genre de situation. Elle tendit sa main à Chris, imitée par Mélindra, et ils disparurent tous les trois.

Ils réapparurent dans le salon du manoir et Mélindra inspira profondément. Elle avait toujours adoré cet endroit et l'accueil de Paige, Phoebe et Piper, quatre ans plus tôt, la façon dont elles s'étaient occupées d'elle durant plus de trois ans, les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées à San Francisco... Tout cela participait au fait qu'elle se sentait ici chez elle et que les sœurs Halliwell étaient ses sœurs.

Elle avisa le soleil encore haut qui inondait les pièces de lumière.

- Où sont les filles ? Demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Paige n'est pas encore rentrée et Piper est au P3, répondit Phoebe.

- C'est bien ma veine... Grogna-t-elle.

- Elles seront là quand tu te réveilleras, remarqua Chris.

- Qui parle de dormir ? Je suis en pleine forme et je compte bien les attendre.

Les deux adultes eurent la même expression sceptique.

_Exactement la même expression._

Mélindra fronça les sourcils et les dévisagea à tour de rôle.

- D'où as-tu dit que tu sortais, Chris ?

- Je ne l'ai pas dit.

- Et ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas, Black.

- Très bien. Mais je finirais par le savoir.

- Sans aucun doute. Je vous laisse entre filles, j'ai à faire.

L'Être de Lumière disparut en un millier de petites lumières bleutées et Mélindra se tourna vers Phoebe.

- Quelle parfaite occasion. Tu me racontes ?

- Tu vas te reposer d'abord, jeune fille. Et ça, ce n'est pas négociable. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ta mère me tombe dessus, j'ai assez des démons qui menacent ma vie. Au lit !

- Quoi ? Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Et je n'ai pas sommeil !

Phoebe leva les yeux au ciel et se saisit de sa protégée. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, Mélindra se retrouva sous de chaudes couvertures. Phoebe prit place sur la chaise devant le petit bureau de l'adolescente et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendit résolument que Mélindra s'endorme.

Lorsque Mélindra rouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle mit un certain temps à se rappeler où elle était. Et pourquoi elle y était. Puis ses pensées remontèrent lentement le temps et elle ne pu retenir un petit soupir. Elle était heureuse -et ce mot était bien faible- d'avoir retrouvé son père. Connaître la vérité lui avait ôté un poids des épaules et, en levant un voile de plus sur son passé, son père lui avait permis d'envisager son avenir un peu plus sereinement.

Son père...

Même si elle avait passé si peu de temps avec lui, la veille, une certitude avait pourtant fait son chemin dans son cœur et dans son âme : personne ne pourrait jamais le remplacer. Sirius Black était son père, et les liens qui l'unissaient à lui étaient plus forts que tout.

Il lui manquait déjà...

Elle inspira profondément et s'obligea à se lever. Il était hors de question qu'elle gaspille le peu d'heures qu'elle pourrait passer en compagnie des sœurs !

…

- Tiens donc ! On dirait bien que la Belle aux Bois Dormants de San Francisco est de retour parmi nous! On commençait à s'inquiéter !

Mélindra se retourna vivement et se précipita dans les bras de la femme brune qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine du Manoir.

- Piper !

La plus âgée des trois sœurs Halliwell entraîna sa jeune protégée dans une étreinte dangereuse qui fit rire Mélindra. Piper était, et serait toujours, une deuxième maman pour elle. Et en la retrouvant aujourd'hui, après presque un an de séparation, elle avait soudain hâte de revoir ses parents adoptifs.

Que serait-elle donc sans toutes ses personnes ?

- Tu as bien dormis, j'espère ? Dit Piper en la relâchant.

- Évidemment ! Pourquoi cette question ?

- Il n'est pas loin de quinze heures Mélindra. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas fatiguée hier.

L'adolescente lui offrit une grimace, qui ne manqua pas de rappeler Phoebe à Piper, avant d'ouvrir un placard et de sortir une boîte de céréales.

- Range donc ça ! Il n'est pas dit que tu mangeras ces cochonneries hydrogénées après ce que tu as traversé hier ! Je vais te préparer un vrai petit-déjeuner.  
- Piper, je t'adore !

- Ton estomac m'adore. Pour ce qui est du reste de ta personne, j'ai parfois des doutes.

- Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux entendre cela qu'être sourde... Où est Wyatt ?

- Il fait une sieste. Bon, crêpes ou gaufres ?

Mélindra sourit : plus aucun doute n'était permis, elle était de retour au paradis !

...

Après avoir avalé son petit déjeuné-quatre-heures, Mélindra regagna sa chambre et fouilla de longues minutes dans son armoire avant de trouver des vêtements propres encore à sa taille.

Peine perdue.

Tout ce qu'elle comptait d'affaire (et après avoir passé plusieurs années sous le même toit que Paige et Phoebe, elle avait un sacré trésor de guerre) était en ce moment même à Poudlard. Elle aurait dû laisser quelque chose ici finalement...

A moins que...

La jeune Black quitta la pièce pour la chambre de Phoebe. Sa grande sœur de cœur ne la dépassait plus que d'une dizaine de centimètres et elle ne dirait rien si elle lui empruntait quelques vêtements. A condition qu'elle remarque qu'une de ses tenues avait disparu...

...

- Aïe aïe aïe Wyatt ! Tu m'avais promis de m'attendre pour grandir !

Le petit garçon la fixa d'un air curieux avant de sourire largement, comme s'il la reconnaissait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as changé bonhomme ! Dit Mélindra en se penchant pour prendre le fils de Piper et Léo dans ses bras.

Wyatt n'avait pas six mois la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. C'était désormais un petit homme de plus d'un an qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le bébé d'alors : des cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés, les yeux marrons de Piper et une frimousse de petit ange. Il était adorable.

Le regard de Mélindra se posa sur le ventre bien rond de Piper et son sourire s'élargit.

Tu es content d'être bientôt grand frère ? Demanda-t-elle à Wyatt.

A sa grande surprise, le sourire du petit garçon s'effaça subitement et il fit non de la tête. Mélindra eut une grimace.

- Il plaisante ?

Piper, à qui la réaction de son fils n'avait pas échappé, eut une moue à la fois triste et inquiète.

- - Disons que l'idée ne l'emballe pas vraiment, répondit-elle. Ça lui passera sûrement en grandissant.

Mélindra allait répondre mais Wyatt commença à gigoter dans ses bras et la jeune fille le posa doucement au sol, au beau milieu de ses jouets, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Piper.

Sa grande sœur de cœur l'attira contre elle avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, faisant crier Mélindra d'outrage.

- Tu m'as manquée, petite teigne, ria Piper alors que l'adolescente se dégageait de ses bras.

- Tu as une drôle de façon de me le montrer ! As-tu idée du temps qu'il me faut pour faire cette maudite natte ?

- Le temps d'un coup de baguette.

Mélindra ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de la refermer : ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.

La porte s'ouvrit dans l'entrée et la nouvelle arrivée ne manqua pas de les rejoindre.

- Paige !

...

Mélindra resta en tout deux jours au Manoir. Quelques heures avant de repartir pour Poudlard, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe que lui avait donné son père :

_Ma petite chérie…_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que le pire est arrivé et que Peter nous a trahis…_

_A l'heure où je l'écris, tu es avec ton père dans le salon : tu as à peine un an et tu le mènes déjà en bateau. _

_Tu dois être une belle jeune fille aujourd'hui. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te voir grandir…_

_Mais il est de mon devoir de te révéler certaines choses sur ta famille Mélindra … Je suis la dernière descendante des « Potter Italiens » comme disait ma mère. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais la grande famille des Potter a été divisée au court des siècles… Harry est lui aussi un des descendants de cette branche mais moins directement que toi. Tout cela pour te dire que notre famille est bien plus ancienne que tu ne peux l'imaginer... J'aimerais pouvoir t'en dire plus à travers cette lettre mais le risque qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains existe et je ne peux pas me permette que certaines vérités soient révélées à n'importe qui... _

_Sache seulement qu'il est essentiel que tu te rendes sur le mont Olympe, une nuit de pleine Lune. _

_Profite de la vie qui s'offre à toi ma toute petite… Ne laisse jamais les autres décider à ta place : ta liberté est ton bien le plus précieux. Et surtout n'oublie jamais cet adage que ton père ne cesse de répéter : « Impossible n'est pas Black ! » _

_Bâts-toi jusqu'à la fin pour ce qu'il te paraît juste et n'hésite surtout pas à clamer haut et fort tes idées. Quelques soient tes choix, mes pensée t'accompagneront toujours._

_Je te laisse ma petite princesse. _

_Mélindra, ma fille, mon enfant… Je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer et je t'aimerais encore, même bien après ma mort. _

_N'oublie pas, le mont Olympe._

_Maman._

Mélindra essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé pendant sa lecture : sa mère… _Maman_, rien que ce mot. La seule et unique lettre de sa mère. Tout ce qui concernait sa famille fût relayé inconsciemment au second plan : sa mère l'aimait et où qu'elle soit, elle veillait sur elle…

_... _

Chris la ramena à Poudlard sans prononcer une parole et disparut aussitôt après. La jeune Black ne pu qu'être interloquée par son comportement et elle se promit de discuter avec Phoebe à la prochaine occasion. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées mais il lui semblait que le jeune homme avait une attitude des plus étranges.

Comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

Elle haussa les épaules et prit le chemin du château et, plus précisément, celui du bureau directorial.

...

- Miss Black ! Comment allez-vous ?

Mélindra prit le temps de s'installer sur une chaise en face de Dumbledore avant de répondre.

- Bien mieux qu'en quittant Poudlard.

- Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger n'ont pas voulu me dire ce qu'il s'était passé durant votre... aventure.

- Peut-être parce que cela ne vous regarde pas.

Il soupira.

- Miss Black, combien de temps allez-vous m'en vouloir pour toute cette histoire concernant l'identité de votre père ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

Dumbledore la dévisagea par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et, même si elle eut l'impression de passer au rayon X, Mélindra ne se laissa pas impressionnée. Il avait, et de beaucoup, trahi sa confiance.

Et elle devait être au moins aussi rancunière que têtue.

Finalement, une lueur de renoncement s'alluma au fond des yeux bleus de Dumbledore et il choisit de changer d'angle d'attaque.

- S'il s'avérait que des démons airent autour de Poudlard, vous imaginez bien que cela me concerne tout de même.

- La Forêt Interdite accueille les ballades des démons depuis des siècles. Je ne doute pas qu'un tel fait vous ait échappé.

Devant le comportement parfaitement fermé de l'adolescente, Albus Dumbledore choisit d'abandonner pour cette fois-ci.

- - Très bien... Maintenant que je me suis assurée de votre parfaite santé, vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis.

Elle se leva, salua le Directeur du bout des lèvres et se dépêcha de rallier la salle commune des Gryffondors.

...

En arrivant près du bureau de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle aperçut Harry à l'autre bout du couloir :

- Mélindra ! S'écria-t-il en lui faisant un grand signe la main.

Ils se rejoignirent au milieu du couloir et Mélindra fût la première surprise quand Harry l'étreignit chaleureusement.

- Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

- On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le sourire du jeune homme disparut et il lui montra la porte du bureau de Lupin.

- Quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas et leva la main pour frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

Je vous ai vu arriver, tous les deux, dit loup-garou avant même que Harry ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Lupin désigna le vieux parchemin étalé sur son bureau : la carte du Maraudeur.

- Je viens de croiser Hagrid... Il m'a dit que vous aviez démissionné... C'est vrai ?

- QUOI ? S'exclama Mélindra. Vous n'avez tout de même pas démissionné ?

- J'en ai bien peur, Miss Black.

- Mais pour… pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Le professeur Rogue a _accidentellement_ révélé la nature de ma… heu… condition. Bientôt, les hiboux des parents d'élèves vont arriver : il ne voudront pas qu'un… Enfin que quelqu'un comme moi fasse cour à leurs enfants.

Le professeur Rogue a quoi ? Rugit Mélindra. Je vais lui faire avaler sa baguette à cet imbécile !

- Miss Black...

- Quoi ? Je ne veux pas passer pour quelqu'un de paranoïaque mais j'ai la légère impression que l'unique but de son existence est de me pourrir la vie !

- Je pense qu'il est simplement très rancunier.

- Comment ça ? Intervint Harry.

- Dumbledore a réussi à convaincre Fudge que je vous avais sauvé la vie… Après l'évasion de Sirius, Rogue était déjà très énervé mais je crois que ça a été le comble pour lui… Surtout qu'avec tout cela, l'Ordre de Merlin lui est passée sous le nez.

Ses deux élèves échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Il y a une justice en ce bas monde, commenta Harry.

- Absolument.

- En parlant de tout cela, Miss Black… Je vous savais brillante, mais pas au point d'avoir deux formes Animagus !

La jeune fille s'empourpra légèrement…

- Vous m'avez reconnue ? Je suis désolée mais il fallait que je sauve mon père… Circé n'aurait jamais pu tenir en respect un loup-garou…

- J'espère que cela restera ma seule rencontre avec une Panthère…

- Et moi donc... Vous avez pas idée à quel point vous puez sous cette forme.

Lupin la fixa quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

- Cela ne fait décidément plus aucun doute, Sirius est votre père. Et Harry, ne faites pas cette tête. Mon départ ne signe pas le début de la fin du monde.

- Mais vous êtes le meilleur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'on ait jamais eu !

- Hélas Harry, je n'ai pas le choix… Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis fier, c'est des progrès que vous avez fait. Parlez-moi un peu de votre Patronus.

Après qu'Harry ait relaté les faits, le professeur Lupin déclara, nostalgique :

- Vous avez parfaitement deviné Harry, votre père se transformait bel et bien en cerf. Ce qui lui a valu son surnom : Cornedrue.

Le professeur Lupin farfouilla dans son tiroir et tendit la cape d'invisibilité à Harry.

- Je l'ai ramenée de la Cabane Hurlante hier soir.

Puis en jetant un coup d'œil à la carte du Maraudeur, il la lui tendit également. Il regarda longuement Mélindra, soupira et rouvrit sa valise dont il sortit un album photo :

- Tenez, Miss Black… Je l'ai trouvé dans les ruines de la maison de James et Lily… Sarah tenait cet album pour vous. C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas brûlé mais la magie est quelque fois mystérieuse… Enfin, il vous revient de droit. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à le compléter. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la dernière photo remonte au 30 octobre 1981…

Mélindra remercia son professeur d'un regard qui en disait long et ouvrit l'album à la dernière page : les dernières photos de sa mère en vie, les toutes dernières… Sur la page, il y avait deux photos : l'une où l'on pouvait voir James, Lily, Harry, Remus, Sirius, Sarah et Mélindra, tous les huit réunis près d'une immense cheminée devant laquelle trônait un tas respectable de bonbons en tous genres. Et sur la deuxième juste son père qui tenait sa mère et elle, sa fille dans ses bras.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, une larme de regret face à ce qu'elle avait manqué à cause de Pettigrow… Une larme qui scella une promesse muette : la vengeance !

* * *

_Alors ? Ce verdict ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, je réponds toujours. Demandez à Perlhuitre : même les reviews piquantes ne me font pas peur._

**_En parlant de reviews : je profite pour passer une info. Fanfic compte faire du ménage sur le site, et il se pourrait qu'une bonne partie des fics de rating M soient supprimées, ainsi que les song fics et Merlin seul sait quoi encore._**

**_Une pétition est lancée, elle n'attend que votre bon cœur. Si vous écrivez, vous savez ce que représente une fic pour un auteur. Si vous lisez et que vous aimez les fics, vous ne voulez certainement pas que de petits bijoux disparaissent._**

**_Dans google, copier et coller ça : _ : STOP the destruction of !**

_Et surtout, faites passer le message à votre tour._

_Voili voilou._

_**Pour cette fic, c'est fini.** Merci de m'avoir lu. **Je passe en statu Complete à nouveau**._

_Mission accomplie ?_

_A bientôt, peut-être._

_Orlane, Scribouilleusement vôtre._

_Mis en ligne le 10/06/2012_


End file.
